The Magic of the Present
by Star Wish
Summary: BREAKING THE LONGTERM HIATUS! 16 years ago, Eriol left his wife in an attempt to keep her safe. But his decision put in effect a prophecy where a young girl is sacrificed. A CCSHP crossover, summary for those who have forgotten. Only updated if reviewed!
1. ONE New Girl 1: Cho Chang

**Note: _For the people who already reviewed the first draft, Thank you Thank you Thank you! If you want my full thanks, check my bio. You don't have to read this again, I just changed some minor things._**

_Hullo, minna-san! Aimee here. ^-^ This story is a Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura crossover. And it's DIFFERENT than all the other HP/CCS stories. Sakura doesn't get a letter of acceptance; Harry doesn't go to Japan. How can I say this? Sakura and the gang are old enough to be parents. Like they're in their late 20's or something. Simple enough? Good. Let's start._

_This is the **revised** draft. Either you review or I kick it off and delete it. Stays in the CCS section until further notice._

Summary: During Christmas Break at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho are assigned to take care of a girl their age. The girl had been put into a deep sleep and was erased of her memories by someone unknown. Unless the DADA professor, Eriol Hiiragizawa, or otherwise known as Eli Moon, (_See, dubbed names can be good for something!) _can confront his past, this girl can't wake up. Unknown to them, when the emerald-eyed, black-haired beauty wakes up, she will land them in a complicated mix of her past.

Oh, and it's HP/CH romance. *_sly smile_* Find out who YH is.

Disclaimer: HP and CCS don't belong to me. Don't sue me. I only own the plot.

"__" dialogue; /__/ telepathic thinking; //__// second person conversing; __ Japanese/Chinese translated words; _'italics' _thoughts; ~*~ scene change; ^-^_italics_^-^ my interruptions.

* * *

_**~*~The Magic of the Present~*~Chapter 1: New Girl~*~**_

Harry sat near the warm fireplace, not too far from Ron . Harry could hear his best friend muttering, "She's gone." Harry smiled. Recently Ron and Hermione were dating, and Ron was a bit heartbroken that Hermione had already left for the Winter Break.

'_Things are definitely different this year_,' Harry thought. Things were kept quiet, and nothing really exciting happened…yet. This year Hermione was declared prefect, as expected. A new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was assigned, Professor Moon. Harry could admit that the new professor was as good as his third-year DADA teacher, Remus Lupin. Professor Moon was fun but mysterious, and he rarely gave detention.

One big change, though, was Cho Chang herself.

~*~flashback~*~

"Who are we with for our first class, 'Mione?" Harry managed to say while stuffing his mouth.

"Chew first, Harry. You too, Ron," Hermione commanded. "We have DADA with the new professor and the Ravenclaws."

"As long as it's not Slytherein," Ron said none too clearly. "And how do you say the professor's name? Hirag- Hiiri- Higiza-"

"Hiiragizawa," Hermione said simply. "It's Japanese. I studied a bit of Japanese a few years back."

"Knowing our Hermione, she probably knows the whole dictionary," Harry joked.

"How'd you get the time?" Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione made a snorting sound and hit her boyfriend on the back of his head.

A giggling sound was heard. "Just as long as you don't go into another snogging session," Ginny said, "I'll stay here for breakfast."

Harry flashed a smile to Ginny, making the girl turn light pink. "Where were you during the summer, Ginny?" he asked.

"You missed Gin because she was out with some other boy," Ron said with a mischievous smile, making Ginny blush even harder.

"Really? Who?" Harry asked, hoping that Ginny had forgotten her infatuation with him.

"For the time being, he's mysterious," Hermione said with a large smile. "But Ginny did once said that he had chestnut hair and emerald eyes…"

"I think my little sister has a thing for boys with green eyes, Harry," Ron muttered. Ginny, still blushing madly, started to eat and ignored the people she was with.

~*~

"Good Morning and I'm your DADA teacher, Professor Hiiragizawa," a dark blue-haired man said who was wearing a blue robe and glasses.

"If you think about it, he sort of looks like you, Harry," Hermione whispered.

Harry stifled a laughter. "That's how I'll look ten years from now?" Ron was seated in the middle of his two best friends. An empty seat was next to Hermione.

"He's young," Ron noted. "Maybe five years younger than Lupin."

"I've noticed that many of you are unable to say my name correctly, so I will permit to let you call me by my first name, Eriol. If that makes you uneasy, then you can call me by my English name, Eli Moon instead," the teacher continued.

The trio glanced at each other. "Moon," they agreed.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Dumbledore and Cho Chang came in. Harry's heartbeat grew faster as he noticed the girl with honey colored hair and clear blue eyes. ^-^_In this story, that's how Cho looks like_^-^

"Hello, Professor…Moon, I now hear?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"You've heard correctly," Moon said with a smile.

Cho's eyes had been on the floor, but then she looked up, as the teacher confirmed his other name. Her blue eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth, silencing a gasp. She glanced at Dumbledore, sending a question with her eyes.

"This is Cho Chang," the headmaster introduced gesturing to the girl beside him. "There has been some difficulties back home, making her miss the train and come to Hogwarts today. She will join this class."

Conspicuous whispers were heard as soon as Dumbledore had said this. The trio was confused also. Wasn't Cho to be in the sixth year?

"Chang," Moon said as scanned a list next to him. "There must be some mistake. I have her with the sixth years, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled. "In theory, yes, she is to be with the sixth years. But technically, she's to be placed with the fifth years."

"I'm still confused…" Moon murmured.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Cho. Then Cho's sad face suddenly lit up with a small smile. "Professor, you see I enrolled in Hogwarts when I was ten, due to my experience with magic. And Dumbledore thinks… er, that I should rejoin to students my age," Cho explained.

Everyone was astounded with the news. Cho actually came to Hogwarts a year early?

"I see," Moon said. "But may I ask, why did Ms. Chang get accepted so early?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Hiiragizawa, don't we all have secrets? I sure Cho will tell when she feels the time is right. I assume you are okay with this?"

"Yes. Chang, sit next to Ms. Granger please." Cho sat in the empty seat with a mysterious smile as Dumbledore left the room.

"Let's see. Can anyone tell me what you have been learning for the last few years?" Moon asked the class.

~*~

"Gosh, he's as good as Lupin!" Hermione said as they were packing up for the next class.

"At least we're learning something useful," Ron said.

Harry didn't join in. He was staring at the new girl who had just joined his year. Cho was helping Professor Moon clean up.

"Professor, do you have another name, besides Eli Moon?" Harry heard Cho's clear voice say.

"Yes. It's Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," Cho repeated perfectly. "Would you mind if I called you Eriol?"

"No, I wouldn't mind. But usually people can't say my name."

"It's Japanese, isn't it? My mother's Japanese, and I know quite a bit of it."

"Ms. Ch-"

"Call me Cho, Professor."

"Cho, may I ask why you came to Hogwarts a year early?"

Cho paused. She studied her professor closely. Harry wanted to hear what she was to say next, but Hermione was tugging on his sleeves.

"You remind me of my brother," Cho said softly. "He even looks like you. Black hair and glasses. And inquisitive, too." She got a faraway look in her eyes. "I hope he's alright now," she said.

"Did something happen to-" Eriol started to say but was cut off.

"Oh! I'm going to be late! Nice talking to you, Professor Eriol!" Cho said cheerfully before exiting. She looked around. "Matte kudasai! Hermione!" she called.

Hermione turned around. Ron and Harry stopped walking too.

"I knew you'd stop. You know Japanese too, right?" Cho said as she ran up to them.

Hermione stared. "How'd you know about that…"

Cho didn't answer Hermione's question. She tilted her head to the side, considering the girl carefully. Her lips twitched, as is she was suppressing the urge to laugh. Harry felt butterflies in his stomach being next to his crush.

"Hermione, you're not wearing your pin," Cho said carefully.

"What pin?" Hermione asked, confused.

Cho giggled. "This," was all she said as she took something from her bag and fastened it to Hermione's robe.

"What!? I'm a prefect!" Hermione said as she stole a glance at the badge.

"I was one last year. This year I'm a prefect, too. Everyone was busy this summer and the prefect letters weren't sent, unfortunately. Actually, can you help me? Dumbledore gave me the list of prefects and I have to tell them and give them the badge. I have class with Slytherein next, so I'll take care of them." Cho said this in a hurry as she took a piece of parchment and tore it in half and gave one half to Hermione.

"You can do Hufflepuff, since you have them next with Hagrid." Cho passed Hermione a bag. "That's the badges. You need to pass out the badges because we have an meeting in McGonagall's room during lunch. We have Arithmancy together before lunch, so we'll talk then." Cho said in a rush before taking a breath.

"How'd you know all that?" Hermione asked.

Cho closed her eyes and smiled. "I know lots of things. During lunch I'll tell you how." Cho glanced at Hermione. "We all have secrets, but someday it'll be told." She glanced at her watch, and cringed. "Professor Flitwick might let me slide today. Being late usually doesn't run in the family, I guess."

Cho looked at Hermione. "You don't have to ask. My brother enchanted it so my watch could work and adapt to the overdose of magic. We'll talk later, okay? Don't forget the Hufflepuff prefects!" she called before running off.

~*~

Harry and Ron were walking early to their next class. It was lunch, so they had a lot of time. Hermione (and Cho) were at their prefects meeting. Hermione had managed to find the Hufflepuff prefects and tell them the news. When the trio parted as the boys went to Divination and Hermione to Arithmancy, Harry wished that he was quit Trelawney's class like she did so he could meet Cho. And as the usual went, after lunch they had Potions with Snape and Slytherein.

As the boys turned a corner, they saw Malfoy with Hermione and Cho.

Harry and Ron switched glances. "Trouble's brewing whenever Malfoy's around," Harry stated as they ran to the girls.

"What'd you do, Chang? Fail every one of your exams that you would have to repeat the fifth year again?" Malfoy sneered to the girl.

"Why I ought to-"Hermione said as she lunged toward. Cho struggled to keep her friend back.

"What can you do a pureblood like me, mudblood?" Malfoy smirked. This statement, of course made Ron covered in fury. Harry pulled on his friend's robes to stop him from furthering on his attack.

At the same time, Cho let go Hermione with fire in her eyes. Without touching the Slytherein boy, she flung Malfoy to the wall with her hands. "How dare you say something like that, something that vile to a witch who is just as good as you!" Cho said in anger.

Harry saw Malfoy slump down to the floor, still conscious. He could see how hard the impact had hit the brick wall; bits and bits were crumbling.

This time, Hermione put a comforting hand on Cho's shoulder. Cho closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's just that my anger took over me," she said quietly.

Cho opened her eyes and started walking toward Malfoy. "Still, Malfoy, you know not to mess with me," she said in a stern voice. "Didn't your mother say something like that about me once?"

Malfoy's eyes opened, remembering something. He struggled to get up, but failed. "You'll be in worse condition if you move," Cho said in a soothing voice as she knelt beside him. She placed her hands over Malfoy and a soft indigo light came from it. In seconds Malfoy was healed.

Cho stood up and gave a hand to the fallen boy. Malfoy reluctantly took it and stood up. "I have a message from your mother," Cho said softly, looking directly at Malfoy. Malfoy looked at her as if to say, "Go on."

Cho turned and started moving her hands at the wall. Harry could see that the wall was rapidly repairing itself, before it had a large Malfoy-imprint a few seconds ago. "She says that she loves you from the far distance she's from, and to never forget about her. Narcissia ^-^_That's her name, right? I'm not too sure._^-^ also said to be true to your heart, against all odds, even if it means ending up like her." Cho paused as the last crack in the wall vanished. She turned and put both hands on Malfoy's shoulders, making the boy look directly at her.

Harry felt a pang of jealousy, put he pushed it down. There was nothing he could do but watch stupidly. "Draco Malfoy," Cho said grimly. "There was one thing she couldn't tell you though." Cho let go of his shoulders, but he remained focused on her.

Cho took a deep breath, and to Harry it seemed that she was swallowing her tears. "Two weeks before my leave for Hogwarts, Voldemort attacked Kaho Mizuki's house. (Harry was shocked to hear someone say the Dark Lord's name. Ron and Hermione visibly flinched.) Everyone was there, including your mother and I. When I became conscious, only four other people were with me." Cho bowed her head. "You mother wasn't one of them," she said softly.

"Okaa-san sent me to school, despite my efforts to stay and help. That's why I arrived here on the second day; kaa-san was firm to let me go. Onni-chan says that we have until Halloween, they're all declared dead. Xiefa is keeping publicity under control, for now at the least. I don't know where they are right now, whether they're rebuilding or if they've moved. Ni-chan said he'll contact me if need be."

Silence was held for a while. Malfoy turned and walked toward the Potions class silently. "Hope, Draco, and believe in your heart," Cho said loud enough for him to hear.

Cho turned to face the trio with the same sad face that Harry had seen when she had walked in the DADA class that morning. "I would like it if you wouldn't tell anyone about this event," she said as she paused. "Especially to Ginny about the Dark Lord attacking my family."

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked. "And won't Malfoy tell?"

Cho started to walk past the trio as she said, "Malfoy won't tell. He knows what's best for him and what will happen if he decides to speak. Besides, he needs to think about what happened to him during this summer." She turned the corner. Harry noticed that she avoided answering Ron's first question about Ginny.

Hermione noticed it too. "She didn't say about Ginny," she murmured as they walked towards Potions.

"How did she managed to do that to Malfoy, though?" Harry thought out loud.

"She has…an inner power," Hermione said lightly. "Telekinesis or something like that. Cho said that she was born with it from something her father could do. It's really powerful and it's said that even Rowena Ravenclaw had that skill."

"So that's why Cho came to school early. She was already advanced with magic," Harry said. "What kinds of things can she do exactly?"

"You've already seen it, and Cho says that she's still in the developing stage. She can move things with her hands or eyes, heal living things, alter the way an object looks, blow things to pieces, and read or send thoughts." Hermione said.

"So basically anything, because it all has to do with her mind and thoughts," Ron said. But what did she mean, 'he needs to think about what happened to him during this summer'?"

"You're asking the wrong people, Ron," Harry said.

~*~end flashback~*~

The cold winter breeze woke Harry up from his sleep. '_I was so deep into my thoughts that I fell asleep, and it's morning already._' Harry stood up to close the window and looked outside on the Quidditch field. '_That first day back…I saw more of Cho than I had seen during the past four years._' Thinking of Cho, and seeing the white-covered Quidditch field brought another flashback to Harry.

It was during a Quidditch match, and the new Keeper was Ron himself. Gryffindor's first match was against the Ravenclaws…

~*~flashback~*~

Harry's fingers closed over the snitch. The crowd erupted in cheers as Lee (Jordan) announced the they had won ("Again!"). Just then, Harry's lightning shaped scar gave the boy a spasm of pain and then Harry heard voices in his head.

"We've found Arabella, so you can break the news to Minerva. But still no sign of our cousins," a boy's voice said, but it was very, very faint.

"Eli-" a girl's voice said much more clearly than the boy's, and Harry immediately recognized as Cho. He could hear a sharp gasp from the Ravenclaw girl. "Eli," Cho's voice said again, only this time it quavered a bit. "He's here. I can feel it."

"Who?" the faint male's voice said.

"She means me," another voice said, only it was it was as clear as Cho's voice and gave shudders to Harry. Harry had heard this voice before, filled with such coldness and malice; it was the voice of Voldemort.

"Go back the hell you came from and stop barging in my life!" Cho angrily said.

"It's already late for that, isn't dear?" the hard voice said.

"Leave my sister alone, Riddle. She's not the one you want," the boy said.

"All of your doings are utter nonsense. What happened years ago won't happen again. So keep my family as well Harry out of your whole affair!" Cho said.

Voldemort gave derisive snort. "You're not the one to tell lies, dear. What I want, I will end up getting. Even if it means breaking a few rules. Even if it means killing your family."

"You wouldn't dare!" Fear was shown in Cho's voice.

"I would dare, girl. You know perfectly why I want them dead and what I want to obtain. To achieve it Potter would have to be out of the way. True, we can't have the past repeating. I want the world at our feet and I want my ancestor to be avenged. Millions will die, thousands will weep, but I will laugh!" Voldermort's cruel laugh rung in Harry's ears.

"Hisui was right. Destiny is repeating," the boy murmured but was drowned out by a large cheer that Harry had heard earlier from the stands. In the midst of it he still could hear the cruel laugh.

Then Harry received a headache as the cheer and laugh grew fainter. A choked sob was heard from Cho. "No," she said quietly but clearly. "It can't happen. What happened in the past can't happen in the future!" Harry felt another pain pass. "Help," Cho said weakly. "Reality…can't hold on…" she said as her voice grew fainter.

Harry's head cleared and as his eyes snapped back open he searched the field frantically for Cho. He found her high above the Quidditch field on the other side. Squinting, Harry saw Cho suddenly clutch her head. "Somebody…help…please…" Harry heard her voice say telepathically. Harry watched in horror as Cho slipped of her broom and plummeted downwards.

* * *

^-^_Ahh…cliffy. I think I'll stop here. You know the rules. You review, I write. Don't worry, if I feel motivated you'll find out who YH is. Besides, it's obvious that Harry likes Cho, so how will he feel when he meets the unknown YH? ^-^_

_^-^This chapter is too long anyway. In the first chapter Harry was supposed to meet Jade. But I had to sum up the things that happened before Winter Break^-^_

_^-^Oh yeah. You know Ginny's boyfriend? The one with chestnut hair and emerald eyes? Dum dum dum. It's Sakura and Syaoran's child. Only I don't know his name. His real name is Xiaolang Li (like his father), but I can't have the gang calling the chibi that! No way! So help me and give me a name that suit's the poor child, kay?^-^_

_^-^Last thing. Couples are Sakura/Syaoran, Chiharu/Takahashi, Rika/Tereda (what's his first name, anyway? Yoshi-something.), Tomoyo/Eriol, YH/Harry (girl unidentified. For now, Cho.), Hermione/Ron, Hisui/Eli (guess who they are), and Ginny/Xiaolang. Oh and Meiling/Sirius…and another couple revealed at the end.^-^_


	2. TWO New Girl 2: Jade

~*~Of Our Magic Past~*~Chapter 2: New Girl part 2~*~ (Cho was the first "new girl" and Jade's the second)

__

Of course I don't own this thing. Wish I did though.

Somewhere in England…

A house in ruins. Total darkness. "What will we do now?" a small voice whispered.

"Our first priority is to restore our mistress," a stern voice announced.

"Sister, we need to think how to protect her at the same time," a calm voice said. She was one of the few who held the light.

"I suggest we hide the mistress while we nurse her to health," another proposed.

"But the elders are already worried about her. They will need to find her soon," another added.

"But if *HE* finds our mistress, he'll kill her for sure," a worried voice said.

"A false Mistress will be in her place while the genuine one heals," the stern one decided.

"But who will pose as Mistress?" a female voice questioned. Everyone turned to the girl. She could look like their Mistress. 

"You will, but don't worry," one of the girl's siblings said. "I'll help you."

"We'll all help. Meanwhile, Mistress will be in with us, where no one can hurt her. Not even *him*," the calm one said.

"You'll help me?" the girl asked quietly. Everyone gave his or her agreement. "And you'll follow my orders?" she asked her older brother and sisters.

"As long as it's for a good reason," a new voice said. The guardians.

They all gasped. The one who held the power of the moon smiled, but it was neither for happiness nor for sadness. "We'll consent to your plan. But Kagami," he said to the Masquerading Mistress, "No fooling around this time. One slip, and the others will see through our facade." 

"Let us begin," the moon guardian said. "Mirror," he said using the name of the poser, "Stay on the side. We will bind the others into the key."

"Good Luck, Mirror," the Sun Guardian said before the other cards vanished into the key. 

Mirror changed herself to look like her mistress. She fingered the key around her neck. "Get well, mistress," she said. "I'll do what I can before Voldermort can change destiny. I must not let this all to go in vain." The card form vanished.

~*~Harry's Flashback~*~

"Somebody…help…please…" Harry heard her voice say telepathically. Harry watched in horror as Cho slipped of her broom and plummeted downwards.

Harry wildly looked around. The game was past done and people were leaving. It was up to him. He didn't think about using his wand. He only thought about Cho.

Racing to the other side of the Quidditch field on his Firebolt, Harry felt dread pouring into his stomach as Cho could reach her instant death. "Faster!" Harry murmured to his broom. He would not let Cho die without him to stop it.

Harry swooped down and grazed the ground. He caught Cho's small figure in his arms _^_^May I interrupt: KAWAII!^_^_ and steadied the new weight by standing on the firm ground.

Cho's eyes were still closed and she looked as if she was in pain. "Make it stop! Please! Too many voices…too many thoughts… SHUT UP!"

Harry was surprised he heard Cho speak another language, but was alarmed when he heard Cho shout her last words in English.

"ARGH!" Cho cursed as her tears silently slipped down her cheeks. Her head was in pain. "Must gain control…" she said, kneeling on the grass.

"Harry!" a new voice called. Harry turned to see Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione. "Move, Harry," Dumbledore commanded.

"Dumbledore…" Harry started to say but suddenly he was struck unconscious in the head.

~*~

"Oh, he's up!" a voice cheerfully said.

"No he isn't! Look, Harry's still sleeping," another voice insisted. Ron.

"Believe me, I know. He's awake. He's just getting used to his surroundings," Cho said.

Harry's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" he said. 

"See, Cho was right!" Hermione cheered. "Never doubt the telepath."

"What happened?" Harry said louder right before he received a headache.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, may I ask that you please step out for a moment? The aftermath from the attack is affecting Harry," Dumbledore said.

When the two left, Harry's headache receded. Cho said, "I'm sorry Harry. Your head feels like it's jumbled because my attack accidentally hit you."

"You mean it was you who hit me?" Harry said, shocked.

"I'm really sorry. My powers were getting out of control and I couldn't handle it. Dumbledore tried to get you out of range, but I couldn't hold onto my powers and I let go before you moved."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I was doing too many things at once," Cho said quietly. "I speaking telepathically long-range with my brother, trying to keep control over my new powers, and trying to stay focused on the Quidditch game. It came too much to handle."

"How were you able to help Cho if you were on the other side of the field, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I heard voices in my head," Harry answered. "A faint male's voice, Cho's voice, and then…" 

"Voldemort. He contacted me again," Cho said quietly to Dumbledore.

"You mean you've talked to him before?" Harry asked.

Cho sighed. "With my powers, he just wants me to join his forces." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Cho.

"What language were you talking before I passed out?"

Cho looked surprised. "You understood me? I was talking Japanese."

~*~ End of Flashback~*~

"Morning to you, mate," Ron said behind Harry. They were walking to the Great Hall from their common room.

"Seems like we're the only students staying over break," Harry said.

"WATCH OUT!" a voice shouted as the two walked through the doors. The warning came too late, and Ron and Harry were covered with cold, white snow.

"I guess we're not alone," Ron said.

Ginny ran up to them. "I tried to warn you," she teased. With a simple spell, the snow disappeared.

"It's not my fault they were there," Hermione defended herself, appearing next to Harry. "You said you wanted snow, so I just teleported snow from outside to inside."

"What are you doing here?" Harry managed to say.

"Oh, we were decorating the Great Hall before breakfast," Ginny said.

"You should really see Cho's artwork," Hermione said, pointing to a Christmas village scene. "It's so amazing, it's almost real."

Ginny giggled. "The arts are in Cho's genes. It runs in the family."

"Oh yeah, her mother runs Taylor Fashions, right?"

~*~flashback~*~  
"What do I do? What do I do?" Cho was pacing in front of the portrait to the Gryffindor room and muttering to the Fat Lady. "I mean, if I tell her, the truth will crush her. I want to spare her. She shouldn't know about it."

"My dear, I may not know what you are doing, but if she, or whoever you are talking about, has the right to know," the Fat Lady commented.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked Cho.

"Oh Harry!" Cho turned around to face him. "Tellmehonestlyifyouhadtotelsomeonesomethingwouldyoudoiteventhroughthatpersonwillbereallysad…" she was saying this in a rush, and was totally not making sense.

"What she is saying, dear, is that if you had to pass on the bad news to someone, would you do it, even if you knew how it would impact your friend?" the Fat Lady improvised.

"That's what I was saying!" Cho snapped. Obviously her patience was short then. She turned to Harry. "So what would you do? Tell your friend or not?"

"I would…um…tell my friend the news," Harry answered.

Cho thought about it for a minute, then turned to face the Fat Lady. "Okay, I'll tell her. Quidditch Cup," she said the password. [_Yes, I know, bad password_]

As they went through the portrait hole, Cho said, "Don't worry, this is the first time I've been in a different house." Then she stopped.

Ahead of them was Ginny, sobbing quietly, and being comforted by Hermione and Ron.

"Ginny," Cho said wide-eyed.

Ginny broke through her brother and his girlfriend and ran to Cho. "You were talking about me, weren't you?" she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

Cho embraced Ginny tightly and said softly, "I didn't mean for you to find out like this, Ginny."

~*~

"Why is Ginny crying?" Ron demanded. Ginny stopped crying minutes ago, and now the five of them were sitting near the fire.

"Ginny, you got me soaked," Cho joked. Ginny smiled a bit. Cho waved her hands over her clothes, and soon they were changed. Her clothes had been changed to light red-brown skirt that reached a below her knees and a red top. The skirt had a black wolf howling at the moon and the top had green vines running across the top. _^-^Not your usual Tomoyo-made clothes, but what the heck. I'm not Tomoyo^-^_

"That outfit…I saw that in a catalog of Taylor Fashions. They are a huge muggle clothing store," Hermione explained. "How'd you get that expensive one?"

"Mrs. Chang is the manager of the company," Ginny softly said.

"The designer made it in honor of Ginny," Cho said equally soft. "The red represents her, and the wolf represents…"

"Xiao-lang Li," Ginny said sadly.

Cho sat across from Ginny. "Xiao-lang is Ginny's boyfriend…and my younger cousin." She glanced at the older trio. "Remember something I said when we were with Malfoy?"

They nodded. _"Please don't tell Ginny about Voldemort attacking my family."_

"Ginny," Cho started to say. "I received a letter from my brother."

"It's bad news about Xiao-lang right? I could hear from outside," Ginny sniffed.

Cho nodded as she took a piece of paper from her pocket. "It was written in Chinese, so I had to translate it." She cleared her throat.

__

Dear Ginny and Ying Fa, 

Cho made a face. "I hate it when he calls me by my real name."

Ginny smiled. "But I like it. It's sweet."

__

Dear Ginny and Ying Fa,

The worst has happened. The deadline is passed and now they are declared dead. Halloween was weeks ago… and they are still not found. Ying Fa, you have not told young Ginny the reason we have not let her see our cousin during the last weeks of the summer, so this shall speak for itself.

Virginia Weasley, one day you had wandered off and found yourself in the house of Kaho Mizuki. There you managed to meet your fellow schoolmate Cho and her family and friends, and in the process meeting the one whom you are destined to, Xiao-lang Li. Then we stopped welcoming you.

We knew he was coming. I had foreseen it and Xiao-lang agreed with me. For your safety, Ginny, we pushed you away. We were anxious, for his attack to be over and done with, and we were ready. His arrival was not put up without a fight, a fight in which we have won. Except in ways we had lost.

Everyone was there, Ginny, even they knew of the danger. The three wolves, the mothers and the fathers. The caring aunts, the guardians, and the priestess. The uncles, the grandfather, and the grandmother. And of course, the cousins.

Now that he has left, Kaho's grand mansion stands in ruins. The first four to stand again were Cho, mother, the calm aunt, and the priestess. Intent on finding the rest, Cho gave up her first day back to school. Mother sent her to school the following day.

Now we know for certain that the Chang family is gone. Three aunts and one uncle died protecting their elders. The elders are all alive but quite shaken up. The guardians happen to be alive. Three graduates are now reunited with old friends. But one family has no trace whatsoever. The one family we care about the most.

They shall be honored, protecting the rest of us to keep us alive. The powerful Card Mistress. The stubborn Li clan leader. The beautiful young daughter. And the young wolf.

It pains me to write this letter to tell you the truth about the people you care. And Ying Fa, it saddens me that you were correct. Unfortunately, it's too late. I will never be able to tell her how I feel. If this is how I feel, we three must share equal pain. But remember this, we must not dwell in the past. What they have sacrificed for us must not go in vain. Voldemort will never win.

With saddened grief and love,

Your dear oni-chan

Ginny's head was bowed, and the trio was filled with grief. Voldermort had destroyed their house and killed people close to Cho and Ginny.

Cho spoke first. "You should go to bed, Ginny."

Ginny nodded and looked up to Cho. "If you want to talk," she said quietly, "I'm always free." The she stood and silently walked the steps to her room. She cried herself to sleep that night.

When Ginny left, Ron said, "You want to tell us something," to Cho.

Cho made a deep, long sigh. "Yes. There are people who you know that died because of Voldermort."

That surprised the three of them.

She looked down on the sheaf of paper. "_'Three graduates are now reunited with old friends,'_ " she recited and then looked up. "My brother means that three Hogwarts graduates have joined their old friends in eternal peace. To be more specific, their 'old friends' are Lily and James Potter."

Harry's eyes widened. Three friends of his parents died by the Dark Lord.

"_'Three wolves…'_ " Cho mused. "One of these three is a graduate. Xiao-lang is one wolf. Xiao-lang means 'little wolf' in Chinese. My cousin was named after his father, Syaoran…"

"Which means 'little wolf' in Japanese," Hermione said. "The second wolf."

"The third wolf is someone we all know," Cho said in a dead voice.

Something dawned on Ron. "Professor Lupin!" Harry felt his heart drop.

Cho nodded solemnly. "You never got to know him very well," she said softly to Harry. "You didn't even learn that he was engaged to another Hogwarts student named Rhea Silver. The last graduate is Narcissa Malfoy."

Remus Lupin, Rhea Silver, and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Well, good then," Ron said, having the natural tendency to hate Malfoys.

Cho looked at him sharply. "Don't say that. Aunt Narcissa was the only thing between Lucious Malfoy and his son."

"What did she do?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have been fighting for several years." Cho sighed. "Malfoys have set engagements before a child is born. Draco was betrothed to a distant cousin by the age of five. But when a school didn't accept her, Lucious made the point that Draco was not going to marry a squib and chose another fiancée for him. Except…"

"Malfoy liked her," a surprised Hermione assumed.

"By the age of 15, Malfoy has to renew the promise of their engagement to the one his father liked. Fortunately, Aunt Narcissa jumped in and postponed the engagement."

"Why was she at your house, anyway?" Harry asked.

"At age 15 new Death Eaters are recruited," Cho explained. "Aunt Narcissa prevented her son from joining, and her husband became so angry with her that he locked her out of their estate. And told her to never come back."

"So she came to your family…are they really close?" Hermione questioned.

Cho smiled a bit and said, "Narcissa's one of the few 'nice Slytherins'."

"So, with Malfoy's mother dead, he'll become a Death Eater soon?" Ron said.

Her smile dropped. "Not if he goes home."

~*~End Flashback~*~

Across the Great Hall were two people chatting and eating their breakfast. It was Cho and Professor Moon. Or more like Eriol was doing all the talking.

__

'This conversation is not exactly going the way I planned…I don't need to know the things he's talking about…I want to know several things without spilling all my secrets…I better steer him the correct way,' the girl thought.

"Eriol-san, are you married?" Cho asked, purposely looking at his left hand.

"Huh?" the teacher stopped ranting off and looked at Cho.

"That ring…amethyst twined with sapphire…very unusual," she commented.

"Hmmm," Eriol said, sending a sad, loving look at his wedding ring.

"Who's the amethyst?" Cho inquired.

"Excuse me?"

"The jewels of the ring must represent the two of you. You must be the sapphire, since your eyes are similar to the gem. Who stands for the amethyst?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji," Eriol sighed. "Someone who I haven't seen for years."

"The owner of Daidouji Toys? And friend of the Li clan?"

"You know of her?" a surprised Eriol had said.

"Not very well since she's on good terms with the Li clan," Cho lied between her teeth. "The Changs and the Lis never get along well." _'_

"Oh," was his response.

__

'Things are definitely are not going the way I planned!' an annoyed Cho thought. "You haven't seen her for quite a while? You became divorced?"

He shook his head. "Iie." 

__

'But I already knew that you aren't divorced.' Cho angrily thought. What was the point talking to him, if he wasn't giving her answers? _'Ni-chan will tease me endlessly if I don't find out something.' _"So what happened to your marriage?" she spoke aloud.

Eriol sighed. Thinking about her and what he had done brought painful memories for him. But Cho was someone he could trust. _'She's intelligent, sly, mysterious…she reminds so much of Tomoyo.'_

Cho inwardly grinned. Because she was a telepath, she could read her professor's mind without him noticing it. _'We're getting somewhere…'_ "She left you for another man and you became heartbroken?" she pushed on.

"No!" Eriol burst out. _'More like the other way around…in a different way.'_

"So what then?" Cho said, irritated. True, she could just shift around in his thoughts, digging up what she wanted, but it just didn't feel right. Besides, what was in the fun without a little torture?

Eriol turned serious on her. "I was the one who left her…not for another woman; I could never do that to her. I was just…keeping her safe. I was given a tip that the Dark Lord was after me, so I fled so she would stay alive. Then between the time he was defeated and the time he came back, I didn't know what to do. I was…afraid. I didn't was to see how badly I hurt her when I left. But now he's back, so I can't return…yet."

Relief filled Cho. "That's so sweet," she said, her gaze softening. _'Finally, the one thing I only wanted to find out.'_

~*~Later, after Breakfast~*~

"I thought we would be the only ones here," Ron said.

"There is a project for two prefects who can speak Japanese. We have to take care of someone. Everyone except Professor Moon has left Hogwarts for the vacation. Dumbledore will be coming in and out," Hermione explained.

"That takes care of you and Cho," Harry said. "What about Ginny?"

Ginny got a sad look in her eyes. "Mum was going to pay her respects to the demolished house of Ms. Mizuki. I'm…just not ready to go yet."

Ron looked at his younger sister carefully while Cho said, "It's not good to keep thinking about the past, Ginny. My brother already said that."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You know, you have no right to say that."

Cho turned to Ginny with an innocent look. "I'm only quoting my brother."

The five of them were walking to the hospital wing, where the two prefects were supposed to find the person who they were supposed to take care of.

"We're here," Hermione said, unlocking the door. Inside revealed a girl lying on the bed unconscious, her black curls spilling on her pillow. Ginny inhaled sharply.

Cho frowned. "Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall should at least have the decency to change her clothers." The girl's dress was battered and worn, covered with dust. Looking closer, you would have seen that this dress was made by a professional designer, for its intricate designs of stars and flowers were remarkable. But, you couldn't tell anyway.

Looking at the boys, Ginny said, "Get out for awhile. We're going to change her clothes." The two males backed out.

While Cho created clothes suitable for the girl, Hermione removed her clothes and tossed it to Ginny.

Ginny checked the tag. "Daidouji Designs…" she said aloud.

Cho sent a wary look to her and said, "Throw it away. It isn't any good now."

Hermione spoke up. "This girl has a strange necklace," she said, unclasping the chain.

The girl sat up with her eyes wide open. "Okaa-san! Otou-san!"

Hermione passed the necklace to Cho after setting the girl back down on her pillows. "She's in a trance somehow. Her green eyes are blank."

"Something must have happened to her for her to say that in her trance," Cho said passing the clothes she created to Hermione. "A green jade star…" she murmured, inspecting the necklace. "And the words 'Jade Rose' in characters."

"Green jade is the rarest kind," Ginny piped up. "And she speaks Japanese, calling out to her parents like that."

"You understand Japanese?" Hermione said, surprised. 

Ginny smiled, walking up to Hermione. "The language border between Xiao-lang and I…was easily broken." Inspecting the clothes that Cho handed to Hermione, she said, "Taylor Fashions, Cho? More clothes from your mother?"

"Why not?" Cho defended herself as Hermione put the clothes on the girl.

The boys came in, and Cho put the chain necklace back on. The girl sat up again. "Eli-kun!" she cried out. Fresh tears fell from her emerald orbs. On instinct, Cho reached out and hugged her. She instantly calmed down.

"Oy, that was strange," Ron said.

"She does that whenever we touch her necklace," Ginny explained.

Setting her back on her bed, Cho said, "Let's call her Jade."

__

AN: Yes, Naoko did marry a Chang…one reason why there was a rift between the Changs and Lis. Oh, and since Cho's mother has a lot of friends, it's easier for her to call them 'Aunts' (for example: Sakura would be Oba-san Sakura) or like -san, (Sakura-san) okay? And since she calls them aunts, their children are called her cousins, ne? 


	3. THREE Jade and Eli

~*~Of Mixing Our Magic Past~*~Chapter 3: Jade and Eli~*~

__

Thanks for the reviews! And check my bio! 

"__" dialogue; /__/ telepathic thinking; //__// second person conversing; __ translated from Japanese; __ translated from Chinese; _'italics' _thoughts; ~*~ scene change; [_italics_] my interruptions.

"Why did you do that?" Ginny asked Cho after the others had left.

Cho raised an eyebrow. "Didn't we explain why I named her Jade?"

~*~Flashback~*~

Setting her back on her bed, Cho said, "Let's call her Jade."

Puzzled, Ron said, "Why Jade?"

"Well, we need something to call her when talking about her. And she has a jade necklace."

Nodding, Hermione added, "And green eyes to match her necklace."

"Then we'll call her Jade," Ginny said slowly, looking at Cho.

"Wait, she has green eyes…and black hair, like Harry?" Ron said.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Could she be?

"We don't know who she is, Professor McGonagal didn't tell us," Hermione said.

"More like she didn't know," Cho pointed out.

~*~End Flashback~*~

"Yes, but I thought you wanted to keep her identity secret?" Gin said.

Cho shrugged. "Dumbledore gave me the impression that I should."

"Cho, do you think…"

Cho glared at Ginny. "You shouldn't raise your hopes either."

Ginny sighed and sat on a chair near Cho. "Ironic, isn't it? Here Harry thinks that she's his sister. Back then, everyone thought the same."

"Just like my aunts…" Cho said wistfully.

"Ying Fa," Ginny said seriously. "Jade cries out because the person who is near has a close bond to her, making Jade say a name that she associates it with."

"Yes, and?"

"Hermione probably already noticed that. Anyone else would just make Jade speak of her parents. She's good with mysteries, you know."

"We'll just have to trust her to keep quiet."

"Harry has a right to know."

"Not yet."

"Until when? Until you tell your secrets?"

"Probably."

"Did you speak with Professor Moon?"

"Yes, I found out that he left her to protect her from Voldemort."

"He got the story wrong then?"

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"Did you tell him anything?"

"Professor Eriol? Of course not. He doesn't know anything."

"It'll be a shock when he finds out."

"Hai. We'll need Jade to wake up first. Then we can tell him."

Ginny looked at the sleeping girl. "When will she wake up?"

Cho shrugged. "Even with my telepathic powers, I can't reach her. I'm guessing Madison and Meirin would have something to do with this."

"Can't you contact them?"

"It would be too dangerous. Voldermort could find them that way."

"That's why he could contact you during that match. Your mind was open."

"And that's why I'm reading every thought of yours, Ginny. Who would have thought you keep those deliciously evil thoughts in your head?"

"Cho!"

"Kidding, kidding."

"You know, you could use *those* as your plan…"

"What? Are you crazy? I don't feel anything for her."

Ginny smiled deviously. "He doesn't think that way, does he?"

Cho's smile slowly matched Ginny's. "No…not when there are some facts…"

~*~

It was one of the everyday moments that Cho, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Professor Eriol had breakfast together.

Ginny couldn't take it any longer. The silence was unnerving. "Someone tell a story," she piped up.

Cho looked up, grateful for Ginny's suggestion and found a way to tell (or get) some useful information. "Yeah, Professor Eriol, tell us about Japan."

Eriol looked at her strangely. "You haven't been to Japan?"

"Nope. Just because I speak it doesn't mean that I live there. In fact, I haven't even been to Japan my whole life. America, yes, Bulgaria, yes, Russia, yes…I was born in China. But never Japan."

"I haven't been in Japan for a long time either." Eriol said.

"But surely you could tell us something about Japan," Hermione argued.

"Well…I've only been to Tomeda. It's a quiet city near Tokyo."

"Tomeda?" Harry asked. _That sounds familiar somehow._

"Isn't that the place where nearly twenty years ago strange things started to happen?" Ginny questioned.

"What strange things?" Eriol said.

"Like there used to be strong winds, flashes of bright lights, strange spirits or ghosts appearing from a lake, accidents in a zoo, weird occurrences with people being moved out of art museums without being touched, a double look-alike, a maze that appeared in front of a shrine, an overload of flowers during a school event, lights being turned off during a school play…" _[I'm using things that happened in the anime. I didn't read all the magna…so, gomen.] _Cho rambled off, saying more things.

Eriol got hit with nostalgia, remembering all the things that happened to Sakura, even before he came.

"…a regular schoolgirl started displaying fine swordsmanship, _[Oooh, that prejudice…Oh well.] _students disappearing during a field trip, strange people coming in and out, two cousins in a pre-arranged engagement, strange rains, moving pianos, giant dolls, people not acting like themselves, a giant penguin slide moved, active bicycles, dysfunctional elevators, bouncing basketballs in midair, huge waves, indoor rains, heavy blizzards, and once there was an unexplained eclipse and everyone fell asleep…"

Eriol smirked, remembering the things he did to help Sakura transform the cards.

"…and a Li kid was there the whole time," Cho added, remembering to add scorn in her voice.

"All of those things happened in a muggle town?" Harry said, surprised.

"How do you know all about that?" Eriol said to Cho.

"In fifth grade I had to do a report about Japan…I chose to do Japan from twenty years ago." Cho inwardly smiled, knowing that she had gotten him. 

"But if you were in fifth grade, don't you have to be eleven?" Hermione probed.

Ginny snorted and said, "Her and her brother skipped a grade level."

Ron was in thought. "If all those strange things happened, don't you think that it could have been magic?"

"Actually, it was," Eriol said.

"Oh! You would know, right? Because you were there, weren't you?" Cho said.

"Yes." Turning to Ginny, he said, "You wanted a story, ne? I'll tell you one.

"Many centuries ago, a powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed created one of the most famous and powerful magical items in the world, the Clow Cards. It was different types of elements bound into the card. They were sealed in a book."

"I know Clow Reed," Hermione said. "He's also one of the most famous sorcerers in this millennium! He combined both Eastern and Western magic to create the cards. He also created two guardians that will protect the cards. Cerberus, the sun guardian, the one that will choose the next master, and Yue the moon guardian, who will judge the master during the Final Judgment."

Eriol, bemused, continued. "A little girl of ten found the Clow book in her father's library. She had magic, so she was able to open the lock that bound the book. In doing so, she released all 52 cards created by Clow, except one. Cerberus came out of the book, and the little girl had to capture all the cards back. The cards of course caused trouble, and that is why there were strange things happening in Tomeda."

"But what about the Li guy Cho mentioned?" Ginny asked. 

"You see, the Li clan of China are direct ancestors of Clow Reed. So they thought that it was their right to obtain the cards. They sent a boy the same age as the girl to get the cards. In the end, Yue chose the girl as the new mistress."

"How do you come in?" Harry said to his professor.

"Clow reincarnated himself into two persons. The girl's father, " here Eriol ruefully grinned, "and me. After the girl was appointed the mistress, the cards needed something else to draw their power from, since Clow was technically dead. And so, I had to help her transform all 52 of her cards so that they were draw power from her star, not from Clow. As it became, she became the world's most powerful sorceress."

"The girl, is she Sakura Avalon, one of the most powerful witches that was in You-know-who and Dumbledore's league?" Ron said.

"Yes," Eriol frowned. "But I knew her as Sakura Kinomoto."

"They probably screwed up her name," Hermione laughed.

"They say she could go against the Dark Lord and win. But people believe it to be rumors," Cho said softly.

"No, they would be true. I'm sure Sakura could defeat him," Eriol claimed.

"But that couldn't be proven…" Ginny said equally soft. "She disappeared, the same night *he* attacked and was defeated by Harry."

Cho kept a close watch on Eriol, wanting to see his response to Ginny's remarks.

"She and a couple of her friends -they say she was a close friend of the Potters- were in Godric Hollow that Halloween night. Before You-know-who met his downfall, he attacked another family. After his defeat, Sakura Avalon was never seen again…neither were her friends."

Cho carefully watched Eriol's facial expressions when he learned that Sakura -and Ginny had added *friends* (she saw him wince at that)- had been in the same place where Voldermort had been. She watched his face, if possible, grow paler, and mentally felt his heart crash into pieces.

Cho thought she should feel resentment toward her professor because he left Tomoyo. But since she learned the true story and that he, even after all these years, still loved her, she still had some compassion in her heart for him. Still, she would need Tomoyo's consent to tell Eriol the whole truth.

"Oh kami," Cho said aloud, but still in a whisper. "Tomoyo Daidjouji was one of Sakura Avalon's friends, wasn't she? And you think-" she nearly choked "that she died that night."

Eriol made the slightest nod with his head, but that was all that Ginny needed to burst into tears.

"Who's Tomoyo Daidjouji? Isn't she the owner of…?" Hermione said. 

In a shaky voice, Ginny replied, "She's Professor Moon's wife. He left her because the Dark Lord was after him, and he wanted to keep her safe, away from the Wizarding World…But she must have still managed to follow him, and she… she…" Ginny was unable to say it, "Cho told me everything."

"Oh heavens," Hermione said, understanding. "You still love her, don't you, Professor Moon? You didn't know about her until today…" she cried too.

Cho's eyes were down. She felt like crying too, their story seemed so sad…but how could she when she knew Tomoyo was alive? With a deep secret sigh, she hoped Tomoyo, and well as Eriol, would forgive her for not saying anything.

Likewise, Eriol would have to feel the hurt he made Tomoyo feel when he left.

Harry caught Cho's gaze and immediately knew that she felt terribly sad for the professor too. _It's all Voldermort's fault_, he thought angrily.

And so thus began the storytelling of during breakfast.

~*~

Jade was doing well. Even though she was in a trance, she still managed to eat. Having nothing else to do, Harry, Ron, and Ginny offered to help Hermione and Cho on their assignment. The castle was totally empty, the only company they had was the paintings and ghosts. Professor Eriol was always there but acting busy, and Dumbledore came in and out occasionally.

Now, Harry and Ron were walking to the infirmary with new sheets for Jade's bed. 

They were in for a shock when they came in.

A boy their age was standing at Jade's bed, stroking her hair lovingly. He looked exactly like Harry, with minor differences, of course. His clothes were different also, not of Hogwart clothes, and more finely made. His eyes were colored different and his hair slightly varied from Harry's. Still, you could think that the stranger was Harry's brother, with his glasses and hair.

"Who…who are you?" Harry managed to say.

The boy looked up from his gaze on Jade. He smiled and said, "Hi Harry," before he disappeared.

"Harry, that wasn't you right?" Ron said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cho said, walking up behind them. She was holding Jade's lunch. "Why haven't you changed the sheets yet?"

The males didn't answer, still in shock.

"What's wrong?" Cho asked, worried and concerned.

"There was someone who was standing right there…" Ron said, pointing.

"He was a boy our age…" Harry sputtered.

The boys incoherently explained what they saw. Fortunately, Cho managed to understand parts of their speech. She, too, was shocked.

"You mean…you saw someone looking like Harry?"

They nodded. Cho hurriedly gave the food plate to Harry.

"Give this to Jade, okay? I'll…um…tell Dumbledore what you saw."

She dashed out of the room.

Ron and Harry looked at each other confused, but shook it away. Cho was usually the first to know if Dumbledore was there or not.

~*~

Cho stopped at the library, and glanced around, making sure no one else was there. After her search, she called out, "Ni-chan! I want to speak with you."

An indigo light appeared, and then the boy replaced the light, [_That is like orbing, you know, like Charmed? Not apparating. Only, their auras show and then the person appears. They are usually called by someone close._]

"Hullo, onee-san. How did you manage to call me?" he said coolly.

"Don't 'hi onee-san' me, Eli! You know I wouldn't be able to call you unless I was outside of Hogwart boundaries or if you were inside it! What are you doing here and what did you just do?" Cho snapped. 

Eli shrugged and smirked, clearly liking Cho's response. "I have business with Dumbledore, as usual."

"What about that thing in the medical wing?" A thought struck Cho and her anger calmed and was replaced with an evil smile. Eli knew that was something to be afraid of his sister.

"Checking on your loved one, the 'beautiful young daughter'?" Cho smirked.

Eli blushed. He had already confessed about his feelings about the girl in the letter. It was sent, and Cho had seen it. He couldn't take it back.

"At least she's still alive," he retorted.

Becoming serious, Cho said, "Why did you let Harry see you? Baka Eli!"

From the door, a figure listened to the siblings' conversation. She was shocked by everything she had just seen.

"You won't tell anything, right Hermione?"

Hermione jumped at the voice and saw Ginny with a stern look.

"Please, 'Mione, don't say anything about this. You're not supposed to know."

"If you're keeping secrets, then we have a right to know," Hermione replied. 

"All in good time, Hermione," Cho said. Evidently her previous conversation was already finished.

"He's your brother! No wonder you said he looked like Professor Moon! Add Harry, and the three look alike!" Hermione said.

"Three peas in a pod!" Ginny giggled.

"We can trust that you won't tell?" Cho said seriously.

Hermione made a decision and nodded. "But what is all this secrecy for?"

"You'll know at the right time Hermione, the right time."

~*~

__

The funny thing was, Harry thought, _that Jade seemed a little familiar to him. _Sirius never told him about a sister, but still he could hope. Harry noticed that whenever people come in contact with Jade, she would say a name. Probably a name she associates the person with.

Harry remembered that Jade called Cho Eli, Ginny Meiling, Ron and Hermione Mum and Dad. Hermione said that Jade called everyone her parents. So, Harry guessed, Cho and Ginny must have some kind of connection with Jade. But they wouldn't say.

The strange thing was, Jade called Harry just Harry. What kind of relationship did he have with Jade? And since when did he understand those suffixes that Jade added to the names? He hadn't spoken Japanese or taken classes. _Kun_ meant that Jade knew Eli well enough to call him by his name, and that Eli was probably her age. _San_ meant that Meiling was Jade's elder. Sometimes Jade called Meiling _oba_, or _oba-san_, meaning aunt. So Meiling was Jade's aunt. _Oka-san_ and _Otou-san _meant mother and father.

Harry shook his head. Hermione never taught him Japanese, neither did Ginny or Cho. He knew he hadn't activated the translating spell that Hermione had told him about. Everything was just so puzzling. He hoped this mystery would be solved soon and not end in a tragedy this time.

**__**

Sorry it's so short…but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. BUT ONLY IF YOU VOTE IF YOU WANT 'THE MUSES' OR 'ANGEL'S GARDEN'. And I need help on Xiaolang jr.'s name. So contact me a **_ChangeofHeart@starmail.com_****_. Or press the little button that says GO! _**


	4. FOUR The Cousin Story

__

I'm really sorry about the really long update. I mean, J. K. Rowling took three years to write HPV. Speaking about the OOTP, I haven't read it yet…people who read it said they hated it…most of them said that they cried when *censored* died…well, my story officially AU! Well, on with the story!

****

~*~Chapter 4:The Cousin Story~*~

"Cho, you never let your hair down," Hermione mentioned.

"Long hair is annoying, especially during Quidditch," Cho replied.

"But you'll never cut it, ne?" Ginny giggled.

The three girls were inside the Gryffindor common room (they let Cho in), and Cho let Hermione play with her waist long auburn hair. Ginny was busy making Hermione's hair and Cho was occupied with her notebook. 

"Would you just leave your hair down for one day?" Hermione said.

"No way, 'Mione," Cho chided.

"What about half up, half down? I'll make it for you," Hermione offered.

"C'mon, Cho! You always pull it back!" Ginny added.

Cho sighed. "Fine then, Hermione. Go ahead. But promise me to not go crazy with the hair *and* we start our homework after."

"Thanks! I was thinking about doing my homework anyway, Cho," Hermione said, starting to make Cho's hair.

"We have more than three weeks! Why do it now?" Ginny complained.

'Mione snorted. "You sound just like Ron, always procrastinating."

Ginny grinned. "How far did you go with my brother?"

Hermione whacked Ginny with her hairbrush, blushing furiously. "Be quiet." 

"Is everything alright with you and Ron?" Cho said seriously.

Hermione remained silent and continued to braid Cho's hair.

Ginny eyed the two suspiciously. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Cho sent her a wary glance. "It's even, isn't? You know something that Hermione doesn't know and she knows something that you don't know."

"Cho, is everything alright? You seem a little cross lately," Hermione spoke.

Cho scowled, something her face was not familiar to do so. "Something's not right. I can feel it. And it's not going well with Arabella and the others. Does anyone know when Jade will wake up? I need her!"

"I may not know Jade as well as you both do, but Cho, calm down and be patient," Hermione coolly said. "There! All done. Homework time."

Hermione had tied Cho's hair half up and half down with braids. Ginny had finished taming Hermione's bushy hair and put it up with one of Cho's collection of hairclips. Cho finished writing some of her thoughts in her journal.

~*~

Harry and Ron had an amazing workout from whizzing around on their brooms in the chilly December air. Breathless, they returned to their common room a little before lunch. There they found Ginny, Hermione, and Cho pouring over their homework.

Well, actually Cho was pouring over her homework. Ginny was listening to a CD player that Cho must have enchanted. The third girl eating a sugar quill was trying to scold Ginny for not even starting on her homework. Unfortunately, Hermione's voice was drowned by the music of the Ginny's CD. What Harry didn't know was that Cho became annoyed with Hermione's scolding and sent her a silencing charm and let the music flow around her. The CD was her favorite. Her mother and her favorite aunts made that disk. _The Muses._

Harry stared at Cho. With her hair half down and her wavy auburn hair around her shoulders…she was a goddess. The way she gazed at her homework so intently, tucking the unruly strands of her hair between her ears…

"Ah! Done," Cho said, closing her Potions book and looked up. "Oy, Harry, Ron! Finished already?" Sending a careful glance at her friends, she murmured, "I guess I better undo that spell."

With one wave of her hand, Hermione resumed her voice. "Ginny, we have less than a month to return back to our studies…" Cho gently turned of the CD player and removed the headphones. Reaching for the glass case, she took out the disk and put it in. "Hey, I was listening to that!" Ginny indignantly said.

Gathering her belongings, Cho said, "I'll return to my room and see you for lunch, okay?"

"Don't forget you have to tell a story during lunch, Cho!" Ginny called after her.

"Isn't always me that tells the stories?" Cho called back as climbed out of the portrait hole.

Hermione immediately slapped Ron. "And don't you go ranting about her 'stupid stories'."

"But her 'romance stories' are dumb!" Ron complained. "She even included some crazy relationships. A student who married her teacher." [_Ahem…Rika and Tereda…Cho never tells the names of the characters of her stories but she knows who they are_] 

"Two cousins who married. "[_Chiharu and Takahashi_] 

"Two cousins who were engaged. "[_Meiling and Syaoran_] 

"A teacher who loved her student." [_Kaho and Eriol, Kaho and Touya_] 

"Childhood friends who were engaged." [_Remus and Rhea_] 

"Two rivals who married. "[_Sakura and Syaoran_] 

"Friends who loved someone else but married each other. "[_Eriol and Tomoyo_] 

"Two enemies who fell in love." [_Naoko and Chang_] 

"A teacher and her student who were enemies but loved each other." [_Meiling and Sirius_]

"And last of all, the love triangles. Cho has a great imagination, but these stories are crazy!" 

Hermione glared at her boyfriend. "Cho keeps those stories very close to her. You better not say anything to her."

"And besides," Ginny added. "The people in her stories are real. Some of the characters are related to our teachers. We even know some of the characters."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Ginny grinned mischievously. "The cousins who married are Professor Sprout's niece and nephew. And the girl who married her teacher is Professor Snape's cousin. The childhood friends? Remus Lupin and Rhea Silver. And the student and the teacher who hated each other? The student was Sirius Black."

"Are you for real?" Ron said, amazed.

Hermione laughed out loud. "You should see the look on your faces!"

~*~

__

"Don't forget you have to tell a story during lunch, Cho!" Ginny called after her.

"Isn't always me that tells the stories?" Cho called back.

Sighing, Cho made it back to her room. _If anyone asks, Dumbledore told me those stories. _Cho dropped her books on her bed, making her neat room look out of place with a new mess. _Though I doubt Harry would believe that Dumbledore would tell those stories._

__

Does Harry ever know that *he's* my top priority? Pink tinted her cheeks. _Where the hell did that come from, Ying Fa? _

"Love," she said out loud. "That's what started this whole mess. Damn her. This mess with Voldermort wouldn't have started if not for her. "

With fury, she threw a psychic attack at the wall. Luckily, that wall was an open window.

__

Then I wouldn't have to lie all these years. To Harry, to Eriol, to Cedric…my whole life is one huge lie. Too many secrets to keep. Too many things to tell. All tangled in one huge mess. Me.

"This year will be different, at least. I won't keep any secrets anymore. But," Cho sighed again, "Next year I won't be here.

Cho took the CD of _The Muses_ and looked unhappily at it. It was the beginning of her secrets. Taking something out of her drawer, Cho slipped the CD's front cover into the case. _At least I took it out beforehand. It would have raised a wave of questions that I need to avoid…at the least, until Jade wakes up._

Cho quickly freshened up and left her room, heading toward the Great Hall for lunch. Today, she would tell the story between Touya and Yukito. Two men in love with each other. Smirking, Cho knew that it would certainly make Ron go crazy. But there was more to the story she would add…the time Petunia Evans tried to get between them but failed utterly.

Cho left the CD on the top of her books left on her bed. On the CD cover of _The Muses_ were nine women with their respective instruments and names. They weren't widely known; one of their number was being hunted so they never sang worldwide for her protection. Only their close friends were trusted to own a CD. On the cover were the nine women who had beautiful voices and played wonderful with their instruments. The nine women were also known by Cho. Cho knew (or used to know) the members of the singing group personally. 

Meiling Li was Euterpe with her clarinet. Urania was Rhea Silver playing the saxophone. The guitar was played by Polyhymnia, or Rika Tereda. Chiharu Yamazaki played the trumpet with her name Terpsichore. Calliope played a cornet and was named Naoko Chang.

The viola was played by Arabella Figg, alias Clio.

Sakura Li was Thalia and played percussion.

The flute was played by Melpomene, or Tomoyo Hiiragizawa.

Erato played the piano, she was Lily Potter.

~*~

"Another one, Cho!" Ginny said.

Cho rolled her eyes but smiled. "Which one?"

Ginny paused, thinking of a story that Cho never told yet. One came up…but she dare not suggest it. Ron had a fit about last time's love triangle. Yet that story indirectly included Professor Eriol, who Cho claimed to have forgotten his past. For some strange reason, he never remembered that the storied Cho told were about the people who he spent his childhood with.

Ginny still had to suggest a story. Lowering her voice, she said, "The cousin one."

Ron got a puzzled look and Cho grinned. Cho knew what Ginny was talking about…it was fun to tease Ron about such affairs. Cho stifled a groan. She didn't know she missed her brother that much.

"The cousin one, Ginny? That doesn't sound like a good idea," Hermione voiced.

Cho flashed one of Eriol's trademark evil grins to Ron. "No, I'll tell it anyway…you're given a warning to leave now or forever hold your peace."

Curiosity killed the cat. Ron of course stayed. He bravely listened to Cho's story.

Professor Eriol was there too. "The cousins?" he said, puzzled.

Cho nodded. "Hai. The cousin story. You see, it's a long legacy that started long time ago. Two cousins; one naïve and the other intelligent. The smart cousin loved his sweet, innocent cousin. Her laugh, her smile, she made everything just look…brighter. Unfortunately, he was not the only one who loved her. She had two other lovers whose fight included their death…including *her* death." 

Cho took a pause before continuing. "I would say that this legacy is even happening in recent times. Three examples, I think."

"And they are…?" Harry asked. He got the feeling he heard this before…

"Except…now all the cousins are female."

"What?!" Ron nearly exploded. Cho remained calm. "You mean another one…?"

Cho smirked. She was going to enjoy this…inwardly she sighed. Why did she have to say three? The third example was complicated as it is! Aloud, she said, "You enjoyed the other story, Ron. Why not this one?"

Ginny was afraid of her brother now. "Just tell the first pair, Cho."

"Right…basically it's still a same concept. One cousin was pure innocent and loved by her cousin. In the first example, the naïve one had dark wavy hair…let's call her 'Natasha' for now. Her cousin…um…Samantha was Natasha's best friend also. Samantha's family was very protective of Natasha…but Samantha's protection turned into love. But one day…*he stepped in*

~*story sequence*~

Samantha was looking up in a Nadeshiko tree. She was wearing a high school uniform and was frantic and worried. "Natasha! Come down from there! It's dangerous up there!"

Up in the tree was Natasha. "It's okay, Samantha. This kawaii baby bird just has to return to his nest. Just a little farther…" In her hand was a baby bird who happened to fall out. Natasha was helping it back in.

"Be careful, Natasha!" Samantha called, biting her lip. Natasha was never good in sports; being up in a tree meant danger.

"You'll be okay now," Natasha cooed as the bird chirped happily with its brothers and sisters. "I'll be down soon, Samantha," she said. But Natasha slipped on a branch and came crashing down.

"Natasha!" a worried Samantha screamed.

When Natasha opened her eyes, she saw the face of her student teacher. She had landed on top of him. "Are you alright?" kind Aiden Avalon said.

Breathless, Natasha shyly replied, "Hai. What about you?"

Smiling, Mr. Avalon said, "I thought an angel fell from the sky."

As he helped her stand up, Samantha stood in the shadows, scowling.

~*end story sequence*~

"Samantha had to watch Natasha, her first love, to get married with their student teacher at the age of 16, when he was significantly older than her," Cho said.

"Great. More romantic stories," Ron grumbled.

Eriol sat quietly. Hadn't he heard this somewhere before?

Harry frowned. The story sounded familiar…he sensed a pattern going on.

"The second example?" Hermione prodded Cho.

"Right…" Cho quickly glanced at Ginny. /_I need names, Ginny, and fast!/_

__

//Okay Cho…how about…//

"The next two cousins are Madison and Blossom. Blossom was the sweet and naïve one. At first they didn't know that they were cousins…they met during school.

~*story sequence*~

"Hi! I'm Blossom! I see I'll be sitting next to you during the school year," a cheerful auburn haired girl said as she sat down in at a desk.

A dark purpled haired girl looked up and smiled. "I'm Madison. Nice to meet you."

"Attention everyone! Please take out a pencil, paper, an eraser," the teacher said.

__

'Let's see…a paper, pencil…oh no! I forgot my eraser!' Madison thought frantically.

"Need an eraser, Madison?" Blossom's cheerful voice piped up.

"Um…" That was all Blossom needed to hand Madison a cute bunny eraser.

"Keep it. We'll be good friends, right Madison?" Blossom said before tuning back to her work.

__

'Yes, Blossom…we'll good friends,' Madison thought.

~*story sequence*~

"They only found out they were cousins when their parents met."

~*story sequence*~

"Tori, how does Madison's mom know Dad?" Blossom asked her older brother.

"She's Mom's cousin. She doesn't like Dad very much," Tori replied.

Blossom giggled. "So Madison, that means we're cousins as well as best friends!"

~*story sequence*~

"Madison tried to confess her feelings once…but Blossom was just too naïve to understand what she really meant."

~*story sequence*~

"Blossom, I love you!" Madison cried.

Blossom turned around and smiled. "I love you too, Madison!"

A look of hurt flashed passed her eyes. "Blossom…I meant…"

"You meant what…?" Blossom asked, confused.

Madison sighed and then plastered on a smile. "Never mind, Blossom. I'll tell you later when you get older."

~*story sequence*~

"Madison gave up trying to gain Blossom's love. She had a new motto now."

~*story sequence*~

"I found it!" Blossom happily said, clutching a teddy bear kit. "What about you, Madison-chan? Are you going to get a bear?"

"For me…I want the person I love to be happy more than I want their love returned."

Confused, Blossom said, "Then you don't need the person you love to love you back?" 

Madison raised her eyes to gently smile at her best friend. "Of course I would be happy to have their love returned. But…for me, my greatest happiness would have to be for the person I like to have the most happiness possible." 

Oblivious, Blossom blinked and smiled brightly. "I'm sure the person you love must be very happy, Madison." 

~*~

Blossom sniffed, and looked at her companion…

****

--

__

/Ginny! A name for Syaoran!/

//Why are you asking me? I don't know!//

/I only have 'Li' in mind…that's too obvious./

//How about 'Julian'?//

/That's Yukito!/

//You never mentioned him yet! He can by Syaoran for now!//

****

--

Blossom sniffed, and looked at her companion, her friend who was a *boy*, named Julian. "Madison told me that once. Instead of wanting the person she loved to be with her, she just wanted that person to be happy. 'If the person I love is happy, it makes me happy,' she said."

A concerned Julian looked at Blossom as a look flashed through his eyes.

~*~

Smiling, Blossom said to Madison, "When I talked to Julian and cried…it was like all the hurt flowed away with my tears. Because he listened to me…I feel better now. So I want him to know how grateful I am. I'll do my best."

Madison also smiled. "I'm sure Julian will get the message."

"Thanks, Madison. For always thinking of me…and helping me so much." Blossom grabbed Madison's hand. "If anything troubles you or makes you sad, just let me know. If there's anything I can do, I'll do it," Blossom said seriously to her best friend.

Madison looked deeply in her cousin's green eyes. "As long as you're smiling, Blossom, I'll never be sad. Your happiness is my happiness." 

~*story sequence*~

"The easiest way to make someone happy is to let them fall in love. So Madison played Matchmaker. Her mission was Blossom and Julian."

~*story sequence*~

"You really do know everything about Blossom, don't you?" Julian asked her.

Madison smiled while lowering her camera. "Of course…it's *_Blossom*_! I'm glad you helped Blossom return back to normal."

A smile started to form on Julian's stern face. "…yeah."

Glancing back at Blossom, she said, "You still haven't told her yet, have you? About how you feel."

Julian lowered his head, his chestnut locks covering his amber eyes. "If I told her…she'd just worry. Even then, she kept her tears in so she wouldn't worry him…until she came and talked to me." Raising his head, Julian said woefully, "She knows how it feels when the person you love doesn't love you in the same way. I think if I told her how I feel, she'd be worried about hurting me. So I won't tell her."

Madison looked at her friend. "Li…"

****

--

"I mean, Madison called him Julian," Cho said quickly as she caught Ginny smirk.

****

--

Madison looked at her friend. "Julian…you're really a kind person. I know you don't want to make Saku- Blossom unhappy."

****

--

__

//Another mistake, Cho? You're treading in deep waters, Ying Fa.//

/Kuso. Just hush, Ginny. With all these hints and mistakes, it's a wonder Professor Eriol doesn't even remember this story./

//How about you add him in the story? Surely he'll remember then.//

****

--

Madison looked at her friend. "Julian…you're really a kind person. I know you don't want to make Blossom unhappy. But, Blossom isn't the type to hold onto her sadness forever. If you confess your feelings, she'll accept them, and give you the answer that's best for her."

~*~

It was Julian and Blossom's…wedding day. Sakuras and Peonies flowers were strewn everywhere. The main colors were green and pink. It was a magnificent sight, and at the altar the couple were leaning forward for a kiss…

In the benches, last row, sat Madison. Tears flowed down her porcelain face as she finally let go of her first love. The guests would think that she was crying out of happiness, because her two best friends married each other, and she had helped them to get where they were…Madison fooled everyone…everyone that is, except *him*.

He handed her his navy blue handkerchief. "Here," he said.

Without thinking, she took it and wiped her tears. But still they fell.

Studying Madison he said, "You're not crying because Blossom's happy, are you?"

Madison looked up into his dark blue eyes. "Yes I am!" she defended herself.

He calmly answered, "You're crying because you are not the one who she loves the most. You don't need to hide it, Madison. I've been watching you…as I've been watching Blossom. You can hide your feelings very well, but I too can be perceptive."

Madison lost her will. He knew. "But you won't tell." It was a statement, not a question.

He shook his head. "No, I won't. But Madison, I'm your friend too. So if it gets hard, you can just come to me. I'll listen. Just promise me you won't cry again. You're too beautiful for tears, Madison." 

His hands cupped around her face, wiping her tears gently with his handkerchief.

"…I promise…and thank you…E-"

~*finally end sequence!*~

"Aw! It was just getting good!" Ron complained.

Cho snickered. "I thought you didn't like it, Ron."

Ron glared at her. "At least she didn't end up with her cousin. That's just wrong."

Cho glared back. And because she had many years of practice perfecting her Syaoran glare, she won. "Get used to it. My friends are in that story."

And Eriol remembered! The last scene was him and Tomoyo! _But how can that be…it was Syaoran and Sakura's wedding, not Blossom and Julian. _"You know people from that story?" he said aloud. _[LOL! Now Eriol's the naïve one!]_

Cho felt her heart stop. _If he makes the connection that I personally know his wife and that she's not dead…I'm doomed._

"What Cho means, professor, is that her friends are in the third example of this cousin-loving story. Isn't it?" Ginny butted in.

"Yeah," Cho said. /_That was a close one, Ginny. Thanks./_

//Anytime.//

/Hey…wait! Now they remember that there's a third part to the story! I didn't want to tell that one, Ginny! That's why there were so many S+T parts!/

//Too bad, Ying Fa.//

/I take back my thanks. You deserve none./

Ginny smirked as Cho frowned.

"Oh yeah! The third pair," Hermione said. "I forgot about that one."

__

The third one? Eriol thought._ If Madison was Tomoyo and Blossom was Sakura…that makes sense. Tomoyo often called herself Madison…and Sakura stands for cherry blossom. That must mean that Samantha was Sonomi Oka-san and Natasha was Nadeshiko! But the first one…with the boy and the girl…I can't place who that is…but it sounds familiar. And the third pair…all of this doesn't make sense._

Cho sighed with a glare at Ginny who returned it with an innocent look. "Yep. The third one…however it's complicated. *Very* complicated…because their story has not been finished yet."


	5. FIVE Shattered Dreams

**__**

~*~Chapter 5:Shattered Dreams~*~

Cho sighed with a glare at Ginny who returned it with an innocent look. "Yep. The third one…however it's complicated. *Very* complicated…because their story has not been finished yet."

****

Disclaimer: Ahem…what's the point of writing a disclaimer if I owned it?!?

"You mean these stories are true?" Eriol said, surprised. Or maybe he shouldn't have been. 

Hermione nodded. "Yeah."

"What's so complicated about it? It seems complicated enough already," Ron said in his usual teasing voice, but it wasn't ballistic because of Cho.

Everyone noticed a change in Cho. Immediately after she mentioned the third one…her eyes clouded, looked more serious than the teasing look she gave to Ron talking about *this* story…maybe she was debating on what to say.

Speaking for Cho, Ginny said, changing her look to concern, "It is complicated."

Cho looked up. "Did anyone notice a pattern with the cousin affairs?"

When nobody answered, she said, "Don't give me that look. You too, Ginny. Don't worry, I'm not worming my way out of this. Just answer."

"Yeah, I did," Harry spoke up. "The smarter one always fell in love with the other one but always lost her to something else."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah…like death and marriage…how long ago does this date back?"

A tiny smile started to form on Cho's face. "Back when Hogwarts was just new. If you know how long ago that was, tell me.

"The pattern you noticed…try and apply it to the next example, since it's not finished yet. The first complication: there are three cousins."

~*story sequence*~

"Well, miss, I would like to congratulate you. Twins! One boy and a girl."

"How can I tell them apart?" the mother asked.

The nurse smiled. "The eyes. They both have beautiful eyes. See, the boy has eyes just like yours."

Taking the girl, the mother nearly cried. "Her eyes…look like my husband."

"Where is he, miss? I'll get him for you."

She shook her head. "That's okay. He's busy now."

The door opened, revealing a pregnant woman in her early stages. "Cousin!" she smiled. "Twins, ne?"

The mother laughed. "I can't believe you woke up so early in the morning! I thought you would stay in bed."

"I couldn't do that to you, not after what you've done for me! Besides, it's my birthday! And your children's birthday too!"

Bemused, the mother shook her head. "No, only one. The male came out 12 hours earlier, on March 31st. The girl came out early this morning. April 1st."

The soon-to-be mother patted her stomach and said, "And this little one is due in October."

~*~

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone said to the little green-eyed two-year girl. Well, almost everyone.

"BOO!" said a familiar figure cloaked in a white sheet.

"AAAAHHHH!" two girls jumped out of their seats. "Ghosts!"

"Ni-chan!" The emerald-eyed mother slapped her brother. "I said to stop teasing them about ghosts! It's bad enough you did it to me!"

The brother's partner in crime laughed. This man with black hair and glasses said, "It's Halloween. A good way to celebrate your daughter's birthday."

A chestnut haired snorted. "And of luck, her birthday had to be on your favorite holiday."

"Well, don't go scaring my daughter!" the cousin said. "Go scare your wife and her friends, baka!"

A little boy, cousin to the birthday girl, tried to comfort her. "It's okay…there's no ghosts, it was only uncle." _[Sorry…I know two year olds don't talk like that.]_

The boy's twin sister stopped shaking and glared at her brother. She went to her cousin and also tried to comfort her. "It's your birthday, c'mon no need to be scared. You know how our uncles are."

The birthday girl stopped shaking and gave a brilliant smile to her girl cousin. "Arigato!"

The girl cousin gave a triumphant look to her brother as his eyes flashed.

~*story sequence*~

"Rivalry did start at a young age, but besides that, the twins were good friends. As usual, the naïve did not suspect anything."

Cho paused, then continued. "Who do you think will get the naïve one now?"

"The boy," Ron instantly said.

Cho smirked and gave a look that said: _I-thought-you-were-against-the-whole-cousin-thing, Ron._

Cho regained composure. "Second complication: There are other cousins."

~*story sequence*~

A cry came up from above. "Oh, the baby!" the emerald said.

The mother ran upstairs, followed by the three little ones.

The sister ran up to the front. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," she said to her little brother. _[yeah I know that three year olds can't do this, but oh well]_

The baby boy quieted his sobs, but the tears still flowed. This worried the older sister. "Oka-san, he's still crying."

The mother was worried too. "I don't know why either."

Unable to stand her cousin's worried face, the girl cousin said, "Let me try."

The baby boy was passed to her, and as soon as she held him, the boy stopped crying and smiled at his older cousin. 

"I can't believe you," the emerald said, as she ruffled the younger girl's hair. "Whenever you're near, he always does what you say."

"Maybe Oni-chan likes her!" the cheerful daughter said.

The boy cousin looked at his twin sister. "Maybe he does."

~*~

The three cousins were outside in the yard with another boy their age with black hair. The cheerful emerald young girl went up to him and said, "You're Ka-san's friend's son, right?"

When the boy looked confused, the other girl said in a cold voice, "Ka-san means mother. Our parents are friends, she means."

The other boy nodded and then the cheerful girl said, "Cousin, then?"

The boy looked surprised at first and then said, "Okay." He glanced at the emerald girl's companions, the two twins, but spent a longer glance at the girl.

The other boy looked at his twin sister and gave her a look that said _other-cousins-like-you, why-do-you-have-to-pick-the-one-I-want?_

~*~

"I don't want to be here!" the girl said crying. "I want to be with Otou-san! And Ka-san! And with Oba-san! I want my cousin and best friend!"

"Nee-chan, be quiet. We'll still see them, you'll see," the boy tried to calm his twin sister down.

"But we can't see them everyday like we used to, Ni-chan! How can you stand it? Don't you want to be with them? Don't you want to be with *her* too?"

The boy looked helplessly at his sister. It was true he wanted to be with the one he loved the most, but there was nothing he could do.

The girl kept crying. Her cousin was the joy of her life, her light. How could she stand being so far away? 

Two strong arms wrapped around her. "Shhh, it's okay. You can cry all you want. But let me tell you something, it's not going to change a thing."

The twins looked at the newcomer. "Who are you?" they both asked together.

The new boy grinned. He was older than them, probably three years older. "I know that you'll be living differently now, and that I'm probably not a great substitute, but I'm you're new cousin." He looked at the girl he was hugging. "As long as I'm here, I'll do anything so that you don't cry anymore."

~*story sequence*~

Here Cho paused again. "So who will get the naïve one now?"

"The boy," Hermione said.

Cho looked surprised. "Why, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled. "I think it's the boy because the girl has many suitors. And they're all boys. And well, the girl sounds like she's going to give her cousin up."

Cho took this comment into account. "I understand what you're saying. But for the last complication: two of them were…reincarnated, to say it lightly."

Here Ginny listened. No one told her this part of the story…

"Remember the *very* first couple? Back to when a boy cousin was in love his innocent girl cousin? Well, here is where it really messes up. The boy cousin was 'reincarnated' into the naïve cousin of the present time, and the girl cousin 'reincarnated' into the girl that loved her naïve cousin."

Nobody except Ginny got it…maybe it was because she knew the *other* story. "So you mean the cousin is supposed to love the 'twin' cousin? But instead it's the other way around, or is it?" she said, looking directly at Cho.

Cho ignored Ginny's look as Ron said, "I don't get it."

Hermione said, "It's confusing without the names."

Harry and Eriol stayed silent. They were both thinking: _where have I heard this story before?_

Cho stood up and smiled. "Good then. I didn't want you to know the last example anyway." Walking away would have been effective, but her eyes gave away what she really felt. This story was one of the closest stories to her. Her reason? Ask her.

~*~Another Day~*~

__

"You might love her, but I'm not giving her up until I think you're worthy of her."

"You'll be fine right? I mean, I am leaving you alone with a baka of sorts."

"You know we can't. I can't. You can't."

"Cedric, you know just as well as I do that…"

"You're right. I can feel it. It'll be coming soon."

"NO! He can't die…no, you're lying, tell me you're lying."

"Stop telling jokes, honestly…you mean it's true? Oh god. Oh dear god."

"It's going to happen! I tell you, be careful!"

"This cannot be happening. Of all people, why does it have to be me?"

Cho shot up in bed and glanced at her clock. Usually she was an early riser, but something made her unable to do that today. It was her dreams.

The dreams of her past. The worst parts that were hidden away. No. Sakura-san was the one who put them away. The only way for her to get these dreams were if…were if Sakura-san let go of the magic barrier. But Sakura promised that she would never do that, Cho was hurt so much. Or maybe she didn't do it willingly. A huge weight dropped on Cho's shoulders.

Didn't her brother said that Sakura-san wasn't found? Meaning she was dead? So that meant her death let go of her barrier that held back the dreams.

"No…" Cho couldn't believe it herself. _There has to be another reason._ But a part of her felt that there was no other reason. After all, when Aunt Lily died, what was the first thing she did? Deny her death.

Cho's other conscious racked her head for another explanation. _Of course!_

But in finding the other reason did not bring a smile to her. Cho rushed to her notebook, the one Cedric gave her, the one Jade enchanted it so that there was a never ending supply of pages but still kept its usual size, the one she kept since she learned how to write. Flipping past the pages, she came on the one she wanted. The page that proved her reason correct. The page that made her sick to the stomach.

__

Journal, again and again I am haunted. He comes in my dreams. Every sequence of events is so clear to me, it's as if I'm there. Again. Sometimes I can't stand it! I go crazy, and Eli, Xiaolang, and of course Cedric are worried about me. Sakura-san suggested…suppressing my dreams, my memories. I said yes, anything to take this hurt away is better than living this way. Sakura Oba-san didn't erase them, she just made them fuzzy memories that are hidden away…until Judgment Day came. She said that when these memories come back like before, it'll be like her alarm to me that *it's* happening. The day destiny is up to me.

It's time. I'm going to Hogwarts. I'll see him soon. -July 1

~*~

__

"Where is she?!?"

"I'll rather die than tell her where she is."

"Foolish muggles. You're life will be spared if you tell me her location."

"Baka! Sure, and then you'll kill us afterwards."

"If you're so smart, then find out yourself without threatening us!"

"My patience does not last long with muggles."

"Give us your best shot!"

"We're not to yield like Wormtail, the traitor."

"I've exchanged enough words with you. AVANDRA KEVANDRA!"

A scream…then complete silence. The scene faded away with a dense mist. A girl's sobbing was heard. An older boy spoke.

"*sigh* It's those dreams again, aren't they?"

"I c-can't help it, Cedric! It's, It's so real, it's like it's h-happening again!"

"Here. Drink this. You need to calm down first."

Another boy spoke. "Cedric! What happened to her?"

"Don't tell me it's the dreams again." This was the third boy.

"Xiaolang," the female voice was barely audible, "how do you manage? With your premonitions, how do you *not* experience it as if you're there?"

"..." The third boy didn't know how to answer.

"Are you okay now?" The second boy was filled with worry.

You could tell the girl was smiling. "I'm okay, Eli. Really. Thanks for everything guys." She left.

"Oka-san's going to ask if she wants her dreams to be hidden away." Xiaolang.

"Another one of your premonitions?" Cedric.

"If she says yes, she's going to Hogwarts." Eli.

"She's going to say yes, isn't she."

"…Then after You-know-who pulled out his wand and did the Killing Curse," Harry said. He was explaining the two strange dreams he had that night. So far, he had only gotten to his first dream.

"Your scar didn't hurt, did it?" Ron said, worried.

Harry shook his head. " If I did, it was really short. I had another dream after…anyway, he attacked a family of muggles. He kept asking where 'she' was."

"Who'd he attack?" Hermione questioned.

Harry shrugged. "Muggles. There was one wizard though, but he was muggle born. " He blinked. "For a strange reason, I feel like I've known them before."

"What do you mean?" Cho came inside Jade's room, bringing in a glass vase with cherry blossoms and peonies in it to brighten up her room. She had been listening to Harry's dream all the time, with Hermione and Ron. It was near ten, and Ginny never woke up yet. 

"Well, there was a guy with dark blond hair and hazel eyes, wearing a green robe. It was the wizard, and he was trying to protect the muggles or something. The muggles looked like they already knew about magic, because they surprised when the wizard, Mundungus Fletcher, apparated in front of them."

"Hey, isn't Fletcher the one Dumbledore asked Sirius to gather at the end of last year?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, how could you know him, Harry?" Ron asked.

Cho's hands shook. _Gus was supposed to be protecting…and if Harry's dream was correct, then that means…_ "Harry, who else did you see in your dream?" she asked aloud. She had to know. She had to be sure.

A bit concerned from the look Cho gave in her eyes, Harry answered, "There was a muggle family, a mother and her daughter. Her boyfriend or something like that was there too."

Cho paled even more. "Do you know their names?" she said with a slight tremor in her voice.

"The boy I know- he used to go to my school, the school I went to before I came to Hogwarts. He's older than us, and he has brown hair and eyes. His name was Zachary Tereda."

__

CRASH. Cho's unsteady hands dropped the glass vase, spilling its contents on the floor. _NO! It can't be true. Gus is alive…Voldermort didn't go after them…_ Cho frantically thought, with every thought focused on the death of her cousins, she didn't notice the warm water running underneath her shoes, the beautiful flowers scattered on the floor, or the glass that entered her hand, staining it red.

"Cho! Are you alright?" Hermione said, worried for her friend. She grabbed Cho's hand, and tried her best to heal her friend's hand. Ron did what he could with the mess Cho caused.

"Never mind the mess," Cho said. "Harry…go on. Who else did you see?"

Nervous, Harry replied, "The muggle family was Yamazaki, the mother was Chiharu and the daughter's name was Chelsea. There was no one else. All four of them died, the Yamazakis, Tereda, and Fletcher."

Dread filled Cho up. _This can't be true, it just can't. _

__

Tap tap. All heads turned to the window, which revealed a small black owl tapping at the glass pane to get their attention.

For those who meant what a black owl meant, they paled and shared one single thought: _Harry's dream was true._

"Oh god!" Cho ran out of the room, nearly knocking Hermione and Ron off balance. _They're really dead…they're really dead. _

Harry opened the window to let the owl in. The black bird flew in, dropped a black envelope then promptly flew back out. "Wonder what was that for," Harry murmured.

"Harry…" Hermione said in a strangely high pitched voice. "Black owls delivering black envelopes…"

"They mean that someone died," Ron hoarsely finished for her.

On the black envelope was strange characters written on the front in a red pen. "No wonder Cho ran out. She knew something- this envelope says 'Ying Fa' in Chinese characters," Hermione said. Tapping her wand on the envelope, the characters turned into letters that Harry could understand. Sure enough, they said Ying Fa.

Harry opened the letter and inside was a copy of _The Daily Prophet_- the rough sketch of tomorrow's edition. Some words were glowing, emphasizing some words. At the top there was a red "VOID" stamp mark. _{Most likely by Cornelius}_ A headline of an article was glowing: "Signs of Dark Days Ahead" The article included the attack of Ms. Mizuki's mansion, _and the attack on the Yamazaki muggle family. _Such glowing words included _Chiharu Yamazaki_, _Chelsea Yamazaki_, _Zachary Tereda_, and Gus, or _Mundungus Fletcher_.

Harry gaped at the newspaper. His dream, it was correct. The newspaper indicated that the attack on the muggles happened during the same time he had his dream. He was the only one who witnessed it.

Ginny came at the door, looking pale. "What happened? I saw Cho pass me a moment ago- it looked as if she saw a ghost."

The trio passed the paper and Ginny dropped it as soon as she understood.

Near the bottom someone had written (it was in Chinese but due to Hermione's spell, it was in English), _I'm really sorry Cho. Xiefa Li, Minister of Magic._

****

********************************************************************************************

Break time! 

Anyway, onto the next piece of business: who died during at Kaho's house. 

Now, Sirius was supposed to lie low at Remus' place…uh, but he didn't follow orders. Him and the others stayed at Kaho's mansion (that place is big enough anyway). Things were bright, happy (things are always that way with Sakura, isn't it?) and Ginny got to meet everyone. Then Xiaolang (Sakura's son) got a premonition. One thing about Xiaolang is that his premonitions are so precise, he even knows when it will happen. (But knowing the future's no fun if you know what/when/where/why it will happen!) Eli (Cho's brother) can also have premonitions, but they're never as accurate as Xiaolang's. (That must make Xiaolang very happy) 

Xiaolang had a premonition that Voldermort was going to attack. He also saw that everyone was prepared for him, so of course they had a fight. (That's why everyone knew he was there.) Xiaolang also noticed that Ginny wasn't there. So that's why Ginny wasn't able to meet her boyfriend near the end of summer. 

Finally, due to their fight, Kaho's mansion (or Eriol's mansion, Eriol gave it to Kaho long time ago) collapsed, bringing down the people inside too. Unfortunately, Voldermort escaped, free to do more evil things.

The first to regain consciousness was Cho, and she found Kaho and Xiefa. The others continued the search and some were found, dead or alive. Some weren't found at all. Anyone who didn't prove that they were alive were pronounced dead.

And here's the death list:

Naoko Chang, Tzao Chang _[Gotta get a better name for Naoko's husband- got any suggestions?]_, Fanren Li, Feimei Li, Fuutie Li _[Did I get the sisters' names correct?]_, Syaoran Li, Sakura Li, Hisui Li, Xiaolang Li, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Rhea Silver, and Takahashi Yamazaki. 

See? The three aunts are the Li sisters (excluding Xiefa, she's the Calm One), the uncle is Takahashi, the graduates were already mentioned, the Changs are gone, and the 'family they cared about the most' has disappeared too. Oh, but I'm still thinking which ones are still alive and hiding. I have a lot of things on my mind. 

Oh well! Let's see…the "guardians" went somewhere else, Tomoyo and Meiling are staying in China with the elders (Touya, Fujitaka, and Yelan…so don't worry about them), Arabella and Kaho are probably on Privet Drive (either that, or somewhere in England), and by now you should know what happened to Chiharu, Chelsea, Zachary, and Gus. Whew! I mentioned everyone who was present during the fight, right? Okay! On with the story.

********************************************************************************************

__

Where am I? The red haired girl looked around her. Everything looked dark, and it was raining. But the rain didn't touch her, she didn't feel the coldness…it was like she wasn't even there.

Ginny was about to pinch herself, _I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming…_

But then she saw the iron gate. The large mansion on the hill. The cherry blossom trees. Turning around she thought, _Talk about déjà vu._

Sure enough, Ginny saw a small red haired girl shivering in the cold, sheltering under the trees, and look uncertainly at the surroundings. Ginny smiled sadly. _This is me…when I first met Xiaolang. This is definitely a dream. This has to be. But I won't wake up just yet. I want to see him…again._


	6. SIX Destined Lovers

****

Chapter 6: Destined Lovers

Ginny smiled sadly. _This is me…when I first met Xiaolang. This is definitely a dream. This has to be. But I won't wake up just yet. I want to see him…again._

****

Disclaimer: Apply all standard disclaimers.

Suddenly the scene switched before Ginny's eyes and she found herself…in the mansion, in the room that was overlooking the front gate. Ginny, as a ghost, was standing next to Sakura Li herself. Ginny watched the woman's staff glow brightly for a moment, and then saw her other self transported at the front door, out of the rain and inside the grounds. 

__

Oh, Ginny thought. _*That's* how I found myself at the front door. No wonder._

"Oka-san, get back inside. It's cold," Jade said softly behind them.

"Just a moment," Sakura answered.

Eli appeared next to Jade. "Oba-san, you'll catch a cold. And I wouldn't like to be there when the others find out."

Sakura smiled. "Come here, the both of you." They approached her.

"Oh," Jade said. "There's someone outside, Ka-san. We should let her in. It's really cold out there."

"And it's too dangerous for someone to drive her home," Eli paused and then he smiled slyly. "She's Xiaolang's destined one."

Jade giggled. "Oooh, and romantic too! A female stranger comes in to shelter herself from the storm, and ni-chan falls in love with her…"

Sakura grinned to the both of them. "Cho's with him, ne? I'll call for her. But first…" Sakura held her hand out and a loud thunder rippled through the air and lightning flashed. All three jumped. So did both Ginnys.

The scene switched again, and this time to the mansion's training room. Xiaolang and Cho were practicing their famous sword skills on each other. No one was winning; no one was losing. In fact, they were both good. 

Ginny heard a voice in her head. _//Cho!//_ Sakura's voice surprised Ginny. _It seems that I'm experiencing whatever happened behind my back…_Ginny mused.

Cho continued to block and attack while answering. _/Hai, Sakura Oba-san?/_

//Do a favor for me, Cho, and answer the front door.//

Ginny felt Cho do a mind-scan of the front door. _/Virginia Weasley, a student from Hogwarts, is at the door, Oba-san. How'd she even get there in the first place?/_

Sakura didn't answer, but Ginny could somehow tell that she smirked.

__

/Never mind. And you want me to get her because she knows me and won't feel so intimidated? Or is it for another reason?/

Sakura replied with a comment that slowly made Cho grin. Ginny's mouth fell with a shock. She didn't believe that there was a conspiracy behind her romance! 

Cho smiled like crazy and didn't bother to block Xiaolang's attack. "You're distracted," Xiaolang said, helping Cho up. "You should have concentrated."

"Never mind that, your mother said to answer the front door," Cho said, with an smile. "We have an unexpected guest because of all this rain -and thunder," she added when there was an extra BOOM.

"Then I'll go change-" Xiaolang started. (They were in their fighting clothes, like those traditional ones Syaoran and Meiling have)

Cho grabbed his arm. "No way buster, you're going to answer the door with me this instant."

In the hall, Xiaolang shook his head, exasperated. "Mou, all girls are the same. Stubborn, annoying-"

"Hey," Cho nudged her cousin in the ribs, and not too gently. "I'm right here, and you're related to plenty of girls, and plus the whole population is probably after you."

Xiaolang scowled. "All those idiots in my classes keep drooling over me."

Cho laughed. "Well, get used to it. All four of your aunts are here, and our guest is female too. She'll be staying awhile."

"Not another one-"

Cho opened the door and Ginny got to see herself, outside, shivering, and surprised, then relieved, while she was inside. "Cho! I didn't know you lived here!" the other redhead said, relieved.

Cho smiled pleasantly. "Actually, this isn't my house, it belongs to Kaho Mizuki, one of my aunts. Come in won't you? All this rain would give you a cold."

"Uh, thanks, Cho," said little redhead as Cho covered her with a warm blanket -out of nowhere. 

Cho smiled evermore brightly and said, "Virginia Weasley, meet my cousin, Xiaolang Li. Xiaolang, Ginny."

Golden brown locked with emerald green. Cho smirked.

Ginny remembered what Sakura had said to Cho. _//Ying Fa, don't you believe in 'love at first sight'?//_

~*~

Ginny watched everything as new scenes unfolded in front of her. She even got to see how Cho helped as a patient listener and tried to get both of them to confess their feelings. She saw how Tomoyo and Sakura plotted for them to be trapped in several places, how Eli and Jade created havoc for Xiaolang to save her, how every one of the 'Kawaii Crazy Aunts' kept teasing them, and everything else…all less than two months.

~*~

Ginny still blushed when their lips touched one more time.

"You still blush, Ginny? Even you're not being kissed?" a teasing voice said.

Ginny froze. She could have sweared that her heart stopped beating. Ginny dared to look behind her…and she saw a pair of dazzling green eyes, covered with messy brown hair. "Xiaolang?!" she said, surprised, as his smile made her knees go weak.

He caught her before she could crash, and their lips found each other. Ginny was in paradise. 

When they finally parted, Ginny said, "But, Xiaolang, you're dead, Eli said so…"

Xiaolang's eyes turned serious. "I just wanted to see you again…one more time."

They spent a quiet moment enjoying each other's presence. Xiaolang spoke up. "Actually, I wanted you to give you one of my premonitions."

Ginny pouted. "And you want me to pass it onto Cho. Making me messenger."

Laughter twinkled in his emerald eyes. "And what would happen if I just contacted Cho?"

Ginny sighed, and then smiled. "Then we wouldn't meet."

Then a scene started to show up. It was dark, and Ginny saw that there was an eclipse in the sky. There was Hogwarts, and people were fighting against each other. Aghast, Ginny immediately knew that it was The Fight. D-day, judgment day, call it whatever you wish. Giants, dementors, *Him*.

__

"Here, Harry, take this. It'll give you protection. He wants you, not me. And he'll kill you. This may save you."

"I…I can't see! Everything's fuzzy and dark…oh gawd, it really is happening."

"Keep the others safe, okay? And whatever you do, don't kill. We don't kill, and we won't do it today unless we have to."

"It was fun killing him. I killed him slowly so that he could feel the pain."

Shaking, Ginny felt herself being comforted. Everything happened in an instant. Some events were clearer than others, while some she could only hear voices.

"I'm sorry," he said grimly. "But you know how accurate my premonitions are. You will experience it eventually."

Quietly, Ginny said, "I don't think I saw everything. There won't be much to tell Cho."

"Don't worry. Whatever you remember, that's what you need to tell Cho. The main thing is, that this…this fight is going to happen sometime soon."

"Do you want me to tell anything else to her?"

Xiaolang sighed. "Just one more thing. Tell her to stop thinking about the past. Even if her dreams are coming back, she shouldn't become depressed again. Her time…her time for fun and games is running out."

They kissed for a final time, and Ginny woke up. It was ten; the dream must have taken a long time. Ginny quickly dressed and went to go look for Cho. _{As you can see, this happens while Harry tells the others about his dream}_

Checking the usual spots, Ginny found no one. She grabbed something to eat and headed for the infirmary. In the hall to Jade's room, Ginny saw a blur run pass her.

Ginny looked again. It was Cho, and she looked as if she was going to break down crying. And worse, her hand was bleeding. "Wait, Cho! What happened? I need to talk to you. Cho!" 

Cho didn't even acknowledge her. Ginny shook her head. Forget the fight momentarily. Right now there was some consoling to do. Ginny ran into Jade's room. "What happened? I saw Cho pass me a moment ago- it looked as if she saw a ghost."

The trio passed the paper and Ginny dropped it as soon as she understood. The trio looked to her for and explanation.

"Chelsea and Zachary were Cho's cousins," Ginny managed to say after her shock. "They were like Cho's older siblings. They took care of her. They helped her through the tough times as much as they could, even if they were muggles."

Then they understood why Cho reacted so strangely. "Someone should go after her," Hermione said. "In her state, she could end up killing herself." 

With that comment, Harry took off. Ginny watched him run, shaking her head. Turning to her brother, she said, "You should go after her too. Her hand was still bleeding," as Ginny gave Ron a medical aid kit.

"Why me?" Ron said.

"Harry won't catch her," Hermione pointed out the open window. Cho, in a frantic state, just passed on her broom.

"Go get your broom, as well as Harry's Firebolt. I think she's headed for the Astronomy tower," Ginny commanded. "We'll stay with Jade, we can't fly half as well as you anyway."

~*~

"Thanks," Cho sadly said as her hand finished healing. 

"We'll leave alone for awhile," Ron said, his brotherly instincts kicking in.

"No, stay, please, the both of you," Cho said, jumping up to her feet. "The person I want really is my brother, but Ron, you've dealt with a younger sister. And Harry, I know you've had a hard time with your parent's death." Cho sighed then sat back down. "I just don't want to be alone anymore."

Exchanging glances, the two males opted to stay. They sat. Cho finally spoke again. "Ginny told you about Chelsea and Zach, right?"

They nodded, deciding to let Cho do all the talking. "Chelsea and Zachary were possibly the best childhood friends. They had known each other from the time they were born. They naturally spent all their time with each other and knew the other better than anyone else. Zachary's parents, Rika and Yoshiyuki Tereda, died when Zach was only ten. Chelsea's parents, Chiharu and Takahashi Yamazaki, were allowed to have custody over Zach, since both sides of his parents didn't want him. They wanted nothing with him, since his parent's marriage was a forbidden. By law, the Yamazakis became Zach's adopted family."

Here Cho paused. Harry noticed that Cho was telling one more of her 'stories'. And there was proof that it was true. Ron made no comment. If talking about them helped her relieve her pain, then he would listen. Cho silently debated with herself. She finally decided not to shed light on the whole scandal of Rika and Yoshi's affair. And she wouldn't add that they were killed on the same night as the Potters, and exactly by the same person, in the same area. 

"Zach was greatly influenced by Takahashi Yamazaki, as Chelsea was by her mother. Zach told the most atrocious lies, and those who believed him were always confused. Chelsea put him in his place by her threats and fists; she would always be there to stop Zach telling more lies. For some strange reason, Chelsea's parents decided to separate the two by sending them to different schools. Which is why Zach went to your school, Harry."

Suddenly Cho smiled. "She went to a private school, while he went to a public. Zach told Chiharu and Takahashi that there were these bullies at school who picked on this scrawny little guy. Everyone feared these bullies, so they took their side so not to mess with them and joined in with the teasing on one boy. Zach stood up for him once, but then everyone shunned him and he was almost ganged up on. Of course, since Zach was known for his lies, no one believed him. Except maybe Chelsea for once."

Cho focused on Harry. "When Zach got hurt, Chelsea got really mad. I did too, and so did everyone else. So Chelsea and I went to his school to find out if it was actually true. To my surprise, I saw the boy, sitting on top of the cafeteria roof. Zach said that the bullies were chasing him, and suddenly Harry disappeared in front of them and appeared on the roof. It was you, wasn't it? Chelsea was shocked…as much as I. But it was you, your dark hair and broken glasses, your green eyes and your famed scar. You were just practicing your magic powers."

Cho's eyes flamed for a moment. "I can't believe your cousin, Harry. I mean, none of my cousins dared to hurt me. Some cousins I treasured the most, because they treated me with such kindness…anyway, with my help, Chelsea and Zach ended up with each other. Their wedding day was just this summer. And then their lives just had to be taken away. I trusted Gus Fletcher to keep them safe for me, he promised me he would. But even just the strongest plans can crumble."

Before Harry could say anything, Cho said, "You dreamed about me, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Harry said as he felt heat rise up to his face. The way she said that…

"You had a second dream, you said?" Cho's voice softened for a moment. "The little girl was me, Harry. You just experienced me when I was ten -right before I decided to go to Hogwarts. You just experienced how caring my cousins can be, even my stupid brother."

"Huh? What dream?" Ron broke in.

"My second dream, Ron," Harry explained. "I dreamt that this girl, I mean Cho, was crying because of her dreams, and Cedric, Eli, and Xiaolang tried to make her happier. Xiaolang said something about hide her dreams and going to Hogwarts."

The sad look came back in Cho eyes again. She hugged her knees closer to her chest, looking more helpless. "The dreams were about some things I don't want to remember…dreams like how the Teredas died…how the Potters died," she said, her eyes downcast. "Last night, my dreams started to come back. I was already spooked this morning and the news about Chelsea didn't help much. My dreams…can only come back if the person who suppressed them released the barrier or…" Cho didn't continue.

"You saw my parents?" Harry said.

"No. I only heard glimpses, but I can still remember the voice that they have, even if five years had already passed. Cedric, he was always there for me and did his best to cheer me up. Those dreams made me depressed. I couldn't keep forgetting them. Xiaolang, my cousin and Ginny's beloved, sympathized with me because he also had such dreams. Eli, my brother, even if he does act like an idiot, I know deep down he cares about me. "

"Wait, is Cedric your cousin?" Ron asked.

Cho looked at Ron weirdly. "Yes. His mother's maiden name was Chang."

"But Cedric liked you, didn't he? You did too. And you're cousins?"

Cho closed her eyes. "I don't want to lie anymore, Ron. So help me. We're not cousins by blood. I know he liked me more than a friend, but I never saw beyond that. If you're thinking about the Ball we had last year, it was because of…of a promise I made to him. I do what I can to protect my cousins, Ron. And if going to the Ball with him would protect him, then I would do it. And don't ask more questions, please." Cho opened her eyes. "Anything you want from me, I'll tell you, but not until Jade wakes up. You're right, I do know more than what I'm telling you, but it's just that every single one of my lies made me confused…when Jade wakes up, I promise I will tell what I know at the time."

~*~

****

"Xiaolang, did you or did you not do it?" 

"Tou-san, I don't know what you mean," an innocent voice said.

"Xiaolang, don't make your father angry, onegai. I'll just be blunt. You did contact Ginny, right? And you showed her a premonition."

"Hai, Ka-san."

"But why?"

"I just wanted to see her again, Tou-san. That's not a crime, right? And don't say anything because Meiling Oba-san said that you wanted to see Ka-san when you were in China."

"But Xiaolang, the premonition, why didn't you tell us first? And why did you show it to Ginny?"

"Because I wanted her to know. The barrier for Cho's dreams must have broken by now, and Ginny is the only other one who knows what happening."

"*sigh* You won't be punished for what you did. I can understand. I wanted to see him too when I was in Japan. Just, tell us first, okay?"

Suddenly he said, "Jade's losing. She's going to use her last resort. But she's not strong enough to create another guardian. She's going to need help of some magical beasts."

"We have to go, then. We're not going to lose our daughter today."

"Wait for us!" other several voices chorused.

"Do you have it?" the father asked.

The mother nodded…and they all disappeared.

~*~

"You want to hear the last two stories that I have?" Cho asked the two.

Puzzled, Ron said, "Ginny said you have plenty of stories. Why are there two left?"

Smiling softly, Cho said, "These two are the ones that I want to tell right now. The others will just get me into…they'll just get me into trouble." Cho paused, then continued. "The first story is for you, Ron. Listen carefully, because I don't want you to have a heart attack.

"There was one Gryphondor girl. She was rich and a beauty. But even because of this, she didn't act arrogant or mean. She was always kind hearted and helped others. With her qualities, she gained three suitors. One was a rich Gryphondor and kindhearted boy; the second was a poor but nice Gryphondor boy. The third was a rich Slytherein named Lucius Malfoy. In the strangest of ways, the girl found herself liking the Slytherein. But by common rule, Slytherein and Gryphondor don't mix. Still, the girl loved him from afar. Lucius loved her, too, but he would never admit it. For one thing, he was already engaged. Narcissa knew that he didn't love her the way she loved him, but if he were happier with the Gryphondor girl, then she would turn around and look away. So she tried to convince her fiancé to break their engagement, women weren't allowed to, but he wouldn't do it. He was a man of Slytherein as well as Malfoy honor, so he would remain engaged to Narcissa. 

"Now, seventh years are out of school a month earlier than the rest of the years. Before that time, the seventh years have a graduation party, ball, and the official graduation in one week. Then they all part lives and start jobs or whatever else they wanted to do for the future. The girl had a mind to at least confess her feelings to Lucius during that week. But then she found out that her family had fallen in debt. She couldn't give the man she loved any presents, or dress up in a lavish ball gown dress because of the loss of money. Still, she kept her kindhearted ways. Hearing of her dilemma, Narcissa let the Gryphondor use her own belongings. Her own dresses, her own gifts that were meant for Lucius from herself. In every ball, the girl would lose her will to tell him. Finally, just before the last dance ended, she confessed to Lucius, right in front of everybody, including her two other suitors. And what did Lucius do? Instead of admitting that he had loved her too, he rejected her. And not too kindly either, in front of everybody else in their year. Heartbroken, she returned to her quarters and cried the entire night. Angry, Narcissa lashed out against her fiancé and did her best to comfort the Gryphondor girl. 

"In their graduation, the girl sat through the whole ordeal of passing out their diplomas, sitting emotionless. She saw no point in living anymore. The kind girl was lost now. She headed toward a cliff. Narcissa tried to stop her from committing suicide, but she saw in the girl's eyes that she wouldn't stop. Narcissa frantically tried to get Lucius to stop his only love, but he only turned away. Narcissa gave up. She said, 'You've lost your chance, Lucius. You will never have her again. I will make sure of it. And I will win your heart.' Narcissa then went to go look for the girl's other two lovers. The first, Gus Fletcher decided to turn his back on her too. Last night, he gave up on hear when hearing that she loved someone else. He decided to go after others. 'Besides,' he added, 'The reason I liked her in the first place was because she was rich. She isn't anymore.' Time running out, Narcissa found the last suitor. Devastated, this suitor decided to go and save her. Running behind her, the poor Gryphondor boy saw his love jump off. He jumped off after her. Exasperated, Narcissa did the float charm to catch the both of them before they died. And he caught her in his arms. But she received a concussion and he was badly injured. When the girl woke up, the first thing she saw was his soft, brown, loving eyes. At that moment, she knew that the love she had for Lucius was only based on infatuation. She liked him for his looks, the cold ways. But staring at her savior, she knew that she had experienced true love."

When Cho stopped, Ron said, "Is that it? You know Cho, most of your stories have a happy ending."

Cho slowly raised her eyes to meet Ron's brown ones. "It gets better. Now they are happily married. Even with their seven children, all with red hair and freckles, and their messy but heart-warming house, they manage and they are still happy."

When Ron had finally registered that *his* parents had seven children that had red hair and freckles, his mouth dropped in shock. Harry's too. "You mean, Mrs. Weasley…and Mr. Malfoy…?"

Cho nodded. "It makes sense, doesn't it? Even though Arthur is married to Molly, Lucius still has a vendetta against him. And no, your mother doesn't love him anymore, Ron. You're right, this is a dramatic romance story." She smiled.

"What about the other story?" Ron said, switching the topic.

Cho frowned, thinking deeply. "Okay, I'll tell. But I'm warning you Ron. It has Destiny in it."

For some reason, Ron didn't like Destiny and Fate deciding everything in life, controlling the things that he did.

"At little age three, Arabella Figg was already a beauty. Her short, soft-yellow hair cascaded down her shoulders and her matching blue eyes were always so full of life. Her best friend seemed so shallow compared to the beauty of Bella. True, Bella's childhood best friend was cute and pretty in her own way, but it was nothing when looking at Bella. But unfortunately Bella moved away when she turned seven, leaving her best friend. For another four years, Bella found out very interesting information. Bella was reincarnated as one of three powerful sisters. During the time, she also discovered her other two reincarnated sisters. But with their power, they were cursed with the Kiss of Death. It just had to be of luck that Bella fell in love. 

"At eleven, as all usual witches do, she received a letter to Hogwarts, which she accepted. She met two special people: her old childhood best friend and her first love. Bella renewed the friendship pact with her friend, and they helped each other out. Bella would help her in her social skills (since during the time she left Bella's best friend became quiet and shy), while in turn her friend would help her in the academic areas. But going against the rules, she dated the boy she loved. Bella knew soon it would go out of hand, but love makes you do strange things. She would administer every action of a girlfriend except for a simple kiss. 

"Then, when he finally asked for her hand in marriage, she knew things went too far. She withdrew and bravely told him to find someone else. Lying to protect him she said, 'You should find someone else to marry because I don't believe in a marriage where the love is one-sided. You should marry a woman you love and who loves you back, because I'm not that person.' Bella ran and left him. Even with her powers, she knew it was impossible for her to love someone so perfect as him. She knew that fate and destiny at least let her love even if it was doomed. She knew that it was his destiny that he would love and marry someone else, and it wouldn't be her."

Harry spoke the first question in mind. "Are you talking about the Arabella Figg Professor Dumbledore sent for?" Cho answered by nodding.

"She loved him, didn't he? So why did she give him up?" Ron demanded.

"It was Bella's destiny to give him up so he could be free to marry someone else. Deal with it, Ron." Cho slowly smiled. "You should be glad Bella gave up her love to her best friend. After all, if she didn't, the Dark Lord wouldn't have been defeated."

Something turned in the wheels of their heads. "What?" they chorused.

Still smiling, Cho tilted her head to the sky. "Miss Figg loved a man belonging to her house's Quidditch team. He had dark black hair and matching glasses. He was smart in his studies, but he loved to pull pranks with his best friends. He was trustworthy and loyal, and saved his nemesis from a death situation. When his first love broke his heart, it was her friend that consoled him. Indeed, Bella's best friend was pretty with her light auburn hair and green eyes. With the loss of her best friend, this girl became shy and quiet and focused on her studies, happily receiving the compliments from her parents and ignoring her sister's snide remarks. When she re-met her best friend, Bella helped her to become more social. And on one of her "social visits", she fell in love. With her best friend's boyfriend."

Still intent on the sky, Cho laughed a bit and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm winter breeze. "Lily thought it was useless to fight with Bella for James, so she just watched as her friends went together. Lily did notice, however, that the Bella she knew when they were children was different from the Bella she knew when they were teens. James consulted Lily for advice for courting her best friend, and Lily did all that she could. So of course she knew that one night, James would seal his love for Bella with a ring…and was confused when Bella ran into the dormitory sobbing as if someone had died. Lily tried to comfort her best friend but Bella instead told her to comfort James. Seeing that she couldn't do anything for Bella, Lily found James and he told her that she didn't want to get married, or stay in a dating relationship, for that matter. Whenever Lily tried to talk to Bella about the subject, Bella would tell her to go to James. It was Bella who pushed James and Lily together, it was Lily who managed to repair the friendship between Bella and James, and finally it was James who popped the question."

A dark shadow passed across the sky above them. Cho opened her eyes. _What the…_But whatever it was, it seemed to have disappeared. Cho shrugged. _It must have been a bird._

During Cho's paused, the other two let her story dwell in their minds.

~*~

If Cho had been quicker, she would have seen what was flying above her. It was a phoenix. No, not Fawkes; he was stuck in Dumbledore's room. Only one person saw this.

"That's strange. Look, Hermione, all the animals are gathering in the Forbidden Forest," Ginny pointed as three wolves disappeared into the darkness. The two girls were with Jade. The mysterious girl was acting more mysterious, because a little while after all three Quidditch players left, she began to thrash around, as if she was in pain, scared, and tired. The two girls worried for the bedridden girl, but didn't know what to do.

Instead of looking at the forest, Hermione looked up at the sky. She happened to see the flying phoenix. Even though she was mile away, Hermione somehow could tell distinctive marks of the bird. Panic rose in her chest, but she pushed it away. 

Hermione stared at the phoenix. This strange phoenix had green eyes and a white star mark on the neck and something in its beak. Hermione then saw another phoenix with green eyes fly toward the other phoenix and when the two met halfway, they stopped before crashing into each other. The phoenix with the star tossed the thing in its beak -Hermione saw that it was a small leather pouch- to the other green-eyed phoenix, who caught it with its beak. They nodded to each other and then parted ways.

"Yes," Hermione said absentmindedly to Ginny, "It is strange."

~*~

She was exhausted. She hadn't slept for days. She was nearly drained of magic. And she was frightened.

Looking behind her, she could hear him coming, advancing closer to her hidden spot. The traps and her sacrificing friends would only delay him for a bit longer. She was no longer safe. 

One of her friends passed her a small white flame as a sign of comfort as well as light. She gladly took it and focused on the task at hand. Her companions would remain safe, but one would fall to him. And she needed a way to escape. This was the only way.

Her companions jumped when they heard a sound nearly outside their safe spot. She didn't, she was too busy. Then she lost hope. She couldn't do it. Her magic was just barely straining. It wouldn't work.

Then her one friend placed a calming hand on her shoulder, and no matter how small the gesture, and even if her friend's magic was gone, she felt warmth in her heart. She would do it. Hoping for the best, she closed her eyes and used the last of her magic to help her get out of her once safe place.

She disappeared as her friends bade her good-bye, then stood for their fight. They wouldn't let their friend be discovered no matter what the consequences.

~*~

The phoenixes parted, but they were still headed in the same direction. They just weren't headed for the same person. The one with the star headed for the infirmary. The one with the pouch headed for the DADA room. 

Let's call the one with the leather pouch Celestial. _(Aw, her name is Celestial already. Can't keep calling her the 'phoenix with the leather pouch or just green eyes'!) _The door to the room magically opened, and flying up the stairs to the teacher's room, she crept silently before the sorcerer, her wings giving no sound.

Eriol was at his desk, doing things that aren't important now. Suddenly, he felt as if someone was watching him. Raising his head, he stared into the wide green eyes of Celestial the phoenix. Then a feminine majestic voice spoke.

__

"Tsk, tsk. Too bad you're going to miss all of the fun, Hiiragizawa-san. But you look like you could sleep on a few matters." 

Celestial's eyes looked as if she was laughing, and she tossed the leather pouch above the professor's head. The contents of golden sand sprinkled on Eriol's head. When it disappeared, the poor man was drooped over his desk.

With a twinkle in her voice, Celestial left to look for her father. _"Aww, the wonders of sleeping dust. Just enough to let you sleep through the excitement."_

~

"Um, Ginny…we have a problem," Hermione said.

Ginny pulled herself away from the window, for she was watching more animals disappear into the Forbidden Forest. There were cats, owls…Ginny once thought she saw a dragon, but then again, she could have been mistaken…

Ginny came face to face with the problem. That problem was that Jade was glowing. To be more exact, glowing a faded pink and green. _Her auras!_

"What do we do!" Hermione sounded frantic.

"I don't know, Hermione. I don't even know if it's even *safe* for her to be like this!"

Then at the door there was a flurry of red and Ginny saw a phoenix with green eyes and a white star on its neck perch at the head of Jade's bed. Hermione's eyes widened. _The phoenix I saw earlier!_

The phoenix gave a friendly glance to the girls, then bent down and plucked Jade's star necklace off of her neck. This time, Jade had no reaction to this. The green-eyed phoenix then flew out of the window with the necklace. 

Snapping out of their stupor, the girls reached vainly for the bird. "Hey! Wait! That's not yours! Come back here!"

****

I guess I'll stop here. Eleven pages! Plenty of things happened, ne? Well, tune in next time… More review will speed up the process! (*hint, hint ^-^*)

P.S. Due to the upcoming school year, updates will come slower than usual. Need more reviews to keep the story moving! J 


	7. SEVEN Meet Marvel, Star, and Celes

****

__

YESS!!! I am alive! And free to type this out for by dear devoted readers! ^-^ I just luv ya guys… gals. Well, hugs!^-^ The long awaited chapter 7, I hope you all like it because I want it worth the wait, probably every chapter will be like this until I have a vacation or something…

This chapter is dedicated to:  
__

Kawaiitenshisakura and _Meinien_: my two most dedicated reviewers! ^-^ hugs, hugs, and more hugs!  
**__**

Ms. Raye Sinic: thank you for putting me on your favorites authors list! Hugs for you too! ^-^  
**__**

A LiL CherrY 4 A BravE WolF and Kawaii-Sakura-Hime: thank you too for putting this story on your favorites list! Hugs for the two of you… *sweat drop* okay, I'll stop hugging now…  
__

and to my friend bluehiglighters or 0o0sugarcubes0o0 or gir0rox0my0sox or whatever your screen name is *this* time… :p

__

So far we've met a telepathic Cho who has a brother who looks like Harry and happens to know more than any other character in this story. We meet Eriol Hiiragizawa, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts for Harry's fifth year. It's not so much about Harry, who knows Japanese (and so does Hermione and Ginny too). We had Jade, who unfortunately is still sleeping but something happens to her in this chapter, and we had a glimpse of Eli, Cho's brother. Inthis chapter something happens to Cho and we meet three special phoenixes…

****

Telepathic Cho, Japanese-literate Hermione, un-protagonist Harry, Xiaolang/Ginny coupling, and anything else in this story: My ideas. Cho, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Eriol, Sakura, and other characters: either belong to Clamp or J.K. Rowling. _Getting the picture here? Nada mine._

//Overview of the last chapter: _Destined Lovers  
_

Xiaolang Li and Virginia Weasley: were together during the summer and their love still lasts, but Xiaolang gave Ginny a premonition of a battle to come…  


Zachary and Chelsea Yamazaki Tereda: summer newlyweds who Harry dreamed about had met their maker shortly after meeting the Dark Lord…  


Arthur and Molly Weasley: Molly had learned the difference between infatuation and true love, and is still happy with the results…  


Arabella Figg, James Potter, and Lily Evans: a Hogwarts love triangle that let Bella experience love but destiny still had to work its path for Lily and James…  


Syaoran and Sakura Kinomoto Li: apparently they are still alive…

Celestial the phoenix: a phoenix with green eyes, daughter of Fawkes, otherwise known as Celes, and we last saw her putting sleeping dust on Professor Eriol…  


Star the phoenix: a phoenix with green eyes and a white star on her slender neck, seen by Hermione giving the sleeping powder pouch to Celes, her last feat was taking Jade's jade star necklace, can anyone guess who she really is…?//

****

Chapter 7: Meet Marvel, Star, and Celes

A phoenix song floated across the corridors and reached all the way to the Headmaster's office. A phoenix rose from his sleep, hearing this song. _This song…it has to be her._ Fawkes glanced out of the window and saw the Forbidden Forest with new animals. More importantly, he saw another phoenix with a necklace in her beak fly across the sky.

Flapping his wings, Fawkes flew out of his master's room and soon met with the singer. _"It must be time, then, Celestial, if you have appeared so suddenly."_

The daughter bird smiled. _"I just couldn't stay so long away from my daddy," _she teased back.

__

"So, what has happened?"

Celes smiled. _"Well, Hiiragizawa-san unfortunately felt the dire need for sleep. It's all set now. Star has gotten the necklace. Let's hope that her plan will work."_

"Star, you mean the one with the star-mark? Yes, let's do hope that good will come out of this. Other animals have felt her call for help, and they gather here to answer it…however…"

Celes nodded also as they flew out of a window. _"I understand. But let's look at the things at hand. Hmm…we need an audience for witnesses."_

~

"What the…?" Cho felt an aura flare for a moment and she stood up. Overlooking the Forbidden Forest, she saw that that there were more new occupants. Cho felt Ginny trying to reach her. She opened her connection.

__

//Ginny, did you know that more animals are in the Forbidden Forest?//

/Yes, I did know Cho, but that isn't why I called. A phoenix with green eyes flew in and stole Jade's necklace./

//…Wait, did you say a phoenix with green eyes?//

/Yeah, and there is something else. Jade-/

Cho broke her telepathic connection. _Why do I have the feeling something big is going to happen? First Jade, then Celes._

"What's going on?" Ron said as he and Harry stood up also.

"Something happened," Cho said vaguely. "Grab your broom."

~

__

/Yeah, and there is something else. Jade-/ Ginny was surprised when she was cut off. Ginny turned back to Jade and saw Hermione just as worried as her. Jade was still glowing pink and green, but it was so light that you couldn't tell that they were even colors. _"Your aura tells everything about you,"_ Ginny recalled Eli telling her that. _So does that mean Jade's in trouble because her aura is not its regular brightness?!_

Jade started to glow a trifle brighter, but the place where it was the brightest was her forehead, where the light gathered together into a five-pointed star. _What's happening?! _Ginny frantically thought.

"What the…?" three voices chorused behind her.

Ginny looked and saw the Quidditch Trio riding on their brooms and peering into the hospital window. They noticed the faint glow also. Ginny nodded slightly, noticing that Cho was back to normal…well, almost. Her protective side of Jade was more apparent now.

"Why didn't you tell me she was glowing?" Cho demanded.

"You cut me off before I could say anything," Ginny defended as Cho jumped off her broom and into the room -an easy feat for such an athletic girl like Cho.

"Her aura's not supposed to be like this," Cho muttered worriedly. She grabbed Jade's hand and let loose her aura…if a certain sorcerer was awake he would have noticed it…Cho used her own magic, using whatever she knew to get Jade's aura the way it was supposed to be. Her frown deepened when her attempts proved to be useless.

__

"Save your magic for more important needs, young Ying Fa."

Everyone looked for the source of the majestic male voice, but the only thing they noticed different was that there were two phoenixes perched on Cho's empty broom, which was still midair with Harry and Ron.

"Celes!" Cho exclaimed, letting go of her cousin's hand and walking to the window. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in America. And what is more important than Jade right now?"

The four Gryffindors gaped at the Ravenclaw, who acted like talking birds were an everyday thing for her. 

__

"If you want to help young Jade, then retrieve her necklace, Cho. For a short time it will be there." This time a female voice had spoken. Everyone noticed that the green-eyed one had fanned her wing out in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

Cho looked back to Jade to answer her decision, then looked at the Gryffindor girls. "Watch her for me," she said before slipping out of the window and onto her broom. To the boys she said, "We're going to the Forbidden Forest."

The birds had already had a head start. "How do you know them?" Ron asked Cho.

"One of them is Fawkes," Harry offered. Cho nodded.

"The other is Celestial, or Celes, his daughter," she said. "And also… she's the Potters' phoenix."

"What?" Harry said, but she didn't say anything more. The already reached the forest. Cho just zoomed right in, without a care that there was a reason it was forbidden. A second later Harry, and finally the hesitant Ron.

The three stopped at a clearing of the forest. Before them was a lake, which the winter sun was reflected even brighter. Loads of animals surrounded the lake. Birds were singing their melodious tunes, while every unicorn dipped their horn into the lake, turning it clear. The animals were contributing a part of themselves to the lake; the birds their song, the unicorns their magic, spiders their webs, centaurs their hair…someone contributed a dragon fang. Even Hedwing and Pig contributed their feathers.

Some refrained from contributing though. Even if Fawkes gave his tears, Celes made no move to give anything. In fact, the animals that didn't give anything seemed like they were…waiting. Like their time to present their gift was later. 

Harry felt that something _big_ was happening, something that compelled him to just stay and watch. Soon it became apparent that eleven animals were waiting for something…their heads raised toward the sky, searching for something. 

First there were three cats, one yellow, one ginger, and one dark gray. Then there were two wolves, but one had ocher eyes. There was peacock with brightly colored feathers spread out _{Just to let you know, this pretty peacock is FEMALE. I don't care if that's impossible-this is a CCS world, for goodness sake}_ next to a pretty brown and white-speckled doe…who was standing rather close to one of the wolves. Then there was a splendid white unicorn, a somewhat small dragon, and a cute looking turtle. The eleventh one, of course, was Celes, the green-eyed phoenix who disappeared the day the Potters died and Cho found her during a trip to the United States. 

"Look…" Cho softly murmured, not to disturb the quiet peace. Her head was pointed to the sky. The other males gazed at the sky and saw a… they saw a shooting star heading in their direction.

~*~*

He was utterly bored. His parents left him alone. How careless of them, even if he was fourteen years old; they knew he was old enough to make sure to stay out of trouble. He thought for a minute and a playful smirk flashed across his face.

They left before handing out the punishment for contacting his girlfriend. So he was free to do whatever he wished…like watching how his parents and Cho were doing. It wasn't like they were going to put a stop on his magic, anyway.

He placed his hand over the large bowl of water, then stopped and got another bowl. He let a little of his magic flow into the clear water, and then different images appeared in each bowl. One was the love of his life; the other was his matchmaker.

__

This should be interesting…after all they used a different technique to 'disappear'…he thought, as his smirk grew wider.

~*~*

Hermione stared out of the window. Nothing was really happening; nothing different anyway. She looked harder. If she could tell that bird had a star on its neck from her distance, there must be some magic behind it. It was unsettling how she could things far away and not be able to see the things right in front of her face the same time.

Then she noticed that a comet was heading toward the forest. She blinked. It wasn't a star at all. It was a bird, the same bird that stole Jade's necklace, flying at such a speed from the heavens that it gave the impression of a shooting star. Wait…the necklace in her beak was glowing. _So it really is a falling star_…Hermione chewed her lip. No way could she have seen something like that, at that speed, and at her distance.

Then the shooting star disappeared in the depths of the Forbidden Forest and minutes later, Jade resumed her original auras: Rosy pink and emerald green.

But then again, there was somebody, or some *thing* new.

~

"It's a shooting star *and* a phoenix!" Cho gasped as it came nearer and nearer. Ron just mutely nodded his head. Harry however…

"At this rate, it will-"

Star the phoenix dived into the pool, and as soon as water touched starlight, it became bright silver.

"-crash into the lake." Harry finished.

Celes stepped up to the lake. The other ten animals were positioned around the lake also. They stepped forward…and walked over the silver water. With each step, they donated a part of themselves. Fur, song, feathers, nearly anything they had on themselves. Each thing was laced with a colored glow. Silver, blue, orange, red, yellow, green, gold…

The phoenix burst from the water, but without the star. Above the lake, Star dried her feathers and plucked a single feather from her. It glowed a bright pink. Then she flew down back to the lake, where the others had met each other in a circle. The red feather glowing pink softly floated down and landed in the middle of their circle.

Nothing happened.

All eleven looked worriedly at the star phoenix, which seemed to be their leader, as if to say, _Now what?_

The leader phoenix slowly nodded, and then all twelve let their auras flow freely, using every drop of their magic. The pond glowed brighter and brighter, but the brightest color was gold. Then slowly the glow receded, but the middle of the circle was still bright. There was movement in the light. Then, as the light slowly disappeared, a small phoenix stood in its place. A cute baby phoenix with green eyes and blue tips on its scarlet feathers and a star on the forehead.

As the baby phoenix dried itself, Celes handed Star the leather pouch that still had some sleeping powder in it. Using the pouch, Star scooped some of the magical water into it, and then gave it to the young phoenix. The wolf with tawny eyes dived into the magic pool and retrieved Jade's necklace, which was not glowing anymore. The baby phoenix was given the jade necklace and blinked cutely before flying away in the direction of the school.

When the trio looked back at the pool, it had already resumed its original state and there were no animals to be seen, except for the two phoenixes, Fawkes and Celes.

~*~*~

Xiaolang watched the watery image as it showed the twelve animals give up their magic as they contributed to the pool where Jade's new guardian was to be born. 

__

I see…the only way to save Jade is if she creates another guardian. But her magical energy is very low, she can't handle it herself. But because Jade created a guardian beast, only animals can give their magic to save her. But regular animals won't be enough sustain the new guardian. 

Xiaolang chuckled. _Those who were of the twelve were not "regular animals". The only *real* animals are the three cats, the yellow, ginger, and gray ones. Only seven of the twelve will stay as animals until the next obscure. The last two are people disguised as animals. My parents._

Then Xiaolang watched with surprise as the head phoenix nodded and they used all their magic to create the new guardian. _Why would Ka-san say yes? I'm sure she knows that she won't be able to reappear back here if her magic is gone. And using his magic will sure to revert Tou-san back to his human form, and then they won't be any help to Onee-san!_

Then Xiaolang's concentration was broken as he received a premonition -luckily it wasn't as intense and gruesome as the one he let Ginny see. His brow furrowed in annoyance. _Ka-san knew about this! Mom knew that all her magic had to be used in order to create the last guardian. She knew that I'd be watching to see what happens. That's why she let me off the hook. That's why she didn't give me any punishment. That's why…argh!_

Xiaolang grumbled as he went to his room as he fetched the Li clan sword that he had gotten from his father. _Why do I have to do everything myself?_ Chanting the words to cast the spell, Xiaolang used his magic to bring everyone back to where they belonged, like for example that dragon back to Bulgaria, the yellow and the gray cat back to the States, *and* the last eight to the area where their hideout was. _I'll get Celes later after her business._

Frowning at the smug look that his parents had, he glared at them with an "My punishment has already been served, and you better be thinking about rewarding me" and closed the door to his room behind him. He still had business, now that he received another premonition.

~*~*~

__

"Come," Fawkes motioned, as he and Celes took off for flight. Cho and the boys followed them on their brooms. After several seconds, Cho decided now was a good time to find some answers.

"What just happened in the Forbidden Forest?"

__

"It soon shall be time for Jade to awaken. You don't need to help her anymore; for now she has created her guardian beast for protection. But eluding someone who wants you and your powers can be exhausting, and young Jade's magic had run low that she needed help to complete her beast." Celes spoke.

Cho nodded, while Harry and Ron intently listened. "So any magical animal came to help her, in order to complete her guardian. But those twelve, and you too, Celes, what did you have that any other common animal couldn't give?"

__

"They are special, Ying Fa, to your dear cousin," Fawkes replied. _"They proved themselves worthy to help the little one. Remember them well, Ying Fa, because they will be important in the near future." _

Cho frowned, processing the information. "Tell me more about Jade's guardian."

__

"This guardian beast is just like any other, Cho. It is genderless and holds power of her star." Celes said.

"Then what makes it so different than the others?"

__

"This guardian, however, does not hold only the power of the sun or the moon. It wields both. This guardian will act as Jade's power indicator. It has three different forms for each of her aura -one for the pink, another for the green, and the last will be when she has both auras balanced; her inner potential."

"The first form is Marvel, the phoenix, when her aura is mostly pink. Since your cousin's personality matches her mother's, the phoenix shall be the form seen the most. The second form for the green aura will be a great dragon named Treasure. The last and third form, Starlight the unicorn, will be seen when both her auras are balanced and Jade reaches her strongest magic."

Cho was silent, while Harry noticed that they had traveled quite the distance from the Forbidden Forest. The already crossed the lake that surrounded the school grounds and the birds had landed on nearest land. Ron spoke the most obvious question.

"Now what are we doing here?"

~*~

"What am I supposed to do?" Ginny said in a bored tone to the baby phoenix. The little phoenix had flew in the open window, which Hermione decided to close right after, a little while ago. It gave Hermione the leather pouch and returned the jade necklace to its proper place around Jade's neck

"I mean, Jade seems fine, and Hermione fell asleep, and the others haven't returned back yet. I even checked on Professor Eriol, and he was sleeping on his desk! I moved him to a bed though. That was strange. If people feel tired, then why don't they go to their beds? I even found 'Mione sleeping on the floor. I brought her to the next room." Since Ginny was all alone, she was reduced talking to the bird. The little phoenix only revealed that its name was Marvel. 

What Ginny didn't know was that Eriol was forced to fall asleep when Celes threw sleeping powder over him. What Ginny didn't know was what happened in the Forbidden Forest. What she didn't know was that Marvel was born there. What she didn't know was that Marvel was Jade's guardian. What she didn't know was that Hermione dumped the water out of the pouch into a cup. What she didn't know was that Hermione felt like she should drink that silver colored water with sleeping powder in it. What she didn't know was that Hermione fell asleep when she drank it. 

Ginny didn't know a lot of things at the moment. But she knew a couple things Eriol and Harry didn't know. Or at least didn't remember. But at the moment, she had a feeling that things were going to get a bit more complicated.

~

__

"We have a problem here," Fawkes said seriously. When the three didn't understand what he meant he ordered Cho to use her magic to see. Cho was a little hesitant, but then she concentrated for a moment and then looked to see if anything was different. She gasped, staring at the sky.

Celes perched herself on Harry, and Fawkes did the same with Ron. They felt a tingling sensation as they were covered with an aura, and they blinked. They saw that there was a forest green and bright pink colored dome that covered the whole Hogwarts area. Cho was glowing her dark blue aura. The problem with the colored dome was that it looked like a cracked mirror.

Broken, cracked, and fragile as glass. 

"The Hogwarts barrier!" Cho cried. She turned to see Celes with a pained and crazed expression. "Tell me the truth. Is she really dead? Is Sakura really dead?"

Celes looked at Cho with a grave face. _"That's not important now, Cho. For your sake and the sake of others, please use your magic to strengthen this barrier."_

Cho frowned, but she knew it was something she would have to do, whether she liked it or not. She made her hands sparkle with blue, and touched the barrier. Her blue aura spread from her fingers in million directions like wildfire. Along the crooked lines of the barrier the blue ran upon, repairing it at the same time. 

"Not enough…" Cho gasped. The sparks glowed brighter and Cho practically forced her magic onto the wall. Then Cho watched in horror as she realized that she lost control over her magic. The golden part of her aura was more apparent now and it was too much. 

Harry noticed a look pass Cho's face and immediately felt that something was wrong. But how could he tell? He didn't know much about what was happening recently anyway. There was Cho and Ginny who acted like they shared a secret. And like Ron, he noticed that Hermione was well…drifting from them. Of course, she needed some 'girl time' but it seemed more than that. And then there was Jade and that weird occurrence in the Forbidden Forest. Now they were on the outskirts of Hogwarts. Were they even allowed to be there? Maybe. Fawkes, and he's the headmaster's phoenix, was there so maybe there was reason for being there.

Ron just watched in amazement as he watched Cho glow gold. The gold fanned out along the magical barrier. It kept reaching and reaching to go farther, but things only go so far. The gold rebounded and headed back to the source. Cho. 

Celestial the phoenix closed her emerald eyes as there was a blinding explosion without the sound. _It is inevitable. It would have happened sooner or later, _she scolded herself.

Cho closed her eyes, and could just imagine her brother scolding her for releasing magic she knew she couldn't handle. Then she imagined glass breaking. She felt dread fill her stomach. * _No……! Eli! *_ she thought before she fell into darkness.

~

"Professor Dumbledore! What happened…Cho!" that was the greeting Ginny gave them. Professor Dumbledore set the fainted Cho on a hospital bed. "How…when…?" was all Ginny could stutter.

"Well, in the Forbidden Forest some animals did some magic…" Ron started.

"Then this a small phoenix with green eyes appeared-" Harry added.

"Like that one over there-" Ron pointed to Marvel perched Jade's bed.

"Then Marvel flew away and we flew across the lake-"

"Fawkes and Celes told us some stuff about a third guardian-"

"After Cho did magic on some kind of shield around Hogwarts-"

"Then she fainted, and Harry caught her-"

"Dumbledore appeared, and said we should go back to the school…"

The boys glanced at each other. They didn't have anything more to say. Awkwardly, Harry finished, "And that's about it, really…the birds flew away."

Smiling, Dumbledore said, "I've returned from visiting the Kaho Mansion…or what is left of it," he said at Ginny's raised eyebrow. "Ms. Mizuki has asked your mother to watch over it. She visits regularly."

Glancing at her brother's confused face, Ginny whispered, "Mum knew the people in the Mansion a little bit."

"Cho's just exhausted from using her magic," Dumbledore spoke. "Let her sleep for now…and Ms. Granger also."

"Hermione's sleeping?" Ron exclaimed. Ginny nodded and pointed to the room next to Cho's where Hermione was sleeping. Ron made a move for it while Dumbledore also got ready to leave.

"Just…" the three Gryffindors turned to their headmaster. "Just be careful when they wake up. Especially Ms. Chang." he added in a low undertone for just Harry to hear as he headed out.

~^-^~ 

"Are you sure she's alright?" 

"Of course she is, Eli, don't bother Tomoyo like that," Meiling said, irate. They were in the Li Mansion, which resides in China, a long distance from England.

"I'm worried," Eli said. "If it's Madison, then something must have happened to Jade."

"Then why didn't you go and check up on her?" Meiling said, exasperated.

"Yes, I'm sure we -I mean Jade," Yelan interjected quickly, "would have liked it."

"You should have visited the little kaiiju while you had the chance," Touya frowned. "The same thing to Madison happened to Yue. And that was when the bigger kaiiju was running low on power."

"But Jade must fine, seeing that Madison is back," Yelan said.

"But why was Tomoyo affected?" Touya asked.

Meiling answered. "Madison and Tomoyo are really close, as nearly close as Ruby and Nakuru can get. Madison was created to help Tomoyo. Their togetherness has blended their body, mind, and even their souls. Of course Tomoyo would at least be a bit of affected."

"But if they're close like that, would could you still separate them? It was almost impossible to keep Yuki and Yue separated," Touya added.

"Of course!" Meiling said in a voice not like hers. "Jade made sure of that they can be separated. Tomoyo is not Madison's temporary form, and we would like to keep it that way."

"Where is Eli?" a soft voice said.

"Oh, Tomoyo!" Meiling said, returning to her original state. "We were just talking about you. Are you okay? Do you want something to eat?"

"I don't know," Touya said at the same time. "That little devil's incarnate was still here when we were talking."

Then there was a flash and Eli reappeared before them. He was clutching his chest and he was obviously in pain.

"Eli!" Tomoyo gasped. "What happened? Where did you go?"

He was pale and out of breath as Tomoyo struggled to hold him up, who only got out of bed herself a few minutes ago. "Cho, she called for me," he rasped. "She sounded scared…I went for her…but the Hogwarts barrier wouldn't let me in. Took almost all of my magic…" he fainted.

~^-^~

"Are they ready?" Xiaolang asked a face in the mist over his shoulder, getting something from a shelf.

Kaho smiled from the mist. "They have learned to deal with the death of her parents. They are…well, learning to deal with it together."

Xiaolang smirked as he returned to the mist with a box and a small suitcase. He tossed it into the mist. "He will need this," he said, after he threw the box, and "These are some of Jade's things," he said after the suitcase. "After hearing Cho's call, Eli won't rest until he gets there. How will you get him?"

On the other side, Kaho caught the items. "Minnie will take care of it."

Xiaolang stared at the older woman's brown eyes. "Tell me. You know. Will Cho be alright?"

Kaho Mizuki smiled gently before saying, "You'll just have to find out the hard way," and swept her hand through the mist, breaking the connection. Kaho's smile faded as she stared sadly at the place where the mist originally was. "But in the long run, Xiaolang, I can't see farther than that, and I'm supposed to be the best," Kaho said softly. She stepped out of her room and closed the door. "Where is your professor?" she asked the passing boy. 

Instead of a rude comment that Kaho had expected from Draco Malfoy as usual, he just turned to her with a thoughtful, confused expression. "I don't know," he said. "Probably behind me." 

Kaho shook her head with a knowing smile. "It's nice to know you've finally settled in," she called to him as he turned a corner to his room. Then she heard voices coming closer.

"So I showed Malfoy things that Cho herself should tell him. It doesn't matter how he finds out, Minerva. It'll make things easier for Cho."

"I thought we all agreed to let Cho tell everyone herself, power or no power. Everyone else thought it was a good idea," Minerva McGonagal argued back.

"Draco already knew a bit of it! It really was no harm done! It would save time when we head back. Why bother arguing with me? I will not and would not go back and undo what I did! And if it hadn't been because of you, I would have never done it in the first place!" Arabella Figg nearly screamed.

Frowning lightly, Kaho thought, _Ouch, that must have hurt Minnie._

Minerva stood there gaping for a second before snapping it back shut and an angry glare at Arabella. "Fine. Blame everything on me once again. Is that what I've been trying to teach you for all these years?!" she said in a cold, clipped voice before turning her heel and walking off.

__

That instantly deflates Bella, Kaho thought with a sigh. "Bella…"

With a sigh, Arabella calmed herself down. "Yeah, I know, I know. But I can't help it you know, Kaho? It's completely-"

"We are equally at fault," Kaho calmly interrupted. "You should realize that also. So together, we all have to put things right."

"Okay, I get it," Bella resigned. "I guess I'll go check on the mansion. And use my powers for good use." After a pause, she added, "And could you-"

"Yes, I will," Kaho once again interrupted. "I'll straighten Draco out. He'll be fine by the time you return. Now hurry and get ready. Minerva and I have enough to squeeze in, with Draco and the Teredas."

"O-kay! I'm going, I'm going!" Bella laughed, running out of Kaho's way.

~*~

A flushed face, streaked with tears, tossing and turning, living a possible nightmare. This was Cho. A deep contrast to the other two sleeping girls. Jade and Hermione were peacefully sleeping, and wore small smiles. They hadn't shed any possible tears. They also had kept still. They never moved much, compared to Cho. She looked like she was struggling with herself. Hermione and Jade looked like they were in a coma. Cho looked like she was trying to wake up but she couldn't. The next day she broke through and got to wake up. But she was still caught in her delusion.

__

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

Dun dun dun… review and you'll find out about Cho… ~-^

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

****

The Guardian's Cor-- 

Kero: We might at well call this the _Guardian's Grave,_ Aimee, you won't include us except for the battle! What kind of story is it without me, the mighty Cerberus, guardian beast of the Sakura Cards! *stands proud*

****

Yue: I agree with Cerberus. To make us feel wanted you give us _busywork._

****

Aimee: *ignoring the complaining guardians* Now as I was saying, I present you *adds a great flourish* The Guardian's Corner!

****

Kero: You stole my corner from me, didn't you? Ah, those days with Kero-chan's Corner, that was the best part… *smiles* but now we're stuck with answering your reviews *sulks* Even Nelvana is a hell a lot better than you

****

Aimee: *counts down from ten, but screams out loud anyway*

****

Yukito: (they're separated for the time being) *winces* Yue, Kero, don't you thinks it's nice of Aimee to give us something to do while we wait?

****

Ruby Moon: *disdainfully* At least, Rabbit, _you_ got mentioned. It's even up there, the one with the smiles for transitions; three parts before us.

****

Suppi: You counted, Ruby Moon?

****

Nakuru: (she's separated too) And _my_ Touya only talked about the Rabbit! What happened to sweet, cute, and beautiful to boot, Nakuru-chan? *twirls*

****

Suppi: *muttering* who would even think you were any of those?

****

Aimee: *takes a deep breath to calm down* All you have to do is read my answers to those who reviewed. That's all. You should be happy I even let you HAVE YOUR OWN STINKIN' CORNER, YOU UNGRATEFUL (*&^ % $^%# -

****

Yue: *waves hand* Profanity should not be used at your age, Aimee.

****

Suppi: I'll do the first one, then. This is to *mimics Aimee's girlish voice* _Angel Raverz_: Thank you! Hmmm, Cho related to Harry... it's a thought. Do you mean by blood or by any other means? Are you confused because I wrote Cho calls Harry's mom Aunt Lily? Well, you'll find out how Cho knows her... I know I wrote some where that Cho calls her mother's friends Aunt, for example she'll call Chiharu Aunt Chiharu even though she's not really her aunt. Keep reading and reviewing and you'll know about Cho soon enough. *returns to normal voice* That was as much fun as having to eat sweets.

****

Ruby Moon and Nakuru: *exchange wicked glances* What, you want to eat candy, Suppi?

****

Aimee: *tries to talk, but can't because of Yue, so scribbles on chalkboard and holds it up* If you just read the reviews I'll give any guardian candy.

****

Kero: Just candy?

****

Aimee: *scribbles more* And all the pudding too!

****

Kero, Ruby Moon, and Nakuru: Okay!

****

Kero: This is to _Kawaii-Sakura-Hime: _I just love your reviews! Thank you for letting me be on you favorites list! Chapter 7, if you figure it out, you can find out who the Star Phoenix is... just read and find out!

****

Ruby Moon: For _Meinien: _School is just evil, isn't it? Well, I am trying to update as fast as I can, (without failing all my subjects or else I'll be kicked off the comp too) and thank you for reviewing all the time! *blinks, then looks up* It says: "::hugs::" Do I have to do that too?

****

Nakuru: I'll do it! *runs into another room*

****

Aimee: *erases chalkboard, dust all over her, but scribbles again* I'll also treat any guardian to an all-you-can-eat buffet. *lets Yuki read it*

****

Yukito: *eyes light up and reads* _KawaiiLiLCherryWolf: _The S+S wedding was sweet, wasn't it, and that scene with Eriol and Tomoyo… *sighs blissfully, then snaps out of it* What do you mean Sakura and Syaoran?! Ano, I wrote Blossom, Julian, and Madison... I guess you figured it out... *sighs unhappily* Well, the weeding was sweet, and thanks for your review! And I'll keep it up if you review! 

****

Nakuru: *comes back, dragging a life-size picture of Touya* I don't know where Meinien is, so this *puts "Touya" in front* is Meinien. Hugs! *glomps Touya's picture*

****

Everyone except Nakuru: *sweat drop* -_-"

****

Ruby Moon: Here's another one _To Meinien again: _sorry! Time was running out and I didn't have time to make a name for Xiaolang jr! Oh, shoot, shoot, shoot! Well, what's done is done... if you still want a special name for Xialang, I can always make that Ginny's special name for him... or I'll just leave it... *sigh* 

****

Nakuru: I didn't read one yet! _kawaiitenshisakura: _I love it when you always give me reviews! ::hugs, hugs, and more hugs!:: Thank you, thank you, thank you! But what exactly are you confused about? Give me a question on what you're confused about and I'll answer it the best I can! Please! I want to know how I can fix these confusing parts!

****

Suppi: How come I don't get anything? I went first without any bribes?

****

Aimee: *holds up board, with words written already, and makes sure that Nakuru, Ruby Moon, and Kero don't read it* Suppi, just for you, you get a whole library full of new books, you get to have your peace and quiet, and that'll be your hiding place when I give the others the candy they want to stuff down your throat.

****

Suppi: *suspicious glances at the wicked three* _Murasaki: _Sakura has a small part, but she'll come in anyway. It's mostly the past that she'll be present, but Tomoyo and Meiling will be there more than her, since technically she's supposed to be dead (I swear, I will never kill Sakura that way, never!). She'll most likely be at the end, though.

****

Yue: You may talk now, Aimee. *waves hand again*

****

Aimee: *hopefully* Does that mean you will read my reply to my reviews then?

****

Yue: I will not answer them for you.

****

Nakuru: You will answer them!

****

Yue: I will not answer.

****

Kero: You will answer!

****

Yue: I will not.

****

Ruby Moon: You will!

****

Yue: Will not.

****

Aimee: *talking to audience* Okay… while we wait for an answer I'll say some comments… yes, I did read the Fifth book of HP, no this will not be like that, yes I think Jade will probably wake up in like the tenth chapter, first I need Cho to grasp reality, for Harry to meet his twin (Cho's brother), and Eriol to realize that if he wants to see Tomoyo again he must call her from Hogwarts. And- *turns around, sees all five guardians looking at her angrily* Uh… yes?

****

Kero: Why don't you rewind and see what we guardians were just talking about.

****

Aimee: O-kay… *presses rewind, goes back to the Yue conversation*

****

//Yue: Will not.

****

Yukito: Just read a review, Yue!

****

Yue: No.

****

Yukito: *sighs* why not?

****

Yue: Because we all should know by now that Aimee doesn't have enough money to go through all these bribes. 

****

Rest of the guardians: *realization and exchange glances*

****

Kero: No pudding?!

****

Nakuru: No candy?!

****

Ruby Moon: No evil plan?!

****

Yukito: No buffet?!

****

Suppi: No new books?!

****

Yue: No. Aimee tricked you.**\\**

Aimee: Uh-oh.

****

Nakuru: Alright, cough it up!

****

Aimee: Uh… I don't own anything… it's in all my disclaimers…

****

Ruby Moon: *ice crystal in hand* You do know that you're up against five guardians made from the all-powerful Clow Reed, right?

****

Suppi: You know what you do when we find out you tricked us? *transforms to Spinel Sun*

****

Aimee: Uh… I know! You five just sit down and get others to review my story!

****

Kero: *transforms to Cerberus* Wrong. Aimee, you run. Now.

****

Aimee: Uh… can I plead Lord Voldermort possessing me?

****

Yue: No. I know for a fact that he's not here.

****

Yukito: Nice try, Aimee. Last chance…

****

Aimee: *points* Look! It's Daniel Radcliffe!

****

Yue, Yukito, Ruby Moon, Nakuru, Spinel Sun, and Cerberus: *look at the direction she pointed at*

****

Cerberus: That's not Daniel, that's someone riding a broomstick!

****

Yue: That's Aimee flying away!

****

Ruby Moon: _GET HER!_

****

Aimee: don't forget to review, you guys!


	8. EIGHT Insanity Glimpses

****

Chapter 8: Insanity Glimpses

Disclaimer: *cough*cough* oh look, I've gotten sick again. Feels really horrible. What?! A disclaimer?! What are you trying to do, get me more sick? I don't own enough to say this belongs to me. The ideas, yes, but its characters? Nuh-uh. Now leave me alone! :P

Kero: Stay tuned for the Guardian's Grave! 

****

Suppi: They don't have to if they don't want to.

****

Nakuru: Oh yes they do! They have to see me in this kawaii dress I got!

****

Yue: *rolls eyes* This is just torture, Aimee.

****

Aimee: *glares but ends up with a hacking cough*

****

Yukito: Are you okay, Aimee? *hands glass of water* You should go to bed. You shouldn't even be up on the computer, you know.

****

Ruby Moon: *sighs* let's just get this chapter done.

****

__

Chapter 8: Insanity Glimpses

"Oh, Ginny, you're already here," Harry said, as he and Ron walked into the room Cho was resting in.

"I couldn't sleep," Ginny answered grimly. "She scared me to death." In the early morning, at near three, Cho had screamed loudly enough for the three Gryffindors to hear from their rooms. It had even awakened Professor Moon, who originally was in a deep slumber. It was Ron who hurriedly used a silencing spell to shut her off.

"She looks like she's having a nightmare," Ginny continued. "A terrible one. And I feel so helpless just looking at her."

"Did you and Cho eat yet?" Harry asked.

"I've eaten," she sadly said. "But Cho just knocked the food out of my hands. She doesn't eat as willingly as Jade does. Or Hermione either." It had been figured out by a sleepy reincarnation that Hermione was under a sleeping spell.

"We just checked on them," Ron said. "They don't look as bad as Cho either. Maybe even better."

"She cries in her sleep," Ginny murmured, running her hands through Cho's silky auburn hair, which hung loosely around her face. "I'm worried that she might get a fever soon. If I can't get her to eat…"

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Harry anxiously inquired.

Ginny stood, shaking her head. "I can guess that she's being tormented in her sleep, maybe by her dreams. I have no idea what's going on in her head."

"Maybe a spell…"

"Don't even think about it," she interrupted. Softening her tone, she said, "I just don't think that's a good idea. Just imagine. Cho's a telepath, someone who can read minds. She has trouble controlling it, and if that is what is the cause of these nightmares, just imagine what it could do to you.

"C'mon now," Ginny said softly after a moment's silence, motioning them to leave the room. "We should finish our homework. I have a feeling that things are going to get rough the rest of the Winter Vacation."

~*~

Hours later, Ginny slammed her book closed. "I just can't do this," she muttered aloud. She was determined to finish her homework, but her mind drifted off to more important matters… and she was more worried about Cho. Looking around the Gryffindor common room, Ginny felt alone and empty. Harry and Ron had given up on homework long time ago, as they usually do. 

She sighed. She had just checked on all three girls about five minutes ago and Ginny knew that nothing would be different. Marvel would be watching from its usual perch near Jade's head, which was still sleeping. Crookshanks would still be warily watching Hermione as she peacefully slept. It was strange to see 'Mione asleep still, as most people would have been awake at this time of day. 

__

Who would be there for Cho? The question would repeat over and over for Ginny, yet she knew that she alone couldn't do anything. Ginny had been told of the main points of Cho's past, but was that even enough…? Shouldn't Eli or someone come to help Cho? Even Dumbledore or Moon had no idea… no; it must be someone closer who knows what's happening to Cho. Never had Ginny felt so helpless, when there were people who needed her help the most and she had no idea what to do-

__

Mreow.

A soft mew reached Ginny's ears. Ginny turned and saw a small kitten that was so dark that it looked purple. Its dark blue eyes blinked with worry and unshed tears. Ginny brought the little cat close.

"Midori, you're worried about Cho, too, aren't you?" The only thing green on Cho's cat was an emerald shard that hung on a pale green ribbon around its neck.

The cat responded sadly and jumped out of Ginny's arms. Ginny noticed that it landed unsteadily on the table. Midori tapped the table lightly three times and a book appeared. Ginny felt that every action that this little cat was doing was painful, but was determined to do it.

The kitten jerked erratically and Ginny moved quickly. "What's wrong?" Her words were too late. Midori collapsed in Ginny's arms. But a soft wind from nowhere turned the book open before Ginny could see what it was. Pages flipped until it stopped near the end. Ginny balanced the kitten on one hand and curiously picked the book up and started reading.

__

Green, bright green, screams, laughter, Voldermort, yells… mother crying, I'm screaming… Jade's crying and so am I… Why is it I? What is so special about me that I'm the only one to do this… five dead by the killing curse, Potters and Teredas… another flash… Cedric gone, Rika gone, Yoshi gone, James gone, Lily gone… Harry gone… "We're moving back to London." "Take the kids and hurry to China." "Demo, Ying Fa, you can't go to Japan, it's against the rules…" "NO! Not them, please not them, anything but them!" "Mommy!"… "Ying Fa, it'll be alright, you'll see, everything will be alright… we'll see them again, don't worry." "Please don't cry. I'm trying my best Cho, but they won't yield. Cho, please wait until she does this on her own…" "Cry all you want. But let me tell you something. It won't change a thing." "Kill the spare." "Cho, it's all up to you." "It's happened! Lily and James were killed! Where are Hisui and Ying Fa? WHERE IS HISUI AND YING FA?!" "I want Ka-san and Tou-san, Eriol! I want my mommy and my daddy!" "I'll die, won't I." "AVANDRA KEVANDRA!" "What do you mean only four died? Five people were in that house. You just don't get hit from the Killing Curse and live. That's just impossible." "Please, Hisui, go back to sleep. I'm sure it was… all just a dream," "No, not Harry, please not Harry!" "Dumbledore, Cedric's dead! Cedric's dead!" "It's happened. Fate will be inevitable to you, Cho." "Something doesn't feel right."… Green, it's too bright, too bright to see, but it's too late, too late for them… 

Horrified, Ginny dropped the book while more and more words were added every millisecond, which resulted in closing the book. With a sick pain in the stomach, recognized the cover. Across the front was Cho's birth name in Chinese characters. Another wind blew the book back open to a page in the middle of the book. Swallowing, Ginny's eyes traveled down to the words which were already written- the page was blank except for the words which Ginny recognized were in Xiaolang's hand.

****

She needs you, Ginny. You're the only one. Help her define past insanity.

~*~

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Harry nervously asked.

Eriol Hiiragizawa smiled. "I'm only leaving for a little vacation, Harry. I'll be back before school starts again."

"For how long?" Ron suspiciously inquired.

Eriol gave a little laugh. "A week, give or take. Depends if the train will come in or not."

Ron and Harry had escaped homework by going to their DADA professor's room, which they had caught him packing. They had thought of the worst.

Eriol, however, had other things on his mind. Ginny's comment of Sakura being at the fall of the Dark Lord weighed heavily on his thoughts- he didn't even want to think about if Tomoyo had been there. After a talk with Dumbledore, Eriol decided to go and find answers. He'd have to start with his old mansion, the one he had given to Kaho. Eriol had gotten the impression that he was missing something. After all, just yesterday he had no memory whatsoever of that afternoon.

Glancing outside, Eriol's trained eyes could make out the invisible barrier that surrounded Hogwarts boundaries. Ever since the summer he had arrived, he never thought of it. Sure, it was weak, but it was just as strong as a wizard-sorcerer could get. But from where Eriol was standing, he could feel its power radiating so strongly that it couldn't have been a wizard. 

Scrutinizing it even further, Eriol noticed that its weakest points were colored pink and green. There weren't many weak spots, only traces, but the colors reminded Eriol of two people of those auras. Most of the barrier was a shade between dark blue and violet. Not even Dumbledore's aura was like that. What disturbed Eriol the most was that it was a thoroughly mixed color with silver- the color of wizards. An aura of sorcerer-like quality but also with wizard characteristics was uncanny. Surely no one with an aura like that exists.

To add to that, that person's aura was tinted with gold- Eriol knew only three people with that aura, which one who he knew personally. Only those three could have that color, and deepening his frown, Eriol knew that Kaho must have something to do with this.

The thing was, this barrier was so strong, this barrier, which was originally only for security reasons, and the barrier was much stronger than before that it wouldn't let anyone come in or out. Not even a train out of Hogwarts to Eriol's answers. 

~*~

Li Manor, Hong Kong, China

A boy with dark hair and eyes struggled to get up, getting used to his surroundings. Pain shot through his body. 

"Eli, stop it. You've lost a lot of magic, even some intertwined with your life force. You won't be able to help your sister that way," Meiling scolded.

"I need to get to her. She's in trouble, and I need to-" Eli protested.

"You won't be able to do anything in that state," Meiling interrupted. "You scared us, you know. We had to contact Minerva on what happened. The barrier around Hogwarts- without Sakura or Syaoran it's in its weakened form."

"But it repelled me. I'm not Voldermort so I should be able to pass through."

"You know that you're not allowed on Hogwarts premises, Eli. Wizardry rules."

Eli's eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you telling me to leave Cho? May I remind you that Voldermort wants *her* more than he wants Harry? Or that only I know exactly what she's been through? Or-"

Meiling smiled. "The way you and Cho act sometimes- I'd be surprised that you actually care for her. But anyway, you will go and find out what happened to Cho. Tomoyo's packing some clothes for you and probably a whole suitcase for Jade. However, your magic is very low, Eli, so I'll help you get there. But first," Meiling's hand glowed as she swiftly placed it on his head, "you need to regain enough strength to even stand." Instantly Eli's eyes closed and he drifted of back to sleep.

~*~

"Hey Ginny! Finished your homework yet?" Ron cheerfully said to his sister. His voice died when she turned to him with a worried look.

"Nothing's working. Cho's not waking up. She's already burning up. Something's wrong." 

"What's this?" Harry picked up a small notebook. It magically opened to a page where more and more words were being added and added every second-

Ginny took the book out of his hands. "This is Cho's diary. It's connected telepathically to her mind. I wouldn't recommend reading it. It's like Cho's brain is overloading or something-"

Cho shot up straight in bed, eyes wide open. A hand clamped her mouth, and her eyes darted toward Harry and Ginny.

"Ouch!" Ron said. He had taken Cho's book and it abruptly closed and surprised Ron dropped it. The lock of her notebook clicked shut and a dark blue dome covered it.

Cho silently brought her hand down and again glanced at Harry. Ginny walked closer to her, speaking softly. "Cho. Are you feeling better? I'll get some food-"

Cho blinked as if she had recognized Ginny. She spoke in a soft, little childish voice.

"Hisui? Hisui, what are you doing up?"

"No!" Ginny said, anguished. Cho needed her help, Xiaolang was counting on her, and she still didn't know what to do. "Cho, it's me, Ginny. Virginia Weasley. Remember? You set your cousin and I up. I spent the summer at your-"

Cho interrupted again, not even paying attention to Ginny. "What did you dream about?"

"Cho!" worried Ginny continued. "Please. You're in Hogwarts. With me. With Harry. With Hermione. With Dumbledore. Cho, I know you can hear me."

Cho looked like she half listened to the little red head. At one point she looked away from Ginny, shock passing through her dry tear-streaked face. Her wavy waist long auburn haired was ruffled from all her tosses and turns. Cho looked up again, determined. "Please, Hisui, go back to sleep. I'm sure it was… all just a dream," Cho said as her voice faded on the latter comment. Suddenly her head moved to the left, a frightened shock that brought her hand to her mouth.

"She's crazy," Ron said hesitantly.

"She's not crazy, she's just confused!" Ginny snapped back. She sat on Cho's bed and grabbed the telepath by the shoulders.

Delirious Cho slowly shook her head. "No… no… no, no, no! Not Rika-san!"

"Look at me, Cho. That's all in the past. You've got to let it go."

Cho froze. For a fleeting second, Ginny caught recognition in her deep cobalt eyes. But only for a second. "The Killing Curse…" her words were barely inaudible, for the next instant she hugged Ginny tightly and started crying.

Cho's blue eyes made Ginny think of someone else with the same color. Prying herself from Cho's firm grip, Ginny said, "Get Professor Moon, quick." When neither her brother nor his friend moved she barked to Harry with a steely glare, "I said, go get Eriol!"

~

Eriol Hiiragizawa sighed. He was already packed. He'd checked already four times. All he needed was to get out. That newly installed barrier was no help. 

But he couldn't help but notice the feeling of something or some_one _wanting him there. There was certainly a reason why he was kept from his search, but what? To quote Kaho, "There are no coincidences, only the inevitable."

Was it really the inevitable for him to leave Tomoyo like that? After getting her to love again after giving up her dear Sakura and then just disappearing soon after their wedding was not just… proper, he guessed was the word.

But Voldermort was after him, and putting Tomoyo in trouble wasn't right either. The less information she knew, the less danger she was in. Of course, he was too cowardly to turn back to her when Voldermort was defeated. Regretting that he hadn't even tried to make contact with her during those years, only to find out now that she was dead. Life was simply too short.

Something caught his eye during the mindless stroll. Lying on the ground was a black envelope. Living in the Wizarding World these past years as his hideout, he knew what black envelopes meant: death. He was able to read the Chinese on the front (Hermione's spell wore off by then), but puzzled to find that it meant Sakura. 

Flipping to the back, Eriol noticed that the seal was already broken. Taking the sheaf out, the first he noticed was the headline and the "VOID" stamp. He was surprised that this was a rare edition of "The Daily Prophet" that was never printed. More curious, he read on.

"Professor! Professor Moon!" Eriol hear the voices of Harry and Ron before stuffing the papers in his robes. There was one name he had seen, but was sure that he had read the paper wrong in his hurry. It was Chiharu Takahashi. 

Harry and Ron had caught up to him. "Professor, something happened to Cho and we need your help!" Harry said, catching his breath.

There was that feeling again. The one that told him he had a reason for staying a bit longer. "Lead me," Eriol said, taking note that both boys were worried.

Eriol didn't quite understand what the Gryffindors were saying… something about Cho sleeping and waking up in a delusional state? As a teacher, he knew that Cho was precociously mature teenager at her age, and surely someone of that condition was not crazy. But something deeper in him told him that it was Cho that needed him, a deep connection which not even Eriol could phantom…

~

Ginny swallowed. It wasn't easy, for keeping your tears down was one thing, calming a crazy girl was another. The door opened and Harry and Ron rushed in, followed by Eriol.

Eriol sensed something was not right. It wasn't like Cho to be sobbing uncontrollably in Ginny's arms. Ginny gave him a worried look. Then Cho acknowledged his presence. 

"It's you," was what she said, with wide eyes and tears streaming down her face

"Cho…" Eriol said a bit cautiously.

Cho's eyes narrowed. "You knew. You knew about this, didn't you. Didn't you?!" Cho rose up from her bed, about to attack Eriol in her state, but Ginny pulled her down.

"Cho. Remember him? He's Eriol Hiiragizawa. He's Tomoyo's husband, y-"

Cho frowned. "What do you mean only four died? Five people were in that house." Then Cho's eyes widened, as if she understood something, then she shook her head in disbelief. 

Ginny thought hard. _What to do?! _Cho was caught between the day Lily died and her present reality. _What was it that Xiaolang told her? _Right, Cho had a barrier between her memories and herself. _What happened to that barrier? _Xiaolang wrote to help Cho recognize that it's in the past. _But what?_ How could Ginny get Eriol to construct a similar barrier without telling him too many details?

"No… that's impossible," Cho said, shaking her head. "You just don't get hit by the Killing Curse and live. That's just impossible."

__

But only one person survived the Killing Curse, Harry thought. That was twelve years ago; what was Cho ranting off about?

"NO!" Ginny cried, as stubborn tears fell. "Eriol, can't you do something?'

"Do what, exactly?" Eriol said, feeling helpless in this predicament.

"I don't know! Just do something -anything! I don't want to hear this anymore!" Ginny clamped her hands over her ears as more tears fell. "Make her stop. She doesn't know what she's doing and she needs to stop!"

Eriol didn't move, uncertain what to do. "Make her sleep, or something!" Ginny cried. "But let her rest in peace! She needs to know that it's all in the past!"

Eriol glanced at Ginny. There was a spell, a Sorcerer's spell that enabled a person to have a peaceful sleep. This spell was used when their dreams were too intense for them to see. It didn't take the dreams away; it calmed the person down to be able to see these dreams with a clear mind. However, it was much too strong for a witch like Cho.

"Just do it!" Ginny said, as if reading his mind. "I don't care about your sorceries or whatever, just get her to calm down!"

"No, no, no!" Cho started screaming.

It was one of those moments where your body does something and later your mind catches on. Eriol's mouth chanted words, his magical spell was placed on Cho, and it wasn't until Cho fell back on the covers that Eriol realized that he had done a Sorcerer's magic on a witch. A high violation to the Wizard Law. 

The next couple seconds Eriol held his breath. Pure Sorcerer magic was too strong for the simplified wizards, and he could have easily killed Cho. But he saw her chest rise and descend, her breathing regular. The spell actually worked.

__

{Now we all know that Cho is not the common witch, so the spell obviously did what it was supposed to do}

Relieved, Ginny covered Cho with a blanket. "Thank you, Professor Moon." Quietly the boys left the room. Eriol did too, but there was something else he saw- a transparent blue dome on the ground. It covered a notebook, and Eriol noticed that it said Sakura in Chinese again.

Looking back at Ginny, Eriol watched her as she cast a long, mournful look to Cho. Walking out, Eriol doubted that Ginny knew whom that book belonged to.

~*~

Eli awoke on Privet Drive at about 3 that morning the next day. Frowning, he looked at the sky and said, "Meiling, this is not amusing. I thought you said you would help me, not hinder me." Meiling had somehow moved him to Privet Drive early that morning and at the same time undid her sleeping spell.

Fortunately, Meiling's sleeping spell let Eli regain enough strength to move around enough without pain. Unfortunately, Meiling's sleeping spell hadn't lasted long enough for Eli to regain enough magic to go to Hogwarts himself.

__

'Well, there's got to be a reason I'm here,' Eli thought. _'To quote Kaho, 'There are no coincidences, only the inevitable.' _"

Eli looked to his left and ironically smiled. It was number four- and if Dudley was anything like Draco, he could have a lot of fun here.

Eli shook his head. No, he had a mission, and that was to get to this sister as fast as possible. Now, who are the closest wizards in this area? Walking up to the nearest street sign, Eli read Little Whinging.

Walking father, Eli recognized where he was. _Of course! Arabella's house!_ He walked closer, and realized Meiling Oba-san's intention. It was more than likely that Arabella or Minerva would be able to get him past the barrier. 

Eli knocked on the door. The lights looked off, but surely Arabella knew he was coming. Nothing came unexpected to Arabella, Minerva, and Kaho. He knocked again.

The door opened to reveal a scowling boy. "What the hell are you doing here?" Draco Malfoy spat, eyes narrowed.

Eli smiled, which seemed evil if you certainly hated him, and it certainly looked evil to Draco. "It's nice to see you again, Draco. My, when was the last time we met? Was it the time your hair was brightly pink, your favorite color? Or maybe the time when I caught you hugging your most prized possession- your stuffed rabbit that you couldn't sleep without. Hmm, maybe it was when you had a complete makeover, with curls and makeup and nail polish. No, it wasn't that, it was whenever you said "no" buckets of cold water drenched you, or maybe-"

Draco shot him a look of dislike and tried to shut the door in Eli's face. He _tried._

Eli stuck a foot, still smiling that annoying smirk. "Draco, haven't you been taught to treat your guests with respect and courtesy? Surely you would give me the same respect and courtesy I had given you when you so kindly announced that you would be _engaged_ to my sister, without even _my_ permission or even Cho's for the two of you to be bound in matrimony. Then you had so far gone to even break it, thank goodness, I was beginning to think that you weren't understanding those messages I gave you, you had changed your engagement to be with Jade. And that was probably the rarest moments I shall treasure that the two of us actually worked together and agreed on something for the first time."

"Will you shut it?" Draco hissed vehemently. "We were only six at that time. How was I supposed to know that I would have to spend the rest of my life with people like you and your sister? Not that it mattered, I still see her at school-"

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" Arabella interrupted loudly behind him. "I thought you wanted to get to Hogwarts as fast as possible, Eli. But here you are, talking about the old times when you first met. That's supposed to be my job, remember? And Draco, I would think you would have enough sense to think about others for once. Hurry up, we have no time to waste!" she called behind her back, and then hurriedly pushed Draco and Eli outside. "No time for chatter; we have to leave."

"I'm here," Minerva said, stepping out of the house. She brought out the box and suitcase Xiaolang had given Kaho. "Bella, help me. Meiling sent another one of Jade's suitcase and something smaller for Eli."

"Kaho, what's taking you?" Arabella called back inside, but not too loudly to wake the neighbors as she lugged out another suitcase and another small pack.

"We're here, we're here," two voices called, one male and the other female.

Kaho came out after the two and said, "So Minerva, you're going to the Platform, Bella's going to the Mansion, and we'll meet at the Hallow," Kaho said. Her brown eyes traveled over the others. "Draco, you're staying here," she said firmly. "I believe you are old enough to stay here alone with enough common sense?"

"Yeah, whatever," Draco grumbled. He still didn't like the idea of staying in a Muggle place. Well, at least he didn't have to stay with that Harry Potter look-alike any longer. He locked the door behind him, knowing they wouldn't be back for a long time.

Eli looked at his other companions besides the three older women with shock and disbelief. "I thought you were dead!"

Chelsea Yamazaki Tereda gave a mock sigh to her husband. "See how little our cousins think of us? They believed that we were gone already."

Zachary Tereda grinned back. "Speaking of dragons, did you know that-"

Zach's wife cut him off with a mild touch of violence. "We were talking about dragons three days ago! Honestly, you've got a degree in the medical department and you *still* tell lies? How in heaven's name did I ever get marri-" This time it was Chelsea who was cut off with a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ahem," Minerva coughed politely, but conveniently looking at the starry sky. Kaho smiled gently at the newlyweds. Eli shook his head, bemused. Chels and Zach broke apart, but they managed to smile without blushing.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Bella broke the silence. 

~*~

A startling light woke Eriol up from his slumber. He just had fallen asleep, for the magic he had placed on Cho made him restless. Dumbledore, after all, did warn him about the wizard's prejudice against Sorcerers. For a tiny bit, Eriol was glad that the new barrier wouldn't let anything in or out, for he doubted the Ministry would be able to penetrate it. Therefore, they still didn't know that a sorcerer had done magic on a young witch just several hours before.

What worried Eriol the most were the side effects of using strong magic on someone weak of witch quality. For the most part, the spell did seem as it was working as it was supposed to, but what could happen when she wakes up?

__

{For those of you who don't know already, Cho is not the average witch, but poor Eriol doesn't know that, so he's worried that using his powerful sorcerer-magic could seriously hurt her. It won't though. Also, yes, there is a separation of Sorcerers (people like Sakura and Eriol) and wizards (people like Dumbledore and Harry. There can be sorcerers (it's lowercase, that's how you'll know what I'm talking about) that started off as wizards, you know like Voldermort and Dumbledore, but they're different from Sorcerers (capital S, so it means the CCS gang) I'll explain more about it later}

After tossing and turning in bed, Eriol finally fell asleep. But it was a bright light that woke him up. Which brings us to what woke Eriol up.

A glowing note was on Eriol desk. Eriol climbed out of his bed, grabbed his glasses and started reading.

__

Eriol-

If you haven't noticed yet, there is a new barrier surrounding Hogwarts, for we suspected that the old one might need some reinstalling. However, we might have strengthened it a bit too much, but we're working on it soon. The person who helped with installing the barrier is currently unavailable, but we'll do what we can without her.

Now, I've heard that you wanted to take a vacation, but it seems quite impossible due to the barrier. I've made arrangements, however, for the Hogwarts train to come and pick you up. It will come exactly at five this morning and depart in five minutes. I'll be on the train also, but I'm afraid I won't be of much company.

And don't worry about Ms. Chang. She's been through tougher things.

-Minerva

Eriol looked at the clock and it said five minutes before five o'clock that morning. He had better hurry.

~

Zachary Tereda sent a look at the older woman as the train pulled away from the Hogwarts school. He struggled down a yawn to make his glare more effective.

"Yes?" Minerva McGonagall said softly with a raised eyebrow, so not to disturb the calmness of her compartment. A boy whose hair was usually neat was ruffled was asleep next to a married woman with brown hair framing her face sleeping on her husband's shoulder.

Zach frowned at her behavior and launched into his question. "Why were you in such a rush to get us out of the house but we do nothing for the next six hours? From the platform to the school, it took two hours. We're leaving the school and that'll take another two hours. We'll have to wait until we reach the platform again to turn around back to the school."

The professor's eyes glanced around the compartment before answering. "Tereda," she said in her usual crisp, but still quiet, voice, "As a doctor, you should know that sleep is a key element in how you function. I believe you are doing your wife a favor by letting her sleep."

"My wife…" Zach glanced down at her figure. "McGonagal, can you tell me if…?" Minerva's lips twitched. "You're the doctor, Tereda. Have confidence in your abilities. Now you too, _sleep_," she commanded as she put the man before her and the Sorcerer three compartments away from her to sleep.

~

__

And now we present you with…….

****

The Guardian's Corner _!!!!!!!!!!! (Or as the Guardian's Grave, as Kero dubbed it)_

****

Kero: As directed by me, the Great Cerberus! *pose*

****

Nakuru: *twirls* and with the beauty Nakuru Akizuki!

****

Ruby Moon: Don't forget me, Ruby Moon!

****

……: silence

****

Nakuru: Hey! Where is everybody?!

****

Ruby Moon: *tears down the wall* Over here guys!

****

Suppi and Yue: *stare angrily at them*

****

Suppi: We're with idiots, aren't we, Yue?

****

Yue: Hai. Leave, Ruby, or I'll make you.

****

Yukito: *joining them* Aimee went to sleep. She took some medication and fell asleep.

****

Nakuru: Come on! This is the part where we say thank you for those who reviewed and answer questions!

****

Yue: There is no point in doing that.

****

Suppi: Since Aimee left, we don't have to do anything.

****

Yukito: *sighs* why don't you just do it, so it can be done and over with?

****

Yue: No.

****

Suppi: Yeah, besides, we are going to do the same thing the next chapter.

****

Yukito: *shrugs* well, it's your loss. You're not going to be able to show up as much, so you might as well take your chance now. 

****

Suppi and Yue: *exchange glances* 

****

Suppi: well, fine then.

****

Nakuru: Yay! You decided to join us! *glomps them, Suppi growls*

****

Ruby Moon: *waves paper* See, it's all on paper. It's nothing big.

****

Suppi: But we don't get anything for it. _(see last GC/GG)_

****

Kero: You're just jealous that I'm getting noticed more than you.

****

Suppi: Am not!

****

Kero: Are too!

****

Suppi: Am not!

****

Kero: Are too!

****

Suppi: Well, I'm not the one who lost 4,000 times!

****

Yukito: *sweat drops* You had enough time to play 4,000 games?

****

Ruby Moon: Yeah. 7,000 games in all. We were all bored.

****

Nakuru: *grabs paper* O-kay! First on the list is _Kawaii-Sakura-Hime_. Yay! Thank you for your review!

****

Kero: *grabs the other paper* Yes! We got a new reader! Welcome, _Susami Masaki_. Hey! You're the one who put this story on the favorite stories list! This story is the best because it has me, right?

****

Ruby Moon: *grabs paper from Kero* Hey, she asked a question. It's _IS SAKURA DEAD?!?!?!?!?!?_ *throws paper to Yue* Here, you answer.

****

Yue: *raised eyebrow* Why?

****

Ruby Moon: It's asking if your mistress is alive, duh!

****

Yue: What makes this person think my mistress is dead?

****

Nakuru: *sweat drops* are you paying attention to what's happening here?!

****

Yue: *rolls eyes* No, Sakura-sama is not dead. She is very much alive. How can a weak wizard like Tom Riddle defeat the top Sorceress?

****

Yukito: He's a sorcerer too, you know.

****

Suppi: He's a different class! He's wizard born! He can't compete with our Asian magic.

****

Yukito: But aren't you western magic as well?

****

Ruby Moon: Yes, but we were created by Clow Reed.

****

Yue: No, *you* were created by the reincarnation of Clow Reed. 

****

Kero: Yeah, only me and Yue were.

****

Yukito: You know, the other reviewers should do this.

****

Suppi: Do what? Create guardians?

****

Nakuru: *bonks him on the head* Of course not, Suppi-chan!

****

Suppi: Just who *is* Suppi? Not I.

****

Yukito: No, what I meant is that the other reviewers should ask questions.

****

Yue: They do. Just not recently. We already answered the others.

****

Yukito: They should comment about what happened too.

****

Nakuru: Yeah! I liked the part where Draco and Eli were talking! OHOHO! Eli is so evil!

****

Ruby Moon: *smirks* Eli reminds me of Eriol-sama.

****

Kero: Well, no duh. We already know.

****

Suppi: *reading reviews on the computer* I think that Meinien girl is very smart.

****

Nakuru: *peering* Yah, I think so too. *reading part of the next chapter* Wah! The next chapter looks so sad!

****

Suppi: She's not even done with it.

****

Yue: But we're done, can we go yet?

****

Yukito: Ah, well, I guess so. 

****

Kero: Don't forget to review!

****

Nakuru: Or ask questions so we can answer them!

****

Suppi: So at least we can do something.

****

Ruby Moon: You better ask questions! Aimee-chan doesn't know what to do if you just say vague things!

****

Yukito: Yeah, Aimee wants to know what everyone is so confused about what happens in the story.

****

Nakuru: She's just as dense as Sakura-chan! She doesn't know what to do!

****

Kero: Shhh! Aimee is just next door! And she has a lot of candy from Halloween! I want some, so be quiet!

****

Ruby Moon: Candy?

****

Nakuru: *whispers so only RM/K can hear* Yes! Aimee can give her candy to us! OHOHO! Watch out, Suppi!

****

Kero: *sweat drop* Isn't that Tomoyo's laugh, Nakuru?

****

Nakuru: Yup, it's Tomoyo-sama's laugh! I'm feeling very evil today!

****

Ruby Moon: *grins* Me too. *whispers again* Look, her candy stash is in her room, in the purple box in the closet…

****

Yukito: *sweat drops* O-kay…Well, I guess that's it. See everyone in the next chapter!


	9. SPECIAL Without You 1

**Prue: **Why, happy belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  
**Aimee: ***sweat drop* Prue, they dont know you yet.  
**Prue: ***sweat drop* Okay well then. Im Prudence Rose P-  
**Aimee: **Thats enough intro for you.  
**Prue: **How bout this: My name is Prue, but I'm not Prue Halliwell from Charmed, but I am named after her! ^-^  
**Aimee**: *blinks* O-kay...  
**Prue: ***whispers* I'm a character in Aimee's story too, but unfortunately, my part doesnt come up yet.  
**Kero: **Hurry up! I want the party to get started!  
**Prue: **Aimee, he wants his present.  
**Aimee: ***rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah, whatever. Be patient, Kero.  
**Prue: **Patience is a virtue, and so is prudence! ^-^  
**Aimee: ***mutters* Maybe I shouldn't give you guys your present.  
**Kero: **Hey, I heard that!  
**Aimee: **Well, if you didn't give Suppi sugar, you would deserve it!  
**Kero: ***whines* It's the Christmas season, Aimee! The season of giving!  
**Ruby Moon: **C'mon! What kind of party is this?  
**Prue: **Isn't it the snow bunny's birthday?  
**Suppi: **Let's check! *checks calendar* December 25: Yukito's birthday. Yup, I guess it is.  
**Yukito: **Dont forget, January 3: Aimees birthday.  
**Aimee: **Well since its Christmas Break, I decided to write a holiday special in honor of Christmas, Yukis b-day, New Years, and my birthday!  
**Kero: **And YES! I get a speaking part!  
**Yue: **It's not a chapter, it's a story related to the main story.  
**Prue: **Wow! Yue spoke more than seven words!  
**Aimee: **He's just lucky to have a part in the story too.  
**Nakuru: **And what are we? Chopped liver?  
**Aimee: **Well, if I decide to finish part 2 of this story, then you'll show up, Nakuru.  
**Ruby Moon: **At least she's mentioned in this story! *wails* What about me?  
**Prue: **You get to introduce the story, Ruby Moon.  
**Ruby Moon: ***happy* Okay!  
**Aimee: **Don't forget the disclaimer.  
**Ruby Moon: ***rolls eyes* Eriol Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo Daidjouji, Kaho Mizuki, and blah blah blah belong to Clamp; Lily Evans, James Potter, Harry Potter, and so on belong to J. K. Rowling. Anyone else belongs to Aimee, and so does the ideas of this story  
**Everybody: **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
**Ruby Moon: **Hey! Disclaimer over! Just read this, even though its not a chapter, because it gives major spoilers to the rest of the story, so thats your Christmas present from Aimee to you! Dont forget to review. Hey, everybody, wake up!

* * *

_Eriol looked at his wife lovingly. They were finally married! He smiled. Tomoyo certainly had changed; now the bitterness that she held about Sakura's wedding was long gone. Now she was able to love again._

_Ring ring._

_Eriol stroked Tomoyo's hair lovingly before leaving the bed to answer the phone. The thought that it was at the dead of night and no one would dream of calling then never occurred to him._

_"Eriol."_

_"Kaho?" He hadn't heard her voice in yearsthe last was when she broke up with him. But Eriol knew that Kaho wouldn't call him if it werent important._

_"Eriol, he's coming. Tom Riddle wants to inflict pain, to harm-"_

_Eriol wasn't even listening anymore. Voldermort? After him? Oh, good lords- Eriol's panicked gaze rested on the peacefully sleeping Tomoyo._

No, I can't have him come here. Tomoyo- I'm sorry, but this is for your safety. I don't want you to die. Better me than you.

_Eriol hung the phone up and used his magic to quickly gather the things he needed. Before leaving the room, he turned back to gaze at Tomoyo one last time. He kissed her soft, sweet lips then closed the door behind him._

* * *

**The Christmas I Spent Without You, **_**part 1**_

_

* * *

**Year 16**_

"Wow, the tree looks great, Yelan!"

"Need help with the star?"

"Yum! Can I have more?

"Hey, come back here with my present!"

Tomoyo Hiiragizawa looked at the joyful Christmas scene before with a trace of a smile. But that nagging feeling- that feeling of loneliness would be always in her heart. It would never go away.

Not until he came back, because only he could fill that void.

And the void widened as every year passed that she spent without him. Sure, there were people who could subdue this pain... Sakura, Ying Fa, Eli, Meiling... but only to soften this hurt.

This was year sixteen already. He left on the 25th of June: Christmas marked half the year passed. So it was sixteen and a half years. That was a hundred ninety-eight months. And she wouldn't even start on how many days...

And now... Sakura was gone. Having both of them gone was too much of a blow on her. Tomoyo _knew_ that they were not dead. It was a deep instinct within her that she could not contradict. They were gone in a way that she could no longer reach them.

If Tomoyo couldn't bear it when Ying Fa and Eli had gone, this was much worse. Oh, how she hoped that this Christmas would be different.

_It will be,_ Tomoyo knew. _It has to be different._

~Flashback (but in the same year)~

Tomoyo opened the door to see the most unpleasant woman she had ever encountered. Tomoyo struggled to smile pleasantly, glad that Meiling and Xiefa were right behind her.

"To what may I owe the pleasure of seeing you, Madam Umbridge?" Tomoyo said, her voice pleasant.

Dolores Umbridge's face was twisted in a frown. Whether or not it was a good thing, Tomoyo didn't know.

"Please, come in," Meiling said just as courteously.

"No thank you, I'd rather make this quick and short," Umbridge said tartly.

"Dolores..." Xiefa warned. Xiefa had a higher ranking of office in the Ministry, and Dolores had to give the commanded respect that the position demanded.

"Here," Umbridge said, thrusting a thick manila envelope to Tomoyo.

"What's this?" Tomoyo questioned. _It couldn't be right?_ Her breath was caught when Tomoyo took the papers out and read the opening letter. Meiling peered over her shoulder

"It's the papers granting you to have your children back under your custody," Umbridge said sourly, as if she really didn't want that to happen.

"Tomoyo," Meiling breathed. "You get to have Ying Fa and Eli again!"

"Thank kami!" Tomoyo squealed happily as she hugged everyone, even Umbridge. Life was beginning to look up.

~End Flashback~

Tomoyo smiled at the flashback. Ying Fa would be delighted. How Tomoyo couldnt wait to see her daughter again!

Tomoyo looked around the empty room. _This house is where everything startedfrom when Eriol left... to when I met Lily._

_

* * *

**Approx. 6 months after the departure of E. Hiiragizawa**_

"Tomoyo!"

"Matte!"

"Oh, Tomoyo-sama..."

The last comment came from Madison. Running blindly, tear-stricken Tomoyo tried to escape from her prison to find her husband, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Except it wasnt a prison. It was the Li Clan Household in Hong, Kong China. Tomoyo was kept inside or else she would have went and searched after him and seriously hurt herself.

Not only herself. Her unborn children also. It was discovered that Tomoyo was going to bear twins, a daughter and a son.

And Tomoyo had magic. Technically, her unborn children bore magic, but if Tomoyo was angry and frustrated enough, she could use that magic for her own purposes

So Tomoyo would endanger more than three lives: the lives of herself, her daughter and son and perhaps even more.

Which was why Sakura and the others tried so hard to keep Tomoyo inside, where she could do very little damage. But it would also hurt Tomoyo for not doing anything.

Tomoyo stopped. She was at the front doors, the doors to her freedom. Tears still slipping down, she tried to figure out the person who was in her way.

"Oh, Tomoyo..."

Meiling.

_Meiling! Meiling doesnt know, _Tomoyo figured. She pushed her friend away and ran straight into someone elses arms.

"Sorry, Tomoyo, but we know about what happened and we cant let you go."

More tears fell as Tomoyo heard the great front doors closed. Everyone was against her! They didnt want to help her, they wanted to stop-

Tomoyo's train of thought stopped when she realized she was in someone's arms. Male arms. Vision still blurry, Tomoyo looked up. Black hair, the blue eyes through the glint of glasses

Then the sense of smell came through. Tomoyo pushed the imposter away. "You're not Eriol!" she screeched.

"No," The male paused. "My name is James Potter."

But Tomoyo wasn't listening. "Who are you?!" she screamed again, this time at a female.

A female who looked too familiar- but she wasn't Sakura Li, Tomoyo knew. Angry and frustrated, Tomoyo retreated back into her room. She needed to calm down. If no one would help her, she would find him herself.

Meiling looked at her students apologetically. "Lily, James, that was Tomoyo."

---

_Lily Evans and James Potter,_ Tomoyo thought sourly.

"Tomoyo-sama, they are just here to help," the soft voice of Madison the guardian said. "In three days is Christmas Eve. They'll stay here until you decide to talk to them. Even if it means not returning back home."

"They don't have to stay here. They can go back where they came from," Tomoyo coldly said.

"They've also been missing schoolwork for the grades they need to graduate next year."

"I'm not stopping them to go back."

"They have information about Eriol-sama," Madison finally said.

Tomoyo stared coldly at the other being. "If it's not Eriol in person, then I'm not speaking to them."

Madison seriously irked Tomoyo. Madison was a Moon Guardian from the future sent back in time, to help Tomoyo through the hard times, or so she said. She looked exactly like Tomoyo, down to her wavy lilac-tinted hair to her amethyst eyes. Madison acted as Tomoyo's shadow, a really annoying shadow that Tomoyo couldn't shake off. Madison calmly pointed out the facts, but her heart went out to Tomoyo.

"You know, living in bitterness and resentment is not good for the health," a new voice said.

Meirin was the Sun Guardian to Madison. Meirin looked like Meiling, but the part that he was supposed to help Meiling through the hard times was still a mystery. Meirin had more of an outgoing personality, but like Madison, he cared for Tomoyo also.

As for who created them, the two wouldn't say. Something about they would find out later.

"Can I tell you the hard, cold truth, Tomoyo?" Meirin said. "The reason we came was not because we wanted to change the future."

"We do not have that kind of power. Your life was predestined," said Madison.

"You mean it was meant for Eriol to just go up and leave like that?" Tomoyo demanded. But the look in Madison and Meirin's eyes said a definite yes.

"We were sent because we wanted to help soothe the pain. This, right now, the absence of your husband, is just the tip of the iceberg. Even in *our* time, the hurt becomes worse."

"And when is _your_ time?" Tomoyo snapped.

Meirin and Madison exchanged glances and nodded. "Ten years from now," Meirin said.

"And Eriol-sama still had never returned," Madison added unemotionally.

Tomoyo's face paled at the fact. Ten years and he never returned? Then her heart hardened. He'll come, and he would tell her what's going on. But the pain encased in her heart told her that Eriol wouldn't, and what Madison said about things getting worse was true.

"I'm going to sleep," Tomoyo said coldly, pulling the covers over her head. Long time ago she had diminished the hope that all of this was a nightmare and she'd wake up, finding everything the way it had been. It was really happening and she didn't know how to cope with it.

Madison and Meirin looked at each other again. _We'll find a way to make sure Tomoyo talks to the wizards._

_---_

Tomoyo tossed and turned in her bed. Not being able to return back to the land of pleasant dreams, Tomoyo got up and decided to get a drink. Even if she was six months pregnant, she was not entirely helpless.

Outside of her room, Tomoyo hear a soft noise. Thirst forgotten, Tomoyo recognized the sound. Someone was playing the piano. Softly, so not to wake up everybody sleeping just like how Tomoyo would find Eriol when he was restless one night.

_But, _Tomoyo thought as she placed her hand on the handle of the door and pushed, _it wouldn't be Eriol. I would have to wait least ten years… ten very long years…_

The pianist sat up straighter, acknowledging Tomoyo's presence, but still continued the song. Tomoyo remembered the dark auburn hair… it would have to be Evans, since Sakura was more interested in a drum set.

Tomoyo sat near Evans, near enough for the witch to see her, but far enough so that she wouldn't interrupt her playing. Tomoyo watched her fingers move across the black and white keys as she recognized the familiar wedding song.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, still continuing to play. "But whenever I see the piano, I have the urge to play. Especially since Meiling-sensei has been teaching us music."

When the relationship between students and teacher deepened, Meiling insisted in having Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Bella, and Rhea in calling her Ms. Meiling, or Meiling-sensei, instead of Ms. Li. She immediately refused when they asked if they could call her Professor, joking that she would rather keep to her age than seem older. (The students were older than Meiling by at least three years.)

"Hong Kong is really nice. I've never been anywhere out of Europe," Lily continued, still playing on the piano. "It really is a different taste of culture. But I like it. Everything about it. Except, I'm more interested in learning the Japanese language, since my sister majors in it and speaks to me in Japanese."

Tomoyo noticed the hurt flashed in her eyes. _Perhaps do worse than use the Japanese to talk to her. _And she was right- Petunia targeted the insults to Lily in Japanese.

"As I've said, I had never been out of Europe. I was born in London, and my best friend was Arabella Figg. She moved, though, but when I went to Hogwarts and we became friends again." Lily paused before continuing. "Hogwarts is a school where wizards and witches learn magic. I didn't know I was one until I had gotten the letter. You see, no one else in my family has magic, so I was different than everybody else…"

Tomoyo realized what the older girl was doing. Lily was trying to make some kind of connection with her, trying to be her friend. Lily was making Tomoyo comfortable by telling all about her life, so that Tomoyo wouldn't have to think about her own problems. But she was also keeping the pain to herself so she wouldn't thrust her problems onto Tomoyo.

"But in Hogwarts I felt like I belonged there. I met more people like Bella and I, like James," Tomoyo saw the auburn haired swallow sadly as she said the name, "Rhea, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and many more. The seven of us are close friends, however." Lily smiled at the thought. "My parents wanted me to at least finish three years of college, and all of us, save Peter, went to the same college. Meiling taught us, and she is a very good teacher, despite her experience and her age."

Lily then broke off, realizing that she jumped too far in her story… now it would be the time to tell about how she and her friends found out about the Hiiragizawas. But Lily didn't want to start, at least not yet, because she knew how much love could hurt someone, and she didn't want to hurt the younger woman sitting next to her…

"Evans-san?" Lily broke out of her thoughts and looked at Tomoyo, surprised and nervous. This was the first she heard her speak calmly. Tomoyo's voice was beautiful, like she would be a great singer.

Tomoyo looked at Lily with a sad smile. "It's okay. My husband left me, and I accept that fact." And in her heart, Tomoyo did accept that Eriol was truly gone. "But I believe that he will come back, even if that day may not be soon. I will wait until that day, no matter how long it will take."

Tomoyo's eyes averted the green ones, and Lily knew that she was about to cry. Without thinking, Lily's hands left the black and white keys and wrapped around the Tomoyo. "Your husband, I bet, had a reason for leaving you. The others say that is was his destiny to leave you, but I don't care. It has to be more than that, and I know it. I met him as Eli Moon, and he taught me how to play the piano. I know where his mansion is; I used to go there before I left for Hogwarts. I'll take you there myself, when you're able to, and we'll find out exactly why he left you. I promise, as your friend, from here on now."

**_

* * *

Year 1_**

"Thank you! I've always wanted this!"

"Here, Merry Christmas."

"Kawaii! Baka!"

Tomoyo suppressed a giggle as she watched her daughter say simple *sounds*, not words, but similar to the actual word first to her cousin and then to her brother. The three were inseparable.

Eriol Hiiragizawa the second, nicknamed Eli was the oldest, being born on March 31 that year. Ying Fa Lily Hiiragizawa, named after Sakura and Lily, was born on April 1, but acted older than her brother by being the first to say words. Hisui Nadeshiko Li was the youngest, born on October 31, with black hair and green eyes.

"So how do you feel?" Sakura asked. Even if it was said in a light tone to not disturb the happiness, Tomoyo's mood dropped, knowing fully well what her best friend meant.

But another glance at the children made Tomoyo smile. "Considerably better, even if I know that he won't be here in time for their first Christmas."

"You really do love them, don't you?"

Tomoyo looked directly at Sakura's emerald eyes. "Of course I do. They remind me of Eriol and how much I love him. I'm glad that I have Eli and Ying Fa when Eriol is not here."

Tomoyo then looked at her children again, missing the sad look that passed through Sakura's eyes. You could say that having magic was a burden: Sakura definitely knew what was about to come.

A small, flat package was given to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked back to see Sakura's cheery face. "Merry Christmas," Sakura said.

"But Sakura, you've already given-"

"Just open it, Tomoyo," Sakura interrupted.

Tomoyo slid the ribbon off and gasped. "You're not serious."

Sakura grinned. "It's time for a reunion, don't you think? Syaoran and Naoko are coming too, and so are the children."

Speechless, Tomoyo looked at the three tickets in her hand bound for London.

**_

* * *

Year 2_**

"Rockin' around the Christmas tree…"

"At the Christmas party hop…"

"Mistletoe hung where you can see…"

"Every couple tries to stop…"

"Rockin' around the Christmas tree…"

"Let the Christmas sprit ring…"

"Later we'll have some pumpkin pie…"

"And we'll do some caroling-"

"Like what we're doing right now!"

Laughter filled the air as they chuckled at Arabella's joking comment. The Muses: Tomoyo, Sakura, Rika, Rhea, Naoko, Meiling, Lily, Chiharu, and Bella were singing carols for the fun (or else everybody would have brought out their instruments).

Tomoyo smiled at her music group's audience: the children of The Muses. Of course, Bella, Meiling, and Naoko had none (one not able to marry, another not wanting to get married, and the other unable to bear children) but it didn't matter. Zachary, the oldest, was six and the child of Rika. Chelsea, also six, was Chiharu's daughter.

Twins Eli and Ying Fa were only a year old, but they were advanced for their age; Eli listened as if he understood when someone spoke, and Ying Fa could speak simple words. (Her vocabulary mainly centered on 'kawaii' and 'baka,' however.)

Harry was also a year old, and due to the company of the twins, he only spoke one word over and over (though no one knows what it meant): Cho. Hisui, just barely finished a year, was already displaying the sweet innocence inherited from her mother's side. And young Xiaolang jr. was still an infant.

But there was something wrong with Xiaolang, and all the mothers knew it. He cried too many times for a child his age. But Tomoyo's sharp eyes caught Bella's- Bella knew something more than everyone else. Tomoyo saw the same in Kaho's eyes.

Yep, everyone was in England alright- home to the Dark Lord Voldermort. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meiling lived in the Mansion, the mansion that used to belong to Eriol but was given to Kaho, the mansion that was right on the border between the Wizardry World and the Muggle world. Bella lived on the Muggle side. Chiharu was visiting her aunt (Professor Sprout) on the Wizard side. Rika was also visiting, but stayed at the Mansion too. Rhea and Lily lived in Godric Hallow on the Wizard side.

Tomoyo looked back to see the seven children- well actually only six could been seen, since Sakura was worrying about Xiaolang. She smiled at the scene.

Chelsea was trying to act all grown up by sitting prim and proper, and looked disdainfully at her friend Zachary, who was his usual troublemaker self. Really, all Zach was doing was trying to make Chelsea smile, which he succeeded when he tickled her.

Then there were the four one-year-olds. Tomoyo spotted her daughter quickly- it was easy to find an auburn head in a group of brunettes. Ying Fa was glaring heatedly in two directions, her lips in a childish pout. Tomoyo smiled when she saw what made Ying Fa so angry. There was Eli, playing a game with Hisui, making her laugh and giggle. Ying Fa twitched when Hisui leapt up to hug a surprised Eli. Tomoyo shook her head, bemused. No doubt the love Tomoyo shared for her own cousin had passed down to her two children. And to have rivalry at a young age!

Then Tomoyo looked at the other person Ying Fa glared at and almost burst out laughing. Poor Harry kept looking at the little-auburn haired beauty, but every time he did, he caught the angry glare in Ying Fa's blue eyes. Quickly he would duck his head down, only to look curiously again at his- at least what Harry thought was- best friend. Ying Fa clearly knew that Harry liked her and didn't like it one bit, maybe because Harry wasn't the one she wanted to like her back. What a complicated love triangle, and only Ying Fa was the only gifted one to know the gist of it!

Tomoyo sighed and looked out to see snow falling under a crescent moon- while toying with a similar charm on her necklace. _Oh Eriol, if only you were here to see this._

**_

* * *

Year 3_**

"Hush little baby don't you cry…"

"Cho! Cho! Cho!"

"Yay! Cho!"

"Shhh!"

"…"

"…'K…"

Tomoyo peered from behind the door where the seven children were. Over the year, Sakura found a way to stop Xiaolang from crying- Ying Fa (or named Cho by Harry since the poor boy couldn't say "Hiiragizawa" because she wouldn't let him call her my name) Ying Fa had to hold Xiaolang and he would instantly quiet.

Ying Fa learned to cradle the now year old boy in her small arms and was rocking him in a rocking chair. She didn't know the words to the lullaby, but she could at least hum it. Harry was the one repeating her nickname, and Hisui (or Jade, who was also named by Harry) was the one congratulating her best friend for calming her brother.

Even if Tomoyo couldn't see his face, Tomoyo knew that Eli was feeling left out and jealous because of his twin sister. Chelsea and Zachary were also present; the mothers were now so busy that they trusted the seven year olds to watch the other children. Chelsea, as usual, was trying to act older than she was and reprimanded Harry and Hisui for being too loud.

Tomoyo knocked on the door so that the children would know that she was present. "Harry, Chelsea, Zachary, time to go home." The three nodded obediently and Chelsea grabbed Harry's hand so that he wouldn't get lost before he was to go home as they left the room.

"G'night, Tomo-obasan," Hisui said while she hugged Tomoyo before she plopped herself on her bed. Jade's bed was in the same room Xiaolang's cradle was in. Eli and Ying Fa's room was next door.

"Good night, Hisui-" Tomoyo caught herself and corrected it. "Good night, Jade-chan." Hisui smiled brightly- she liked her English name better. Then Hisui grabbed her teddy bear and played with it while she waited for her parents to bid her good night.

Eli hugged her too. "Good night, mommy." He left through the door that connected the children's door and sat in his bed so Tomoyo could tuck him in.

Tomoyo turned back to see her daughter. She was humming the last words, and slid off the rocker. Tomoyo took the sleeping Xiaolang in her arms so she could put him in his cradle. "Thank you, Ying-" The look in her daughter's eyes stopped her.

Ying Fa suddenly seemed older and more tired. _She's not only becoming rapidly precocious, _Tomoyo though, _but something- no, destiny is pushing her to be more mature. _With her free hand, Tomoyo reached around her daughter and hugged her tight. Ying Fa hugged back. _She knows,_ Tomoyo realized.

Then all of a sudden a million lights exploded around her, blinding her from being able to the Li children's room clearly. Things began to refocus, but somehow it seemed like Tomoyo was not in the same room anymore. Shouts were being heard, a child's cry, but the sounds muffled. Slowly the new room and sounds were started to become clearer- "Go!" a male's voice said, someone all too familiar, and the room too, even if it was turned to shambles, and the child's cry even louder-

"Good night, okaa-san," Ying Fa said, bringing Tomoyo back to reality. Startled, Tomoyo looked at her. Ying Fa looked at her mother confused. _What was that? Does Ying Fa know about this?_ Tomoyo pondered as she placed Xiaolang in his cradle.

Quickly, she tucked her daughter and son in their beds, kissed them good night, and turned off the light. Closing the door, she leaned on it with a sigh as she fingered her crescent moon necklace.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo jumped, and saw Kero. "Kero, don't do that."

Kero bypassed the comment. "What's wrong?"

Tomoyo sighed as she thought about the Order of the Phoenix meetings she went to with Sakura and Lily and the others… "It's the whole destiny thing, Kero. I don't want it to happen, but what can I do? I am nothing compared to fate."

"Fate does not control our every action, Tomoyo. Fate is just a structure we follow, a guideline throughout life. Without it, we would have no purpose to live."

Tomoyo turned to Kero, anguished. "But Ying Fa? She's just a child, Kero."

"She's more than 'just a child', and you know that, Tomoyo. It's her destiny."

Tomoyo slumped to the ground. "I hate it. I hate it, hate it, hate it." She sighed again. "Isn't there another way? Maybe Dumbledore or Minerva…"

Kero didn't know how to answer that. There was nothing _to_ do, because destiny had already followed its course.

"I think Ying Fa knows," Tomoyo said suddenly. Kero listened. "She's been quiet lately, and more attentive to what were whispering. She may not understand it, but she at least knows the general picture…and her powers are expanding."

"Nani?!"

Tomoyo smiled sadly. "I've always wondered why it was only Ying Fa to quiet Xiaolang, and I think I know why. She's taking his premonitions away while he has them."

"Really! I never thought about that."

Tomoyo's smile turned into a frown. "But I don't think she knows that she is taking his premonitions. Or that she is using magic. She definitely needs to learn how to control it," Tomoyo said as she thought of the almost-real premonition that Ying Fa had given to her, or rather Xiaolang through her daughter.

"Exactly. That's why she's going to Hogwarts so Dumbledore can teach her," Kero said. "Then everything will be fine."

Tomoyo sighed again as she averted her eyes to look to the moon again. _But why does it seem that it will only get harder, and worse? My heart clenches…something is going to happen, and it pains to not know what. Why is it that I fear what is to come?_

**_

* * *

Year 4_**

"There, there, Ying Fa, everything will be alright."

"Eli? Come here, please."

"Shhh. Just sleep, the two of you. It will be okay."

Tomoyo struggled to keep her own tears down. She had to be the strong one here, but Tomoyo felt like crumbling at anytime. Eli and Ying Fa would not cooperate. Ying Fa seemed to have an endless supply of tears and Tomoyo didn't know how to stop her. Eli was silent, unmoving, but as his mother Tomoyo knew that when he was alone he cried too.

Lily and James Potter were dead.

This Christmas was not a happy one. It was not too long ago when Hisui's birthday came around- that Halloween night was still when *he* came and turned everybody's life upside down.

It was extremely important to get Ying Fa away from Voldermort as quickly as possible, and so everybody was in the Li Mansion again. No, not everybody. Bella remained behind. Chiharu also stayed behind- it was lucky that she took Chelsea and Zach to the Muggle side for them to start school and avoided the whole thing. Rika was not so lucky. She was still intent on finding her cousin Severus Snape, and allowed Chiharu to take her son- but because of her and her husband's interference, they were dead too.

Rhea fled- that night was a full moon and Remus needed as much help as he could get. Naoko left long before- the Daidjouji Corporations were falling into disarray and Naoko volunteered to take up the position and fix it. Sakura and Tomoyo had made it safely back to China with their families. Meiling was nowhere to be found- there was no news, no death, and not contact from her either.

Tomoyo remembered that night so clearly. With a start, she had woken up and immediately felt something was wrong. Tomoyo got out of bed quickly and ran to the third floor, to the wide window that faced Godric Hallow. Sakura and Syaoran were already there. Before their very eyes they saw the green flash, and they knew very well what it meant. The Killing Curse.

Sakura spoke first, her voice full of panic. "It's happened! Lily and James were killed!"

"Calm down Sakura, calm down-" Syaoran tried to soothe her.

Tomoyo had a chill in her bones. _That premonition last year that she showed me- _Tomoyo's heart plummeted- _It was when Lily and James were- _Tomoyo couldn't breathe- _But that's not why she gave it to me- it's because, it's because- _Tomoyo ran down the stairs to the second floor to the children's room, frantically turning on all the lights.

_It's because it was **her** future as well-_

Tomoyo came into the Li children's room, but she didn't see that Jade was not in her bed or that Xiaolang was wide-awake. She came into her own children's room, and turned the light on.

Eli sat up in his bed; already awake, but silent and motionless, looking straight ahead of him but his mind somewhere else. Ying Fa's bed was completely empty.

_She had that premonition because she will take part in it, she will be there…_

Upstairs, Sakura screamed. "WHERE IS HISUI AND YING FA?"

Nearly a month later, the Hiiragizawa family was still in tears, still hurt. Tomoyo gave up. Hugging her two children tightly, her tears mixed with the tears of her children. Tomoyo remembered something Madison said to her long time ago, when she was still pregnant.

_"This is just the tip of the iceberg." Your right, Madison. Somehow I know that this is only going to get worse._

**_

* * *

Year 5_**

"Any luck with Tomoyo?"

"It's no use. She won't eat, she won't speak, won't move…!"

"Give her time. A lot of things has happened."

"But I wish she would do something; speak, cry, scream, I don't know! Just a sign that Tomoyo's not going to waste away like that!"

Tomoyo stared out of the wide window, seeing the full moon. She couldn't cry. There was no use. No more tears would fall. She couldn't enjoy life anymore. Tomoyo refused to believe that she deserved it, that this was what destiny had her in for.

Tomoyo just snapped one day. Eriol was gone, Rika was gone, Lily was gone… She went crazy again. But this time it was worse. The last time Tomoyo was raving mad when Eriol left and she had to be kept inside- but this time, this time, Tomoyo lost more. Like Eli, Ying Fa decided to hole herself up and keep the pain of losing her favorite aunt within her.

It hurt Tomoyo to see that her children decided to hide their grief. Others may have been fooled that they were over it, but Tomoyo was their mother, dammit! She knew of that pain, when someone was trying to hide it and knowing that her children were in so much pain at such a young age-… so Tomoyo snapped. She went crazy all right, screaming at Ying Fa and Eli, throwing things, cursing her life…

It just so happened that Dolores Umbridge was present at the scene. Disgusted at the way Tomoyo was treating her own flesh and blood, she took them away. She took Ying Fa and Eli into a foster home, far, far away from her. She couldn't have any contact with them whatsoever, couldn't even be in the same country as them, and there was no leeway in proving her innocence.

Dolores Umbridge knew about magic, that's for sure. She knew about the death of Lily and James Potter. She found out that Eli and Ying Fa's father had left before they were born. She learned that Tomoyo had been insane before. But it just gave her all the more reason to plant herself between Tomoyo and her children. And Umbridge could fix it to make it permanent.

Tomoyo looked down at her lap and picked up an object. The blade of the knife glinted in the moonlight. She could end her life, right then and there. It was destiny anyway- Tomoyo would have to die sooner or later. Tomoyo pointed the knife to her heart.

Suddenly she heard a phoenix shriek and Tomoyo dropped the knife. A hand caught it before it could have pierced Tomoyo.

"You were going to end your life?" Yue asked. It was not in an accusatory way, it was more like the guardian was stating the thought.

Tomoyo drew out a long sigh. "One can think about it."

"But can one go through it?" Yue gave her the knife.

Surprised, Tomoyo looked at Sakura's moon guardian. Wary of the guardian, Tomoyo didn't take it. Yue nodded at her decision and the knife disappeared.

"You hesitated."

Slowly, Tomoyo nodded. The fear that should have hit her seconds ago came back full force. Why did she think of actually killing herself? Why did she hesitate?

"There was something holding you back," Yue continued.

Tomoyo's hand suddenly went to her necklace. Why else did she not take the knife? There was a chance that Eriol would come back, there was a chance that she could see her children again, there was a chance for everything. Hope.

_That's what brought me this far. And that's what's going to bring me through: Hope._

Swallowing, Tomoyo closed her eyes and a lone tear fell.

"It will be hard."

But Tomoyo will learn to survive only on hope. Because destiny has its ups as well as its downs. She will work at it. Tomoyo will wait. Tomoyo will be patient. Tomoyo will have hope.

**_

* * *

Year 6_**

_Merry Christmas, Ka-san. It is hard without you. But Naoko-san and Tzao-san are nice. Naoko-san is there is help and Tzao-san is training me. I am learning to keep control over my magic. Many times I lose control, but Tzao-san is always there. I am also learning how to fight. It is very, very hard, but all I need to remember is that Halloween night and I work harder._

_Merry Christmas, Mother. I am keeping my promise. I am protecting onee-san like you told me to. But I feel like it is unneeded. Ying Fa is learning martial arts. She can protect herself, and if not, she will not back down anyway. And Cedric-san is protective of her too. More than me._

_I know something is up. It concerns me, doesn't it? I want to know, Ka-san. But I know it is not your place to tell me. I know it has something to do with destiny. Hai, I know everything about it, or I think I do. I bet Harry is involved. And Tom Riddle too. I am afraid, Ka-san. I am afraid of my destiny, and Harry's too._

_There is a strange feeling in me. I know I have the power to look into the future, but I know that has nothing to do with that. But my heart- in my heart I feel sadness. Cho will have to leave me. I do not want her to go, Mother. She is my sister. I want her to stay. It matters if Jade is far away, but it matters more if Ying Fa is. I want to know why Cho has to go._

_I am going to die, aren't I Ka-san? It is my destiny. To die. But everyone dies, but somehow I know that my death will be different. Ka-san, I do not want to die! But for Harry- I will die for Harry if I have to. Oh Ka-san, I need to see him! The last time I saw Harry, he was pathetic. I don't mean it that way, Ka-san, but he was as good as dead the last I saw of him. I need to see if he is all right, Ka-san._

_Ying Fa still cries, Mother. We have different rooms but I can tell that she cries in her room. I can just feel it. When she cries, it makes me want to cry too. Something big will happen, and it will take my sister away. I do not want that. Something big. What will happen? I want to know. It will include Cho, and I must know why. Why must it be her? Why not someone else? Why not me?_

Tomoyo swallowed. She knew it would not do well to look back at the old entries, but she wanted desperately to have a connection with her children. Flipping to a blank page, Tomoyo wrote her response in the notebook as she remembered the day Jade gave her this notebook:

"Jade-chan?"

Jade looked suspiciously around her and closed the door. Quickly, she went to Tomoyo and thrust a marble notebook to her.

"What's this?"

Jade placed a finger on her lips, telling Tomoyo to stay quiet. She whispered, "It's a notebook with my magic. You can write to Cho and Eli in it. Cho and Eli have their own notebook and they can write to you, too. But your notebook is special. When Cho and Eli write in their notebooks, the ink disappears in theirs and appears in yours. But when you write in yours, it will not disappear but it will still go to them. It will be like keeping all the letters they give to you as well as your own responses. But Cho and Eli's notebook is not like that. All the words disappear after they read it."

Tomoyo smiled and hugged Jade. "Arigato."

Jade smiled but then whispered one more. "Just be sure not to tell anyone and remember to hide it. You're not supposed to write to them, and Tou-san would get me for this."

Even if Tomoyo could not see her children, just writing to them, though under illegal terms, gave her enough hope. She knew about her children's fears and suspicions, and they told her things they would not tell anyone else.

It may still be a burden on her heart, but it was the best thing that could happen. As long as she had her children, there was always hope. And she would give hope to her children.

**_

* * *

Year 7_**

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Hiiragizawa!"

"Ohayo gozaimas Hiiragizawa-san."

"Here is a folder of the week's profits, your coffee, and there is a board meeting in an hour, Tomoyo-san."

Tomoyo smiled at her employers as a greeting and took the folder and coffee from her secretary. "Thank you, Julie. Remind me five minutes before the meeting, as usual."

Julie caught her boss' arm. "You're getting better, Tomoyo-san. I will be sure to tell Umbridge about it."

Tomoyo smiled at her. Julie was distantly related to Umbridge, and because of that, Julie was appointed by Social Services to watch Tomoyo. Julie was always there to help, and more sympathetic. However, she did feel an obligation to tell if anything was wrong.

A Christmas tune filled the air and Tomoyo fumbled for her cellphone. "Moshi moshi, Tomoyo speaking."

"I have your children," a harsh voice full of malice.

Tomoyo froze. Oh kami, a kidnapper? In shock, Tomoyo dropped her phone.

"Tomoyo-san? What's wrong?" Julie asked.

Panicked, Tomoyo said, "Julie, get me connected to my children."

"But Tomoyo, you're not allowed-"

Ring, ring.

This time it was the company's phone. Tomoyo stared at it. Julie reached for it- "Don't!" Tomoyo warned.

Julie frowned, then pressed the speaker button. "Taylor Fashions, how may I help you?"

"As I was saying, I have your children," the sinister voice said.

"Who are you?" Tomoyo managed to say. Julie's fast typing skills were on the computer already, trying to find out what happened.

"Tomoyo-san, there has been no notice of a kidnapping-"

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Lucius Malfoy."

_Malfoy? Isn't he the one-?_

Julie already had him. "Lucius Malfoy, a wealthy man in England. He has a wife, Narcissa Malfoy, and a son, Draco Malfoy. He is-"

"Muggle, I would rather talk to the head herself, instead of listening to your insolent dribbling," Malfoy drawled.

Julie glared at the phone. She turned the phone off, cutting the speaker off. "He's just a vile piece of trash, Tomoyo-san. He just scared you to spite you." But Tomoyo already went into her room.

_Madison! _Tomoyo called silently. The guardian returned the call, and Tomoyo heard her voice.

_//Breathe, Tomoyo, breathe. //_

_/But Lucius Malfoy! He's Voldermort's right hand man! /_ Then Tomoyo heard her cellphone ring again. She hesitated.

_//Answer it, Tomoyo. He wants to talk to you. He is not used to such ways, you know. //_

"Your daughter is perfect for the Dark Lord," was his opening response. "Understand this, she will be for him and him only. No one else. *Especially* no one else. She under my care, Rowena. No need to worry."

"Don't call me that," Tomoyo snapped. "If you dare touch my daughter-

"Oh, I won't. She belongs to the Dark Lord. Exquisitely stunning. Blue eyes, intelligent, and brimming with powerful magic-"

"What are you doing with her?!"

"Relax, Rowena. Young Cho stays with my son. They'll be married to ensure that she will stay with us-"

"Married…?" appalled Tomoyo barely managed to say.

"Do not oppose us Malfoys, Ravenclaw," the man snarled. "Do not do the same your predecessor did and fight against Slytherin. You know what the consequences are if you do. Either she joins our side or you die, Tomoyo Hiiragizawa. Remember that."

Tomoyo sank to the ground, trembling, as the other cut the line. _He cannot hurt her, but he can hurt me. Either way, I die, Lucius Malfoy. That is my destiny- or else Ying Fa will not be able to fight at her best. History repeats, Malfoy, so that is the way it will be. We will oppose, and I will die. It is fate. My fate._

**_

* * *

Year 8_**

"Feel the spirit, because Christmas time is here…"

"May I have this dance?"

"Would you like something to drink?"

Tomoyo took another sip from her wine glass. Why the heck did she even attend this Winter Gala? She had no partner, and she was not willing to go dance with a complete stranger. Okay, maybe not complete strangers, but her acquaintances from different corporations. Still, Tomoyo was not having fun.

Tomoyo put her glass down and headed for the front doors. It was time to leave. She grabbed her warm overcoat and finally went outside on the veranda to freedom. Tomoyo looked up and smiled at the beautiful sight of a crescent moon against a background of twinkling stars.

"Leaving already, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo froze, her heart beating faster. She already knew who it was just from the sound of his voice. "Yes."

Brian Rives chuckled behind her. He was the one who Tomoyo appointed for managing her husband's own business, the Hiiragizawa Corporations. As soon as she had done it, Tomoyo regretted it almost instantly.

Brian Rives was a dashing man around her age, with golden-brown hair and a charming smile. Worst of all, he had blue eyes- eyes that reminded Tomoyo of two special people in her life: her husband and her daughter.

Tomoyo shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the thoughts, and walked toward her waiting limousine. Brian gently grabbed her hand and pulled Tomoyo into his arms.

"Why are you going? The party's just started, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo could just feel his muscles through the layers of the black and white tuxedo. _Could he hear my loudly beating heart? Could the others inside hear my heart?_ Whatever Brian was saying was not coming to her head correctly. Against her will, her eyes looked up to see his deep blue cerulean eyes. He smiled.

"Look, Tomoyo. Mistletoe."

Tomoyo barely had enough time to comprehend and check to see it was true when Brian lowered his head and his lips met hers.

_to be continued (when it is finished) (p.s. year 8 is not done yet…)_

**

* * *

Prue: **Hello, it's me again! ^-^ Okay, there are two polls. The first is that if anyone wants part 2 of the story above, please review and tell Aimee yes for part 2.**  
Nakuru: ***bounces in* Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!**  
Prue: ***pushes Nakuru off* Nakuru, It's Prue's Corner, not Nakuru's corner.**  
Nakuru: **But it doesn't say Prue's Corner! And I just want them to say yes because I'll be in it!**  
Prue: **But Aimee never wrote it yet!**  
Nakuru: **So? She promised me if she did write it, I'll be in it!**  
Prue: **She said if!**  
Nakuru: ***to everybody* Just say yes!**  
Prue: **Say no to drugs everybody!**  
Nakuru: ***sticks her tongue out to Prue* You're mean.**  
Prue: ***shakes head* You know, Aimee is not even half-finished of the next chapter.**  
Nakuru: **So what? I'm not in it. She can do it later.**  
Prue: **This is *my* time, Nakuru, okay? We'll just see what the polls say.**  
Ruby Moon: ***pops in* The second poll is-**  
Prue: **Hey! This is my time! I'm supposed to say it! The second poll is if anybody wants the people who were killed by Voldermort to come back.**  
Ruby Moon: **You mean have them not die, because you can't bring back the dead.**  
Prue: **Aimee will figure a way to bring back the dead. She has Supreme Author Powers, you know.**  
Kero: **In any case, Aimee wants to know who to bring back. Let's check the death list again. *brings out scroll and glasses***  
Prue: **That's my part, you annoying guardians! *takes the scroll***  
Kero: **Hey, I'm saying it! *pulls it back***  
Scroll: ***rrrrrriiiiiiippppppp***  
Suppi**: Ha! I have the hardcopy on the computer! *holds the laptop***  
Yue: **You've joined their side of insanity, Suppi.**  
Suppi: **Suppi?! Suppi?! Who is that? *drops laptop***  
Kero: **No! My lines! *reaches for it but misses***  
Ruby Moon: **Mine! *misses too***  
Nakuru: **Hehe, it's mine! Hey, where is it?**  
Prue: **And the death list is: *smiles smugly* Naoko and Tzao Chang, Fanren, Feimei, and Fuutie Li Xiaolang Li, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Rhea Silver, and Takahashi Yamazaki.**  
Aimee: **But the list is revised! Anyone who was killed by Voldermort, I said. That includes Rika and Yoshiyuki Tereda, and Chiharu Yamazaki, *including* Lily and James Potter, and etc, etc.**  
Nakuru: **So vote! Do you want part 2-**  
Ruby Moon: **Or do you want Aimee to work on chapter 9 of the this story? Say yes, or you shall receive the end my blows.**  
Yukito: **Part 2 is the last part of the Without You side story, so it really wouldn't hurt to say yes.**  
Aimee: **You guys only want me to because you're in that part of the story and you guys can't be patient until the end of the Magic Present story to come in.**  
Kero: **Or do you want everybody who died by Riddle to come back or not? So vote and we'll see you the next time!


	10. SPECIAL Without You 2

Hey, Aimee here! *silence* Ah… the guardians went to wish Eriol a happy birthday, well, more accurately Touya (they left on Feb 28 and never seemed to have come back… I can just imagine Nakuru wishing Touya a happy birthday *sweat drop*). So there won't be a Guardian's Corner, unfortunately. -_-"

Note: I may start another story soon, but it will still be related to this one. It's where Sakura and the gang meet Lily and her friends. Before Harry and Cho and the rest of them. Oh, and I don't think a YH and a HP relationship would work out, now that I think about it.

Gomen for being late! Man, this one turned out to be longer than part 1. In this second part, we have Tomoyo: seriously thinking about Brian, have her first visit with Cho Chang, reunite with Meiling, meet with Prue and the Charmed Ones, heal with orphans, dwell on her destiny, sing on the radio, spend a Christmas with Sirius, and see her children again, while still thinking about Eriol. Enjoy! ^-^

**

* * *

Without You, _part 2_**

_

* * *

"Look, Tomoyo. Mistletoe."_

_Tomoyo barely had enough time to comprehend and check to see it was true when Brian lowered his head and his lips met hers._

Three pairs of eyes watched as they followed their Mistress Tomoyo into her room, with a dreamy look on her face. Tomoyo paused at her door, delicately touched her lips. A blush covered her cheeks as she giggled like a schoolgirl and went into room.

One pair was full of disgust. "I'm going to kill him. He kissed her without her consent!" Madison angrily said, abruptly rising from her hiding position and towards the door.

Two arms reached out and restrained the guardian. "Why, Madison?" Ruby Moon asked.

Madison whirled around angrily and Ruby Moon let go. "Why? You ask me the most obvious question? For goodness sake, Ruby, he kissed a married woman when she clearly didn't want to!"

"Are you sure?" Suppi said casually. "She wasn't fighting against him, and Tomoyo-sama seemed to have enjoyed it."

"That is not true!" Madison said, as she let out an angry sigh. "Don't you see what is happening? If she doesn't fight against him, she might- she might-"

"Tomoyo-sama might fall in love with him?" Ruby Moon said. Madison looked at her miserably and sunk to the ground.

"Why are you against me on this? Don't you want your master and your mistress together again? I was appointed to be by Tomoyo's side, so it doesn't matter as long as Tomoyo-sama is happy. That's why I'm here."

"That's exactly the point," Ruby Moon said as she knelt beside her. "As long as Tomoyo-sama is happy, we have done our job. Even if it means that she will find happiness with someone who is not Eriol Hiiragizawa."

~*~

"Why are you staring at the phone like that?" a voice said. Tomoyo looked up, startled, to see a grinning Julie. "Waiting for that handsome Brian Rives to call you?"

Tomoyo weakly smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

Julie's smirk remained on her face as she dropped off a folder of the week's profits of both Daidjouji Corporations and Taylor Fashions. "Well, since the word's on the street that two lovebirds were kissing each other under the mistletoe at the Christmas Ball... and that-" Julie sighed dreamily "Corporate Head Brian Rives just fell in love with his purple-haired boss at first sight, one can put two and two together, can't she?" Julie stopped daydreaming and looked at her manager and her subject to watch. Julie giggled. "My, I haven't seen you this red since the day I met you!"

Tomoyo decided to not comment and furiously tried to stop the heat from rising to her cheeks. Julie was almost out of the door when she turned back to her boss and smiled. "Tomoyo, I'm glad you've moved on from your husband's disappearance and haven't given up on love. Lucky you, Tomoyo, to be in love with *the* Brian Rives!"

Tomoyo's smile crashed to the floor as Julie closed the door behind her. Was what Julie saying was true? That she was moving on? From Eriol to Brian? Could she?

She couldn't! Swallowing down her emotions, Tomoyo frantically opened one of her drawers at her desk. Ruffling through the papers, she discovered a picture of Brian. Tomoyo paused, looking at him, her heart beating faster. NO! Tomoyo shook her head; she just couldn't be in love with him! Putting the picture aside, Tomoyo closed the drawer and opened another drawer.

_ARGH! Why don't I have a picture of him here? _Tomoyo thought, looking frantically for a picture of Eriol.

Finally, Tomoyo sat back at her desk and buried her face in her hands. "Why is it that I can find a picture of someone who I've just kissed once, but not the one whom I'm married to?" Tomoyo sighed and opened her eyes. Before her she saw him. And her.

It was a picture of their wedding day, Tomoyo wearing her own wedding gown. Eriol standing next to her in his tuxedo. And their joined hands and bright smiles. And the rings of amethyst and sapphire intertwined together on the ring finger of their left hand, and symbol meaning that may they never be apart.

Tomoyo clamped a hand to her mouth, swallowing, but no tears came. Tomoyo hurried to her door and locked it. She needed to be alone. She needed time to think.

She was so blind that she couldn't even see the picture of their wedding day on her desk! She found Brian's picture easily but couldn't find the one picture that Tomoyo treasured so dearly that was right under her nose!

__

Baka Tomoyo...

I'm in love with someone who is not Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Tomoyo closed her eyes. _Why? _Her right hand subconsciously pulled at her ring. _Why did you have to leave me, Eriol?! I- I- I don't know what I feel, dammit, but you still torment me after all these years! _ Both angry and miserable at the same time, Tomoyo pulled her ring off. "I do love Brian Rives, but-"

As soon as those words were out, Tomoyo was greeted by someone who appeared in her office. "Ying- Ying Fa?" Tomoyo's voice came out barely above a whisper. It was her daughter all right. She was seven and a little out of place, but as her mother Tomoyo recognized her. But young Ying Fa was crying and clutching her head- her little girl was sad and in pain.

"Oh Ying Fa," Tomoyo said, reaching out to hug her. _It's been so long since I've seen-_

Ying Fa wrenched out of her grasp, her cerulean eyes piercing like glass and tears still falling. "How could you?! How can you kiss him? You can't love him! You just can't!" Her lip trembled, trying to make sense of what her mother did.

_Step back for a moment, _Tomoyo thought. _They- Kaho and Minerva and Arabella, they told her! They told her about her destiny, the fact that she will have to be the one sacrifice for all of us, how the fates will use her, and they burdened her! _Dismay filled Tomoyo. _Ying Fa is to young to know any this, too young to fulfill this! That's how she got here. By telling her and giving her magic- she did what her heart told her to do- to find her mother, me. And she would know what had happened, because of that damned power of knowing the present! Still- they gave Ying Fa a burden that she should not carry!_ "Ying Fa…" Tomoyo said sadly.

Ying Fa looked up angrily, her blue eyes flashing. "It's Cho. Cho Chang. Don't call me Ying Fa, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nearly recoiled. Her own daughter was refusing to acknowledge that she was Ying Fa Hiiragizawa, under the first name that Tomoyo gave her and the last name that Eriol gave her. She was denying her own family- she was not even giving the proper respect that Tomoyo was granted because she was her mother. Tears started to fall, but Tomoyo barely noticed. She couldn't completely lose her daughter! Not now, not ever. Afraid of her daughter leaving her forever Tomoyo reached out to hug Cho tightly. _I don't want her to go. _Little Cho struggled against her mother's hug, but Tomoyo just held her tighter. Finally Cho gave up and both Hiiragizawas were crying.

"All I want is for you and Eriol to be together again. Is that too much to ask?" Cho asked. Tomoyo shook off the fact that her little Ying Fa was gone. Her daughter now changed into someone who was entirely focused on her destiny and the destiny of others. She was someone who was void of her childish ways. She became Cho Chang. And Cho Chang referred to her biological parents as Tomoyo and Eriol. And Cho Chang's parents were Naoko and Tzao Chang, the only people who ever acted like real parents to her. However, Ying Fa was part of her past, and the past held Cho back. So there was little bit of Ying Fa Lily Hiiragizawa left. But the only people who could reach that Chinese cherry blossom were Jade, Eli, and of course Tomoyo.

And Harry Potter, if Cho ever decided to accept her past as Ying Fa.

"Why do you love him? What about Eriol?!" Cho asked again.

"What do you know about love?" Tomoyo said suddenly.

There was a hint of the old Cho, that little Ying Fa, that Tomoyo saw as Cho averted her gaze and blushed. "You kissed him," was all her answer.

To anyone it would have seemed as an acknowledgeable answer. After all, if Cho, the destined one, kissed anyone, Cho might have accidentally killed him. So kisses were something that Cho held dear. But Tomoyo was her mother, and she knew better. "Who did you kiss?"

There was no way of avoiding the question. "Harry," she said, her voice low that Tomoyo could have barely heard it. Of course Harry. Anyone else would have been dead then. A small smile showed on Tomoyo's face as she wondered when her daughter had her first kiss. After all, her Ying Fa was only seven. And Cho shook her head, out of the past memories of Ying Fa. "This isn't about me, Tomoyo. Do you love Brian?"

Tomoyo's heart wrenched when she said that. _I don't want my Ying Fa to go!_ Tomoyo's daughter was growing up, and Tomoyo was never there to see it. _I can't let go of her, no matter what. _And with that, Tomoyo made a decision. Her life centered on her children. Everything she did would be for them. "No, I do not love him." It was a lie, and Tomoyo hated herself for it, but she had to do it. If Cho were wary of her just because she kissed him, then how would she feel if Tomoyo had said yes? And Eli? Surely he wanted his parents back too.

"You don't? But you kissed him," Cho said, confused.

Tomoyo sighed. "It's complicated." And it was. There would be no Tomoyo and Brian, even if it broke her heart. As a plan formed in Tomoyo's mind, she said, "Let's make a deal, Cho." Cho looked up curiously as Tomoyo continued. "If I promise to stop everything between Brian and me, you have to tell Harry everything. Your past, your destiny, and your kiss."

This was the only way Tomoyo could think of to save her little Ying Fa from leaving forever. Cho would never tell Harry anything, because she would not want her own destiny to include him. If Cho and Harry were kept apart, all that Cho would have to do was sacrifice herself in place of Harry's when he fights Voldermort. Nothing else would happen. No relationships, no understanding, and certainly the past not repeating. But that way, Cho could easily forget herself as Ying Fa Hiiragizawa. And that was one thing that Tomoyo did not want.

Cho considered it and shook her head. "If I tell Harry… will you tell Eriol about me… about Eli? About everything?" Tomoyo didn't know whether to smile or not. It was obvious she inherited her bargaining skills from her, but she was asking her to do something that Tomoyo almost didn't want to do. Tomoyo sighed.

"Yes. If I tell Eriol everything, you have to tell Harry everything too."

Cho slipped out of her arms, regretful. Tomoyo knew that it was time for her to go. "Promise me, Tomoyo, that if you see Eriol again…"

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you won't get angry with him. That you won't hurt him in anger and frustration."

Tomoyo slowly nodded. "Only if you promise me that you will do what you want do, Ying Fa. Don't do as destiny tells you to do if you don't want to; don't deny what your heart wants just because of fate."

Cho disappeared. Tomoyo could have sworn that her daughter gave her a curt nod.

********

Tomoyo walked on past to her room, exhausted after the day's events. The two moon guardians exchanged worried glances. "I'll go talk to her," Ruby Moon said as she followed Tomoyo into her room. Tomoyo was looking outside her window, where the sun was setting and the sky was caught between the orange light and the dark blanket of stars.

"Eight years can do a lot to a person. For the first time since he left, Ruby Moon, today I questioned my love for him. Do I still love him? How much longer am I going to wait? How much longer will I hold onto the hope that he will come back? It makes me wonder, is he going through this? This emotional pain?" Ruby Moon stayed silent.

"I found out today that Ying Fa has been notified of her fate. I found out that Ying Fa has been given the magic of the gods. I found out that Ying Fa is no longer mine; she is Cho Chang." Tomoyo shook her head. "I have realized that the pain I have of losing my children is even greater that losing my husband. What's more, I will do anything for Ying Fa and Eli, but I have stopped caring about Eriol." Tomoyo looked back at Ruby Moon, tears glistening in her eyes. "I realized today, that I'm going to put Eriol on hold for a moment. My children are more important. Unfortunately, until I see Eriol again, I can't give him up."

Ruby Moon took the crying Tomoyo into her arms. "I never told you this, but you know what the last thing Eriol-sama told Spinel Sun and I?" Ruby spoke softly. "He said, 'I love my wife. I love her so much that I would rather die than let her. But because of this, I know that I will make her unhappy. I leave you, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, to take care of Tomoyo Daidjouji and to make her happy.' Love is self-sacrificing, Tomoyo-sama. I am sure he will accept and understand your decision."

**_

* * *

Year 9_**

"Hiiragizawa-sama, you are invited to join us--"

"Message four deleted. Message five."

"Mrs. H, would you like to go over the commercial plans over lunch--"

Tomoyo sighed as she listened to the useless words on her answering machine. It seemed everyone wanted her to join some kind of party, go out for lunch, in short, to take a break. But Tomoyo couldn't do that. She had to prove to Umbridge that she was capable to take care of her own children. And to do that, her business could not fall in disarray.

"Message five deleted. Message six."

"Tomoyo, it's me, Sakura."

Tomoyo stared at the answering machine as she slowly took her finger off of the deleting button, uncertain what to do. So many things happened in her life, and Tomoyo suspected it was true for Sakura as well, but the two of them were drifting apart. Again. When was the last Tomoyo remembered her friend?

"I know we haven't been talking for long, Tomoyo…" Sakura gave a sigh. "Well, I've been keeping touch with Nakuru, and she tells me that you've been working a lot lately. What happened, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo sighed again. _Too many things, Sakura._

"Nakuru tells me you'll be in Hong Kong in a couple of days. Do you want to talk then? I'll be here to listen…" Sakura's voice faded as Tomoyo, still undecided, headed back to her office in the large house of the Daidjouji Mansion in Tomeada. There still was unfinished work to be done.

~*~*~

Tomoyo was so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice two eyes carefully watching her. "It's two o'clock in the morning, Tomoyo-sama," Suppi said.

Tomoyo jumped as she looked up. "Spinel! Do not scare me like that!"

"It's two o'clock in the morning, Tomoyo-sama," Suppi repeated, flying closer to Tomoyo and landing on her desk.

Tomoyo glanced at the clock. "So it is. I don't see what is so important about it, Spinel."

The sun guardian's false form looked up at her seriously. "Recently you have been sleeping late. And you barely sleep for an hour." Suppi paused before continuing. "Is this work due later in the morning?"

Tomoyo took off the glasses she wore for work. Come to think of it, she was tired. "No, it's due next week. Why?"

"May I ask why you do this? Everything you have done so far is work and more work. Tomoyo-sama, you eat less, sleep less; you hardly take any breaks at all. This kind of cycle is not good for your health at all."

Tomoyo took some time to answer, because at that time of day her brain was not functioning easily. "You know why, Spinel. I need to show Umbridge I'm not the insane mother she thinks I am."

"But this lack of sleep and food just to get your business more successful that it already is? Do you really need to make that kind of sacrifice?"

"Yes," Tomoyo responded defensively.

Suppi had to pull out his trump card. "What happens you collapse? They will think you put work in front of children. That situation would not help you at all, Tomoyo-sama."

Tomoyo sighed, her head pounding. "Okay, I will go to sleep, Spinel."

But Suppi wasn't done yet. "Master turned work into play. Could you do the same? Have fun with what you have to do? Tomoyo-sama, Eriol-sama did things the way he wanted, not specifically the way Clow-sama wanted it to be done. Do things at your own pace, Tomoyo-sama. And have fun while you do it."

Tomoyo nodded as she stood to turn off the light and close the door of the office, but sleep overwhelmed her and she collapsed. Suppi transformed into Spinel Sun and carried Tomoyo to her room. The last thing Tomoyo thought of was that she just might see Sakura during her vacation to Hong Kong that week.

~*~*~

"Please leave a message after the tone."

"Hello, Tomoyo-san. This is Julie. This- ah, isn't about work, but I just wanted to say something. I thought for a moment, that something was wrong with you. I'm not saying that when you were acting over-zealous about work you were horrible. Iie, in fact, your extra work pulled off! Taylor Fashions is not a small business anymore, but a major shopping line! The only thing I was concerned about was that you had been working too much. Not to say it didn't do anything, Tomoyo, but I think you've done enough work this half a year that I don't think you should come in for the rest of the year. Hah, I doubt you would do that. It's just, well, there are people who bury themselves in their work so much that they forget about everything else. I didn't want you to become that.

"And I'm glad you didn't. That flight to Hong Kong did work wonders! Just, Tomoyo-san, next time, don't do everything all at once. I wouldn't want the head of Taylor Fashions, and both Daidjouji and Hiiragizawa Corporations to collapse on me! The company moves at whatever pace you want, Tomoyo-san, but if it's too fast for you, then it's definitely too fast for us. In all, good work, Tomoyo-san. I'll put in a word for you to that cousin of mine- I will definitely have to change her mind about keeping you and your children separated permanently! You can bet my life that you'll have your children back. I promise."

**_

* * *

Year 10_**

"Hurry up Blake!"

"You're too fast! You know you're older than me, Wyatt!"

"Aw, come on. Prue's going to wake up soon-"

Tomoyo hugged her warm overcoat tighter as Tomoyo decided to walk home after work instead of riding home. Then two little boys brushed against her, clearly in a hurry. One had dark brown hair and eyes with a reddish tint, about five. The other boy had blond hair and blue eyes, maybe about seven. The blond turned around, then shouted louder to someone behind her. "Aunt Meiling! The hospital's going to close already! Hurry up!"

Tomoyo froze. Meiling?! Ever since the Potters died, Meiling had gone missing for the past six years… "Well, if you help me with the presents, I might walk a little faster!" a female voice said behind her, coming closer. Tomoyo recognized the voice.

"Meiling?!" Tomoyo breathed.

Meiling stopped. _She's changed somehow…_ Tomoyo noted as she took it all in. Meiling had her hair in loose waves and carrying a large bag. "Tomoyo…" Meiling said, smiling slightly. Meiling did not look surprised as Tomoyo felt she did.

The brown-haired boy was tugging on her clothes. "Mommy, we have to give the presents to her before she wakes up!" This brought Tomoyo to a new perspective. Meiling was a mother?!

Meiling did not turn her eyes away from Tomoyo, daring her to say something. "Honey, take the presents and go. I'll be right behind you, okay?"

"Okay!" he said, taking the bag of presents and ran as fast as he could to his blond haired friend. "Wyatt! Wait for me!" Meiling immediately started following him. Tomoyo walked closely by her. _That boy reminds me of someone… I wonder who is the father?_ Tomoyo didn't know what to say.

"Meirin said you were coming to America, but he said nothing about San Francisco. He didn't tell me that I would meet you, either," Meiling finally spoke.

"Do you know that everyone in the Li Clan is looking for you?" Tomoyo finally asked.

Meiling looked at her. "That is an overstatement, Tomoyo. I know Syaoran and Sakura are looking for me, but they're not looking for me too closely. They know that Meirin's magic is just as strong as theirs, so I'll be okay. They also know that I have a reason I'm not coming home."

Tomoyo looked at her friend. "But you and I know that having a son is not the reason they would be expecting."

"I know." Meiling looked tired and shook her head. "They won't be expecting that he's not legitimate, or that I'm a single mother, either."

"Meiling!" the shocked Tomoyo said.

Meiling smiled. "It's the truth. And I will not let the clan take him. Over my dead body they will."

"So who's the father?"

Meiling's eyes saddened. "I think you already know, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo thought and nodded. "Do you know that he is-"

"Yes, I know. Another reason why the clan can't take him. He doesn't know yet."

Tomoyo nodded and she followed Meiling in silence. Meiling cleared her throat and spoke again. "So how are you, Tomoyo? Meirin has been telling me what has happened to you… I'm sorry for what happened, Tomoyo."

"It's alright."

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, really I am. I would have written to you, but…" The two of them reached the San Francisco Hospital. Meiling looked up. "But I had my own problems."

~*~

Meiling and Tomoyo were about to reach room 327 when a shimmer of blue lights suddenly appeared. When the lights disappeared, three women took its place. Meiling frowned at them. "You know, someone could have seen you orb in."

A redhead grinned sheepishly. "Well, luckily they didn't, huh, Meiling?"

The one with short dark hair said, "Are we late? We tried to finish as soon as possible-" she stopped when she noticed Tomoyo. "Oh."

The third one with long, black hair said, "Uh, hi? Meiling, where's Wyatt?"

Meiling smiled. "Don't worry, this is Tomoyo. She knows about magic too. It's all right. Tomoyo, these are the Charmed Ones. Paige, Phoebe, and Piper. Piper, Wyatt's inside."

The Charmed Ones went into the room as Tomoyo questioned, "The Charmed Ones?"

Meiling smiled. "Witches. Powerful ones." Meiling paused at the door, then turned around. "Tomoyo, you don't have to come in."

"Why…?"

Meiling frowned. "Well, it might prove to be shock to you…" Meiling opened the door and Tomoyo came in. At first Tomoyo noticed the Christmas decorations put up and the small tree with presents. Her heart clenched when she saw Wyatt hugging Piper and Meiling hugging her son- at least they had their children to hold. Then her eyes traveled to the patient of the room, with tubes connected to her and her heartbeat disastrously slow and faint.

For a moment Tomoyo couldn't breathe, because she was shocked. The patient had auburn hair- and when she woke up to Phoebe and Paige- she had blue cerulean eyes too. Tomoyo swallowed. _This is *not* Ying Fa. Ying Fa's hair is browner than red like this girl's, and more blue than the pale blue of this one. Ying Fa is in England, not in America. _But Tomoyo still couldn't breathe.

"Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, you guys didn't have to do this…" she said weakly.

Phoebe smiled reassuringly. "Of course we had to, Prue. It's Christmas!"

Paige lowered her voice, grinning. "Besides, Blake and Wyatt feel guilty for teasing you."

"Do not! We were just being nice, that's all!" Blake, Meiling's son, said defensively.

Prue's blue eyes lit up. "Wow! Blake can be nice for once!" The women laughed and the two boys scowled.

A nurse popped her head in. "Excuse me, Ms. Haliwell? The doctors want to see you."

The three sisters looked at Meiling, who nodded. "You guys go ahead. I'll watch the three of them for you." Phoebe, Piper, and Paige left. "Tomoyo…?" Meiling asked softly. Tomoyo turned her head.

"Good God, she looks just like her," Tomoyo said softly. Meiling nodded.

"I never noticed it before, until today when I realized she might surprise you."

"Is she yours?" Meiling shook her head.

"No, but she almost is. I've been taking care of her since she was born… Tomoyo, do you remember Lily's miscarriage?"

Tomoyo stared at Meiling. "Are you telling me that- that's Rose?"

Meiling nodded sadly. "Yes, but because she was born prematurely, she's had some problems. She has a weak heart, and it usually doesn't complicate things, until recently when she had a nasty shock."

Prue realized that Tomoyo was there. "Hi! I'm Prudence Rosalie Potter. Who are you?" Tomoyo didn't know what to say. It was just too hard to see her daughter, but actually know that she wasn't her daughter at all.

Meiling smiled and took a chair near Prue. "She's a friend of mine, Prue."

"Why doesn't she talk?" Blake asked.

Meiling smiled sadly to her son and his friends. "Because Prue, you remind her of someone who she really wants to see. Wyatt, can you pass me that red and green box over there?" When Meiling was given the box, she opened it for Prue. "This is a present from Blake and I. Remember that dress we saw last spring at that new store?" Inside of the box was a beautiful light blue dress with flowers. Prue gasped. "See, here on the tag it says Taylor Fashions. But Madison Taylor is just another name for Tomoyo Daidjouji Hiiragizawa."

"Hirawawa?" Blake tried to say.

Meiling laughed. "Almost. And that woman you see over there? That's Tomoyo. She's the company head of Taylor Fashions."

"Really?" Wyatt asked.

"Really." Meiling said. Tomoyo smiled at Meiling. This was the side that Tomoyo never saw- the motherly side of Meiling. Meiling was speaking to them in soft, caring tones, and all three children were listening attentively. Even though Meiling was tired with all the stress and problems she had to go through, Tomoyo could tell that Meiling was happy.

"Wow, you must be rich, Ms. Hiraga- Hiwagi- Heragi-" Prue said, awed.

Tomoyo smiled. "Call me Tomoyo, please."

Prue shook her head. "It's not very nice. I have to respect the older people."

"Like me?" Wyatt teased. Prue made a funny face at him. Tomoyo just had to smile at Prue's innocence. _I can't compare her to my daughter… these two are obviously different and lead very different lives. My daughter will willingly give up her life, but this one will hang onto her very last thread._

~*~*~ Later, at the Halliwell house ~*~*~

"Please tell me you're joking," Meiling desperately said. The three sisters looked at her sadly. The seven of them, including Tomoyo, Madison, and Meirin, were sitting around the table. It was late, and the two boys were already sleeping. The Charmed Ones delivered the bad news: Prue was going to die.

"From the very beginning, Meiling, you've known that Prue had a weak heart," Meirin said.

"That doesn't mean she has to die!" Meiling said.

"Be quiet! The children might hear you!" Piper scolded.

"I know how you feel, Meiling," Phoebe said. "Prue still has a destiny to fulfill. But all evidence seems to point to it. The doctors can't do anything."

"And magic can't either," Paige said quietly. "We've looked in the Book of Shadows for anything, but nothing will help."

"She's using her own magic to stay alive," Madison said calmly. "That destiny she has to fulfill- the magic that ties with it- is feeding her life force. The longer she breathes, the longer she is weakened, both magically and physically. Our magic can't save her. She will just use it up for her life force."

"We can't teach her to not use her magic, Meiling," Meirin said, reading her mind. "It's much to late. Nothing, not even magic, can save her."

They were all silent. _This can't be her last Christmas…_Tomoyo thought sadly. She looked at the four women, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Meiling. Prue was not their daughter but they treated her as one. _They don't deserve to lose her…even if I lost my children, I did not lose them forever. With time, I will see them again, even before Ying Fa will have succumb to destiny and die. But Prue didn't fulfill her destiny yet… she should live to finish it…_ A thought struck her.

"Would power of the divine heavens save her?" _Ying Fa can save her, I know it._

**_

* * *

Year 11_**

"Sing for us Mira!"

"Catch me if you can!"

"WAH! Haley, she hit me!"

The pencil that Tomoyo was holding snapped. Just like her patience did. Tomoyo stood up, opened the door of her study room and yelled, "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" The children in the other room suddenly quieted. Satisfied, Tomoyo slammed the door closed and returned to her work.

It happened about a month ago, when Tomoyo found all seventeen children in her house. Madison and Nakuru brought them home because the orphans were without their orphanage and their caretaker. They had been living on their own under the oldest orphan Haley, who was only fourteen. She quit school and worked, but it didn't pay the bills. They ended up on the streets, and the two moon guardians decided to step in and help them by providing them food, clothes, and shelter.

Tomoyo was not at all happy.

~*~

Haley put a finger to her lips, making the be-quiet-sign to her partner. She wanted to listen to the conversation. Miss Ruby and Miss Madison were in the other room, talking about- what was her name? A Japanese one… ah, oh well they were talking about Mrs. H. Haley smiled. Her 'brothers' and 'sisters' called her Missy Mean behind her back, even though she chastised them about that. Now, though, they were calling her Scrooge because she was grumpy like that character of the play that Miss Ruby and Miss Madison took them to see.

"She's more touchy than usual," Haley heard a voice say. She knew that voice. It was a voice that was always heard, but she could never see the person talking. Haley peeked inside again. It was only Miss Ruby, Miss Madison, and their cat. She knew there was something strange about the whole house, but they were so kind so she didn't ask.

"Touchy?! She's been like that since Sakura told her Ying Fa was going to Hogwarts! You know what that means," Madison said. _Ying Fa? Hogwarts?_

"It's judgment day coming sooner, now that it just leaves Harry to go to Hogwarts," Ruby said. "She doesn't want that to happen." _Harry? Who or what is Hogwarts?_

"You'd think that with all the children in the house, she'd liven up," Ruby said.

Madison shook her head. "There is only two children she wants to see: Eli and Ying Fa. Nothing else will cheer her up except her own children."

"Madison!" They all heard Tomoyo bellow across the hall. They all exchanged glances and left the room to see what she wanted.

"So Mrs. H has two children, Eli and Ying Fa?" Haley mused. "I wonder where they are… and Mr. H too." she frowned. "Maybe they left and that's why Mrs. H is so mean." Haley looked to her companion, her favorite little sister, Mira. Mira was only three or four years old, but Haley could tell her golden brown eyes shimmered with intelligence.

Haley grinned as a light bulb went off. "What do you think Mira? Christmas is coming soon. Do you think our brothers and sisters could change our own Scrooge? I bet your singing would help. And maybe a play of our own…"

~*~

And Tomoyo was touched. It took seventeen children to change her heart, but at least she wasn't Scrooge anymore. She got to know the children better, and her favorite was Mira. Tomoyo decided to help them. Social Services would have to send someone to watch them, and Tomoyo would gladly give her house to be the new orphanage. Daidjouji Corporations would use part of its profits to fund the new orphanage, and of course Brian helped out too. The Hiiragizawa Corporations and other organizations would help many other underprivileged children. And most importantly, Haley could finish high school.

Suddenly, a shriek outside of the house broke though Tomoyo's thoughts. Tomoyo looked up just in time to see a hit-and-run accident. Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. _I think I know that car…_

"Call the ambulance!" Madison said as she burst into the house, reaching for the phone. "There's been an accident, and a child has been hit…"

Tomoyo's eyes looked outside as her heart stopped. Hastily, she ran outside to comfort the sobbing Haley. "Mrs. H, I shouldn't have let her gone outside…" Tomoyo hugged her closer as she swallowed, knowing the truth. Little Mira was dead on Christmas Day.

**_

* * *

Year 12_**

_Silence…_

Tomoyo tucked an unruly hair behind her ear, looking around her. The graveyard was empty, leaving her in an eerie silence. Dressed in black for reverence, Tomoyo stopped at a certain grave and placed a bouquet of flowers for her now dead mother. "Daidjouji, Sonomi Amamiya. Blessed Granddaughter, daughter, wife, mother, and friend. We shall never forget how she touched each and one of our lives," it read. Tomoyo bowed her head. _Merry Christmas, Oka-san._

_"Merry Christmas to you too, Tomoyo," _a heavenly male voice said. Tomoyo turned to see the ghostly apparition of Akito Daidjouji, her father.

"Father?" Tomoyo gasped. "What are you doing here? How can I see you?"

Akito looked sadly at his daughter as he sat next to her, taking one rose from one of the bouquets from Tomoyo and placing it on his own grave next to Sonomi's. _"I've been appointed to ease the transition from life to death for the casualties of The Magic War."_

Tomoyo paled. "Meaning you're my Angel of Death? Already?"

__

"Soon, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo averted her gaze by standing up and moving to the next grave. Placing another bouquet on Fujitaka and Nadeshiko's grave, Tomoyo remained silent, thinking. The Magic War, the war that Tomoyo would have to die… the war that might take Ying Fa…

_Ying Fa…_The name resonated in her head. Ever since Cho had gone to Hogwarts, she never wrote in the notebook anymore, cutting Tomoyo's only personal contact with her daughter, though Eli did… Tomoyo remembered the promise she made to her daughter.

"Otou-san, I can't! At least not yet. I- I still have to see my children again- and Eriol!- at least one more time before I go… I can't go yet…Will you wait, …please?"

Akito smiled at his daughter, nodding. _ There is still a place for her husband in her heart._

**_

* * *

Year 13_** [All lyrics and translations are from .com]

_"Mizu in utsur tsuki wo miru kara / yurete shimau/ zujou ni aru hikari wa sore wo / tada mite'ru dake…/ _Looking at the moon reflected in the water _/ _I couldn't help but shake _/ _The lights overhead _/ _Just look at that…

_"Sora wa takaku hateshinai keredo / hikari dake wa oshiminaku aru / donna toki mo mimaotte-iru yo / ai to you na no Perfect World / _The sky is high, unending, but _/ _Light is the only thing it doesn't hold back_ / _I will always be watching over _/ _The Perfect World called love._" _[The song is Fushigi Yuugi's _Perfect World_, here sung by Tomoyo]

"And that's a wrap! Wow, Tomoyo!" Yukito enthusiastically said, as he clapped and his partners took off their headphones. In Beijing, Yukito, Feimei, and Touya ran a radio station, Revelations 101.9, which was internationally known.

"You think it would work?" Tomoyo said, slipping her own pair of headphones off.

"It should," Touya said. "The chiisai kaiju promised she would even force them to listen."

Feimei hit her partner none to lightly. "That's my niece you're talking about, not some little monster!"

"Itai! Jade's my niece too, Feimei!"

Tomoyo wryly added: "And me three." Tomoyo didn't know what to do. She completely lost connection with her children; Cho never wrote in her notebook anymore and Eli rarely did. Also, Umbridge caught the gifts that Tomoyo would always give to her children every occasion and returned it back to her. Tomoyo had no Christmas presents to give to her children. Depressed, under the name of Plum, Tomoyo confessed her hardships on air to the world. Plum's story touched the hearts of many, and they even gave her gifts by using the Revelations mail address. Later Tomoyo found out that the deejay she confessed to was actually Yukito.

Tomoyo gave the many gifts to the Haley and other orphanages, but Tomoyo still couldn't do anything about her children. Then Sakura told Tomoyo suggested that she should sing. Jade immediately agreed, and they set a date so that when the next time Jade visited her cousins, she would make Cho and Eli listen to their mother singing on the radio. Tomoyo dearly hoped that her children heard her; there was no other way she could make contact with them and give them her Christmas present.

~*~

"Tomoyo! Turn your radio to 101.9!" came Sakura's response through the phone the next day, which was Christmas Day.

"Why?" Tomoyo said as she turned it to the radio station of Touya and Feimei. It was their shift, which was the most popular of Revelations. Sakura answered that an unidentified tape was received at the station, which all it said was that Touya and Feimei had to play it during their hour. It was playing at the moment, and Tomoyo was speechless while she listened.

_"Kirameki tamae / sadame no hoshi yo / ima usure-yuku / ishiki ni wa _{Cho} Please shine _/ _Star of Desiny! _/ _Now, it's fading _/ _In my consciousness" {Eli}

_"Sore wa ichido no wakare / soshite towa no saikai / watashi wa iru / tomo ni ikita/ kioku no / naka ni itsumo…_{Cho} That was our first parting _/ _but then we'll meet again eternally. _/ _I'll still exist. _/ _The two of us will _/ _Always live on _/ _In my memory_…" _{Eli}[Fushigi Yuugi's _Sadame no Hoshi; Star of Destiny,_ here sung by Cho and Eli]

_"Shinjite ii yo yume wa yattekuru / Kimi no tame dake ni / Naitemo ii yo donna kanashimimo / Tsubasa ni kawaru sa sono mune de / _You can believe you dreams are coming _/ _Just for you. _/ _You can cry because you can make any sadness _/ _Into wings in your heart.

_"Dareka wo mamoru koto nante / Kantan ni dekinai ne / Kimi ni furuame mo/ Tomrarenai yo / Dakedo akirametaku wa nai / Chippokena yuuki demo / _Protecting someone _/ _Is not an easy thing to do, is it? _/ _I can't stop the rain _/ _From falling on your head either. _/ _Even with only a little courage-- _/ _I don't want to give up. [Rurouni Kenshin's _Namida wa Shitte iru; Tears Know_, here sung by Eli]

~*~

_"Tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta / ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru / garasu no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni / yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou / _I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were. _/ _But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart._ / _Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,_ / _So then why are we destined to dream?

_"Futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte/ ai ni narenai koto mo atte. / _Sometimes two dreams can turn into love, _/ _But there are also times when they can't._" _[Ayashi no Ceres' _Scarlet,_ here sung by Cho]

~*~

_Well, Merry Christmas to you too, my children._ Tomoyo smiled.

**_

* * *

Year 14_**

"Kirei! The tree looks beautiful!"

"Jade, look- hey, where did it go?"

"Eli, there are some times I don't need telepathy…"

Tomoyo shook her head, smiling. Julie smiled just as wryly. "Your children are really something, you know that?" They watched Jade marvel at the Christmas tree, unaware of Eli cowering under Cho's angry glare with his mistletoe in hand. It was Christmas again, and Tomoyo would not ask for anything more. Julie's promise came through. Social Services looked over Tomoyo's past work and agreed to let Tomoyo see and spend time with her children again, under the condition that she was watched at all times regarding her children. It was a torture probation, but getting able to see Ying Fa and Eli again was worth it.

"Happy?" Naoko Chang asked her friend. Tomoyo nodded. Naoko smiled wistfully. "I thank you for everything, Tomoyo. It is every woman's wish to have a happy family with a good husband, children, and a stable home. I thought I would never be able to live that dream, but because of you I was able to."

Tomoyo looked at Naoko. Because Naoko could not bear children, she and Tzao were willing to adopt. And because of Tomoyo's rash behavior, Ying Fa and Eli were put up for a foster home, and it was lucky that Naoko was chosen to be their new parents. However, at the way things were going, Tomoyo would be able to have them back.

Naoko shook her head. "I know what you're thinking, but it's okay. They have always belonged to you. And what you have given, you can take back. You have given me the chance to be a mother, and now it is your turn, Tomoyo. It is the least I can do for what I have done."

Tomoyo shook her head also. "It's not your fault that my daughter acknowledges you as her own mother. You are the only woman who has been the mother for her. I hope to remedy that, but I will not let my children forget you. You have been there for them when I could not. You and Tzao both."

Naoko smiled. "Arigato, Tomoyo. May you succeed in regaining what you have lost."

**_

* * *

Year 15_**

"Hold still a minute, Sirius!"

"Heck, no! It hurts like hell!"

"I'll get Meirin…"

"Damn…"

Yup, the notorious Sirius Black joined Tomoyo for a Christmas recently after his escape. Well, not "joined", because it sounds like he did it voluntary; but Meirin found the fugitive and "kidnapped" him, bringing him to Tomoyo's house. Sirius still can't get used to the fact Meirin looks exactly like Meiling, only with magic, stronger, and more boyish.

Tomoyo at the moment, was tending Sirius' wounds. Sirius hadn't gotten hurt from the Ministry, however, he had gotten badly hurt from Sorcerers. Li Elders, to be exact. Sirius tried to contact Meiling by going up to the Li Mansion- but the Elders were not so willingly to let a lowly wizard, a fugitive, have any relationship with their family.

Even if Sirius was already family and didn't know about it.

"You still love Meiling, don't you?" Tomoyo questioned.

Sirius wryly smiled. "Yes. Forever and always. Love is something that brings both heartache and hope, so the dementors weren't able to take it completely away. I just- I just want her back. All these years… Tomoyo, she's avoiding me, isn't she?"

Tomoyo carefully avoided his eyes. "Meiling is just busy, Sirius." When Meiling nearly begged the Li Clan to help Prue, they found out about her son. Like what they had done with Syaoran, the Elders wanted to teach little Blake about magic and sword fighting and whatnot since he had magic. It was only lucky that Blake had a destiny different that the Elders intended, a destiny that required him to stay with the Charmed Ones. However, Meiling was not so lucky.

Sirius sighed. "You can keep saying that, but I don't think I'm going to believe it."

"Good morning Meiling," Tomoyo softly said to the woman silently watching the sleeping wizard. Meiling jumped, surprised.

"Tomoyo! Don't do that to me again!" she said equally soft.

"If you love him, you should stay. You've been avoiding him ever since he escaped," Tomoyo said.

Meiling shook her head. "It's just… I've always wanted to see him. I've waited for the moment he would come, but now since it's here I don't know how to act. I'm just so confused. I do love him Tomoyo, but who can I blame for what has happened to me?"

Tomoyo remained quiet. _Is this how I will feel when I see Eriol again? Confused and torn? But love… I do not know- my love for my children, and the other children I have met over the years is greater. Eriol has diminished to almost nothing._

Meiling faintly smiled, noticing Tomoyo's turmoil. _Sometimes love lasts forever, unnoticed. _Meiling frowned again, looking back at Sirius. Pain; hurt and comfort at the same time, filled her heart. Meiling took a present from her pocket and placed it next to him. "Merry Christmas, Sirius." She clasped her sun emblem on her necklace, signaling Meirin and disappeared.

"Sirius," Tomoyo said, watching him getting ready to leave.

"Thank you for letting me healing me, Tomoyo. Thank you for everything you've done."

"You should stay, Sirius. You're safe here."

He shook his head. "But you're not. I could be causing you danger. I'll be fine."

Tomoyo frowned. "What is it?"

"What is what?" Sirius said, going to the room Buckbeak was in.

"Why are you in a hurry? Is it Harry?"

Sirius paused and looked back at her. "It just dawned on me that someone might be using the Triwizard Tournament to kill him. I have to watch him."

Tomoyo nodded, understanding. "You can always use Kaho's mansion to stay in.

Sirius shook his head again. "You've done enough, Tomoyo. And the mansion is too far from Hogwarts."

Tomoyo sighed. Meiling wouldn't like it if Sirius was always in trouble. "Be safe, Sirius. We're always here to help."

"Thank you."

"And Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Watch my daughter, please. Something will happen. I know it."

**_

* * *

Year 16_**

"To-ya!!!!!!!!!"

"Nakuru, get off me!"

"What food? Yukito ate them all!"

"Ha! I win!"

"No! I lost!"

The sounds from the other room were barely audible as Tomoyo picked up the picture frame back from the fireplace. It was a picture that Tomoyo had digitally changed, because there was no such picture. It was picture of all four Hiiragizawas- Eriol, Tomoyo, Eli, and Ying Fa. Tomoyo cradled the picture tenderly.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Meiling's voice said.

Tomoyo looked at Meiling, hugging the frame. Meiling raised an eyebrow. "Where's Cho?"

"At Hogwarts for the break." Tomoyo paused. "There's something she's not telling me."

"Like what?"

"For once I don't know. It could be a number of things… Cedric, Harry, Eli, Jade, me…"

"Eriol?" Meiling suggested. Since Meirin the Sun Guardian was always with her, Meiling had been told of what could happened in the future and already knew that Eriol was Cho's DADA teacher. Tomoyo didn't know… yet.

Tomoyo shrugged. "Quite possibly." Then her eyes saddened. "Meiling, I don't know what I feel for him. It's like he's vanished into a far memory."

Meiling sighed. She knew how Tomoyo felt, because she was going through almost the same thing. "You love him, Tomoyo. You just don't know it."

"Love? You make it sound everlasting, Meiling." Tomoyo shook her head. "I can't love him…"

"You do, Tomoyo. Do you think about him even when you always tell yourself you wouldn't? Do you feel a pain in your chest when his name pops up? Do you see him whenever you see your son? Do you find yourself crying and you don't know why? It's because you love him, Tomoyo. It's simple as that."

And Tomoyo found tears trailing down her face. Salty drops splashed on the glass of the picture frame. Meiling sighed and took out a handkerchief, and carefully took the framed picture. She wiped the tears off the glass and placed it back on the fireplace. Then she fiercely took Tomoyo into her arms. Tomoyo sobbed even harder.

"You love Eriol, Tomoyo. You can't feel it in your heart because you don't know how to reach it. When you see him again, which you will, you'll find out that your heart has contained so much love for him over the years. That is why you're crying, Tomoyo. You love him. Your body and heart knows it, but your mind doesn't. But it will soon enough.

"Don't ask when. The time will come, and you will embrace it." Meiling exhaled heavily. "Only if I had the courage to do the same. But we will be strong, Tomoyo. They need to understand how much pain they have made us go through. And for our part, we need to understand how much pain they have been through too."

Meiling gave Tomoyo her handkerchief. "So dry your tears, Tomoyo. The day will come. And on that day we will not cry. Because we are strong."

__

I promise… I promised that I would love you forever, Eriol. I still do, and it hurts me. I promise… I promised that I wouldn't hurt your father, Ying Fa. Only if you come back. I promise… I promised that I wouldn't cry for Eriol, Meiling. Because we are strong.

But Eriol… I might have to break my promise. You've hurt me, and every single day without you here to heal it…you've made it worse. And my destiny to die is coming soon. My time is running out. My only hope is to see my family again. Eli, Ying Fa, and you, Eriol. You still have to know about our children.

I do love you, but at this moment it is too to express it now. We have unfinished business.

We **need **to finish it.


	11. NINE Delusions of Meetings and Memories

****

Ruby Moon: HEY! WE'RE BAAAAACK!

****

Nakuru: The lovable guardians are here!

****

Suppi: Still don't know why we have to do this…

****

Aimee: Well, do you want to go back to Eriol's birthday party?

****

Kero: With all the yummy sweets! Of course!

****

Nakuru: *bonks Kero on the head* Baka, we have to do this first!

****

Kero: I knew that! I'm pointing out that I'm giving up sweets to do this favor.

****

Aimee: Oh, don't make it sound like you're doing this for _me._

****

Yukito: *sweat drops* It seems like everybody wants to go back to the party.

****

Nakuru: To Touya-kun!

****

Yue: To escape confinement.

****

Ruby Moon: Lighten up, Yue! You're a disgrace to us fun-loving guardians!

****

Yue: And you're a disgrace to the guardians of the moon.

****

Aimee: *sweat drop* Okay, I've had enough. Spinel?

****

Suppi: And we're back on track with the main story. Chapter Nine of _The Magic of the Present._

****

Kero: Aimee changed the title, see.

****

Nakuru: Here, we return with Cho, where Harry meets his twin- Eli, Cho's brother!

****

Ruby Moon: And the couple Chelsea and Zachary come back!

****

Yukito: Some things are revealed about the Cho's past.

****

Yue: And two unidentified girls reveal their part of the story.

****

Aimee: Also, three women are sent to meet Eriol!

****

Suppi: Enjoy!

****

Chapter 9: Delusions of Meetings and Memories

Ginny Weasley woke up to find that it was already half past nine. _'Well, I shouldn't be surprised, after everything that happened yesterday.' _As she got up and changed her clothes, Ginny heard a doorbell ring. _'That sounds so familiar'_ she thought, forgetting that Hogwarts had no need for doorbells.

~~~~~~(-_-" the author sweatdrops, oh well)

"People should be up by now!" Eli said, irritated. "I can't believe that Cho has to wait for a six hour train ride just to get to school!"

Zach stayed quiet, deciding not to say that it actually took two hours; Eli just slept through the first time they reached the school. Eli was feeling considerably better, now that he regained his magic back. The first thing he had done was frown at the barrier -with *his* stolen magic, meaning he was back to his old mischievous self, albeit still worried for his younger sister.

"Kaho said Ginny stayed back for the break," Chelsea spoke up. "Ring a doorbell or something, Ginny will answer it."

Eli turned to the front doors, and saw that there was no doorbell. _'Well, might as well make do' _he thought as he conjured up a doorbell similar to Kaho's old one.

Zachary finally spoke. "You know with doorbells, in the Middle Ages-"

A loud sigh was sound from his wife, with her fist poised, "When will you ever learn NEVER to tell lies?!"

Eli smirked and snapped his fingers. Even if he couldn't hear the doorbell, he knew that it was ringing on, and on, and on, and on, and on…

~

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked out of the room Jade was still, *still* sleeping in. Harry tuned out everything else as he headed toward the room for Cho. Then he stopped and nudged his friend.

There was light metallic violet-blue barrier _{aren't we all tired of barriers by now?!}_ surrounding the room. Harry recognized the same colors that he had seen when Cho had done something to the barrier around Hogwarts…

__

*sigh* 'It's gonna be another long day…' They thought as they reached for the doorknob…

__

~

"Coming!" Ginny shrieked, as she reached the front doors. The doorbell ring kept ringing persistently, and it was getting annoying by now. Hand on the door; Ginny recognized the familiarity of the ring. _'It's the same doorbell that Kaho's house had!' _The ring was more persistent now, and with an annoyed look, Ginny threw the doors open and the sound ceased.

She came face to face to that smile of Cho's brother, and Ginny said dryly, "I see that you're not interested at all to see Cho, ne?" Then she was grabbed into a hug. 

"Ginny!" a woman's voice squealed, and with shock Ginny realized that Chelsea was hugging her. 

"Why am I the only one you're abusive with?" Zach said, feigning unhappiness, as Ginny turned and stared at him. Unnoticed, Eli fell into a daze as he saw a vision, or maybe it was his past since he'd seen it happened before.

Nevertheless, he needed to get to Cho as soon as possible. Sharply, Eli said to Ginny, "Where's Cho's room?"

Ginny understood him, and ran to the direction of Ron and Harry, the others following her.

~

The barrier flickered dangerously as the doorknob was turned and Harry heard a distinct "Don't touch it!" but it was too late.

Harry and Ron were thrown backwards and they closed their eyes for the impact of their fall to come… but it never came. A voice chuckled and said, "You can open your eyes now."

The first thing they saw was a pair of dark mauve eyes, and Ron yelped, "The hell, it's you again!"

The boy stood, smirking. "This is the kind of greeting I get from stopping your fall? Ah, Cho always said it would be mistake if I ever did helped anyone."

"Come off it, Eli," an older woman said with brown hair, rolling her eyes and lending a hand to Ron to help him up. 

"Hey, it's you, Harry Potter! How's life now? The last time I saw you was on the kitchen roof, I think," a man joked, pulling a shocked Harry up.

"Who are you?" Ron asked suspiciously to the boy who looked like Harry.

"He's Cho's brother," Ginny spoke up. "Eli Chang."

Eli grinned at the boys' open-mouth expressions.

"But- but- but you and Cho don't even _look_ alike!" Ron sputtered.

"Yeah, I've always wondered that too…" Zachary said, running his hand through his hair, grinning.

"Well, answer me this, how does Harry look like Jade when they're not even related?" Eli said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry and Ron stared at him with silence. Ginny timidly said, "Eli, they thought Jade was Harry's sister."

Eli frowned as Ron's gaze shifted to his sister. "You mean Cho just let them assume? _'Not *again* Cho…'_ Eli thought, annoyed.

"Are you Zachary and Chelsea Tereda?" Harry asked the last two.

"Alive and in the flesh!" Chelsea smiled.

Still shocked Ron looked at Harry, then the married couple. "Wasn't Tereda the ones that were killed…?"

Chelsea snorted in a very un-lady like way and muttered, "Honestly, you'd think it's getting old, how many times have I heard that already?"

"Chelsea," Eli grinned, "It's not everyday we see the dead 'alive and in the flesh' as you put it… how exactly did you pull it off?"

"Speaking about the dead, did you know that fairies called "death-fairies" _{I was tempted to put death-eater fairies}_ Zach started.

Chelsea shook her head, and said, "It's gonna be a long marriage," and smiled. 

"Ahem!" Ginny cleared her throat. "Eli, what exactly is this?" she looked pointedly at the dark blue barrier.

Eli, Chelsea's, and Zachary's smiles vanished. Eli, with a deep frown, asked his cousins, "Do you remember the last time…?"

They nodded, and Zach said, "If we can see it, does that mean it's really strong?"

Eli sighed and said, "Unfortunately, yes."

"Eli, could you explain here?" Ginny said impatiently.

With a grim smile, Eli said, "This is the second time that it's happened." He conjured up a small mirror, enlarged it, and a scene was pictured.

\\The Mirror Scene~

A door labeled with Chinese characters was shown and a little girl with brown hair came into view, carrying a tray. A boy with black hair the same age followed her. They were both twelve at the time.

"Did you know that in the Middle East, there would be elephants as big as this house, Chelsea? And that it can carry as much as a thousand-" young Zach said.

Chelsea rolled her eyes and shifted the tray to her left so that she could open the door. "Sure, Zach, sure." Her face was turned to Zach, so she didn't see that as soon as she touched the door a blue wall appeared. She turned the knob and then- bam! she was thrown back into Zach, and the force of her made Zach fall. The tray of food was spilled over her front.

A woman with dark brown hair helped them up. "Chelsea and Zach, are you two okay? I'm sorry, I should have told you about Cho, it must've slipped my mind."

Chelsea wiped the food off her arms. "Yuck."

"Talk about heavy," Zach grinned to Chelsea. Scowling, Chelsea wiped the food into his hair.

"Aunt Naoko, what just happened? I was just going to give Cho some food and I opened the door and boom!" Chelsea said.

A man with black hair answered. "Cho's locked herself in with her magic, preventing anyone to come in. If you try, it'll just push you away."

"Magic." Chelsea scrunched up her nose. "But why did Cho do that?"

Naoko looked at the door sadly. "She just wants to be alone for now."

The man looked at the door too. "She's been in there and ignoring her lessons. It's not the end of the world."

"Tzao, she's only a child! She needs time to understand and overcome this. Just leave her alone. Not everyone has their loved ones taken away from them," Naoko said angrily as she stood up. Chelsea and Zachary exchanged glances and silently left the scene.

Tzao just sighed and hugged his wife. "I'm not angry; just frustrated. There's nothing we can do and we've waited for a child so long…"

Naoko buried her head in his chest. "Have you tried to break in?"

Tzao kissed her forehead. "Surprisingly, it still holds. She's using sorceries I haven't mastered."

"The worst part is that we can't ask for their help."

Tzao tightened his hold. "We're not asking for their help, Naoko."

Naoko sighed. "I wonder how they're doing."

Tzao looked at the door sharply. "Cedric, what are you doing? Stay away from the door; you'll get hurt if you don't. My sister will kill me if you get-"

Ten-year-old Cedric tentatively put his hand on the door. Nothing happened. He touched the doorknob. The barrier appeared, its flickering a warning. "Cho," Cedric said. "Cho, we're worried about you. You've shut yourself in your room and won't come out. It's been a week already, we haven't seen you eat. We hear you cry every night. Cho we're hear to listen-" Cedric slowly turned the handle and the door opened slightly.

The something was thrown at the door, making it shut. "Leave me alone!" a little girl's voice screamed. "I hate you, I hate all of you, I hate my life…" she choked on her sobs.\\

A sick turn came to their stomachs. Ginny glanced at Eli. He was looking at the barrier, studying it and frowning. Zachary and Chelsea had their heads bowed as another scene was produced.

\\Ten year old Cedric marched into a room. "Go away," a little boy's voice came from the shadows.

"Eli, you and your sister have gone long enough. There's nothing you can do to change what is about to come."

"Go. Away."

"Look, I understand-"

Angry Eli came into the light. "Understand? You can't understand _half_ of what we feel. You weren't there, you didn't feel, you are not us. You think we *like* this?" 

Cedric didn't falter. "To suffer is to be human. You need to get over it."

Eli barked out laughter. "You think we have to get over it? You'd think five years would be enough, wouldn't you? Yet, look at me and Cho! Cho's barricaded herself with her own magic. We don't want this."

"Which is exactly why you need each other," Cedric's tone rising. "You can't just shut yourself from the world; you two have a purpose which you need to fulfill."

"Which is why we're like this! We hate our destiny, especially my sister! It was stupid destiny that took the Potters away, it was stupid destiny that separated our parents, and it was destiny that took us away from our family! Do you think Cho liked seeing that vision? Do you think I wanted to see the Potters killed? Do you think we wanted Jade to be taken away from us? And think about what is about to come! Does Cho really want this? Does she want to be the middle of this? Do you want to die because of Voldermort? Do like the fact that this was planned out from day one? Do you like _the fact_ that we _were meant_ to be like this? Do you, Cedric? Do you?"

Silence was held; Eli's defiant eyes, Cedric's sullen ones. "Eli," Cedric started in a calm voice. "No, I don't like my destiny any more than you do or even Cho. But just because Lily died or you saw the Dark Lord kill them or your family was stripped from you, doesn't mean that your life is over. There can never be rainbows without rain, Eli. Your life will have its best moments too, and even the worst moments are to be remembered. If you can't prepare yourself now, the future will be most definitely tough. 

"Now go help your sister. Your powers neutralize her own, and she's been in her room since Arabella came."\\

The scene disappeared from the mirror, and it disappeared in Eli's pocket. Eli was still studying the barrier. "We need to break this as soon as possible. There are three options. One is to have Cho willingly let us in; but I doubt she wants to see any of us. And even if she does let us in, it probably when she's running low on magic and too frail and sick to take care of herself. The second idea is to neutralize this barrier to let us through-"

"Eli, we've seen how much power she has. All of us combined wouldn't even break through," Ginny argued.

"The last is to use our willpower to force our way in."

"Eli," Chelsea said sadly, "Cho's the strongest telepath known. Her will and mind are as strong as the foundations of this school."

"Yet its founders still crumbled, didn't they?"

"Well then, how are we going to help Cho?" Harry said testily. He didn't fully understand what was going on, but he knew that something was seriously wrong with Cho. Her and her brother had a rough past, as he saw in the mirror, and it seemed that it was haunting Cho up to today. But what did Eli mean when "he saw the Potters die"? Or when Cedric said, "they had a purpose to fulfill"? What about when Tzao said "sorceries"? And who was "them" that Naoko was speaking of? So many questions at the time…

"Do all three," Zachary suggested and shrugged. 

Eli looked as if to consider it. "How, Zach?"

Chelsea shook her head. "Eli, we're completely non-magical people. You have to do the work, not us. From what I heard, we're just the doctors."

"We do all three," said a voice. "by trying to persuade Cho to unknowingly weaken this barrier while we force our way in with both willpower *and* magic."

Every turned and saw the speaker was a very awake Hermione. Everyone looked like they wanted to hug her, especially her Ron. 

Hermione smiled and spoke briskly. "You two," she looked at Zachary and Chelsea, "You must know Cho very well, right? Then you must know what affects her the most; try and persuade her to come out or let us in."

Hermione looked at Eli. "You must be someone powerful to be Cho's brother, am I correct? You also destroyed her previous barrier, so you will have to lead us in breaking this."

Hermione smiled slyly. "Harry, you seem very persistent in trying to help Cho. I suspect that your will power is the strongest here, so focus everything on helping Cho, you hear?

"As for the rest of us, let's just try keep the three balanced, okay? We have to _want_ to have Cho lower her defenses, we have to _want_ to help Cho, and we have to _want_ our spells to break through." 

They nodded and started on their tasks. Chelsea and Zachary repeated words of what Cedric did before, saying how everyone was worried about her and Cho needed to overcome her depression. Harry fired the first spell; it just disappeared into the barrier. Eli followed him, muttering words and incantations that fired against the barrier.

Ginny stared at Hermione. "You look like you *like* directing us, 'Mione!'

Hermione shrugged. "A whole day's worth of sleep can do that to you."

Ron stared too. "You knew you were sleeping?!"

"Ron, focus on the task!"

Then Hermione felt something rubbing against her leg. Hermione knelt down. "Yes, Crookshanks?"

The cat pointed its nose towards a window, where Hermione looked and frowned. _'Damn. Cho is using the Hogwarts barrier to strengthen her *own* barrier, making Hogwarts vulnerable.'_

Crookshanks looked at his owner with questioning eyes. An intelligent cat; always an intelligent cat. It turned and left to get something. _'Wait. No Crookshanks!'_ Hermione's frown deepened, but she couldn't do anything. Sighing, she turned to help break down the barrier. 

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Groggily Eriol Hiiragizawa woke up from his sleep and checked his watch. _'Does the Hogwarts train usually take this long to land?'_ Four hours ago he was at the Hogwarts School. _{Nyaha! He missed the first time he reached the platform! Like f- never mind^-^} _He had gotten on the train, and as soon as he had settled in a compartment, Eriol had this overwhelming sensation sending him to sleep. He *had* not been sleeping well, so this slumber was apparently needed.

He looked up to see the amused glance of Minerva. Embarrassed, Eriol tried to make himself presentable to the older woman, but failed.

The hilarity of this amused Minerva even greater, but she suppressed the laughter. "I suppose you had a restful sleep, Eriol?" He sheepishly grinned and nodded. "Well, the train will stop in a couple minutes."

At this, the Hogwarts train started to slow down to a stop. Eriol stared at the woman suspiciously, studying her. She seemed so familiar.

"Hiiragizawa," Minerva said gently, breaking Eriol out of his reverie. With a flick of her wand, Minerva passed Eriol's floating suitcase into his hands. With the other hand she held the compartment door for him.

"Oh, thank you," Eriol said, stepping off the train.

"It's a pleasure," Minerva said following him. "May I ask why it was so urgent to take this trip?"

Eriol smiled wryly. "I'm trying to find some answers."

"The truth is not always pretty, Eriol," she said softly.

"I know."

Minerva put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Prepare yourself, Hiiragizawa. Sometimes things are just meant to be."

This wasn't clear to Eriol. "Come again?"

Minerva smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I am just suggesting another restful slumber. There shouldn't be any need for you to hurry. Have some fun before going back to Hogwarts."

Eriol nodded slowly, still not understanding. "Okay. I'll see you back at Hogwarts, then. I'll make sure I have a fun vacation." He walked away, suitcase in hand.

Minerva watched his receding back drift away. _'There are no coincidences, no coincidences, no coincidences.' _she repeated. Sadness filled within her. _'But for what we were born for- it just seems that the inevitable is what we dread. I can't blame others, or myself however. I can't blame it on destiny either. Hiiragizawa, my hope is with you. For you will be caught in this long waged war.'_

Sighing, Minerva used her mind-speak connection with Arabella. "Bella, I've delayed him the best I can. Be gentle with him, Bella. I can guarantee, however, that little Ying Fa will be back for him. She'll be at waiting for him when he comes back."

It wasn't until later Eriol had settled into a Wizarding hotel room that he realized Minerva was so familiar to him.

She reminded him of the same mysterious atmosphere that surrounded Kaho.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_{Gah! Minerva was so OOC!!! *slaps head* Well, that part didn't make much sense to me either. _ @.@''}

She didn't need to be awake to see Cho tortured by horrible memories. He was forcing her to. He wasn't there, but his presence was. Like always.

"You want to help, don't you? Go ahead," he hissed.

The only movement was her breathing. _'Remain steadfast to the plan. For her.'_

"You'll just let her suffer like that? Clow always came to the rescue."

She was lucky he wasn't powerful enough to penetrate his mind, or the plan would have been foiled. He would have known long time ago, or else he would have attacked her to have everything his way.

__

'Or maybe he already knows and he's using you for a new method.'

Was that Dream speaking, or was that her fear?

"You care about her. But not enough to help her, I see," he spat.

__

'I will not. This is for the one I dedicated my life too.'

"Clow cared for her too, and he clearly showed it. But he was just too much of a coward to actually tell her."

Anger rose within her. How dare he insult the great Clow Reed?

__

'Hey, calm down. I'm the fiery one, remember?'

She calmed. Listening to Firey joke like that was a bit reassuring.

He narrowed his eyes. His attempts were useless. "I'm not done with you yet." He left.

__

'But he's not gone. He will never be. Not until someone dies.'

She still couldn't tell the difference between Dream and fear.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`

She didn't need to see Cho either. She could feel the intense magic in the air. She jumped a bit. Ancient magic, even before Clow was being used? Who?

Using her wings she perched on the windowsill. 

Crookshanks? What was he doing? Sighing, she knew she couldn't use he magic for he would notice. Then, as a flash of insight, she saw a symbol. Her heart sunk. She didn't know much about the subject, but… the future looked bleak. That symbol just sealed it.

Glancing at the figure in the room, her heart sunk even lower. She was supposed to be her guardian, after all. But her _mistress_ would have to do this alone. She already had enough faith in her to believe that she wouldn't give in. But she already had a suspicion that something worse would happen than her mistress giving in. 

Then there was Cho… there goes that depressing thought again. Cho had been through so much. She could remember the day they saw that green flash. It caused so much pain for Cho that she tried to ignore it, but that didn't work. Then she relied on magic on blocking those certain memories… now that barrier was broken. How Cho would cope with a barrage of memories she wanted to forget… well, she was still trying to block them off with the new barrier now. But she knew Cho, and Cho would eventually accept it. It was just the matter of time.

*sigh* Being powerful doesn't mean you don't have anything to worry about. It just means more.

__

'Get used to it,' her other "counterparts" told her.

Well, at least she would be assured company for the time being.

There goes that ancient magic again- wait... Cho's barrier is broken!

__

'Don't go anywhere,' the wisest counterpart said.

But- but, it's Cho!

__

'You want to be caught? You can't do anything unless you use your magic. Magic that will be easily recognized by him. Magic that is unneeded at this time. Do not move.'

But Cho needs me!

__

'She needs to accept; by herself and by herself alone.'

You don't understand, you don't understand at all!

__

'I say this the last time. Do not go and help her.'

I don't have to listen to you!

__

'You will, for you have to. If the urge to go and help her is too great I will knock you out myself and take over. You will remain close to our mistress, you hear?'

She was crying, being unable to help Cho. But she didn't move, for she didn't want to be hurt, even if was for her own good. 

__

'Shh...' another counterpart soothed. _'Don't worry; Eli is there for her. You can trust him, right? After all, he's Cho's brother and the two suffered together.'_

'For the most part.' the other counterpart interrupted. _'But Eli didn't go through what both Jade and Cho had to do together.'_

'Hush!'

Cho, why must we all suffer like this? Why must it be us?

…yeah, I know, we know the answers to those questions. But that doesn't mean we willingly want to, even though we have to, ne?

Cho, I miss you more than anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another spell from a certain someone's wand was the ultimate straw. Cho trembled. _'No! I want them out, out, out!' _Silent tears spilling down her face. She couldn't see clearly anymore, and her head was fogged with what she was trying to forget all these past years. She couldn't depend on her acute senses either, and Cho was breathing heavily.

Everything was too hot, but inside she was shivering from bitter coldness. 

Cho hugged her little kitten close. "Give me strength," she whispered before Midori went limp and still. 

The barrier was long gone by this time. They were all in.

With the extra energy, Cho cried out, "No!" her telepathic sense went haywire. "All of you, out!"

__

Cemetery... Fujitaka Kinomoto, beloved husband and father, motionless in a casket... everyone is wearing black... "Ying Fa should be here..."

Chelsea was thrown out the room by an invisible force.

__

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy! I'll get good grades in school, I promise!"... the last words I ever said to them... two coffins lowered into the ground together...

Zachary was also thrown out.

__

No, that's not dad... mom, why are we moving? It's not because of me, is it... "Sayonara, Japan..." I'm going to miss you, big brother... Egypt…

Hermione was knocked unconscious.

__

Big, very big spider, very, very big... "However, I cannot deny my children fresh meat when it has so willingly walked into the forest..." six, no eight, black furry legs... out to eat... thirsts for blood... our blood...

Ron collapsed to the floor outside of the room, mind asleep.

__

Tom, I find my robes splashed with blood and paint... Tom, I think **I'm** the Heir to Slytherin... "Would you tell someone the bad news even though it would hurt her?" …the young wolf... dead...

Outside, Ginny fell to her knees, sobbing, for the psychic attack brought up painful memories.

__

Green flash, screams, wailing, haunting laughter... "Lily, take Harry and go!"

"No...!" Cho sobbed. Exhausted of magic, she couldn't move the source to stop from her reading his mind. Breathing heavily, she didn't want this to be remembered, not now, not ever.

__

"Come on children, time to say good bye to your mother." "Mommy!" "Mr. Chang, I command you to go back to your room!" ...a green flash... "Can we go to Japan, can we, can we?" "Tzao, she won't even let them see Kinomoto-san's funeral! Can't we do something?" an evil smile... "The Dark Lord wants you, Cho, only you..."

Cho now had her hands over her face, cupping her tears. "Get it out of my head, I don't want to hear it, I don't want it!" With the last of her magic, she tried to move the two people whose memories hurt the most, but she only succeeded with one.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

With surprise, Harry found that he was outside with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Chelsea, and Zachary. Since Zachary was the one with the doctorate degree, he was checking the physical status of Hermione and Ron. Chelsea was comforting the shaking Ginny.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Harry heard Cho's soft, hoarse voice from inside the room. The door was wide open, and the barrier was broken. Cho was sitting on her bed, sobbing.

Something touched Harry deep within him, and he was about to go back inside, if Chelsea hadn't reached out and grabbed him back down. "No," she mouthed, shaking her head.

"There was a reason Cho threw us out," Zachary said seriously. "She's trying to accept things that she has been denying herself for the past years. She can't handle the emotional stress that she can read from us using her telepathic sense at the same time."

"But Cho's in the same room as Eli," Chelsea said softly. "She's reading his memories, which are also her memories."

"Eli, please!" Cho said.

Eli was moving closer, enhancing the memories even more. A sad frown was on his face. "Cho, you can't be hiding behind barriers the rest of your life," he said in a firm voice. "You need to move on."

"I don't want to! You don't know how it felt, Eli, to see it happen and not be able to anything," Cho was just barely audible.

"You do realize that some of us saw the same thing?" Harry could tell that Eli's anger was rising, but he was trying not to show it. "But did we have a barrier to block them from us? No. Do we all like the way our destiny had been planned? No. Did we accept it as truth? Yes.

"Now you have to do the same, Cho. You can't hide from your fate but you can control it to some extent. Stop hiding, Cho. You have a job to do, and you can't do it shielding yourself. You have to take the chances. You have to take the consequences. You have to follow through."

As moving as his speech was, Cho still said, "No!"

Eli's anger broke. "For goodness sakes, Ying Fa! It can't always be about you! You're not the only person who cried over the death of Lily. You're not the only person who foresaw that night. You're not the only person whose destiny dictates their life, either! You realize, that while you're sitting here, crying, wasting your tears that should have been done years before now, that a certain cousin of yours is still trapped in her unconscious sleep? Whenever I see you, your motto has always been to "do the best you can do for your cousins". You've kept life long promises with Cedric. You've protected Xiaolang to the best of your ability. You've helped Zachary and Chelsea. You defended Draco. You saved-" here Eli broke off.

"What I'm saying is that Jade may need your help right now. And what are you doing? You're crying, and all you can think about is yourself. Selfish needs are what got us here in the first place," Eli said in a tight voice as Cho stiffened. "But if you're going to dwell in your self-pity, then I will take it that you don't care for Jade as you have always said."

Cho had stopped crying by then, and was staring forlornly at her hands. Eli's angry look ceased, but a frown still remained. Not hearing an answer from Cho, he took it as an act of defiance. Saddened, Eli pivoted and started to walk out of the door.

Cho's head shot up, and the image of someone leaving her was too frequent in her memories. She jumped off her bed and ran to Eli. Her arms wrapped around her brother. "Don't leave me like the rest of them, please, Eli," she said, as the tears started to fall again. Eli stopped walking, but he didn't respond. "I promise, Eli, I promise, from your own sister, that by tomorrow I will figure out something with Jade, I… promise…" when her last word was said, Cho had no strength left. The headache grew larger and darkness consumed her as she loosened her grip on her brother and fell.

Eli turned quickly and caught his sister in his arms. Feeling her temperature rise quickly, he said quite desperately, "Zachary! Cho's fever has been relapsed!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pace, pace, pace, stop. Glance at the door. Pivot, pace, pace, pace, stop. Glance at door again.

"Argh! Stop, Eli! I swear, you're gonna make a hole in the floor," Ginny said. It was getting annoying, the way Eli was pacing in front of the door. The door was closed again, but it was because Zachary and Chelsea didn't want Eli to be in the same room while they went over the medical procedure.

"She'll be okay," Harry tried to console his look-alike.

"You don't get it," Eli took a sharp glance at him, taking Harry aback. "The last time, when she had her barrier up, I could break through it easily because Cho was raging with a fever, and her concentration was broken. She was stuck in bed for a week! She already blocked herself into her room the week before, and for half a month she had to stay in her room! It was entirely fault, for if I hadn't waited a week to confront Cho, she wouldn't have been sick then. And if she hadn't been sick, then maybe the fever wouldn't be as bad now."

"Don't blame yourself, Eli," Ginny said softly.

"Why don't you wake Ron and Hermione up," Harry suggested.

"Oh no you won't," Ginny warned Eli. Turning to Harry she said, "You want to trust your best friends lives to someone who is more concentrated on the life of his own sister? I wouldn't. So I suggest you wait until we have some news about Cho."

At that moment, Chelsea and Zachary came out of the room, as Zachary took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Everyone looked at them expectantly.

Chelsea smiled. "Cho is alright. All she needs is some rest, and she'll she up and moving in no time!" 

Eli relaxed a bit. "How sick is she?"

Zach grinned wryly. "I think she was serious about keeping that promise, Eli. Cho's sick, but not too sick, and every second she's getting better. By tomorrow, I can guarantee that Cho will be better. All she really needs is sleep and the proper care."

"And the food!" Chelsea added. "I'm starving. Where's the kitchen?"

Hunger also grabbed Eli. "I never had breakfast either."

"Ugh…" Hermione groaned with her hand at her head. Everyone turned.

"Well, this proves it, Eli. If Cho's well enough to undo what she did, then she isn't *that* sick. You didn't have to blame yourself," Ginny said.

"Still, you must feel disoriented from someone messing around in your mind," Eli said to Hermione. "Need help?" he said as he extended a hand and Hermione weakly took it.

"Ahem!" someone's voice said a bit threateningly. It was Ron. Eli caught the tone of jealousy in his voice and slyly smiled to the redhead, and helped Hermione up, leaving Ron to his seething.

"So where's the kitchen?!" Chelsea demanded. "I want chocolate cake, and I'm going to make it for myself!" Everyone looked at her strangely, but Eli and Zach more suspicious than weird.

"The kitchen's behind the painting with the fruit basket," Ron said, while Eli, Zach, and Chelsea looked blankly at him.

"Ron, they've only been at this school for an hour. They don't even know where the bathroom is!" Hermione said.

~**~**~**~**~

Her blue-green eyes scanned the open restaurant. She truly didn't like whom she was with, but she had to let go. For Meiling. 

Nichole Granger turned her attention back to her table. Tucking back loose strands of her light brown hair, she tried to join the conversation. 

"I don't like being here either, you got that, *_Jennifer*_?" 

"You're just a b****, *_Genevieve*_. You'll always be. I don't know how we were friends in the first place, but thank goodness we aren't," Jennie cussed.

"At least I'm 

Nichole, or Chloe, as she rather liked to be called, sighed. _We were just here five minutes ago and the conversation is still the same._ Chloe cleared her throat. The blond (Eve), and the brunette (Jennie), looked at her expectedly, though a tad bit with loathing.

"Look," Chloe said. "We've been friends and we've been enemies. But we have been friends longer than enemies. We need to let go of this stupid grudge. We've gotten our revenge, and that's it. We can be friends-"

"Heck no," Eve said.

"I usually don't agree, but Malfoy's right. We can't be friends. Not again," Jennie said, with a bit of apologetic tone to Chloe.

Chloe stayed quiet, mixing her drink. True, she was the one with the smarts; she was the one who passed it on her daughter after all. However, she was human, and she made mistakes, and was not, *not* the one who knew the answer to everything.

"If not the close friends as before, how about just the acquaintance level," Chloe said slowly, still focused on her cup.

Jennifer Potter stopped drinking and put her cup down. She knew what Chloe was talking about. Since they wouldn't acknowledge their previous friendship now, Chloe still wanted a part of that to remain. At least as acquaintances, she meant, where they still would talk to each other, albeit not as comfortable as before, but would have to be polite to each other.

"Acquaintances… hmm, by all means, Grang- I mean Chloe- I mean-" Jennie broke off.

Chloe's blue-green eyes met with Jennie's wintry blue ones, as understanding, conflict, thanks, and letting go flickered in both of the eyes. "Nichole. Only close friends are allowed to call me Chloe."

However, Genevieve Malfoy was not so keen. She looked at all of their left hands and saw the rings- diamond with a blue gem next to it. Just like hers. Anger flared, but she controlled it. She couldn't blame it on the both of them, if she did, she would have to blame herself also. _No,_ she mused. _Grang- *Chloe* wasn't right. We never did get our revenge. A part, but not all of it._

Eve looked up with her cerulean blue eyes to see eyes similar to hers- eyes of the closest friends she ever had. With these eyes the sea green and the winter blue were pleading to have another chance for their friendship. Eve broke the connection, looking away.

"Eve- Genevieve…" Jennie started. "At least try. For Meiling. Meiling had no part in this, but for her let's at least be contacts for her."

Eve's eyes rose again, and then gave a curt nod. "Fine. For Meiling only. But call me Eve. I *hate* that name, Genevieve. I prefer Eve."

Nichole smiled, eyes dancing. "If you call me Chloe, I will."

The two looked at the black haired girl. Jennie was looking at someone who just had sat at one of the tables at the restaurant. Eve and Chloe followed her gaze. It was the second time of their lives that all three girl's gazes had come across a male at the same time.

But it was the first time that all three women's blue eyes had encountered eyes like theirs- eyes of sapphire.

"That's him," Jennie said, her voice lowering for no reason, but not breaking her stare, her heart pounding because he looked like James. "The one Meiling told us about. Eriol Hiiragizawa. Arabella said to stall him at least for the rest of the day."

"The reason we met together in the first place," Eve said dryly.

"God, he looks so hot," Jennie breathed.

"Jennie!" Chloe shrieked, but not too loudly. "He looks exactly like James!"

Jennie grinned at Chloe, her first smile ever since she sat at the table. "I know, and _I _look like James, so that's why I think he looks so good."

"Narcissist," Eve hissed, but she smiled too.

"And this is coming from a Malfoy?" Chloe mocked.

"Hey, guys, we've got ten seconds to cook up a plan to delay Hiiragizawa, since we've been arguing since we met," Jennie said.

"This is my department," Eve said, as the three women huddled for the plan.

~**~**~**~**~

**__**

The Guardian's Corner

Kero: And here's the best part of the story: Kero-chan's corner!

****

Ruby Moon: *bonks Kero on the head* Baka, it's the Guardian's Corner!

****

Kero: *swirly eyes* ouch…

****

Suppi: *shakes head* There's nothing that I can do…

****

Yue: You mean nothing we will do.

****

Kero: You're mean, Yue! You're supposed to be on my side!

****

Yukito: *sweat drop* Well, we have five reviews to respond to: Piccoleia Star, Sakura68, shadow, and Silver Little Kitten, and Shini no Tenshi.

****

Nakuru: And the reward for the most dedicated reviewer is Shini no Tenshi! 

****

Ruby Moon: Thank you for reviewing! *clapping enthusiastically*

****

Kero: For a prize, you get to have Suppi's books!

****

Suppi: What?! No! You get to have all of Kero's puddings and his games!

****

Ruby Moon: How about we give Shini no Tenshi all the books, pudding, and games!

****

Kero and Suppi: NO! 

****

Yue: Just give her all of Nakuru's clothes.

****

Nakuru: NO! How about we give you to Shini no Tenshi instead, party pooper!

****

Yukito: -_-"

****

Aimee: Poor Yuki, you have to put up with this insanity. I know! I'll invite Touya the next time! Now everyone, get back to work!

****

Nakuru: Okay! Piccoleia Star: Here's the next chapter! Did you like it! Because I did! Eli is kawaii! He's like a chibi-Touya! 

****

Ruby Moon: To Shini no Tenshi's first review: you're welcome for answering your question! We'd like to answer more questions, if anyone has them, because Aimee is so boring here she won't let us do anything…

****

Aimee: HEY! *glares at Ruby Moon*

****

Kero: To Shini no Tenshi's second review: of course we'll answer your questions!

****

Yue: To the first comment, Aimee has figured out a way to bring most of the people back, but not all…

****

Aimee: I'll figure it out! Just wait!

****

Nakuru: And yes, Eriol does not know… *giggle* because he left that night.

****

Aimee: See , if you did the math (which I had to do) Cho and her brother came into the world nine months after Eriol disappeared…

****

Yukito: And the children: Hisui (or Jade) and Xiaolang are Sakura's and Syaoran's children. (Touya didn't like that at all- sister complex) They're also the youngest.

****

Suppi: Harry, of course, is Lily and James' child. In the second part of _Without You_ it does say something about a miscarriage of a sister…

****

Ruby Moon: Ying Fa (also known as Cho) and Eli is Tomoyo's children and the father is very easy to figure out…

****

Kero: Chelsea is Chiharu and Yamazaki's daughter.

****

Yue: And Zachary is Yoshiyuki and Rika's son.

****

Ruby Moon: To Sakura68's review: thanks for coming back and reviewing! And yes, there will be people coming back, but Aimee (being the kind of person she is) does not how to bring everybody back yet. 

****

Aimee: Eureka! Wait… that's won't work… hmmm……

****

Nakuru: To shadow's review: thanks for reviewing! Thanks for the encouraging words! We'll make Aimee keep writing and continuing.

****

Suppi: To Little Silver Kitten: Let's see, if I'm Aimee, update yes, soon no.

****

Aimee: Hey! Is this guardians pick on Aimee day or something? I updated twice in a week!

****

Yue: For the first time.

****

Aimee: Well, I was on spring break!

****

Yue: Well, for the last and recent review: Shini no Tenshi, we'll just have to see if Aimee updates soon or not, won't we?

****

Yukito: Yue, be nice to Aimee. She's trying as hard as she can to post it as fast as possible.

Aimee: Straight up!

****

Kero: Okay, Aimee, we're done. Can we ppppppplllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee go back to the party now!

****

Yukito: Yes please, I'm hungry!

****

Aimee: Okay! Let's go! Happy Birthday, Meiling and Eriol!


	12. TEN Secrets of the Time Traveler

**Yue:** bored tone And welcome to another installment of-

**Aimee:** No, no, no! You have to be more enthusiastic.

**Kero:** snicker Yue's never enthusiastic about anything, Aimee.

**Yukito:** sigh Look on the bright side, Yue. Aimee _never _updates quickly enough, so you don't have to go through this every single day.

**Aimee:** sweat drop I guess that's a good thing for some people…

**Nakuru:** Alrighty! Let's start! -

**Aimee: **Places people!

cue music, Yue, Nakuru, Kero, and Suppi are on stage.

**Yue:** still bored Welcome to another installment of The Magic of the Present.

**Audience:** (Consisting of three people) sweat drop, shake their heads

**Yue:** Everyone seems to know my name already, so I won't introduce myself. Today we have Nakuru and _only_ Nakuru, for today Ruby Moon and her counterpart have joined as one.

**Suppi:** mutters One less bubble-head to think about.

**Yue:** And everyone knows the other guardians on stage. And today we have a special guest joining Aimee and Yukito in the audience, Touya Kinomoto.

Touya: glares at Aimee I'm happy to be here.

**Aimee:** - I know you are! I said I was going to bring you here, so you're here!

**Touya:** But all four guardians, with the moon counterparts split? to Yukito I don't know how you do it, Yuki.

**Yukito: **- As I said, Aimee never updates quickly enough! -Aimee: Mou! Yuki, you're supposed be the supportive one!

**Yue:** Ahem. Moving on, we have been _forced_ to-

**Aimee: **Stick to the script!

**Touya:** The script's already been discarded!

**Yukito:** Sigh… read on and stay tuned for the Guardian's Corner!

Chapter 10: Secrets of the Time Traveler

"Alright, alright," Xiaolang Li II said with mock annoyance. "Here's your food, you don't have to get all your feathers ruffled. Or claws. Or fur. Or scales." He pushed the bowls of assorted foods in the middle, letting the animals choose whatever they want. "You know, maybe I shouldn't be feeding you guys, especially what you guys did to me during the summer."

The turtle raised her head and bit his finger. "Ow! Jeez, I was only joking. I'm thankful for what you did." The unicorn held eye contact with the boy and waved her horn in a playful-threatening way.

Xiaolang looked around, counting to make sure all animals were present. He was supposed to keep them all safe. Not that it wouldn't be very hard; the animals happened to be very dependant in their forms. They needed someone to take care of them, shelter them, feed them. Someone who knew. It just so happened that his oh-so-loving parents appointed him the job. _'Playing zookeeper was never used to prepare the next heir,'_ Xiaolang thought sourly.

His green eyes stopped on a pair. Xiaolang figured that he might as well take advantage of the situation. Man did over dominate animals, after all.

"You know, wolves eat deer. Don't you think you two are a little too close?" Xiaolang asked the doe and the wolf, smirking.

The doe just merely raised an eyebrow and the wolf smiled widely- too widely in fact, it bared its fangs as a warning…

The last two was the chibi dragon and the peacock. They were doing fine by themselves. Surprisingly the dragon hadn't done anything of (to say lightly) the usual.

Then there was a flutter of scarlet wings with a flash of emerald as Celes landed neatly next to Xiaolang. "Guess who decided to grace us with her presence, guys," Xiaolang said to the others.

Celestial cast a weary look to the teenage boy, telling him she would deal with him later. She leaned against him and fell asleep. The dragon and the peacock- including the rest of the gang- looked at Xiaolang expectantly.

Xiaolang sighed. "You know, it's scary the way you guys look at me. I thought I could have some peace and quiet now, but when you look at me it's almost like you're talking."

A shadow loomed over him. "Ah, but if you listen, you can hear what they are saying instead of looking into their eyes," a familiar voice said.

Xiaolang turned, then gave a slight bow. "Konnichiwa, Mizuki-san."

Kaho gently took the sleeping bird in her arms. "Poor thing," she murmured. "She must have flew around the world- to America and back."

Xiaolang stood up and shrugged. "Well, she is stubborn. She wouldn't let me help her."

"Where is Sakura?" Kaho said softly, stroking the bird.

"Ka-san? She's inside. Are you and the others staying?"

Kaho walked towards the newly-built house, cradling Celes. "Only Bella will stay tonight."

Xiaolang followed the older woman, the animals coming also. "He won't see us, right? You can see down into Godric's Hallow from that way."

Kaho smiled and she knocked on the door. "Only from the third floor, remember? But the third floor no longer exists, Xiaolang."

Xiaolang frowned as the older Xiao-lang welcomed his old teacher and carefully took Celes from her. _'So it was just destiny that the Hiiragizawa's mansion was reduced to rubble, wasn't it?'_

Inside, Sakura Kinomoto Li opened her eyes to see a familiar woman. She smiled brightly as she stood up to hug her.

Kaho laughed. "I see. As long as Sakura Li is still smiling, it's not the end of the world yet."

"Not yet, anyway," Sakura said wryly.

"You've Seen, haven't you?" Kaho softly said.

Sakura looked away, averting her eyes outside the window. Just months ago you would have been able to see the Hiiragizawa Mansion looming high on the hill.

"Yes…" the Sorceress trailed off. "Ying Fa has recognized her memories," Sakura said, switching to a different topic.

"It would seem so," Kaho said, still softly.

Sakura looked back at the woman. "It would be useless to argue, wouldn't it? About the guilt I feel about easing her pain by making her forget it."

Kaho shook her head sadly. "You understood then that at her young age, Ying Fa could not have been able to accept the fact of important people being killed so easily for her sake. You knew then that little Ying Fa could not accept her own fate. So you did what you could to help her- by making her forget until she would be ready to understand and accept what has passed, and what is to come."

Sakura was silent again, and once more she turned to another subject. "Tomoyo-chan is…"

Kaho smiled. "Tomoyo is fine. Just as much as Cho and Eli needed to learn how to rely without Jade, Tomoyo has learned to do same without."

Sakura shook her head, though smiled too. "That's not what I meant. Tomoyo- she wants someone else, not me. I bet in her heart, she knows I am not truly gone; she doesn't need Meirin or Madison to tell her that. I meant, that Tomoyo and Eriol…"

Kaho smiled even more. "After 16 years, Tomoyo and Eriol will meet again."

Clink.

Finally, Eli Chang finished his lunch. The other occupants of the table were long done. Eli looked around, his eyebrows raised at the expectant looks coming from Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Chelsea had made the most delicious food they all had tasted. They could smell the strawberry-vanilla cake she was making, but it was pretty evident that Chelsea wouldn't let them eat it.

Eli smiled. Oh, it was fun making them wait for what they wanted to know. It was just a matter of time when one would snap…

"Eli…" Ginny said, frowning. Eli and Cho had plenty of secrets, didn't they? Plenty, and she hardly knew any of them.

"Yes?" Eli said, still smiling as the house-elves cleared the table.

"You can start explaining," Harry said, amazed at the differences between him and Eli. Eli was the most cool and collected. And just like Cho, he seemed older than fifteen- he had an air of being precocious.

Hermione frowned as well. All this secrecy wasn't going to fool her. "You can start explaining by telling us who you are."

Eli turned to her, mildly surprised. "I was introduced as Eli Chang, was I not?"

Hermione frowned, her eyes suspicious. "But you and Cho hardly look alike. Are you really her brother?"

Eli smiled. He always smiles, doesn't he? "Are you proposing that I may be Harry's brother? Granger, we may look alike, but I am in fact Cho's brother. You can ask our mother for proof."

"That won't be necessary," Ginny said. "_I _know that you're Cho's brother, and you don't need proof. I want explanations."

"What are you?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Eli's smile turned to a slight frown. "I beg your pardon?"

Hermione realized how vague her question was. Flustered, she said, "I meant to say was, well, you don't go to school here, but you do know magic-"

Eli smiled again. He wasn't a telepath like his sister, but he was very intuitive. Cho could be at times, if she didn't rely on her magic too much. "I'm a Sorcerer."

Ron perked up. "Sorcerer? But you look like you're our age. Sorcerers have to be twenty or something and have powerful magic."

Eli shook his head. "Not that kind of sorcerer. By Sorcerer, I mean by people born with powerful magic, such as Clow Reed."

"You mean the kind that have been separated since Clow Reed," Hermione said, her voice tart.

"Well, yes. We Sorcerers tend to keep to ourselves. We are not like you, as wizards and witches. Our magic is too complex, too complicated, and too powerful compared to your magic-"

"You mean you're stronger than us? Even Voldermort?" Harry interrupted.

Eli's eyes flicked as there was a little pause. "Evidently, you do not know about the laws of Sorcerers and wizards."

"Those laws still exist?" Hermione said.

"There are even laws!" Harry spoke.

"I think I've heard of them, I'm not too sure…" Ron trailed off.

Ginny smirked. "Well, it seems you're breaking a whole bunch, Chang."

Eli returned the smirk. "Well, the street went both ways, Weasley."

"Ahem," Hermione said, bringing attention to the others around the table. "Care to explain?"

Eli smiled, but it didn't seem like he was going to indulge in fulfilling Hermione's wish. He called to the kitchen. "Chelsea, your cooking has improved!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, exhaling. "Now I know how Cho feels whenever she's around you," she muttered under her breath, but loud enough for others to hear. Turning to Hermione she said, "There are laws that Sorcerers and wizards are supposed to follow. There was a separation between them and us, mostly because of the great difference in our powers. Long time ago, Sorcerers and wizards met for the last time and decided on laws on how to keep their people safe, since wars kept breaking out between us and the Sorcerers. The first one law was that Sorcerers were not supposed to have any contact with any wizard, and vice versa. There were other laws, such as Sorcerers could not use their magic on a wizard (since they could seriously hurt us even if they were trying to help us), wizard affairs were strictly wizard affairs and did not need the help of Sorcerers, and vice versa, and another strict rule was that there was no cross-breeding between Sorcerers and wizards."

Eli returned his attention to the table. "You could say that every one of the laws have been broken. As of now, we are breaking Code SW #3776 _Let's just say I made that up right now_, the rule which basically says that Sorcerers and wizards are not allowed to talk to one another."

"Which, according to Eli," Ginny said, "has been broken more times than we can count."

"Which, fortunately," Eli smirked, "no one has been caught."

"Yet," added Hermione.

"True," Chelsea said as she came in. "But then that would mean everyone in this school and the people of the Ministry would have to be punished for breaking that old rule."

"What?" Ron said.

Chelsea passed around plates and teacups as she spoke. "Well, Cho technically is a Sorceress, being that she comes from that bloodline and has the qualities of being one. Anyone who has talked to her can be accused of breaking that rule."

"But we didn't know!" Harry said.

"Don't worry, you won't be punished because the Ministry also has a Sorceress in their midst." Eli grinned. "And they don't know about it either."

Chelsea placed a plate of sugar cookies on the table. "Have you ever heard of Xiefa Li? She's a Sorceress, and a good one too."

Ron gawked. "Li? She's Fudge's secretary."

"Head Secretary, Ron," Ginny added before turning to Eli. "Really, I can't believe that Xiefa-san works for him. She acts like she's on a sugar-high whenever I see her," Ginny joked.

Chelsea chuckled. "Then you should see her when she works. It's like she's a completely different person."

Eli shook his head, smiling. "Well, that's how all of Jade's aunts are- it's either all work or all play."

"But usually all play," Chelsea added.

"So you know about Jade? Such as her family, friends, interests?" Hermione asked casually.

Eli raised his eyes to meet hers. He caught onto what she was trying to do. "Yes, I do know. What exactly is it that you want to know about her?"

"Like who she is, why is she here, and why did not Cho tell us in the first place?" Hermione shot back.

My my my… I think Eli's enigma is too much…

Eli smiled. "That is a lot to answer for. What do you want to know first?"

"I'm going to see if Cho's alright," Chelsea said suddenly. "I may need help. Anyone want to come with me?"

When no one answered, Eli told Ginny, "Ginny, you go."

"Why me?"

With a grim smile, Eli said, "Because you already know, and you do not need to hear this again."

"So you mean…" Ginny said carefully as her face paled. "Oh!" She stood up so quickly that a house-elf had to catch her chair before it clattered on the floor. Warily Hermione watched all of this- and she caught the sad frown Chelsea had on her face before she turned around to get the food.

You mean- Xiaolang and Cho- Ginny sent Eli telepathically.

/Yes. Since when are you are a telepath/ Eli sent back, his face still grim.

Since Cho gave me some of her magic to be able to talk with telepathy.

Eli's answer was quick. _/She gave you her magic/ _

/Don't worry, she made sure that I would be able to handle it-/

"Ginny? A little help here please," Chelsea called.

Ginny didn't answer and looked at Eli worriedly. "You want me to stay? You already went through it, you don't have to-"

Ron and Harry were surprised at the sudden change in Eli, not noticing that Ginny and Eli had shared a mind-link. Eli abruptly frowned as a dark look passed through his face. "Not talking about it is not the best way. You saw what happened to Cho, and that was what happened because she decided to forget about the whole thing."

Ginny could see Chelsea trying to balance the food on the trays, waving the house-elves away telling them that she could handle it. Ginny turned to Eli and saw that he would not change his mind, and sighed. "I've already said this already, but if you want to talk, Eli, I'm here. I'll listen." Then she turned around to catch up with Chelsea.

The house-elves seemed to know that they needed their privacy and left the room, leaving the kitchen eerily quiet as the portrait door banged loudly behind Ginny and Chelsea.

Hermione broke the ice. "Well…?" she asked hesitantly. All eyes were on Eli, whose gaze was focused on something else. The sugar cookies remained on the plate, untouched, even by Ron. Finally Eli looked up and decided to start, his violet eyes serious.

"So what's a good looking guy doing on this side of dreary London?" a female voice said.

Eriol looked up to see one of the women he had seen when he sat for lunch at a café. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Even though Eriol had never met this woman before, he thought that she was a little familiar.

The Sorcerer realized that she was flirting with him. He raised an eyebrow to show that he wasn't interested- death or no death, he will still remain faithful to Tomoyo. "Just trying to eat lunch," Eriol said dryly.

The woman sat down across him, smiling . When Eriol frowned and opened his mouth to protest, she cut him off. "I don't think that I'm taking anyone's seat. You seem a little on the lonely side."

"I am not lonely-" Eriol retorted.

"Then why do you have that look as if your heart is broken?" she asked softly, her blue-green eyes focused on his cerulean ones.

Eriol stared at the woman. She hit it on right on target, and she was someone without magic at that. He couldn't answer, because she was right. His heart was broken- he left Tomoyo only to find out she was gone, long gone. Tomoyo was there at Godric Hallow on Halloween, and she was good as dead.

Chloe smiled at Eriol's inner turmoil. Glancing briefly at her partners in crime, Chloe suppressed herself from sending a glare. Okay, true, just because between the three of them, she was the one with the least flirting experience, it doesn't mean that Jennie and Eve have the right to go bursting with laughter. And one guy she flirted with brought Chloe her downfall.

She knew heartbreak, she experienced it firsthand. Chloe put it the memory behind her and smiled at Eriol with all the charm she had. Eve knew that he would never fall in love with Chloe, much less would Chloe even let him, but all Chloe had to do was get Eriol interested. Interested and distracted.

Eriol was startled when she stuck her hand out. "Chloe. You?"

He shook it. "Eli."

Chloe didn't let go of his hand and pulled him closer, smirking. "So, Eli, I ask again, what are you doing here in dreary London?"

Eriol hastily pulled away from her and put some distance between them. He had noticed the wedding ring on her hand; didn't she see the one on his? "Just a vacation."

"Really? What are you doing spending it alone?"

His voice was still tart. "To have some quiet so I can think."

She grinned. "From how I see it, you've been doing too much thinking, Eli. I think you need a break. How about it?"

Calling reinforcement phase. Chloe shot a look to her partners and they understood, taking a nearby chair and seating themselves at Eriol's table. Jennie spoke, her being the most mischievous out of the three.

"So what have you picked up here, Chloe?" Chloe could just strangle Jennie for that. Instead, Chloe opted for the glare and calmly answered.

"Eli. He's on a vacation, and he's spending it alone."

Eve interjected. "Alone? What kind of vacation is that?"

"The kind I prefer," Eriol snapped. The girls exchanged a secret look. He obviously did not like them here. So Eve, sending him a nasty look that was not hard for her to manage, (she's a Malfoy after all) decided to do the introductions.

"I'm Eve and this is Jennie. And no, we are not interested in you. We just need your help."

Jennie nodded. "See, Eve here won these tickets to a hotel resort for four. Our last person couldn't make it, and so we're stuck here in this part of boring London."

"Excuse me, I live here," Chloe shot back in a joking way. She looked at Eve. How the cunning little girl had gotten her hands on the tickets in five seconds flat would forever be a mystery to her.

Amazingly, Eve produced the four tickets. "Unfortunately, they won't let us in without four people. Eli, I'm giving you the offer of the lifetime."

Jennie couldn't help but snicker. "And that's Eve's good deed for the rest of her life."

When Eve glared back at Jennie, Chloe took up her part. "All you have to do is bring us in. That way, you have a place to stay, as well as some company. All we want is in. Are you with us or not?"

Jennie snorted. "You sound like a recorder on some kind of movie, Chloe. Where have I heard that before?"

Oh-oh. The girls thought. Eriol still looked like he would deny. Where the hell was that waiter?

"Italian Special with a drink?"

"Yes!" Eriol answered, glad for something he wanted went well. But the girls exchanged grins and Jennie made the victory sign. Technically, Eriol just said yes to their so-called proposal. But before he would notice, Jennie, being the closest, knocked Eriol unconscious. Special technique taught by Meiling.

"Going out the back door would be less suspicious," the so-called waiter said.

"Thanks a bunch, Ethan," Eve said, smiling slightly, slightly frowning. Ethan, blond with brown eyes, smirked.

"Here's the real tickets, Eve. You girls did a good job."

"Sure, Ethan, believe whatever you want. That was the easy part," Chloe said.

"Don't get mushy with him, Chloe. You'll see him when you get home. Now we have to bring him to what-chi-ma-call-it hotel," Jennie interrupted.

"I hope you knocked him out for enough time to get your own suitcases," Ethan added as he helped Eriol into the car.

Driving away, the girls shared a giggle. "Imagine, the three of us just took out a Sorcerer!" Eve laughed.

"So you, Cho, and I'm assuming Jade are Sorcerers since you specialize in willed magic?" Hermione asked.

Eli nodded. "Yes. That is one of the things that separates us from wizards, especially wizards that become sorcerers in your case. We still have an advantage over wizard-sorcerers, because _we_ often do not need a wand, or other tangible properties, to use magic. When we do, it is usually for the use of powerful magic."

"Then why does Cho come to this school at all, if she is a Sorcerer?" Ron asked.

"And doesn't Cho use a wand, like us?" Harry asked.

Eli sighed. "Cho… Cho's a complicated person. Her magic is complicated, too. Cho is a Sorceress, but she needs to learn the ways of a witch. Your magic is not so different; it's just that the level of power is very different. Sorcerers are the highest quality of spell-casters; we only do powerful magic. Witches and wizards-"

"Are beneath Sorcerers?" Hermione said bluntly.

Eli raised an eyebrow at her, but they all knew that she was right. Witches and wizards, technically, can barely hold a candle to Sorcerers. "What I was going to say is that witches and wizards are like the several first stepping stones to become sorcerers. Only, born-Sorcerers are the ones who skip those stepping stones and go directly to the top. We may be able to do many things, but we cannot do your kind of magic; we do not know how to since we have not gradually learned to do powerful magic from starting at the weakest. What I learned was to harness and perfect my magic; what you learned was to improve and strengthen your magic.

"Cho can do both: harness powerful magic, and then go back and strengthen her weaker magic. She is the only Sorceress who has magic as powerful as a Sorcerer but can use magic that only wizards and witches use. She is the only one with such a wide range. Cho has qualities of both a Sorcerer and a witch."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were quite speechless for a while. "Wow," Ron said.

"So what's this have to do with Jade?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" Eli paused. "Have you heard of Hisui Li?"

Ron dropped the cookie he was about to eat. "She's the Hisui Li? Hisui Li actually exists?"

"Jade's Hisui Li? Who is Hisui Li?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Well, that makes sense, Hisui means Jade in Japanese."

Eli grinned suddenly. "You should know of her other names. We used to call her Rose Potter, for example."

"Rose Potter!" Harry said.

Eli smiled. "Lily Evans Potter always used to say that if she had a daughter she would name her Rose." He shrugged. "Jade's resemblance to you is very uncanny."

"So who is Hisui Li?" Hermione pushed.

Ron interrupted. "There were… there were these stories that somebody named Hisui Li saved Harry the night You-know-who attacked. But no one could prove that someone existed, so everyone thought that it was just some made-up story."

Eli blinked innocently. "Well, you have five people in this school besides Hisui Li herself who can vouch that she does exists."

"So is it true? Did she really save Harry?"

Eli frowned, and said coldly. "I wouldn't know, I wasn't there." Everyone stared at him for his sudden coldness. Eli caught this and sighed, calming himself. "I wasn't there," Eli said softly. "But I saw it. I have the unexpected power to see into the future. It might have been about a minute before it happened, but I Saw."

Harry remembered something that was said in the mirror scene. _"Do you think Cho liked seeing that vision? Do you think I wanted to see the Potters killed?"_

Eli sighed deeply. "It gets complicated, you see. That Halloween night is what connects Jade, Xiaolang, Cho, and I to Harry. It's better if I explain from the very beginning. As I said, Sorcerers are born with powerful magic. We learn to take control over our magic. Just like you, we specialize in certain things. Like how Lily specialized in Charms, how Sirius Black specialized in Defense Against the Dark Arts, James Potter specialized in Quidditch, and Arabella specialized in History. It's-"

"How did you know about that? About my parents?" Harry asked.

Eli shook his head. "It doesn't matter how I know- I'm just using it for you to better understand. The point is, us Sorcerers specialize in certain areas also. Clow Reed did well with elements, Jade's mother could see into the future, Jade's father was best with dueling, Jade's aunts were good with enchantments, and Tzao's strong point was with herbs. Jade, Xiaolang, Cho and I have special gifts too."

"Like how Cho is a telepath?" Hermione questioned.

"Or Jade's three auras?" Harry asked.

Eli nodded his head. "Yes. Xiaolang and I can see into the future, as I said. The difference between his power and mine is that mine always turns out to be correct and Xiaolang's premonitions are very detailed. You see, whenever Xiaolang has a premonition, it is like he is exactly there. Everything just seems so real. But just because it seems so real, it does not mean that it is true. For example, if Xiaolang happened to foresee the four of us in this kitchen, he would See it as we see it now. There would be no house-elves around, that many cookies on that plate, and that much tea in our cups. It would not be any different. However, there would be at least one missing factor, for example, Xiaolang might not See one of you three, and would only See me talking to two Hogwarts students."

"I'm sorry to say this, but didn't you write in a letter that Xiaolang was dead?" Hermione interjected. _Eli was talking about Xiaolang in present tense, as if he was still alive. Which Eli doesn't know that he is, but technically, when someone is dead, you talk about them in past tense_

Eli paused. _I did write that, didn't I? There is no evidence to prove otherwise, Eli, so why don't you believe it?_ "Ah… well, as I was saying just because Xiaolang's premonitions were detailed, it did not necessarily mean that they would become true. There were experiences that Xiaolang's premonitions did not come true. They do not come true because of the million of possibilities to make one future. Some things change, and that makes one of his details incorrect. But most things, like the setting, the time, the people, the place, are fairly accurate. I, on the other hand, my premonitions are correct. But as I said, because there are many ways to make one possible future, I only See the near future, or what I See is shrouded in mist or darkness, making it hard to decipher. "

"Wait…" Ron said. "So your premonitions are always right, but Xiaolang Sees them as they really happen but with a major flaw in what would happen?"

"Yes. You must understand that Xiaolang's premonitions always seemed real. You must remember that. Remember what I said about Sorcerers having to harness their magic? Ever since Xiaolang was born, he always had premonitions about what was to happen. He was too young to understand then, so the natural thing for a child like him was to cry. These dreams were so frequent and real, that Xiaolang cried nonstop throughout the day. His mother didn't know what to do with him until…"

Harry was distracted as he looked behind Eli to see a pair of cerulean eyes. Those eyes were so mesmerizing that the blue eyes pulled him even deeper, deeper into another world- and Harry looked around.

"Harry? Do you know where we are?" came Hermione. Harry saw that she and Ron were with him, in the place that was not the Hogwarts kitchen. They all knew for a fact, because it was a warm sunny morning, and there were outside what seemed like a large mansion. Screams erupted from the front gate. The trio exchanged glances and ran towards the sound.

"Let go of me! Mother! Help! Don't let them take me!" came the shrieks of a little girl as a driver struggled to put her into a car. The little girl had short auburn hair and fought with her captor to run back into the mansion.

"Hey- let go of her!" Harry said, but Hermione stopped him and shook her head. Then Harry noticed that all three of them- were ghosts in this world.

"Oka-san! Don't let them take me!" The little girl said, crying, as the driver successfully closed the door of the car. A woman, with wavy violet hair, who stood near the front gate, had sunk to her knees and sobbed.

Inside the car the little girl pounded on the window, begging her mother. The other door was opened, and a little boy took the seat next to her. He looked sadly at his sister, as he too looked back to his mother.

An unpleasant woman with a look of disgust on her face, took the passenger seat in the front. She nastily said to the sobbing child, "Be quiet! We're taking you to a better home. Quit your howling." she nodded to the driver to drive away.

"Ka-san!" The girl shrieked, looking back to see her mother.

"Eli!" the woman hissed angrily. "If your sister doesn't stop crying, both of you will be separated!"

The little girl heard the woman and quieted instantly. Eli, her brother, hugged her tightly to hush her whimpers. "Ying Fa… it'll a be okay. You'll see. We'll see Mother again," he whispered.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged shocked looks. The Changs!

Ying Fa, with her tears streaking her face, said, "Eli, you'll never leave me right? Don't you ever leave me, no matter what!"

Eli hugged her closer, a sad look on his face, swallowed and said, "I promise. I won't leave you, Ying Fa. Don't you leave me too."

Suddenly, the world dissolved and the three of them landed back into their seats of the kitchen table of Hogwarts. After regaining their surroundings, they saw that they had a new visitor- it was the same little girl, only older, with auburn hair and blue eyes. She was sitting on Eli's lap, with her eyes glazed and unfocused. Eli had his eyes closed and his hands on the side of her head. Slowly, Eli opened his eyes and let go of the girl in front of him. The girl named Ying Fa, but known more familiarly as Cho.

"What did you see?" Eli asked quietly, patting the little Ying Fa's hair. She was still in a trance-like state.

"Who's that?" Ron asked.

"Answer the question. What did you see?" Eli repeated.

"Is… is that a younger version of Cho?" Hermione asked, ignoring the question.

"Call me Ying Fa, so not to confuse me with the present-day Cho," the girl said, still in her trance. The voice sounded younger than the Cho they knew, but it was the same nonetheless.

Eli sighed. "Yes, this is Cho, when she was about seven or eight."

"I'm ten," Ying Fa said. "Cho called for help, so I came to explain some things." Ying Fa was eight, but she still had that precocious air.

"That gives you no reason to do what you've done," Eli quietly said.

"What did she do?" Harry asked.

Eli looked up. "As you know, Cho is a Sorceress. She can be very powerful."

"Powerful enough to jump into the future?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. And back. Unfortunately, her power is still not in control. That's why she goes to Hogwarts: to learn control. And this Ying Fa here is before Hogwarts. She might have successfully went into the future, but her heart and emotions still control her power. She wanted to find out what happened in the future. And she found out that Cedric was going to die."

Hermione gasped. She knew the dangers of time traveling, having done so herself. Ying Fa ultimately changed their past!

Eli caught her look and shook his head. "No, she didn't. We already knew that he was going to die back then. We just didn't know _how_. That's why she's in this trance- because I'm holding her back. I can subdue her a little, but not completely. She can still talk, but whatever she is thinking is gone through me. She can't do magic, nor reveal too much about herself." _This might be Cho, but it has to be the Cho you know to tell you about herself._

"So you knew that Cedric was going to die?" Harry said angrily.

Eli calmly looked at him. "Yes. But we didn't know how or when. We only knew he was going to die young." Changing the subject, he said, "I ask again. What did you see? You unwillingly gave Ying Fa information, so it makes sense that Ying Fa must have unwillingly gave you information. What did you see?"

"We saw a bit of your past…" Hermione said softly.

"Yeah… we saw that you two were being taken away from that nasty woman," Ron said. "She works with Dad in the Ministry… Umbridge, I think."

Eli nodded. "So you've found out…"

"You're adopted by Changs?" Hermione said softly.

Eli looked grim. "Yes. We aren't born Changs… the Chang clan started to break before we were even born. Our foster father, Tzao Chang, and his sister, Cedric's mother, were the last children of the Chang family.

"So who are your real parents?" Ron asked.

Eli looked at him suddenly. "That's an entire different matter. We were straying on the subject before Ying Fa came. What was I saying before you were taken into her memories?"

The three were a bit taken aback with his sudden sharpness. Eli suddenly looked tight-lipped, as if he didn't want to speak with the subject anymore._ Cho and Eli's real parents are a touchy subject, _Hermione thought. _They were torn apart… and I don't remember seeing their father when Umbridge took them away… _

"…It was stupid destiny that took the Potters away, it was stupid destiny that separated our parents, and it was destiny that took us away from our family!" Eli sighed. Things never stayed the same after that forbidden night.

"Halloween…" Ying Fa said softly. "Jade's birthday…" and a lone tear fell.

"Jade's birthday is Halloween?" Harry asked.

"You were last talking about Xiaolang's gift of premonitions…" Hermione said.

"Xiaolang's gift… can you really call it that? When you see everything like it was so real that you're actually there?" Ying Fa shook her head. "It's a curse! It's a dratted curse!" Ying Fa screamed, before breaking into tears.

Eli tried to console her. "Ying Fa, it wasn't real. You know that. Look at the proof before you! He's not dead!"

"And that makes one out of five?" Ying Fa bitterly said. Eli just hugged her closer.

"Xiaolang's premonitions…" Eli looked sadly at them. "The ability to see things as if it's reality, was too unbearable for a young child like Xiaolang. As I said, Xiaolang would always cry, because of these dreams. His mother didn't know what to do, until Xiaolang stopped crying for the first time when Cho held him. And every time Cho comforted him, he would stop crying. We didn't know then, but Cho unknowingly used her telepathy to create walls between Xiaolang and his premonitions, making them less intense."

"But…" Hermione said. "What happened?"

Eli had a hard time with the words. "But Cho could also unknowingly see the premonitions too. And one time she did see them, as if they were reality… three days before a certain Halloween. You… you put the puzzle together."

To See things as if they were real… mix that with Cho's telepathy… and a certain Halloween…

Hermione gasped. "She- She saw Voldermort kill the Potters! And worst yet, she saw Harry die that night!"

…and Ying Fa's tears grew.

… as well as Cho's…

It was just the matter of time… if Cho ever decided to accept her past

**Yue:** Welcome back to the Guardian's Corner. Today-

**Aimee:** Yue, you'll never be recruited to be a game show host.

**Yue:** I would never want to.

**Aimee:** Sigh… - Welcome to--

**Kero:** The best part of the chapter!

**Aimee:** --the Guardian's Corner! yay! Today, we**-**

**Suppi:** Actually, it was just Aimee that decided.

**Aimee: **glares - decided to have a new spin on today's corner!

**Nakuru:** We're playing American Idol!

**Aimee:** sweat drop I didn't plan that.

**Yukito:** Actually, it works out. You're Paula, I'm Randy, and To-ya is Simon! -

**Aimee:** We are NOT playing that! For one thing, I can't be Ryan and Paula at the same time!

**Touya:** And we don't want to hear those stuffed animals and the Hyper One try to sing anyway.

**Kero: **I am NOT a stuffed animal!Suppi: nodding Yes, you definitely do not want to hear Nakuru try and sing.

**Nakuru:** huff I sing perfectly fine!

**Yue: **We're playing The Guardian's Corner Game.

**Aimee:** Oh, so _now_ you want to be Mr. Game Show Host!

**Kero:** What an original name for our game.

**Yukito:** Yue's is the one who asks the questions.

**Touya:** And the stuffed animal, the talking cat with wings, and the Crazy One have to answer to get points.

**Yue:** The one who reaches 10 points first gets the prize.

**Aimee:** Which is… drum roll, please! drum roll

**Yukito:** - To own this key! holds a key up

**Nakuru, Kero, and Suppi:** face fault

**Yue:** smirks It's not just any key.

**Touya:** -.-" Unfortunately.

**Yukito:** to readers Have you noticed that Nakuru hasn't tried to hug Touya today?

**Nakuru:** I did! Many times! But I can't hug him! ;;-.-;;

**Suppi:** rolls eyes That's because there's a shield around him. No one can get near him within a 5 meter radius.

**Aimee:** sigh It was a contract agreement. In order for him to come, I had to promise him the Shielding Spell.

**Touya:** glares at Aimee But you didn't tell me that the key to open the shield was the game prize!

**Nakuru: **Really! So if we win, we get the key, and then we can get to Touya! Let's play!

**Suppi:** How does it pertain to me if I win?

**Yue:** rolls eyes As you can see, nobody can go in without the key, but that also means that nobody can go out without the key either.

**Yukito: **In other words, if you have the key to the spell, you can have your own space. Sharing it with To-ya, of course.

**Aimee: **And Kero, you can always use the key as blackmail to get either Touya or Nakuru to get you candy.

**Kero: eyes light up Let's play!**

**Stage: plays game show music, lights light up Yue rolls his eyes**

**Yue: For an easy point, who's the Sorcerer who has accurate premonitions?**

**N/K/S: stare blankly at him**

**Touya: If you were paying attention to the story, you would know!**

**Aimee: sweat drop And there are not many Sorcerers in this chapter too.**

**Yuki: double sweat drop And this is the easy one.**

**Yue: rolls eyes Now, no need to all scream and shout.**

**Nakuru: OOHH! I know! Xiaolang!**

**Suppi: shakes head No, he's the one who has incorrect but precise premonitions.**

**Kero: Ah-ha! Then it's Eli!**

**Touya: One point to the stuffed plushie.**

**Kero: I am not a plushie!Yue: Next question for three points. stage is silent Is Sakura-sama alive?**

**N/K/S: Of course she is!**

**Yuki: And everybody has three more points. ****Kero's ahead with four points.**

**Yue: shuffles scrip For five points, what were the stories Cho told to Harry and Ron?**

**Nakuru: The one with James, Lily, and Arabella!**

**Suppi: The one with Ron's parents.**

**Kero: sweat drop Isn't this in Chapter 5?**

**Aimee: No, it's in Chapter 6. Hah! Now Nakuru and Suppi have 8 points!**

**T****ouya: And the plushie still has 4 points.**

**Yue: For five points, who are the reincarnated cousins?**

**Stage: silent**

**Nakuru: You really want us to answer that question?**

**Suppi: You never actually explained that part in the story, Aimee.**

**Yukito: But you know who they are, don't they? We've known Aimee for a long time…**

**Touya: Huh? What are you talking about?**

**Yue: Chapter 5, Cho was telling the breakfast table the "Cousin Story, part four"**

**Touya: She actually did that? Let's see, part one was the boy and the girl, who were--**

**Aimee: Hey, don't help the contestants! If you tell them who their incarnates are, then they can figure out who are the reincarnates!**

**Yukito: But they're not really reincarnates! Cho said, quote: _"two of them were… reincarnated, to say it lightly"_.**

Aimee: I know that! Just answer the question already!

Kero: Hisui and Ying Fa!

Yue: Correct. Cerberus is in the lead again with 9 points.

Aimee: Nakuru and Suppi get an extra point for not giving spoilers.

Kero: NANI! You said to answer it already!

Aimee: smiles evilly I know. Tie breaker question!

Yue: Why did both Eriol and Harry lose their memories?

Suppi: That's a trick question. You're referring to Chapter 7, where Ginny: _knew a couple things Eriol and Harry didn't know. Or at least didn't remember_.

Nakuru: Yea! The last part was actually just referring to Eriol-sama, because he kinda forgot everything with Tomoyo and all when he left her 16 years ago.

Kero: Yup, actually Harry's the only one who lost his memories… because someone _took_ them. But Eriol just forgot his.

Aimee: Playing it safe, huh Kero? Good thing you didn't say the person's name or I would have taken off a point.

Kero: sniff You're only picking on me!

Yue: Well, they all have 10 points.

Aimee: Oh well, that just means that all three of them win. tosses them the key

N/K/S: all jump for the key fall into a jumbled mess

Touya: smiles That'll keep them there for awhile.

Aimee: You didn't really think I would feed you to the wolves, didya? smiles evilly

Touya: sweat drop mutters yes, I actually did.

Aimee: Well, your fate will be decided by your answer.

Touya: Nani?

Aimee: If you answer wrong, something terrible will happen.

Yue: mutters but if he answers correctly, something terrible will still happen to him.

Aimee: Ready, Touya? - No pressure, you know?

Touya: falls You really expect me to believe that.

Aimee: Not really. -

Yukito: pops up behind Touya So To-ya! Who are the special animals in the forest at the birth of Jade's Guardian?

Touya: breathes Yuki, don't scare me like that!

Aimee: evil face next to Touya Wrong answer, Touya.

Touya: wha--?

Aimee: Oh guys! claps hands There's no need for the key after all! The Shield Spell just expired.

Nakuru: Oh goody! TTTTTTTOOOOOOOUUUUUUUYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!

Touya: ACK! runs off

About the reincarnated cousins, who are they? Sigh… I'll try and not give too much info. Anyway, I think you're referring to chapter 5, the last and recent cousins. Cho did not really mean that they were reincarnated. Just similar, because they have the same magic, almost the same hearts, and basically the same fate. But the "recent" cousins ought to be easy to figure out, follow the Amamiya line, and stop where there are twins, one boy and a girl. They been already introduced. You can guess. - As for their incarnates (the people Ying Fa and Hisui are "reincarnates" of) well, you'll need more clues to figure that out. And I don't intend to give up last card. 0

_Why did both Eriol and Harry lose their memories?_ Well, Eriol technically didn't lose them… he forgot them after running away from Voldermort and supposedly keeping Tomoyo safe. He at least remembers Tomoyo. But all those fuzzy details… like Rika and Naoko for example, they've been in the back of his mind for nearly 16 years. Though they do spark recognition when Eriol listens to Cho's stories. After all, Cho's the one who supposedly knows everything. And Harry… well in Chapter 5, the last part, where "Or at least didn't remember" was referring more to Eriol than Harry. Harry's memories were more like… stolen. But the person who stole it had a reason, whether it was good or bad depends on what you think. But the person had a reason, even if it was a misguided reason. - (I think I'm being cynical here) But don't worry, in the end, Harry will get that memory back. And eventually Eriol will be caught up with the latest events that happened to his childhood friends.

_Who are the special animals in the forest at the birth of Jade's Guardian?_ The special animals in the forest at the birth of Jade's guardian are the Twelve: the yellow cat, the ginger cat, the dark gray cat, the ocher-eyed wolf, another wolf, a beautiful female peacock, a white-speckled doe, a white unicorn, a small eastern dragon, a cute turtle (like in Love Hina… I forgot the turtle's name!), Celes the green eyed phoenix, and Star the green eyed phoenix with a star on her neck. But for who they actually are… that's a bit of a spoiler. - I have plans for those twelve.

But here are the clues: (1) the three cats, the yellow, ginger, and the dark gray cats are real animals, real cats. If you have not heard of a _ginger_ haired cat, well… that cat belongs to somebody living in England. Oh, and hint: the dark gray cat _used_ to belong to Minerva. It doesn't anymore…it belongs to somebody living in the US. And no, you wouldn't be able to know who it is. Sorry. But all three cats have something in common… well a lot in common… and eventually the girls who own them will have a special part to play.

(2) Seven animals… fine, the animals except for the cats, the ocher-eyed wolf, and Star the phoenix… are really people under a spell. They can't turn back into people until the next obscure. Though Celes the phoenix is special because … well, let's just say that Celes has a difficult time having two souls in one shell. But who are the people? shrug Don't want to tell you that either. You can guess all you want… but I think I have foreshadowed already enough. Hint: _everything _happens for a reason. I mean it. I don't type out anything without a reason, you know!

(3) Xiaolang said that Star the phoenix and the ocher-eyed wolf was his parents. - And his parents are Sakura and Syaoran. Those two sorcerers can change into animals, but Sakura and Syaoran have a favorite for transforming into that phoenix and that wolf. That's all I'm telling you. You just have to figure out who the seven animals-people are. - Have fun guessing, because they're not revealed until the end!

Aimee: I hoped that answer your questions, yi. But I really can't… don't want to give out too many things that would spoil the end. Just wait! It'll be all explained at the end. But you can keep guessing! I'll at least try and keep you on track!

Yuki: Everybody have a nice and cool summer! - And hope Aimee updates faster!

Aimee: Yuki! Well, I hope so too. Stay tuned! -


	13. ELEVEN Getting Back on Track

* * *

**AN: This is proof reviews really do encourage me to write. This chapter is dedicated to Queen of the Pink and Taeniaea, whose reviews convinced me to try work on this again. And of course, I would like to especially thank meinen, Nathania, kawaiitenshisakura, murasaki, A LiL CherrY 4 A BravE Wolf, Kawaii-Sakura-Hime, Kuroi Hana, Piccoleia Star, Dark Angel Kat, shadow, Little Silver Kitten, yi, jen, flora, and LiL CherrY 4 A BravE Wolf, Kawaii-Sakura-Hime, Neko Kaijuu, Piccoleia Star, Shini no Tenshi: Kawaii-Sakura-Hime, and Ms. Raye Sinic who followed this story from the very beginning. I humbly ask all of you to keep reviewing because they really keep this story going. **

* * *

Summary: 

It's Year Five for Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and they have a new mystery on their hands: Cho Chang. Cho seems to be an extremely powerful witch (she's the world's only Sorcerer-witch hybrid) with many secrets that come from her mysterious past. She is so powerful that she alone reconstructed the magical barrier that protects Hogwarts. So far the trio has discovered that Cedric Diggory was her cousin, she shares a link with Draco Malfoy, and that the Dark Lord attacked her and her family during the summer. Voldermort has been hounding her to join his side, she shares a past with Harry (unfortunately he doesn't remember), and she harbors some kind of grudge against the DADA professor, Eriol Hiiragizawa, aka Eli Moon.

During Winter Break, a dark-haired, green-eyed girl with a jade pendant adds to the mystery. There is speculation that she is Rose Potter, Harry's secret younger sister. Cho and Ginny actually know her to be Hisui Li, the daughter of Sakura Avalon who helped Harry defeat Voldemort for the first time as a child. (The girls aren't telling, but Hermione can tell something's up.) Unfortunately, the girl is unconscious. Luckily, there is a guardian beast that remains at her side- a little baby phoenix named Marvel. Hopefully, under the watchful care of prefects Hermione and Cho, "Jade" will soon wake up.

Then comes Eli Chang, Cho's older twin brother. (Even though he's twelve hours older, he likes to call Cho onee-san.) He's hopelessly in love with Jade and was devastated when he thought she died when the Dark Lord attacked during the summer. Eli (is it odd that Cho's brother shares the same name as Eriol's English alias?) looks like a younger version of Professor Moon, the only difference is Eli has violet eyes. With him he brought Chelsea and Zachary Tereda, who were recently attacked by Voldemort and were old friends of Harry. Eli confronted Cho about her dark past, which was tainted by the death of Lily Evans. Cho was forced to face the memories she had Sakura bury so long ago, and fell into a fever doing so. Zachary, who is a doctor, is helping her recover.

Eli tells Harry and the others of the existence of Sorcerers, a different group of magic users who are a lot more powerful than wizards and wizard based sorcerers. (See the difference of capitalization?) Although there are laws forbidding any contact between the Sorcerer and Wizarding Society, no one really follows them. Sorcerers like Eriol Hiiragizawa and Xiefa Li have infiltrated the Wizarding World.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Syaoran, and Xiaolang (Jr.) Li are hiding in the abandoned Godric's Hallow, which is located very near the mansion that used to belong to Eriol. People like Tomoyo, Meiling, and Cho are not aware they survived Voldemort's attack. Xiaolang, however, contacted his girlfriend Ginny and gave her a premonition.

At same time, Eriol has found himself in the company of three women: Eve (Malfoy), Chloe (Granger), and Jennie (Potter). After learning that his wife was in Godric's Hallow that fateful Halloween night, he fears Tomoyo may have died. Intending to return to the mansion he turned over to Kaho to get some answers, he was distracted by three blue-eyed girls. These women were friends of Meiling and were sent by Arabella Figg to keep Eriol away from the truth as long as possible.

Lastly, young ten-year-old Ying Fa (Cho's former self) has arrived from the past. With no control over her telepathic powers, Harry inadvertently shows Ying Fa of Cedric's death. The transition goes both ways, and the trio finds out the Chang twins were adopted. Eli tries to carefully mediate the information traveling between past and present, but Harry still learns that Ying Fa had seen a horrific premonition when she was three.

The premonition was of Harry's death.

Author's Note: In this story, Harry first defeated Voldermort when he was **_three_**. This is important because in Harry Potter-verse, Harry defeated Voldermort when he was one. I had to tweak this fact a little because I needed to give Harry some time to actually have a past with Cho. If he met Cho when he was one years old, not much could have happened, and I would have no story. Enjoy! -

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Getting Back On Track**

DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Star Wish owns nothing.

* * *

A thirteen-year-old Cedric Diggory paced the length of a room. He was _very_ worried. "Cho, where are you?" 

The room Cedric walk back and forth in definitely was not his room. It was a girl's room, with a flower bedspread and an ornate mirror and dresser. Although the shelves along the wall were cluttered with martial arts weapons, it was definitely not Cedric's room.

A knock came at the door and Cedric nearly jumped to open it. As Cedric was disappointed to see a ten-year-old Eli, the front of the girl's door said "Ying Fa" in Chinese letters. "Oh, it's you, Eli."

Eli raised an eyebrow. He was going to ask what his cousin was doing in his sister's room but thought the better of it. He raised the dinner tray in his hands. "I'm bringing Cho's dinner." He glanced at the empty bed. "Where is she?"

Cedric relieved Eli of the dinner tray. "She's taking a bath. She felt hot and sticky from staying sick in bed," he lied. "I'll make sure she eats this."

Eli nodded skeptically. Remembering, Eli took out a letter from his pocket and gave it Cedric. Cedric stared at the letter. Eli said softly, "Make sure you tell her she doesn't have to go yet." Cedric nodded.

As he left, Cedric breathed a sigh of relief. Sinking into a chair, Cedric groaned. "He's going to kill me when he finds out Cho went to the future."

Then there was a flash of gold, and ten year old Ying Fa tumbled out of the portal. Cedric stood up quickly to catch her. Regaining her senses, Ying Fa raised her head. When she realized it was Cedric, she burst into tears.

Startled, Cedric tried to sooth her. "Cho! Shh, it'll be all right."

Ying Fa shook her head, knowing the awful truth that would come true years later. She hugged him tightly. "I want you to be happy."

"What?"

Ying Fa took a deep breath and wore a determined look. "I am going to make sure you're happy. I'll do whatever you ask of me, I'll grant any wish…" Suddenly she broke out of the embrace and walked to the table with the dinner tray. She removed the letter and looked seriously at Cedric.

"I promise I'll stay at your side until the very end."

The letter bore the insignia of a H and four animals. _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

* * *

The three fifth-year students managed to find their way back to their dorm, but they still felt a heavy burden as they seated themselves along the fireplace. 

Ron choked out, "She was _three_."

Hermione nodded. "Even though the premonition was incorrect, she shouldn't have seen it."

The two looked at their best friend, whose eyes were still glazed. Ron waved a hand in front of his face. "Harry. Harry!"

Hermione grabbed his arm. "Ron! This is about the girl he likes. She's been carrying a burden like this, and it's all because of him! Let him sort things out."

Harry shook his head. "No. It's just… Ying Fa knew me so well. If she was really affected by the premonition when she was three, she must have known me at that age. So, I'm wondering… why don't I remember her?"

* * *

"_Xiaolang, Eli, I want you two to watch."_

_It was summer in a green pasture, and Kaho Mizuki had taken the two young boys for a lesson. There was a bow in her hand, and on the other side of the field was three targets. At the first target, Kaho shot seven arrows, one after the other. _

_All seven arrows landed in a small cluster in the same area- but it wasn't the bull's eye._

_Xiaolang and Eli looked at Kaho in confusion. Wasn't the point of archery to aim at the bull's eye? Kaho smiled wanly. "You see this? They all land in the same area, although it's not the correct area."_

"_This is what your premonitions are, Xiaolang. They are arrows in a small cluster outside of the center. You have the _precision _and skill to hit the same area, but you don't have the _accuracy _to hit the bull's eye. Although your premonitions do have some components of what will come, it will never be absolutely correct."_

_Kaho stood again and aimed another seven arrows into the second target. This time, the arrows had landed in the small circle of the bull's eye, but each hit a different point of the red circle. Not one managed to hit the very center._

"_This target is what your premonitions are, Eli. You hit the intended area, but the area is so vague you hit different points. You have the _accuracy _to hit the bull's eye, but you don't have the _precision _to hit the same point every time. Although your vague premonitions will come true, it will never be clear enough for you to understand what will really happen."_

_Kaho positioned her bow and arrow to the last target. "This target is the future." She released the arrow and it hit dead center._

"_There can only be one future." The second arrow went straight through the first arrow, splitting it in half, and landed also dead center._

"_Even though the future fluctuates because of every choice someone makes-" Two more arrows followed same course, each shredding the previous arrow to reach the point._

"_-there is only one future that will become the present and flow into the past." Arrows four and five were destroyed by arrows five and six, respectively. _

_Kaho looked sternly at the two young Seers. "Your job is to know what the future will be, despite the flaws in your powers." She released the last arrow as she held the gaze of the boys._

_The seventh arrow went completely though the center, leaving a small hole in the target._

Eli leaned on the doorjamb as he watched his young sister breathe in and out. In that field, Kaho was the first who clearly explained what the difference in the two cousin seers were. Perhaps it was because Kaho was a seer herself, but everything she said that day made sense.

Eli understood that day Xiaolang would always carry the heavier burden.

Sure, Eli had his share of terrifying premonitions, but the scenes where always vague that it was only the _idea_ that was terrifying. Xiaolang, on the other hand, had to see the sequence of pictures that were terrors themselves. It would not only be the idea that would make him sick to the stomach, but it would also be the _how_ it happened.

Eli would see blood, a body, and the ruined house and know someone died. Xiaolang would see the person, struggling to fight and protect the home, only to be hit in the chest with a killing blow and fall to the ground as the blood gathers in a puddle around the dead. Xiaolang wouldn't just know someone had died, he would _feel_ it.

Eli walked to Cho's bed, watching her sleep. He tucked a wisp of her hair behind an ear.

And when Cho reached into Xiaolang mind to ease the pain that made the boy's heart rip to pieces, she touched a part of that pain. It granted her a glimpse. Even though Xiaolang would see more horrors, it was the one horror that returned for Cho again and again. It was the nightmare that made Cho beg to forget, to forget that she had a dear friend whose mother was kind and father was happy.

Eli certainly didn't like seeing his sister this way. He wanted to protect her from all the nightmares that came and all the nightmares that will come. He wanted to take her stupid, messed up destiny and take it upon himself to fulfill it. He wanted her to smile again.

Eli brushed a light kiss on her temple, and wished her sweet dreams.

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji Hiiragizawa beamed as she saw a familiar face in the crowd. She ran to reach the other person through the busy airport terminal, but someone got there first. 

"Haley!" Nakuru Akizuki jumped on the young girl and hugged her tightly. "It's been ages!"

Haley was an orphan who Tomoyo sponsored to take care of. Since Tomoyo inherited both her mother and husband's company, she turned her attention on the community. Both the Daidouji and Hiiragizawa name helped children like Haley around the world.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at her guardian's actions but joined in the hug anyway. Over the last five years, Haley had become a sort of surrogate daughter. Although Haley was legally adopted by another family, Tomoyo still felt like a mother figure.

Haley grinned. "Hey, Miss Ruby, Mrs. H." She glanced around. "Miss Madison isn't coming?"

Tomoyo and Nakuru exchanged a secret glance. "Madison's coming later," Nakuru reassured her. "But we're here to celebrate your first year in college! We need to party!" The brunette pumped a fist into the air excitedly.

Tomoyo smiled, amused. As Nakuru nearly dragged Haley out of the terminal, Tomoyo followed closely. From her handbag, Spinel popped his head out. "Are you sure you're all right, Tomoyo-sama?"

Tomoyo sighed for the umpteenth time. "Yes, Spinel. Please stop asking."

"But that dream you had on the plane-"

"It was just that. A dream. I missed Eriol, and I dreamed about him."

"Maybe it could have been-"

Tomoyo slipped off the handbag and gave it to Nakuru. Taking advantage of Nakuru's surprise, Tomoyo took the seat next to Haley in the cab.

Nakuru raised an eyebrow to Spinel, who gave a shrug. "I don't think Tomoyo-sama knows Eriol-sama is in the same country."

"I don't think she cares."

"Oh, she cares," Nakuru disagreed, opening the passenger side of the cab. "But she's buried Eriol-sama in her mind for 16 years, and now the children are more important." Spinel sighed as he disappeared back into the bag.

"1354 Seventh Avenue, please," Nakuru told the driver.

* * *

"Eli! Hello, earth to Eli! Eli!" Jennie made a huff of irritation when Eriol didn't turn. She yelled into his ear: "ELI!" 

Eriol jumped at the sound. When he realized that it was Jennie, he said annoyed, "What? You didn't have to yell."

Jennie glared back. "I called and called many times." She stole the cup right from his hand. "What is this? Are you drinking? Are you drinking alcohol while you be Mr. Broody-pants?"

Eve wryly grinned. "The man's in a four star hotel and he prefers to drink and stare at this fantastic view." Eve gave a little happy sigh as she looked at the little twinkle of lights in the city below. "But no longer!" Eve pulled the curtains shut as Jennie returned the bottles to the fridge.

Chloe pulled Eriol out of his chair. "You know, any other man would love to have three women to himself."

"I'm married!" Eriol hotly said. "I'm not interested!"

Eve snorted. "You insult me. I'm not remotely attracted to broody people like you."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You're staying in an _extremely_ expensive hotel for _free_. Just because we invited some stranger to join us doesn't mean we're going to let you brood in your room and ruin our mood of happiness."

Jennie pushed the professor out of the room. Eriol protested, but Jennie smirked. "Uh-ah! You want to get back into that room, you're going to have to go through me first!" She waved Eriol's card key in front of him before slipping it in her back pocket. "And if you ever try to touch my rear, I'll pummel you."

"Come on," Eve said as she pulled Eriol by the arm into the elevator. "There's dish at the restaurant that you _have_ to try. Mmm! And there's this spa, where they give a full-body massage…"

Eriol sighed in defeat as the elevator went down.

* * *

Sakura greeted her husband as he came in the door. "Junior is making dinner," she said, kissing him. "Kaho-san and Bella-san are here, but you should wash up before saying hello." Syaoran nodded, wearily handing her a leather bag. 

Sakura headed to the back of the house, where a greenhouse stood. She opened the bag, which revealed a yellow freesia, still planted in the dirt. Sakura smiled. "Welcome back, my dear friend. I'm sorry if Syaoran treated you so roughly, but I'll move you into a more comfortable spot, okay?"

The little plant swayed in the wind.

Sakura reached for a small flower pot. Depositing some of the dirt from the bag into the pot, she gently moved the freesia into its new home. "There," she said, giving it some water. "Better now?"

Pleased with her work, Sakura took the flower pot and moved to a window sill. She moved the other plants on the sill so there could some space next to a dark red flower. Sakura sat the freesia next to the manju shage. "Now you're together again. You'll stay in this place for awhile, so don't fight," she said seriously to the two flowers. "This will all be over soon."

As Sakura left the greenhouse, a leaf of the manju shage brushed against the freesia petals.

* * *

Jade opened her eyes. 

She frowned at the dark and bleary dreamscape. An inky blackness stretched before her, around her. Jade took a tentative step forward, cautious of her presence in her cousin's dreams. "Cho?" she whispered.

Water splashed at her feet. Jade stared at the ocean of water, and then she brushed her fingertips along the surface. It was salty.

"_What are you doing!"_

Jade whirled around to see a blue-white flame in the shape of an intimidating dragon. But Jade wasn't daunted, and she whispered angrily, "Get out of here, Treasure!"

Treasure, the second form of Jade's guardian, remained unruffled. It opened its mouth to speak, but Jade interrupted. "Cho's crying!" she said, gesturing at the expanse of water. "You'll frighten her, and she'll retreat further into her dreams! I'm sorry, but you need to leave!"

"Cho needs me. If I can't wake up in my body and console her, then I'll do it magically. You can't stop me, Treasure."

The guardian didn't speak, but instead shrunk in size from 20 stories tall to 20 inches. The flame diminished, and Treasure returned to her natural colors. "_I will go with you."_

Jade nodded. "Cho will be at the source of the water." And she ran.

Jade ran and ran until she reached the top of the mountain, where Cho sat on a rock jutting into the sky. Here, a thunderstorm showed pictures of the nightmare.

_Flash_. Little Harry's lifeless body. _BOOM_.

_Flash._ The Potter's ransacked house. _BOOM._

A green flash cut through the sky and an evil cackle sounded.

Jade grabbed her best friend by the shoulders. "CHO!" she said, shaking her slightly. Around them, the storm ceased, but Jade hardly noticed. The blank look in Cho's eyes made her cry. Jade hugged the auburn-haired girl tightly, sobbing, "I miss them too." Cho froze for a moment, but started crying also.

In the dreamscape around them, the red glow of a sunrise appeared.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Chelsea asked as she placed a hand on Eli's shoulder. After getting a night snack, Chelsea was walking the corridors to return to the hospital ward where her husband was. Instead, she caught sight of Eli standing in the doorway of a classroom. 

"Can't sleep yet," Eli said absentmindedly, letting Chelsea's hand slide off as he walked into the room. The young Sorcerer placed a hand on one of the desks and closed his eyes.

"Eli?"

"This is his room. His presence still lingers," Eli muttered, almost angrily. "He's the DADA professor here, and Cho didn't tell me!"

"Eli!" Chelsea grabbed his hand. "What do you mean?"

Frowning, Eli tersely said, "This room belongs to Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Chelsea gasped, letting Eli go to cover her mouth. After the idea settled in her mind, she whispered, "How can you be so sure?"

"There are remnants of his aura here. Just like the traces he left in the possessions in the Li Clan Mansion." Eli exhaled as he sat in one of the seats. "Cho had to sit here and pretend he hadn't hurt her or Mother… pretend that it wasn't his fault we're like this!" Eli slammed a fist into the table.

Chelsea jumped. "Eli," she said softly. "He's your _father_."

Eli took a deep cleansing breath to regain composure. With a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, he said to Chelsea, "You should get some sleep, Chelsea."

Chelsea opened her mouth to protest, but Eli shook his head. "I'm going to remain awake. There's something I need to do."

* * *

The dreamscape had changed to a sunny morning on a rocky beach. Jade dipped her feet into the water as she patiently waited for Cho to speak. 

Cho hugged her legs to her chest, looking vulnerable as she finally spoke. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

Cho watched Treasure soar the bright blue sky as she considered the question. "I'm scared of waking up."

Jade nodded, listening attentively. Cho continued. "When I wake up, it means I have to face them. Nii-chan. Tomoyo. Harry… Eriol. I won't know how to act around them, now that I _know_.

After Sakura Oba-san sealed those memories away for me, I didn't have to… act as if I cared. I mean, I knew about the death of the Potters and my connection with Harry… but it was a very detached understanding. I thought, 'It wasn't happening to _me_, so I don't have to bother.' But now I know, I truly know, and it brings a pain right to my heart."

Jade smiled sadly. "It's because you _feel_. You can really love them now, since you are complete with all your memories. You can _love_ them and it hurts."

Cho breathed in heavily. "When I wake up, I have to start moving. Telling Harry about everything. Telling Tomoyo and Nii-chan how much I love them. Forgiving Eriol. Fulfilling the prophecy."

Jade could feel the corners of her smile droop. "I love you," she said sadly.

Cho raised her head to look at Jade with a sad smile. "I love you too."

* * *

Minerva McGonagal watched the blond boy sleep soundly. "It's about that time," she said.

* * *

Eli stared at the twinkling sky. "It's about that time," he said aloud to himself. 

He turned around to face the front of Hogwarts. Eli could feel the first flakes of snow rest on his hair as a wind picked up to billow the folds of his overcoat. Eli's hand closed around the small form of the sun key in his pocket. Filled with a sudden determination, he started to chant.

"Key that hides the forces of darkness! Show your true identity. By the covenant, I, Eriol Hiiragizawa II, command you! RELEASE!"

Eli let his dark blue aura flare and immediately received a backlash.

_YOU NOT CLOW. YET YOU HOLD HIS KEY._

"No, I'm not Clow," Eli agreed. "But I am the keeper of this key. All I ask for the magic on the Towers to be dispelled."

_GENERATIONS HAVE PAST. THERE IS NO NEED FOR THE TOWERS._

"Yet you contradict yourself," Eli said to Hogwarts. "You hold Clow's heir within your very walls. Where will she stay?"

This time the school didn't answer.

"Times are changing," Eli continued. "There may not be a need for the Towers now, but there will Sorcerers joining the society soon enough. I have the permission of the Headmaster. DISPELL!" Eli commanded, pointing the sun staff to the school.

The ground responded with a great shake. There was a ripple in the fabric of air. Slowly the ripple revealed four Towers at the corners of the school and a fifth tower in the very center. One by one the Towers glowed: the First Tower glowed blue, the Second Tower glimmered red, the Third was yellow, Fourth shone violet, and the Fifth Tower radiated green.

When the light receded, the five Towers looked as if they had been a part of the school all along. Eli smiled softly as the staff minimized into key size. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

* * *

...here's a cookie if you press the little button...- 


	14. TWELVE New Founding Tower Residents

Summary

Chapter 11 is where everyone is still reeling from the effects of chapter 10. Harry, Hermione, and Ron try to process the fact that Cho was deeply hurt by a premonition when she was young. (Which somehow implies Cho knew Harry when he was younger.) In the dream world, Jade helps Cho deal with Cho's past, convincing Cho she must move forward. Eli, however, agonizes over the fact that he may not be able to save his sister from her destiny.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo Hiiragizawa arrives in England. She's unaware that her estranged husband is in the same country, and that her husband is in the company (unwillingly) of three women. And in Godric's Hallow, the Li family (minus Jade) continue live their daily lives.

Back at Hogwarts, Eli finds out that Eriol is the DADA professor and is furious. Eli takes his anger out on the Hogwarts School, forcing the five Founding Towers back into existence.

**

* * *

Chapter 12: New Residents in the Founding Towers **

DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Star Wish owns nothing.

* * *

Green eyes scanned the room. Green and silver were practically everywhere. A smile curved on the female's lips, approving of the room. Then, as there was movement in the bed beside her, the figure promptly disappeared. 

Another pair of green eyes woke in a new room. _Where am I? _She thought- but then she felt the aura and understood. _Oh no, I'm in the First Tower!_ She panicked until she noticed the sleeping girl between the royal blue bed sheets.

The last green eyes blinked in another room, thoroughly confused. Harry found himself in a completely new bed, with silk red blankets. The large king-size bed was the only bed in the room, much unlike the dormitory where Harry usually woke up in. Although the rest of his possessions were in this room as if he had lived in it his entire life, Harry felt very displaced. "Hello?"

At the same time, a seventeen-year-old boy raised an eyebrow as he woke up in a yellow-themed bedroom. _So this is what the Third Tower looks like._ Deciding not to be concerned about it, he disappeared in a shower of blue lights.

And just for fun, Draco Malfoy stared at his surroundings in the Fifth Tower. "What the bloody hell?!"

* * *

There was instant pandemonium, of course. Ron yelled until Ginny and Hermione came out of their dormitories, informing them that Harry wasn't in his bed and all his belongings were gone. Zachary blinked when he noticed that his two patients, Jade and Cho, were not in the hospital ward. Marvel had disappeared as well. 

Chelsea shook Eli awake. "Eli, Jade and Cho are gone!" Eli immediately awoke, believing there was some form of danger until he remembered his late night activity.

He ran away, leaving Chelsea bewildered. "They're fine," he told her as he ran, "Tell the others Harry's fine also."

The Gryffindors demanded Chelsea and Zachary to speak to Eli, but the Teredas had no answers to give. Ron was about to start a shouting match until a girl's voice spoke up. "I can help."

The group turned to see a little girl with a large dog- who else but Ying Fa and Snuffles?

* * *

Cho's opened her cerulean eyes slowly. Sitting up, she warily noted her new environment. Touching the violet curtains of the canopy gently, she thought, _So this is what Rowena's room is like. _She smiled. 

Cho wordlessly noticed a weight on her lap. Recognizing the plush doll as Midori, dismay filled Cho. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, bringing the kitten close to her chest. The power surged into the animal as Cho remembered.

_Little Ying Fa had stopped, staring at a stuffed animal display in the toy shop. Leaning in so close to the glass window that her breath fogged up the view, Ying Fa gazed longingly at a little kitten plush toy. Its fur was dark with a purple sheen and it had cute little glass eyes._

_Little Harry looked back to see little Ying Fa, and he tugged on his mother's dress. "Mommy!" Lily turned to her son, who pointed to Ying Fa. Lily smiled, and walked to the young girl with Harry close to her heels._

"_Do you want it, Cho?"_

_Ying Fa blinked, hearing her name. She stared at Lily, unable to say anything. But the desire for the toy remained, and little Harry said, "Buy it, Mommy!" Lily raised a disapproving eyebrow, and Harry added, "Please."_

"_For you, then," Lily said. She went into the toy shop and bought it. Returning outside, she gave the little kitten to Harry. "Here you go."_

_Harry stared at the kitten in his hands, clearly not wanting it. He glanced at Ying Fa, and thrust the doll to her. "Here, Cho!" he smiled brightly. "It's name is… Midori!"_

_Common sense remained with Ying Fa as she glared darkly at Harry. "Midori means green. This is purple."_

_Harry's face fell. "Oh…" Lily sighed at the sad look on her son's face. She pulled the green ribbon loose from her hair. _

_Kneeling next to the two children, she tied the ribbon on the little kitten's neck. "It's green now," she said gently to little Ying Fa. Harry silently offered the stuffed animal to her. "Will you take it?"_

_Unable to say no to a person she admired, Ying Fa accepted the gift and hugged it to her chest. "Thank you, Aunt Lily." In a smaller voice she added, "Thank you, Harry."_

Cho hadn't realized she was crying until Midori licked them off with her tongue. "I'm sorry," she repeated to the cat. "I'm sorry I stole the magic used to animate you just so I could kick my brother out. I guess I didn't want to end up… here."

"Well, here is rather a nice place," Eli said from the doorway.

Cho smiled, amused. "Isn't there some kind of rule where you need the occupant's invitation to enter a Tower?"

Eli shrugged, walking towards the violet canopy. "The school has reluctantly decided to do whatever I say. The Guardian gave me a hard time at the front door, though." He sat on the edge of bed. "Are you feeling better?"

Cho reached over and pulled his hand so it could rest on her forehead. "See? No fever. All better."

"But?"

"I do feel a little weak," Cho admitted.

"Then stay in bed," Eli softly said. "The others will never find you. The house elves will give you food. Everything you need is in this Tower."

Cho blinked sleepily. "Eli," she said as sleep tried to claim her. "When I gain the strength to get out of this bed, I _will_ face Harry. I won't run away this time."

"All right. Do what you want. Stay with me, Cho," her brother said as he held her hand. "Why didn't you tell me about our father?" Eli could feel Cho freeze.

"I was going to tell you about Eriol. But I didn't… I didn't want Tomoyo to know."

"Mother," Eli corrected automatically. "You didn't want _Mother_ to know."

"I'm tired, Eli," Cho begged. "Can we talk about it later?"

"All right. I'm going to go back home. There's something I need to do."

"Will you be back?"

"Of course," Eli said, watching her fall back into sleep.

* * *

"Yes. Okay. We'll see you then," Chloe said into her cell phone. The other girls looked expectantly at her and she told them: "She wants us there by twelve." 

"So…" Jennie glanced at the room containing a slumbering Eriol. "If we're gonna get a move on, who's going to wake him up?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Jennie, you go pack up his things. Eve, set up some breakfast. _I'll _wake him up." Chloe filled a glass with tap water and headed towards the man's room.

Eriol groaned when she shook him awake. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Hiiragizawa-san. Ikaga desu ka?" Chloe said in fluent Japanese.

Eriol squinted at the harsh sunlight filling his room. "Iie. Atama ga itai desu." He replied without thinking as he rubbed his head.

Chloe gave a small smile. "Now, aren't you glad we stopped you from drinking? If we hadn't dragged you out, you probably would have an even bigger headache. Here, drink this," she said, offering the glass of water.

The pain dulled a little as the mechanics in Eriol's mind began to turn. Swallowing the last gulp of water, he said softly, "I never told you my surname or that I spoke Japanese, Chloe."

Chloe gave a small grin as she took the cup from his hands. "You should get dressed, Eriol. There's someplace where we have to be at twelve. If you want explanations, you better get moving."

* * *

Draco Malfoy read the parchment left on the bed stand. It was an (insincere) apologetic letter from McGonagal explaining his new move into the Fifth Tower. _Since He-who-should-not-be-named is the true heir of the Fifth Tower, _the letter said, _we could circumvent him from actually entering Hogwarts by placing you into the Tower first._ _As long as you remain the occupant of the Fifth Tower, the Dark Lord should not be able to enter Hogwarts nor inherit Salazar's secrets._

Draco threw the letter into the fireplace angrily. Fine then. "House elf!" he called. Immediately the creature appeared. "Get me some breakfast."

There was no way Draco wanted to leave the Tower and see the famous Golden Trio.

* * *

Eli returned to the hospital ward, where Chelsea quickly grabbed him by the shoulders. "Tell me everything you know about Sirius Black. Now!" 

"Excuse me?" Eli dubiously questioned.

Chelsea gave an exasperated sigh. "There was a dog that came in with little Ying Fa, and he turned into this man named Sirius Black. The other children knew him, but isn't he the one who was escaped from jail? Ying Fa seemed to know him, but she's not from this time, and she might not know about him. Zachary's with him now-"

"Chelsea," Eli said calmly. "Sirius Black is the one who escaped from the wizard Azkaban prison. He was convicted on falsely accused terms without a fair trial. He was our mothers' friend, and that's why Ying Fa trusts him. You have nothing to worry about. He won't harm you."

"Thank you," Sirius said from behind them. "You know, if you had just asked me, I would have told you. Let's see. Your parents are Chiharu and Takahashi Yamazaki, and they're both cousins of Silvia Sprout. When you were younger you were in charge of taking care of the other children."

Sirius pointed to Eli. "You are the oldest son of Tomoyo Hiiragizawa and twin brother of Cho. I remember you because you and Cho were the first ones to talk. You were always protective of Cho and -who was the other one?- Jade."

Eli smiled politely. "It's nice to see you again, Uncle Sirius. Sorry to cut this reunion short, but I was just about to go home."

Sirius nodded. "Say hi to your mother for me. She let me hide out in her house once. Tell her that if she ever wants a favor, I'll do it gladly."

"You're going home?" Chelsea said worriedly. "Are you going to tell Tomoyo oba-san about Hiiragizawa-san?"

"What?" Zachary asked. Sirius had a similar question.

"Cho and Eli's father is a teacher at this school," Chelsea explained. To Eli she said, "You should tell your mother. She's been waiting for him so long…"

"No," Eli firmly decided. "I do not know what Eriol Hiiragizawa's intentions are. I don't want to worry Mother about things she has already forgotten. I'm only going home because I'm not supposed to be here."

He nodded good-bye as he walked away.

* * *

Arabella knew she was the last one to wake up in the house. After eating her breakfast, she called one of Meiling's friends -Nicole Granger was her name- and told her where to meet. As Arabella was getting ready to leave, she remembered she had one last task. 

She found Xiaolang in the fields, taking care of the animals. "Where are your parents?" she asked him.

Xiaolang put down the bag of feed on the ground. "Tou-san left to look for the other animals. But Ka-san is probably in the greenhouse," he said pointing to area.

"Thanks," Bella said as headed in that direction. True to his word, Sakura was in the greenhouse, watering the plants. Bella interrupted Sakura's little hum as the blonde said, "Sakura."

Sakura turned, waiting expectantly. Bella handed her a pack of cards, all of them black. "We finished it. We tested it, we blessed it…" Bella shrugged, "It works. They're kinda like…. shadow cards. They tell you which Sakura Card is being used at the moment, or which card was used recently. You could probably do some divinations, but that's about it. They're not meant to exact copies of the Sakura Cards. We just thought it would be useful."

Sakura nodded, accepting the pack. "Thank you."

Bella grinned. "Well, I'm going to take off. Watch me confront Eriol and bring him to his knees."

* * *

Ginny, Ron and Hermione followed the young girl through the corridors. "Do you know where Harry is?" Ron asked doubtfully. 

Ying Fa walked with a hand on the wall. "Not specifically. Harry's in the Second Tower, which is difficult to find. Although you can see the Towers, its door is located on a separate plane."

"Towers?" Ginny inquired. "Like the North Tower, the Astronomy Tower?"

Ying Fa shook her head no. "These Towers belonged to the Founders themselves. When they died, the Towers were sealed off and placed under invisibility spells. Someone must have done a great deal of magic to undo that ancient magic. Look."

Nine year old Ying Fa pointed to the courtyard. The center courtyard now had a floating tower over it. The older kids stared. "That wasn't there before," Ron said.

"Is that the Second Tower?" Hermione questioned the young girl.

"No, it's the First Tower," Ying Fa answered. "Hold hands," she commanded, as she pulled the three of them under the space of the Tower.

The three teens passed a strange ripple in the air. Now, instead of the courtyard, the three were in a corridor leading to the base of the First Tower. "Now you're on the same plane as the Towers," Ying Fa said, pleased. "Don't try this at home, kids."

"Clow Reed," Hermione read, looking at the portrait guarding the front door. "This is him?" Ying Fa nodded.

"Hey, this one doesn't move," Ron noticed.

"It's the only portrait in Hogwarts that doesn't move," Ying Fa said. "The painter wanted it that way."

"And what's with the snake?"

"It's not a snake, Ron," Ginny corrected. "It's an eastern-style dragon. See?" she pointed to one of the legs. "It has feet."

"Its name is Ryu, and he's the Guardian of the First Tower." Ying Fa knocked the stone. "Wake up, Ryu."

Immediately the stone guardian was animated. As Ryu shook off the slumbers of sleep, the stone colored body faded into real blue flesh and scales. "_Insolent child," _the dragon scolded. "_You need to learn manners."_

The others gawked, but Ying Fa looked at the dragon confidently in the eyes. "We would like to get to the Second Tower, please."

Ryu exhaled a breath of smoke. "_What have you to offer me?"_ Ying Fa hesitated, then unclasped the golden pendant and handed it to the dragon. "_Ah, a time-traveling pendant. Very nice."_ Ryu jumped off the pedestal. "_Follow me."_

Ryu led them north to a new tower. "_This is the Second Tower,"_ it said right before turning back and returning to his post.

Hermione glanced at the Second Tower Guardian. It was a large lion, the animal of her house. Tentatively she placed a hand on the lion's mane. "Hello?"

"He won't answer to you," a voice said. "And stop leaning on the frame, boy."

Ron jumped at the voice. "Sorry… ma'am," he said to the woman in the painting.

"Gwenelle Gryffindor!" Hermione gasped as she read the name on the bottom. "You're Godric Gryffindor's older sister!"

"That I am," Gwenele Gryffindor answered. She focused on Ying Fa. "What business do you have here?"

Ying Fa was about to speak when she remembered Ryu's advice. After all her years of fine training, she curtsied magnificently. "I am Ying Fa Hiiragizawa, the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw of the Fourth Tower. Here I am accompanied by Hermione Granger, and Ronald and Virginia Weasley of the Gryffindor House. We wish to enter the Second Tower."

* * *

"So… Meiling Li and Arabella Figg asked you to stall me?" 

Chloe nodded as she glanced at the graying sky. "Yeah. Shoot, it looks like it will snow soon."

"You know those two, right?" Jennie said from the backseat of Chloe's car. "Because as much fun as it was spending time in a five-star hotel for someone I've barely seen in the past year, I have much better things to do."

Eriol gave a noncommittal shrug. "I lived with Bella when I was a child and Meiling's a distant relative."

Chloe, Jennie, and Eve exchanged glances. Jennie rolled her eyes. "There you go."

"What?"

Eve sniffed. "We're friends with Meiling because we're all what you call 'squibs'. Just because we're not special enough to have magic doesn't mean we're going to snubbed by the looks of you."

Eriol blinked. "But I don't think of you that way. I don't think of you any less."

Chloe gave him a reproving look. "So why aren't you close to Mei? You went to the same school as her once."

"I haven't been in touch with any of my grade-school friends since I walked out on my wife. I haven't heard from Meiling since. It has nothing to do with the fact she doesn't have magic."

"Oh," came the quiet, chorused reply.

Chloe's car came to a stop in a clearing. "Here you go," Chloe said. "The Hiiragizawa house."

Eriol stared at the lone hill, where remains of a broken house stood. Arabella Figg waved.

* * *

"So how is it going over there, Madison?" Tomoyo could not help but grin as she spoke on the phone. 

Madison, the moon guardian who looked exactly like Tomoyo, sighed in frustration. "Why did you leave me to do this by myself!"

"Well, you did say they were '_just children_'…" Tomoyo could hear the squeals of young children on the other line. Tomoyo imagined a worn-out Madison, with seven little girls and boys all clamoring around her. Tomoyo bit back a giggle.

"Tomoyo-sama, I think you're enjoying my pain a little bit too much."

"Hmm…" Tomoyo paused to think about it, then laughed. "Yes, I am enjoying it. Don't worry. It's only for a few hours on the plane. I'll seen you then!" Tomoyo snapped her cell phone shut before Madison could complain any further.

Tomoyo heard a crash, and she turned to see Haley hanging onto the kitchen counter for support. "Oh dear. You've had a lot to drink, haven't you?" Tomoyo helped the younger girl onto the kitchen stool. "Stay there. I'll get you some water."

Haley rested her pounding head on the palm of her hands. "Man," she moaned. "How long did last night's party last? Why don't you have a hangover?"

Tomoyo smiled as she passed a cup of water to Haley. "I make it a point to not drink too much."

Haley paused, with the glass just centimeters from her mouth. She had caught the slightest bit of seriousness. "Why?" she asked.

Tomoyo's smile turned melancholy. "For my children." Haley nodded, knowing not to prod. As Haley drank, Tomoyo smirked and said, "Besides, _someone_ had to be the adult here."

Haley gave Tomoyo a dark look as she finished off the glass. "Mrs. H, I've never said this to you before, but," Haley said as she used her cup to point accusingly at Tomoyo, "shut up." Tomoyo snickered.

* * *

"…so as the guardians explained to me, I'm supposedly the heir to Gryffindor, so this place is now mine," Harry explained as his friends ate lunch in his Tower. 

"What are you so unhappy for?" Ron joked. "You have a whole Tower to yourself!"

"Yeah, but…" Harry ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably. "It feels strange to be in a room that belonged to Godric Gryffindor. Everything here is ancient."

"Ancient?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "That's the only way to explain it. The atmosphere feels… old. Besides, there's so many rules. Non-residents can only enter the Tower plane with a resident and enter a Tower with the resident's permission."

"If you feel so uncomfortable," young Ying Fa said as she sipped from her teacup (she had eaten lunch in her own time), "then you can return to your dormitory. Being a resident of a Tower doesn't require you to live here. It simply means you own it."

"Really?" Harry felt relieved. "Then, I'm moving all my stuff back."

"What a waste," Ron shook his head. "You have to let us explore, Harry."

"I wonder who undid the magic for the Towers," Ginny mused.

The new resident and his guests continued to chat up to the end of breakfast. Hermione, however, remained silent as she stared stonily at the nine-year-old Ying Fa. The young time traveler felt the other girl's glare, but did not once turn to acknowledge it. It took Ying Fa everything to not make eye contact with Hermione, because Ying Fa knew if she did, she would barge into Hermione's mind without control. Besides, Ying Fa didn't need telepathy to know Hermione felt a certain hostility to her.

Ron, on the other hand, uneasily noticed his girlfriend's silence. "Hermione, are you alright?" Hermione looked at Ron and the others before turning back to Ying Fa. The room became still when Hermione decided to finally speak.

"You said your surname was Hiiragizawa," Hermione said frostily.

Ying Fa froze.

* * *

_Thank You_ to **Queen of Pink**and **Shini no Tenshi** for the reviews! 

Aimee: And Shini no Tenshi, if you have questions, ask!

Kero: (begging) Please! It's so _boring_ here with Aimee! I'll even answer her reviews for her!

Aimee: (rolling eyes) You're just annoyed that Spinel and Nakuru got to show up in the story.

Kero: (explodes) Of course! You didn't even let me show up in a Guardian's Corner! AIMEE!

Yukito: Well, what can she do? With no reviews to answer, there is nothing here to do anymore.

Kero: That's why we need reviews! Everyone! Write a comment, ask a question, or even guess what will happen! Go ahead and criticize! ANYTHING!

Yue: Yes, please review. It has become annoying to listen to a desperate Keroberos.

Aimee: So you've heard from the guardians. Please review so I can revive the long forgotten Guardian's Corner! Also, please check out my other stories: _Memory Not Forgotten_ and _Destiny at Work_. Thank you for reading!


	15. THIRTEEN A Piece of the Puzzle

**Chapter 12 Summary:** With the Towers back, new residents have taken ownership. Jade's in the First Tower, Harry's in the Second Tower, Cho's in the Fourth Tower, and Malfoy's in the Fifth Tower. (Actually, Voldermort is the true heir of the Fifth Tower, but McGonagal prevented that by placing Malfoy back in Hogwarts.)

Meanwhile, Tomoyo's spending time with Haley, an orphan Tomoyo sponsored to continue her education. Miles away, Eriol finds out Arabella and Meiling set him up. Chloe and her friends (who turn out to be squibs) take Eriol to the site of his demolished house.

Back in Hogwarts, Sirius Black and a young Ying Fa appear. Ying Fa takes the Gryffindors to the Second Tower where Harry is, but reveals her true name. Hermione questions her about it…

**

* * *

Chapter 13: A Piece of the Puzzle**

DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Star Wish owns nothing.

* * *

"You said your surname was Hiiragizawa," Hermione said frostily. The room became still.

After a terse silence, Ron finally asked, "Is that true? Are you related to Professor Moon?"

Ginny gasped. "Ron! This girl is from the past! Be careful of what you say!"

Ying Fa raised her eyes to analyze the exchange between siblings. Her eyes narrowed. _So he's a teacher in this time. Has the Cho of this time done anything yet? _

Hermione cut into Ying Fa's thoughts. "You haven't answered."

Ying Fa's fingers tightened around her teacup. _I won't do it._ Ying Fa refused to make eye contact with Hermione, afraid she might loose control and release a psychic attack. Ying Fa felt thoroughly irritated that the other girl had picked up on one tidbit and revealed its importance to the people who never realized it. It would cause problems for the other Cho, for sure.

Ying Fa made her decision and stood up abruptly. "You seem to misunderstand." She smiled coldly. "I'm not here to help you figure out the Cho of your time. The only reason I am here is to serve my own purposes. I don't see any see any reason why I should tell you anything."

Hermione angrily rose from her seat. "Now you see here-!"

Ying Fa's blue eyes turned ice cold. She glared at the older girl. Their eyes met, and Ying Fa searched Hermione's mind. "Careful," Ying Fa mocked. "You're going to get it someday."

"Ying Fa!" Ginny scolded.

The outburst broke Ying Fa's concentration. Immediately, the time traveler felt guilty for invading the other person's mind. Without saying good-bye, the young girl ran out of the room. "Ying Fa!" Ginny called. She looked worriedly back at Hermione, but then ran off in the direction following Ying Fa.

Hermione staggered when she broke eye contact with Ying Fa. Something felt off. Something felt… violated. Ron rushed to support her. "Hermione!" He sighed. "She's just a little girl, you know."

Harry looked at the place where Ying Fa was. "But Ron might be right. She could be related to Professor Moon."

_No,_ Hermione said to herself silently. _She's the **daughter **of Professor Hiiragizawa. That would explain why she hides her anger for him, why her father wasn't present when Umbridge took her away, and why she was shocked when she first met him. _

"Ying Fa!" Ginny called as she stopped to gasp for breath in the Tower corridors. Ying Fa turned around, saying nothing but glaring accusingly. Ginny raised her hands defensively. "I'm not going to interrogate you about your father."

Ying Fa studied the other girl. "So you already know about Eriol." She paused, then spoke softly. "What is he like?"

Ginny grinned, shaking her head. "You aren't going to get any information from me. The reason I chased you down was because I need to get to Cho. I need to tell her something."

* * *

As a form of good-bye, Chloe, Jennie, and Eve leaned on the side of the car as they watched Eriol trudge up the hill to Arabella. The three women didn't know Eriol well enough to part with an emotional hug. But the four of them made a connection that it didn't seem right to dump Eriol at the demolished manor and leave.

When Eriol finally climbed the greater part of the hill, Chloe finally moved from her position and opened the trunk of the car. Inside were two flower bouquets. Jennie and Eve glanced at each other skeptically as Chloe thrust one bouquet to the each of them.

"What the hell is this?" Jennie asked.

"Godric's Hallow is that way," Chloe said, tossing her chin in the proper direction. "Since we're already here, you might as well pay your respects to your brother." Chloe turned to Eve and said, "As well as to your sister."

Eve opened her mouth to give an indignant reply but Jennie dragged her away. "You shouldn't hate her for this," she said. "You know you want to do it anyway." Jennie let her go while Eve gave a resigned sigh as an agreement.

Awkwardly, Jennie dropped to her knees and clasped her hands. She closed her eyes as she thought of her older brother: the trickster in the arrogant, dashing, yet loveable wizard who was named James Potter.

Meanwhile, Eve did the same as she thought of her stepsister, Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

…w…a…k…e… …u…p…

wake up

_WAKE UP!_

With a start, Cho opened her eyes. She sat up in her lavender canopy bed with a shuddering breath and closed her eyes until her breathing returned to normal. When she opened her eyes she said softly, "You felt it, right? It was something… dark and ominous. Definitely something not good."

Cho turned to Midori, who just cocked its head and blinked its beady eyes. Cho smiled and patted the stuffed-animal-animated-into-a-live-kitten on the head. "Thank you for waking me up. I'm sure if you didn't, I would have continued to sleep forever. And that would have been selfish of me."

Midori didn't answer and continued to blink cutely. Cho nodded resolutely. "I can't keep running away." Taking a deep breath, Cho forced herself to smile. "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"Excuse me, Master Malfoy," a house elf timidly interrupted, "Mistress Hiiragizawa wishes to speak with you."

Draco slowly dropped the raised arm with the sword in hand. "Did she introduce herself as Ying Fa Hiiragizawa?" he asked, surprised.

The house elf nodded. "Yes sir. Mistress Ying Fa Hiiragizawa of the Fourth Tower."

Draco walked to the window facing the Fourth Tower. From her own window, Cho waved cheerfully. With a mild sigh, Draco sheathed his sword and told the house elf, "You may leave." The creature bowed and left.

There was a bowl of silver water located near the window. Draco sprinkled some fine dust over the water and the liquid gleamed. Cho's image appeared in his bowl, smiling.

"Were you practicing your sword drills? Sorry to interrupt."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "So you're back. You're Ying Fa again."

Cho smiled, reminiscing. "They had to threaten you, didn't they? Just so I wouldn't remember, they threatened you to keep your distance. Because, meeting you was an effect of that Halloween night, and when I chose to forget, I also forgot you."

_Eleven-year-old Draco tapped her shoulder. "Ying Fa."_

"_What?" Cho blinked. "I'm sorry, but have we met before?" _

_At this, Draco was shocked. "Ying Fa, we were engaged-"_

"_Cho!" The two turned to see a frowning Eli making his way towards his twin sister. Traditionally, Draco would have made a sarcastic comment, but two arms dragged the boy away. _

"_Eli!" Cho said, relieved. "I was just speaking to…" Cho looked back and was confused to not see the blond boy she was speaking to on the Platform._

"_Probably no one important," Eli tried to soothe her._

"_But Eli, he knew my real name. How…? And, he said we were engaged-" Cho rose on her toes to frantically scan the crowd on the Platform of 9¾. _

_Eli frowned even deeper, contemplating how to solve the problem presented. "That was Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy, Cho," he said quietly. "The engagement was a way for Lucius to gain your power, but Naoko-okaasan and Tzao-otousan found a way to get out of it. Stay away from Draco Malfoy, Cho."_

_Cho rested back on her heels and nodded, surprised at her brother's serious tone. Eli suddenly smiled, relieving the tension. "Go aboard the train. Find a window seat and we'll wave good-bye." Eli kissed the top of her forehead. "Have a nice second year."_

_Eli waited until he saw Cho disappear into the train before ducking into a secluded alley. A dim light revealed Xiaolang Jr. and Cedric holding Draco Malfoy hostage. Xiaolang, who had been keeping Draco gagged, released his hold on the blonde's mouth. "Why doesn't she remember me?" Draco immediately demanded._

_With an angry glare, Xiaolang brought out his pendant and in a flash pressed his sword against Draco's neck. "You are to pretend that you don't know her. This is the first you've met her, and you were never engaged to her." _

_Cedric remained silent as he kept watch for any passersby. Eli spoke softly. "Her memories were taken away to ensure my sister a bit of happiness. If you, in any way, cause her to remember and destroy that happiness… then, what I will do to you will be much worse that the pranks I've played on you, Draco Malfoy." Xiaolang released his hold on Draco and reverted the sword back into a pendant._

_Xiaolang and Eli left the alley, but Cedric spoke up. "They will find out, you know. If you hurt her, or cause her pain, they will do they same ten times over. I prefer that you don't speak to her at all."_

_Cedric pushed off of the wall he was leaning on. "Oh, and by the way, her name is Cho."_

Draco shrugged. "It didn't matter to me. I didn't really care for our engagement. I didn't mind pretending not to know you."

Cho nodded. "It was just the intangible things that you knew you would miss. The understanding that I offered, Eli's friendship, Jade's healing love…"

"You should really stop reading people's thoughts without an invitation," Draco crossly said.

Cho grinned. "Sorry. Force of habit." Her exuberance toned down and she added, "Eli's back."

"I know."

"I'd really like it for you to be friends again. You two know each other so well without having to say anything. I miss that."

Draco was silent for a beat, then said abruptly, "Arabella Figg showed me your past."

Cho was taken aback for a bit. "Oh." Cho's face smiled in the water basin, but Draco could tell she was not happy. "That's… all right." Cho gave a strained grin. "Anything you would like to ask me?"

Draco frowned. "You shouldn't be like this. You shouldn't push yourself do to something you don't want to do-"

"Draco," Cho interrupted. "Jade's the First Tower resident. I'm sure if you ask the guardians nicely, they'll let you in." Draco remained silent, even though his eyes betrayed his longing to see the Sorceress again. He unceremoniously stared at Cho, not taking her less-than-subtle hint to move onto another topic.

Cho sighed. "It's fine. Really. I'll deal with anything this prophecy and my destiny throws at me. It doesn't matter," she said seriously, "as long as I get my wish."

* * *

"Arabella Figg," Eriol greeted as soon as he was in speaking range. "I haven't seen you since I was a child."

Bella grinned. "Yeah. So tell me, did you win in the end? Was the card captor finally appointed as successor?"

Eriol smiled blandly. "You tell me, Mistress of Time Past."

A shadow flickered in Arabella's eyes and the woman turned away from Eriol. Bella brought out her gloved hands from the pockets of her coat and watched them glow a bright gold. She waited for the light to recede before speaking again. "It's true that I already know what happened. The time that flows into the past is my domain. But I'd still like to know your opinion. Did you win?"

Eriol glanced the ruins of the desolate manor that once belonged to him. "I won," Eriol finally answered. "I didn't have to shoulder the burden of such powerful magic. And I managed to claim the heart of a beautiful woman."

"Ah, the wife." Bella began to step through the ruins. "The reason you've stumbled out of your hiding place to find answers. To see if she's still alive. To see if she was at Godric's Hallow. To see if everything you've done in the past was not done in vain." Bella's blue eyes met with his. Eriol waited patiently for Bella to answer his unasked question.

"What you fear is true." Eriol stilled. "Everything you did to protect her was meaningless."

Eriol felt the wind knocked out of him. He doubled over and fell to his knees as Bella continued with her monologue. "She followed you to Europe. She met Lily and James Potter. She was here when Voldermort was first conquered by Harry. She was close enough to see the green flash of the Avada Kedavra."

Arabella's words pounded against Eriol's ears. His breath had not returned to him. Eriol felt more than ready to welcome death because what she revealed to him. _I couldn't- I didn't save her!_

"But…" Arabella said so calmly that Eriol had to look up, "she didn't die that day."

* * *

Lavender eyes watched the adults converse as a mouth settled into an angry frown. Eriol Hiiragizawa the second, also known as Eli Chang, watched silently as Eriol Hiiragizawa the first asked spoke with Arabella. Eli watched, his anger churning like the boiling of hot magma.

"Have you decided yet?"

Eli glanced for a second to see Kaho step next to him, and then returned his eyes to watch his estranged father. Eli was too concerned with the man to acknowledge the Seer beside him.

Kaho exhaled, her breath coming out in white puffs. "Have you decided what to do? Will you storm up there and lash out on him? Will you tell him you are the son he never knew existed? Will you tell him that his decision sixteen years ago will result in the death of his wife and daughter?"

Eli scoffed. "I am aware of the futility of even letting him _see_ me."

Kaho blinked slowly. "If he sees you, he'll be confused. If you rant at him, he won't understand. If you hurt him, neither Tomoyo or Cho will forgive you," she said, voicing his thoughts.

Eli watched with a grim satisfaction as Eriol fell to his knees. The wind whispered, "_Everything you did to protect her was meaningless."_

Eli suddenly whirled to face Kaho. "Why does it have to be this way? Why did you have to choose her? Out of all the people who could have been your sacrifice, why does it have to be _my_ sister? Out of all the destinies that could have been selected, why does she have to die?"

Kaho's face was impassive, but her eyes flickered. "You're asking the questions that we have no power to change."

Eli coldly glared at the older woman. Out of the corner of his eyes, Eriol rose from his position to grasp Bella's collar in anger. "You love him still, so it will hurt you to hear this:

"If Cho dies, I'll never forgive him. And I'll certainly never acknowledge him as a father."

* * *

Ying Fa burst into the Fourth Tower with Ginny in tow. Cho greeted her younger self and her friend from the seat of a lavender chair. "I've been expecting you." From Cho's fingers dangled a gold trinket.

Ying Fa's eyes widened as she noticed the necklace. Cho rose from her chair, scolding the younger self, "Ryu-sama passed this along to me. He left a bit of advice, which I think you should follow." Cho lowered herself to Ying Fa's eye level and placed the pendant around Ying Fa's neck. "You are not to bargain with this pendant. Time travel isn't a thing to be trifled with."

Ying Fa nodded, captivated by Cho's blue eyes. Therefore, it took little resistance for Cho to sort through Ying Fa's mind and remove unneeded memories. Blue violet magic swirled in the air as Ying Fa's memories physically rose from the occupant's head and transferred to Cho.

Ginny watched on apprehensively as the magic settled and Ying Fa fought to regain her surroundings. "There was something you needed to do here," Cho gently reminded her.

Ying Fa blinked, remembering. "Yes."

"You should leave, then," Cho continued.

"Yes… I should go then." Ying Fa closed her eyes and disappeared in a shower of violet blue lights.

After a beat, Ginny asked softly, "What did you do to her?"

Cho braced herself on a nearby ledge to pull herself up. "I removed the memories of her time here. It wouldn't be good if she returns home and tells everyone Eriol's a professor." Cho smiled wryly. "I suppose I have to apologize to Hermione for my rudeness. I was incredibly single-minded back then. I didn't like it when things went differently to how I planned."

Ginny nodded. "She did say she had something to do…" Ginny looked up to Cho. "Why did she come here?"

_Violet blue lights shimmered. Little feet touched the white snow. Four markers poked out of the ground. The little girl ran toward them._

A sad frown crossed Cho's lips as she remembered.

_Blue eyes blinked and the sight changed. The world turned into a color of grays. She glanced up at the school and saw the colored spells of protection surrounding it. The eyes returned to the ground and saw a violet runic circle at her feet. The violet lines were faint. The magic was fading._

Cho motioned to a nearby chair for Ginny to sit in with a kind smile. "I wanted to find out the truth. Something had been revealed to me, and it shocked me. I didn't want to believe it. The only way to trust in the truth was to go to that very time and see it for myself."

_She kneeled at the edges of the circle. Taking a deep breath, she bit at her own hand, producing a red liquid. She pulled out the golden pendant and let the drops land on the necklace. "Please," she whispered, touching the bloody locket to the violet lines. "Take me to the time it happened."_

_The circle glowed in a burst of light and the girl disappeared. _

"Cho?" Ginny said worriedly at the gloomy look in the Ravenclaw's eyes. "Cho, I have something to tell you."

Cho snapped out of her reverie. "You do?"

"Um," Ginny clasped her hands anxiously. "I had a dream. Of the future."

Cho frowned. "A precognitive dream? You did?"

Ginny nodded. "Or rather… someone with those powers let me see the dream." When Cho raised a skeptical eyebrow, Ginny finally said, "Xiaolang showed me the future."

Cho gaped wordlessly. Ginny gave a tentative smile. "You're going to think I'm crazy, I think- no, I _know_ that Xiaolang is still alive. And he's well. Safe and well. He said he had a message for you, but the only reason he didn't give it to you directly was because-"

"Show me."

Now it was Ginny's turn to gape. At the end, she asked, "How?"

Cho stood, walking to Ginny. She placed her fingertips at the redhead's temples and quietly said, "Relax." When Ginny closed her eyes, Cho bent so her forehead was touching hers.

_Hogwarts. The Fight. Giants, dementors, **Him.**_

"_Here, Harry, take this. It'll give you protection. He wants you, not me. And he'll kill you. This may save you."_

"_I…I can't see! Everything's fuzzy and dark…oh god, it really is happening."_

"_Keep the others safe, okay? And whatever you do, don't kill. We don't kill, and we won't do it today unless we have to."_

"_It was fun killing him. I killed him slowly so that he could feel the pain."_

And Xiaolang's message: "_Stop thinking about the past. Even if your dreams are coming back, don't become depressed again. Your time…your time for fun and games is running out._

_So just… just be happy, Cho."_

* * *

In a blind rage, Eriol wrapped his fingers around Arabella's collar. "Is this just a game to you? Playing with me, telling me she was here, that she knew the Potters… was it just a game to see how I would react? Tell me the truth!"

Arabella remained unshaken by her old friend's uncharacteristic behavior. She looked directly into his eyes and said clearly, "I was telling the truth. She was here, but she lived. Your wife is still alive."

Eriol numbly loosened his grip and Bella pried herself away from him. She walked further into the ruins, pushing the protruding plaster out of her way. "As for this being a game… it's not. Think of it as retribution for the suffering you've caused. You decided to leave your wife, causing the wheel of fate to turn. Maybe they don't pray for vengeance, but they blame you for what you've done."

"They…?" Eriol repeated.

Bella turned around to give him a cynical grin. "Your wife… and the Child of Fate."

Eriol frowned. "What does the Child of Fate have to do with me?"

"Everything, Eriol. When you decided to leave, we took that opportunity to choose a Child of Fate. Sixteen years ago, the perfect candidate came into existence. She was the daughter of the oldest prophecies and a broken family. She grew up to be lonely and unloved. And when the time comes, she will sacrifice her life for people who don't even care, protecting the person she has devoted her life to." Bella gave a dry laugh. "And when she does, I'll finally be freed from these chains of Fate."

Eriol's mouth settled into a thin line. "So is this," he gestured to the mansion's ruins, "a product of naming the Child of Fate?"

"Yes. You're catching on quickly." Bella took two steps to her left before speaking again. "During the past summer, the Child of Fate stood in this exact spot. The Dark Lord stood over there," she gestured somewhere near Eriol, "as he was about to cast the Killing Curse. But his wand wasn't pointed at the Child. Instead…" Arabella pointed at Eriol, "his wand was aimed at Tomoyo."

Eriol's eyes narrowed. "You said Tomoyo was alive."

"I did. But for some reason, the Child of Fate interfered with the Dark Lord, and saved her, even though she is your wife." Bella offered Eriol an open palm. "You should see for yourself what happened."

After a moment's hesitation, Eriol walked up and grabbed Arabella's outstretched hand. "Fine. I'll figure out what it is you want me to see."

Arabella smiled and Eriol became blinded by a gold light. Eriol let go of the woman's hand to shield his eyes. When the light receded, Eriol lowered his arm to see the Hiiragizawa Manor reconstructed. Eriol glanced down at his body to see that it was transparent, out of phase of the time Bella had placed him in.

"Well," he murmured. "You finally managed time travel, Arabella."

BOOM. An explosion started and the house rattled. Something ran behind him and Eriol turned to see the black cloak. "Death Eaters," He breathed. "What is going on here?"

"_There has been some difficulties back home, making her miss the train and come to Hogwarts today. She will join this class."_

"Tomoyo!" Eriol turned around wildly. What was his wife doing in a place like this? Why was she putting herself in danger? Why was she a target of the Dark Lord?

Eriol stopped short, his breath caught in his throat. Tomoyo had just ran into the room, desperately barricading the door behind her. Even though his wife was covered with sweat and out of breath, she still managed to remain the beauty that she was when he had left her sixteen years ago.

Eriol wanted nothing more to sweep her into his arms and chase away the anxious look on her face. Tomoyo rested her head on the wooden door to catch her breath. Eriol exhaled noisily. This was the first time he had seen his wife in sixteen years, and he could do nothing but watch her from a distance.

A cruel laughter broke into his thoughts. "You can't run away from me," Voldermort smirked. The hasty barricade Tomoyo had made was destroyed in seconds. Tomoyo yelped, falling to the floor.

Tomoyo looked up at Voldermort defiantly as the man advanced. "You should have joined me when I first asked. Good-bye, my dear," he said as he raised his wand. "Avada kedav-"

"IMPEDIMENTA!" a girl shrieked, her voice livid. The spell hit Voldermort directly, cutting him off from finishing the curse.

"_The Dark Lord stood over there as he was about to cast the Killing Curse. But his wand was aimed at Tomoyo."_ Eriol turned around, wondering why the voice sounded so familiar. Did he meet the Child of Fate before? "_During the past summer, the Child of Fate stood in this exact spot."_ Eriol became shocked to the core when he saw who the Child of Fate was.

Cho glared fiercely, with her wand ready to strike again.

* * *

_**The Guardian's Corner…**_

**Kero: **Yeah, we got two reviews! My handsome self gets to finally show up here!

**Aimee and Yue: **blink blink

**Kero: **But ONLY two reviews?! I need more reviews so my corner can be longer!

**Aimee:** huh… looks like Kero-chan's no-pudding diet is not going well…

**Suppi **_His_ corner? Since when is it _his_ corner?

**Ruby Moon: **Anyway! (grin) Thanks to Moon Love Angel for the review! If you're confused, ask Aimee questions. I'm sure our procrastinating, hypochondriac, lazy friend will clear it up for you!

**Aimee: **Hey!

**Suppi: **Well, you didn't update last month…

**Yue: **And you seem to get sick a lot…

**Aimee: **(sniff) You guardians are so mean. I don't know why I ever gave you guys a corner.

**Kero: **NOOO! Aimee, I'm a good guardian, please give me my pudding!

**Ruby Moon: **And thanks to Mii of Ice Mirrors too! Yay! We get a new reader!

**Aimee: **Thank you for reading my story! You even figured out that Cho is Eriol's daughter!

**Yue: **There _were_ many clues.

**Aimee: **Well, how am I supposed to know my readers understood those clues?! No one said anything in their reviews!

**Suppi: **That's because no one writes a review.

**Aimee: **Wah!

**Kero:** There, there. More people will review, Aimee. After all, they can't wait to see me!

**Aimee: **(sweat drop) Thanks, Kero.

**Kero: **(hopeful) So do I get pudding?

**Yue/Suppi/Ruby Moon:** NO!

**Aimee: **(shrug) Not until I get more reviews.

**Kero: **_NOOOOOO!_ Everyone review so I can get pudding! _PLEASE! _Pretty please with a cherry on top?


	16. FOURTEEN The Unraveling of Threads

_Chapter 13: _After the argument between Hermione and Ying Fa, Hermione deduces that Cho is Professor Moon's daughter. Meanwhile, Cho decides to get started. Cho renews her lost friendship with Draco, a friendship forgotten when she had her memories suppressed. Ginny shows Cho a dream of the upcoming battle, with the hope that Xiaolang's still alive.

At the same time, Ying Fa finds a time portal on Hogwarts grounds and uses it to show her the truth of the past.

Outside of Hogwarts, Eriol meets up with Bella. Unknown to him, Kaho and Eli watch Bella reveal the past to Eriol. Eli stubbornly refuses to forgive Eriol for leaving Tomoyo. Finally, Eriol learns that Cho is the Child of Fate.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Unraveling of Threads**

DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Star Wish owns nothing.

* * *

Tomoyo ran.

The moment Voldermort appeared with his group of death eaters, Tomoyo ran. There was nothing she could do. Tomoyo didn't have the same strength and courage Sakura had. Tomoyo didn't spend years of training to hone magical powers like Syaoran. Tomoyo couldn't protect the people she cared about by being offensive and attack.

The only way was to run.

She sped through the corridors of her husband's mansion- _when was he last here?_- to get as far from Voldermort as possible. Tomoyo lost her footing when another explosion shook the manor. Gasping for breath, Tomoyo willed herself to get up and run. That horrible laugh cackled in the distance. Swallowing, Tomoyo struggled to reach the nearest room. _Hide._

Using anything available, Tomoyo barricaded the room. She paused to breathe, closing her eyes in vain hope.

_I am important. _The blood coursing in her veins was the blood passed down from her great-grandmother, the blood that came directly from Rowena Ravenclaw. And because of that blood, history called Rowena's daughters to follow their destiny.

It didn't help that the other heirs were called to their destiny also. Tom Riddle was the instigator. Cedric was the sacrifice. Jade was the watcher. Harry was the fighter.

Tomoyo followed her preordained path and became the carrier, passing the blood to her daughter. Now, Ying Fa Hiiragizawa needed to end it all as Rowena's heir. The cycle of history would only repeat if Ying Fa didn't stop it.

With an abrupt cry, Tomoyo fell to the floor as the barricade behind her exploded. Tomoyo looked up to see Voldermort and his sadistic smile. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Tomoyo thought angrily for letting her mind forget the situation at hand.

"You should have joined me when I first asked. Good-bye, my dear," he said as he raised his wand. "Avada kedav-"

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

The spell was powerful enough to bring Voldermort to the floor. He stumbled backwards. Tomoyo didn't need to look to know the name of her rescuer. "Ying Fa," she breathed in relief.

Cho remained in her offensive stance, with her wand outstretched. "Run, Tomoyo," she ordered.

Tomoyo stood, looking back to see Voldermort recover from the attack. Her motherly instinct took over and she ran, grabbing Ying Fa in the process.

Cho protested. "Tomoyo-!" She attempted to pull away, but Tomoyo steadfastly refused.

Tomoyo pulled Cho into the nearest room and pushed the younger girl safely to the wall. "You need to live!" Tomoyo begged as she grasped Ying Fa's shoulders tightly. "Why is it so hard for you to grasp that idea? Ying Fa, you need to live!"

Cho was about to give an answer when a low rumble interrupted her. The two females exchanged worried glances when suddenly the ceiling came crashing down. "Ying Fa!" Tomoyo grabbed Ying Fa into a protective embrace as the rest of the Hiiragizawa mansion continued to fall.

* * *

Meanwhile, glimpses of random memories fluttered in Eriol's mind.

_Cho's sad face suddenly lit up with a small smile. "Professor, you see, I enrolled in Hogwarts when I was ten, due to my experience with magic. And Dumbledore thinks… er, that I should rejoin to students my age," Cho explained._

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," Cho repeated perfectly. "Would you mind if I called you Eriol?"

"_Call me Cho, Professor."_

"You remind me of my brother," Cho said softly. "He even looks like you. Dark hair and glasses. And inquisitive, too." She got a faraway look in her eyes. "I hope he's alright now," she said.

_Eriol sensed something was not right. It wasn't like Cho to be sobbing uncontrollably in Ginny's arms. Ginny gave him a worried look. Then Cho acknowledged his presence. "It's you," was what she said, with wide eyes and tears streaming down her face_

_Cho's eyes narrowed. "You knew. You knew about this, didn't you. Didn't you?!" Cho rose up from her bed, about to attack Eriol in her state, but Ginny pulled her down._

"_No, no, no!" Cho started screaming._

How did he not see it? (_Cho's blue eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth, silencing a gasp._) Cho knew about him from day one. That's why she was so shocked when they first met. But she had smiled at him so graciously ("_Good morning professor," she smiled._) that he never expected there were hidden motives and a deep dislike. Why didn't he question it when she was so curious about his past? Why did he confide secret, buried feelings about memories long ago that he never shared with anyone else?

"_Eriol-san, are you married?" Cho asked, purposely looking at his left hand. "That ring…amethyst twined with sapphire…very unusual," she commented. "The jewels of the ring must represent the two of you. You must be the sapphire, since your eyes are similar to the gem. Who stands for the amethyst?"_

He handed her his navy blue handkerchief. "Here," he said. Without thinking, she took it and wiped her tears. But still they fell.

Studying Madison he said, "You're not crying because Blossom's happy, are you?"

Madison looked up into his dark blue eyes. "Yes I am!" she defended herself.

He calmly answered, "You're crying because you are not the one who she loves the most. You don't need to hide it, Madison. I've been watching you…as I've been watching Blossom. You can hide your feelings very well, but I too can be perceptive."

Madison lost her will. He knew. "But you won't tell." It was a statement, not a question.

He shook his head. "No, I won't. But Madison, I'm your friend too. So if it gets hard, you can just come to me. I'll listen. Just promise me you won't cry again. You're too beautiful for tears, Madison."

His hands cupped around her face, wiping her tears gently with his handkerchief.

"…I promise…and thank you…"

Cho glared back. And because she had many years of practice perfecting her Syaoran glare, she won. "Get used to it. My friends are in that story."

"_Oh kami," Cho said aloud, but still in a whisper. "Tomoyo Daidjouji was one of Sakura Avalon's friends, wasn't she? And you think-" she nearly choked "that she died that night."_

Eriol's eyes narrowed. _Cho, you're a liar._

* * *

Cho was furious.

"What do you think you're doing, Arabella? First you tell Draco about my past and now Eriol! What happened to the decision that _I_ could choose who would know! If they were going to know, _I _would decide that, and _I _alone would tell them!"

Arabella hardly looked apologetic. "I was offering some help. You were going to tell them anyway, so I spared you the pain from telling them."

"Why are you so certain that _this_ is what I wanted?" Cho gestured to her biological father, who numbly watched the impressive Hiiragizawa mansion be reduced to rubble.

"Look at him! He can't bear the fact that you hate him! He's suffering with the knowledge that it's his fault that you're the Child of Fate!"

Cho gaped unabashedly at Bella. The words, "I don't hate him," remained frozen in her mouth. Sure, there was a dislike for Eriol because he made a noble decision at the wrong time, but Cho knew it wasn't _hate_. Cho didn't hate Eriol. He was a kind professor who genuinely cared for his students, with a mischievousness that she couldn't help but grin at. No, in the very little time Cho had gotten to know Eriol, hate certainly did not develop.

Instead, Cho said somberly," Arabella, the guilt you feel… it will never go away no matter what you do."

Arabella halted in her tracks. Cho continued to speak. "The decision of naming the Child of Fate solely belonged to you and your sisters. You're the ones who handed me this destiny. You're the ones who are making me your sacrifice. It is not Eriol's fault for being another pawn who turns the wheel of fate.

"You feel guilty in making me, a mere child, to be the one who dies. If you think you can satisfy that guilt by hurting the bystanders caught in the web of fate, then you're wrong, Arabella. Even if you grant every single one of my fleeting wishes, you will _still _feel guilty. Because I'm going to die, and it's going to be because of you."

Arabella didn't have a comeback. Sighing internally, Cho snapped her fingers to signal her astral self back into her body. "Don't forget to return Eriol to the proper time," she reminded Bella.

* * *

Eli raised an eyebrow at the scene. "_Interesting" indeed, Mizuki-sensei._

When Eli had decided he had enough of watching Eriol from a distance, he turned to make the trek down the hill. Kaho stopped him. "There might be something interesting for you at the airport," she said mysteriously.

Now, Eli looked skeptically at Madison, the woman who looked like his mother. The moon guardian begged the younger boy with hopeful eyes. "Please. You have to help me, Eli."

At the same time, two seven-year-olds pulled at her lilac hair, begging for attention.

Eli shook his head in disbelief. "I can't understand how you got tricked into handling seven boys and girls by yourself."

"It was a bet," Madison explained pathetically. "A stupid bet. But I don't care anymore! Please, just help me."

Eli sympathetically took the sleeping toddler from her arms. "I'll help you take these children to the house."

With the added supervision, the little kids instinctively knew that their fun and games were coming to an end. Besides, they had exhausted themselves on the plane ride. Eli hailed two taxis, and the children fell asleep as soon as the car started moving. "1354 Seventh Avenue," Eli told the driver.

Later, Tomoyo and Haley were pulling gingerbread cookies out the oven when the doorbell rang. Tomoyo grabbed the last tray and smiled at they younger girl. "Could you get that, Haley? I'll get the last ones." Haley nodded, her ponytail bobbing. She wiped her hands on her apron and pulled the door open.

"SURPRISE!" Seven well-rested little kids rushed up to hug Haley.

"How…?" Haley stuttered in disbelief as she crouched down to hug her little brothers and sisters better.

Madison smiled from the doorway. "It's Tomoyo's Christmas present: surprise Haley with a visit from her little siblings from the orphanage."

Haley turned so she could smile gratefully at Tomoyo. "Thanks, Mrs. H."

However, instead of presenting the smile Haley expected, Tomoyo rushed past her to the front door. Haley looked to see Mrs. H envelop a young man in a hug.

Eli smiled quietly. "Merry Christmas, Mother."

* * *

Hermione was walking back to her dormitories when she noticed Cho waiting in the adjacent hallway. Hermione stopped, her eyes boring into Cho's.

_Ying Fa's blue eyes turned ice cold. She glared at the older girl. Their eyes met, and Ying Fa searched Hermione's mind. "Careful," Ying Fa mocked. "You're going to get it someday."_

Cho smiled as she walked the distance to Hermione. "I feel like I should apologize for my past self's actions. I got angry easily back then." She halted. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

_The outburst broke Ying Fa's concentration. Immediately, the time traveler felt guilty for invading the other person's mind. _

Hermione's eyes hardened. "She- _You_ did something to me. I won't accept that apology. You're not sorry at all."

Cho let the false smile drop. "So you noticed, huh?"

Hermione continued to glare.

Cho leaned in, her eyes sad. "You don't like me at all, do you? Do you at least know _why_?" When Hermione didn't answer, Cho answered for her. "It's because you don't want me to fulfill my role as the Child of Fate."

Hermione blinked, pulling out to put more distance between them. "Child of Fate?" she repeated blankly.

Cho nodded slowly. "Ah. You're not aware of it yet. So you just hate me instinctively." Cho looked at Hermione seriously. "But I _am_ sorry that it had to be this way. There are things that I want. Things that I want to see done. With the little time that I have left, I'm going to make sure that _things end the way that _I _want_. No one can change my destiny. So if I'm going to die, then at the very least I want to have my wishes fulfilled. I'm sorry that you have to be the girl that ends up with the negative impact. But I'm not going to stop. Until my wish comes true, I'm not going to stop."

Hermione frowned, not understanding completely what was being said, but she understood one thing: "You're very selfish, Cho."

"Of course. The wheel of fate is turning, Hermione, but it won't stop just because you don't like the way it's headed. I won't let it."

* * *

As Eriol settled down on the Hogwarts Express, he remembered the letter that he had stuffed into his pocket. It was the letter addressed to _Ying Fa_.

Ying Fa, the Child of Fate. Cho Chang.

After reading its contents he sank into deep thought. What would he do when he returned to the school? Yell at Cho for lying to him or avoid her altogether?

Beneath an invisibility spell, Minerva McGonagall sighed. _Can't say I didn't try to warn you._

* * *

By chance Eli looked up into the stairwell. There, a floating mass of violet blue particles waited for him. Restraining the effort to roll his eyes, he told the children he was entertaining to play amongst themselves.

The floating light had disappeared by the time Eli had walked up the stairs, and he chose a spot overlooking the first floor so he could keep an eye on the youngsters. "The coast is clear, Cho."

In an instant, Cho's form appeared next to him. Eli looked her over critically. "At least Dumbledore's lessons got you to astral project all the way here."

Cho pouted childishly. "Nii-chaaan, are you still made at me for not telling you about Eriol?"

Eli frowned at her behavior. "Very much so, Cho." The girl's shoulder slumped and he explained, "I'm your brother, Cho. Your older _twin_ brother. You shouldn't have to carry the burden by yourself."

Cho swallowed, avoiding his eyes. "You hate him, don't you?"

"Why don't _you_?" Eli shot back.

Cho sighed. "Eriol thought he was protecting Tomoyo when he left her. When Kaho-sensei warned him, he thought that Voldermort might appear and hurt Tomoyo. So Eriol decided to leave Hong Kong, thereby removing Tomoyo from any danger in the process."

Eli shook his head. "But that's ridiculous. You weren't even born yet, so Mother was Rowena's heir at the time. If anything, Voldermort would have taken extreme measures to _not_ hurt Mother. Besides, Clow knew that Rowena didn't share romantic feelings for him. Salazar's heir would have no reason to hurt him _or_ Mother."

Cho twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she waited for Eli reach the conclusion.

"Unless… he didn't know that and thought Voldermort was coming after him simply because he's a Sorcerer…" Eli trailed off in shock as Cho nodded.

"I did some checking. I looked into his mind, and concluded that Clow Reed has absolutely no memories of his time in England. Therefore, Eriol does not know what happened to the Four Founders and how the prophecy about its heirs started."

"Those are weeks- …years that Clow Reed lost! Not to mention the fact that he was in love with Rowena…!"

"Rowena erased all of his memories in Hogwarts because she felt responsible. It would follow that any changes in his character during that time would drastically change his demeanor," Cho explained. "Erasing his love for her certainly left a dark void in his heart."

Eli remained quiet as Cho continued to speak. "I looked into his mind even further. Eriol _was_ the one who cast the spell that prevented Tomoyo from being in the same country as him. However, it was a means of keeping Voldermort away from Tomoyo. During the past years, Eriol has been keeping tabs on Voldermort and his supporters, going to oracles to secure the future, and gathering allies for Dumbledore. He thinks about Tomoyo constantly, wondering if he should return or even ask his guardians about her. He still wears his wedding ring-"

"Ying Fa," Eli interrupted gently. "Even so, he decided out of his own volition to leave. Why are you defending him? Why aren't angry with him?"

Cho bit her lip. "I don't hate him, Eli."

"Well, I do."

* * *

"Mrs. H, your son is so polite!" Haley commented as she passed out cookies and milk to her little brothers and sisters. "He's very well kept, he listens to you when you talk..."

Tomoyo raised an suspicious eyebrow. "Are you saying you're interested in my son?"

A blush tinted Haley's cheeks. "Well... he's very nice, Mrs. H. But he has someone else, doesn't he? Someone who he likes?"

Tomoyo gave a slight nod. "Hm. Yes, he does like someone... but he's too polite to try anything. I fear it would take months before their relationship goes anywhere." Tomoyo shook her head. "Just like his father."

Haley paused, studying carefully the reminiscent look on Mrs. H's face. "Eli takes after his father a lot, doesn't he?" she said softly.

Tomoyo blinked before smiling again. "Yes. In so many ways."

Nakuru interrupted their conversation. "Yeah, but one thing Eli doesn't have in common with his father is his sister complex." She pointed to two figures descending the staircase. "See?"

"Ying Fa!" Tomoyo called, elated. The auburn-haired girl looked embarrassed as the older woman ran to hug her. "What are you doing here? I thought you would stay in school!"

"Astral projection," Cho tried to say through the embrace. "Eli made me stay."

"For one hour," Eli told his mother. "It's her punishment."

"Punishment?" Tomoyo repeated. "What for?"

Instead of an answer, the twins gave her a 'We're not going to tell you' smile.

* * *

_Crash!_ "I'm okay!"

_"I can't believe you're trusting her to make your food,"_ Eve said over the phone.

Meiling grimaced as she watched the little blond head bob up and down. "She's your daughter, not mine."

_"And what if the food is inedible?"_

"Then we'll just order take-out. You might want to restock when you come back, though. There might not be any food here after this."

Eve laughed. "Thanks for this, Mei."

The young Malfoy stood up, glaring. "Is that Mom? Tell her I don't need a babysitter! I'm thirteen!"

Meiling rolled her eyes. "Really. Did you hear that, Eve? She doesn't want me here." Meiling paused as she listened to the phone. "Your mother says too bad. Deal with it."

The young girl pouted. "Hmphf!"

Meiling grinned, shaking her head as she headed for the living room. "On the other hand, New York is really nice. You don't get snow like this in San Fran." Meiling opened the curtains of the Malfoy's apartment, revealing the falling of snowflakes against the backdrop of city lights.

Eve sighed on the other line. _"Yeah. I wish I could be there."_ Meiling suddenly yelped and Eve worriedly asked, _"What happened? Is she okay?"_

Meiling shook her head. "No, your daughter is fine. I just- I'm sorry, I almost sat on your cat."

"Feiganbaum!" the child cried. "You're back!"

_"Cat? Oh, is he gray with faint stripes?"_

"Yeah," Meiling told Eve. Covering the phone she yelled, "Hey, if you're going to cook, keep that cat out of the kitchen!"

Eve sighed. _"He isn't ours. I keep telling her not to feed him, but she does it anyway. And he keeps coming back. You should have sat on him."_

Meiling laughed. "I'll see what I can do. But what are you doing now?"

Eve glanced at the abandoned building Chloe had parked. _"Since Chloe made us do something we didn't want to do, we forced her to do something the same."_

The car door opened and Jennie stepped in. "Well, she went in. I really can't believe they placed St. Mungo's Hospital in a place like this."

"Hey, I called Meiling," Eve offered the phone to the brunette. "You want to speak to her?"

Jennie took the phone, "Sure. Thanks, Eve." To the phone she said, "Hey, Mei! By any chance, do you have the number of your friend in Seattle? I want to check on my daughter too."

* * *

An elderly woman clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Really, I don't see what's so hard about getting a doctor to speak to. I just want to move them to another room, with more sunlight…"

"Grandmother…" a young boy weakly scolded.

The pair reached the secluded room and the boy bumped into the woman when she stopped suddenly. "Sorry Grandmother…"

The woman didn't answer him. The boy warily glanced into the room where another woman stood, her face mirroring his Grandmother's shock. She cleared her throat as she looked away. "Um. I brought some flowers. For Alice."

The older woman nodded slowly and then tartly told the boy, "Neville, get me a cup of coffee."

"But you just had one…" he was curious about the woman in the room.

"Now, Neville," she ordered. Neville nodded, defeated, as he left.

"You didn't have to send him away," Chloe said. "And I don't need coffee. I was just about to leave."

"Nichole…"

The brunette smiled weakly. "I really didn't want to come here. I was worried about running into you."

"Nichole, it's been years since I last heard from you. How are you doing?"

"No, Mom. I don't want to explain my life to you. I don't want you trying to understand me," Chloe sighed. "I just don't understand you, Mom. This is the daughter of the woman that Father left us for! And you're taking care of her son? After everything-!"

The older woman opened her mouth, but Chloe continued with her tirade. "Sometimes I think that Father left because of me. Me, the daughter with no magic. What a shame that must have been for him. If that's true, that I can understand why you left me too, Mom. You just couldn't stay away from the magic, sacrificing yourself just so I could grow up with other people just like me. People without magic. Muggles and squibs-"

The mother slapped her daughter across the cheek.

Neville, who had just returned, froze. "Grandmother-!"

"Don't ever think like that," Chloe heard her mother say.

Chloe's eyes watered and she quickly wiped the tears away. She straightened. "I guess I must be going now." But before she took a step, she turned to the patient. "I'm sorry for the commotion, Alice. I- I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Nichole…"

Chloe stopped at the doorway and she turned at her mother's plea. She feebly smiled. "I'm married now, mother. He's kind, sincere, and he doesn't care what kind of history I have. And I'm a doctor. A dentist, actually. And-" she swallowed. "And my daughter's a witch."

Neville watched the woman walk away. "Grandmother? Grandmother, who was that?"

The old woman fingered the flowers that Nichole left. "Your aunt, Neville. Alice's sister."

Neville frowned as he offered the cup of coffee to his grandmother, who shook her head and declined the drink. _But, wasn't Mother an only child?_

* * *

"Your hour is up, you know," Eli told Cho as she tucked the last child into bed. "The wards I placed to keep you here are gone now."

"Shh," Cho scolded as she pulled her older brother out of the room.

"Doesn't it tire you to astral project this far, this long?"

"Hm," Cho shook her head. "Not really. And don't look at me like that," she said as the look passed his face. "I'm supposed to have this much power."

"You gave some to Ginny."

"I gave her my _own_ power. Not the power the Fates gave me. This way, when I die, that power dies with me. No one will have to be burdened with that power again."

Eli closed his eyes, willing himself to keep calm. _She's already willing to die,_ he thought with a sinking heart. Aloud, he told her, "I going to believe you have a plan."

"Plan?" she repeated. "For what?"

"A plan to make sure that this ends right. A plan that keeps yourself alive. That's why you traveled to the future when you were younger. It would ensure that the events happening now are the events you wanted. To make sure that your plan will work."

Cho shook her head sadly. "Eli… I don't have any plan. I'm going to die and _that's it._"

Eli suddenly grabbed her shoulders, looking directly into her eyes. "Stop saying it! Stop saying you're going to die! You need to live!"

Gently, Cho pulled her brother into a hug. "Eli," she said softly. "My destiny can't be changed. All I can do is to put my affairs in order. I just want to make that everyone I love will be fine. That's all I ask for."

"It doesn't have to be this way," he said. "You still have a choice. You can leave now, before anything happens. Leave all of us and just live."

Cho sighed, pulling out of the hug. "You know I'll never do that."

Eli let his hands drop back to his sides. "Just go."

"Eli…"

He turned back to her, this time with a false smile plastered onto his face. "Cho, if you have time to waste, then you'd better fix the Hogwarts' Barrier. It doesn't let _anybody_ in. You should fix it before the students return."

"Eli…" Cho started, but decided to let it drop. She smiled also. "Tell _her_" -meaning Mother, of course, "that I said goodbye. I'll try to show up again for Christmas." Eli nodded.

"Oh, and Eli?" Cho's voice asked as her astral self started to disintegrate. She grinned. "I want you to come to Hogwarts. Draco needs a friend!"

Eli shook his head with a wicked smile. "Then I should do something about that, hm?"

* * *

BAM!

The wooden door fell apart on impact. Immediately, Fight covered her nose with the sleeves of her uniform.

The other card forms beside Fight followed suit. "What a horrid smell!" Dark gagged. Light clenched her jaw and entered Flower's room. Tentatively the others followed her into the unusually dark-lit room. The scent became stronger inside the card's domain.

Earthly touched the brown leaves and petals sadly. "The flowers are all rotten… dying." The voice was muffled though her cape.

"What the hell is happening here?" Firey demanded.

Hope clasped her hands together, unable to give an answer. Dream stepped up next to her. "_Something ominous is in the air,"_ the turban-wearing card form said telepathically.

"Flower? Where are you? Come out so we can play!" Rain called out desperately.

Something stirred in Hope's heart and she fearfully took a step back. Dream clasped her shoulder. "_Don't. If you lose hope, then it's the end for all of us."_

Hope looked up to the taller card spirit with wide eyes. Unable to take it any further, she pulled out of Dream's grasp and ran out of Flower's room.

Meanwhile, Mirror noticed that the door connecting to her own realm was ajar. She stepped in carefully. "Flower? Are you in here?" There was no answer. "A little light, please," she told the room. The room obeyed slightly, only turning a few lights that shed more shadows, and Mirror gasped in horror.

The glass planes placed all around the room were smashed. Thousands of copies looking like Mirror reflected off the glass. Instead of the beautiful art of reflecting glass, Mirror's domain had become a frightful maze of cracked glass.

Only one flat sheet of glass remained untouched. Mirror stepped up to glass and touched her reflection hesitantly.

It was minor, but the reflection changed. The eyes narrowed, becoming dark and harsh and cold. A cruel smile touched the lips, twisting them into an awkward fashion. Mirror struggled to let go, but the reflection held fast. The pale lips mouthed three words and laughed silently.

_It's too late._

And a scream sounded, shattering the last perfect mirror.

* * *

Cho dusted her hands in satisfaction. "That should do it," she smiled, nodding her head the newly erected Hogwarts Barrier. While the last one she made was much too strong, this one was made with the perfect level of power. It was completely the same barrier that Syaoran and Sakura made for Howarts years ago, only this time Cho's barrier would last longer.

Even when she died, the barrier would still hold.

When Cho returned to the school she froze when noticed the familiar back of a professor. Before she could stop herself, she called out, "Professor?"

Eriol stiffened when he heard the voice of the girl plaguing his thoughts. He had been deciding to go into the school (because there was the possibility of running into Cho) or going back on the Hogwarts Express (and take that ridiculously long ride to do _more_ thinking). Caught, he turned around to face her. "Cho?"

A cold wind picked up as a flurry of white snow fell. Two pairs of cerulean eyes stared at each other, waiting.

_Father._

_The Child of Fate._

* * *

Sirius sighed. "Now that I think about it, Ying Fa lost her childish innocence a long time ago." He nodded to himself. "Even when she was younger, she was smarter than the other children. When she looked at you, …you could see the wisdom in her eyes.

"All it took for her was to look at me, and she said, 'The Hogwarts Barrier has been reconstructed, but I can get you in.' Just one look! That's all it took for her to know." Sirius shook his head. "I keep wondering to myself, when was the last time I had seen her act like a child?"

Dumbledore looked up from his work to seriously consider the question. He shook his head sadly. "Even in my earliest memory of her, I believed Ying Fa had the loneliest eyes I had ever seen."

Sirius remained silent as Dumbledore returned to his work. Sirius frowned, staring out of the window into the darkness. As the snowflakes started to fall, Sirius suddenly said, "Harry!"

Dumbledore looked up, curious. Sirius explained excitedly, "Whenever Ying Fa was with Harry, she acted more her age. She was less precocious; less worried about the future. When she was with Harry, she was more of the child she really was."

Dumbledore somberly added, "Then it is ironic that the Boy-Who-Lived is the antithesis to the Child of Fate."

Sirius dropped into the nearest chair, frowning again. "The Girl-Who-Will-Die…"

Dumbledore glanced at the younger man. "Why did you come here, Sirius?"

Sirius snapped out of his reverie and then grinned guiltily. "Well, I was going to meet Snape like you told me too, but he got called away for a mission or something."

"By the Dark Lord?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not by using the Dark Mark, as far as I can tell. Lucius Malfoy appeared and dragged Snape away from our rendezvous point."

Dumbledore frowned. "It would have been much easier for the Dark Lord to use the Dark Mark."

"Maybe they're not meeting for an attack," Sirius shrugged.

Dumbledore frowned. "Perhaps it is something not related to the Dark Lord at all…"

* * *

"I find it degrading that you're making me watch your friend's daughter," Meirin told Meiling over the cell phone.

"_Yeah, well, just because she's seventeen doesn't mean she old enough to be alone yet. Not in her mother's eyes, at least. Meirin, you have absolutely no idea about how important a child is to their mother."_

"Hmm…"

"_What is it?"_

"An ominous vision," Meirin said as he noticed the stirrings of the future. "When will this task be over?"

"_It's called babysitting, Meirin. And it's over when the mother comes back."_

"That won't give us much time then."

He needed to send a warning to Madison.

* * *

"What is this? Attacking a muggle's house?" Snape questioned as he pulled on the black cape.

"Quiet, Severus," Lucius snapped. "She's keeping my son from me. They're foolish enough to think that _she_ can keep him safe."

Snape halted, his eyes narrowing. "He-who-should-not-be-named specifically said that we were not to harm her. He would not have changed his mind so suddenly. Killing that woman and destroying that house are _not_ his orders."

Lucius grabbed the other death eater's collar. "I will inform Him that you share the company of _dogs_, Severus. You will join my attack against her, or I will kill you!"

With his other hand, Lucius Malfoy pointed to a certain house. "We will attack that house at noon tomorrow," he told the other death eaters. "Does anyone else have questions?"

The house he pointed to was 1354 Seventh Avenue.


End file.
